Kitsune Reaper
by linkmaster585
Summary: When Naruto confronted Aizen, who used the Hogyoku turning him into a vizard. It awoke something he locked away long ago, forcing him to flee. Watch as Naruto becomes the first demon shinigami as he stops Aizen's plans. NaruxYoruxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: Hello just to let you know this is my first Naruto and Bleach Crossover. I would like you honest opinion on how I did. So enjoy!**

**A/N 11/11/11: this is the beta version of my chapter one. Beta by CelestialMoon17.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not ownNarutoor Bleach. If I did, there would be a Naruto and Bleach crossover games.

'Thinking'

"Someone talking"

[Flashback begins]

[Flashback ends]

**Chapter 1**

It was a calm and cool night in the seireitei. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The shinigami were doing their rounds as usual. However, in the distance there was one particular individual who was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He was clearly in a hurry; his thoughts were focused on one thing, and it was driving him crazy because he couldn't figure out how to deal with it. Upon reaching his destination, he forced his mind to become a blank slate, as he stood staring at the front doors to one of the most famous clans in the seireitei, the Shihouin clan.

Instinctively he reached out to push one of the two doors to the compound, but he stopped himself at the last second.

Whoa. That was close. I know her well enough to be prepared. She might have some extra omnitsukido stationed here to keep "us" (mostly Urahara), out so we don't pull any late night pranks. He allowed himself a small chuckle at a recent memory of a prank that Urahara and he had pulled.

Man was she pissed. We both ended up in the hospital, but thanks to my fast healing, I was fine. Unfortunately, I could not say the same thing for Urahara.

The smile that was on his face suddenly changed to a frown.

Now that I think about it, I'm not sure she forgave me for that. I just hope she can forgive me for what I am about to do to her now. Stepping back, he looked up, and in one swift action, he jumped onto the roof and hurried forward to his ultimate destination.

Entering a room through an open window, he looked around the room, and spotting a picture frame on a dresser, he walked towards it. Stopping next to the dresser, he picked up the frame and sees a photograph of a tall blond man with a fox like grin on his handsome face. His hair was spiky, and almost seemed to defy the laws of gravity. His eyes were ocean blue, and his most distinctive feature was the six whisker marks on his cheeks, three on each side. He wore his captain uniform, which consisted of the captain haori that draped over his form, stopping right above his ankles. It was decorated with orange-red flames on the bottom, and had the written kanji character of the word third written on the back. His outfit was completed underneath with a standard Shinigami uniform.

The woman next to him, with her arms around one of his and smiling benignly into the camera, was none other than Yoruichi Shihouin, the twenty second head of the Shihouin clan. Her skin was a beautiful shade of dark brown, which contrasted with her luminous golden eyes in a visually striking effect. She had brilliant purple hair, which was tied up in a ponytail with an orange ribbon. Her attire consisted of a black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder with a large beige sash around her waist. On her legs, she wore simple black stretch pants. On her wrists, she had long beige wrist warmers, secured by bands, with matching long beige leg warmers. A simple pair of brown shoes completed her outfit.

The man stared at the picture for long moment before he carefully put the frame back on the dresser. He couldn't help but smile to himself. That was the day I became a captain.

He swiftly turned around and walked towards the bed, where the purple haired goddess was sleeping peacefully, unaware of his presence. Carefully kneeling by the edge of the bed, he placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it tenderly, marvelling at its softness.

I still can't figure out how she fell in love with an idiot like me. He listened for a moment to the sound of her purring. Huh. I thought she only purred in her cat form. Well I guess you learn something new every day. He chuckled softly.

After a moment, he straightened up and pulled out a folded piece of paper, slipping it under her pillow. He then bent down to place a feather light kiss on her forehead.

"Well Yoruichi I guess this is… goodbye." He whispered softly to her. Walking to the window, he turned and looked at her one more time before jumping out the window and disappearing into the night.

Little did he know that Yoruichi had heard him?

She stirred and then lay there for a moment longer before she sat up and rubbed one of her eyes.

"Naruto is that you?" she mumbled, her voice still thick with sleep. After a moment of looking around her room and seeing no one there, she shrugged her shoulders and lay back down in her bed. Putting an arm under her pillow, she felt something. She sat up a bit and pulled it out of her pillow. It looked like a folded piece of paper.

"What the heck is this?" Yoruichi said to herself. Turning her lamp on, she carefully unfolded the paper and began to read it.

Yoruichi,

If you are reading this then I have already left the Seireitei. You should know by now what happened, but on the off chance you don't, I will tell you.

For the past few months, I have been secretly fallowing and monitoring lieutenant Aizen due to reports of him that were connected with suspicious activities. One day I was careless and he discovered me. He found out what I was doing and planned to get rid of me. He tried killing me but we are both equals on the battlefield. Beaten, he used his last resort.

He pulled out a small, black orb from his robes and used it on me. I cannot tell you what it did to me, because even I do not know all of the effects of this orb. I do know that it's affecting my body very quickly and in a bad way. However, it gets worse. Killing me was not the only thing in his plans. Aizen is also plotting tomurder central 46.

Since I am the only one who knows what he is going to do, he plans to tell the Head-Captain that it was my plan to kill them and it will work thanks to his damn sword Shikai ability. You remember that time when he showed us his Shikai ability. That was before he became a lieutenant, but apparently Aizen's Shikai true ability really is Kanzen Saimin (Complete Hypnosis).

It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret form, shape, mass, feel and smell. The initial condition for the hypnosis is to show the enemy the release form of his Kyoka Suigetsu. After seeing it just once, that person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. After that, every time it is released that person will fall under the thrall of the hypnosis. He tried to use it on against me but it had no effect, due to my powers.

The only way he can get rid of me is to either execute me or have me arrested. This will probably be the last time you will hear from me so I must tell you one more thing. You have to promise me that no matter what happens or whatever you hear, you will not come looking for me. Also, I want you to move on, forget about me, and go forward with your life. I don't want you to get hurt.

Please Yoruichi just do it for you, not me.

Naruto Uzumaki

Yoruichi put the note down and sat there in shock at what she just read. After a long moment, she came back to reality. She snapped her fingers. Soi-fon, with three other omnitsukido members appeared right in front of her.

"H-hai lady Yoruichi." Soi-fon was nervous. She knew something was wrong mainly by the murderous expression on her face. Also, it was around three in the morning, and generally, people are not summoned at that time of morning for anything good.

"Bring me Urahara right now and I don't care if you have to force him to come." Yoruichi told her. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Don't even think about asking me why Soi-fon or I swear to kami I'll make you run laps around the Seireitei till you drop. Do I make myself clear?"

Soi-fon gulped and said "H-hai!"

She then quickly bowed and left without saying another word. Yoruichi watched them scramble off. After a moment, she got out bed, her anger causing her to crumple the note still in her hand.

"Why Naruto why?" she said, fighting the urge to destroy everything in sight while she started to get dressed.

10 Minutes later

The doors to Yoruichi's room slid open and Soi-fon quickly shoved Urahara in. She didn't want to stick around to witness Yoruichi's wrath. Urahara stumbled in and quickly regained his balance. He gave Yoruichi a dark look.

"So Yoruichi-love, what was so urgent that your lieutenant forced me to come see you?" Urahara asked the question, even though he already knew the reason for his summons.

[Flashback begins]

Naruto was standing in front of Urahara's lab doors and taking several deep breaths to calm himself down. After he was calm enough to deal with the situation, he entered the lab and saw Urahara sitting in his chair, reading some papers.

"What can I do for you this early in the morning Naruto?" Urahara asked without looking up from his papers.

"I came to get one of those gigai you been making so I can go to the human world immediately." Naruto replied in a calm but serious tone.

Now Urahara glanced up from his papers to look sharply at Naruto.

"You're joking right?" Naruto just shook his head. Urahara raised an eyebrow. "Well can you at least explain why?" he asked. Naruto sighs and starts to explain about Aizen, leaving out the part about the black orb.

"Damn it Shinji was right after all about Aizen!" Urahara exclaimed. "So what are you going to do now? I mean once you get to the human world."

There was a moment of silence, and then Naruto replied, "When I get there I'm going to find somewhere quiet to train where the Soul Society can't find me."

"I see." was Urahara's reply.

They both stood there in contemplative silence for a few minutes until Urahara abruptly stood up and said,

"Alright then, I will give you the one that I just finished. It can hide all traces of reiatsu." Urahara walked over to the other end of his lab to get the gigai, and came back with two things.

"Here is the gigai and a mod soul in case one of the hollows attacks you or you run afoul of one."

Naruto thanked him and took the pill-like substance and the soul pager. He carefully examined what Urahara gave him,

"Why did you give me a soul pager? Don't the enemies use them to track people down?" Naruto frowned. Urahara laughed.

"That's not funny. The last thing I want is to leave and then get caught and sent back." Naruto said becoming furious as Urahara continued to laugh.

After a moment, Urahara pulled one of his hand fans out of nowhere and held it up to hide his mouth.

"The soul pager is for you so I can contact you or you can contact me in case something happens to you. I'm the only one who can trace that soul pager. Honestly Naruto, did you really think I'd let you be caught by the enemy? Who do you think I am anyways?"

"Hey thanks for this. Well I'll see you on the flip side." Naruto said. He began to walk away, but stopped after a few steps and looked back at Urahara, "Oh yes, before I forget. If you even think about telling Yoruichi about what happened here tonight. I'll come back and kick your ass."

"S-sure whatever you say." Urahara said with a nervous laugh.

[Flashback ends]

Yoruichi's eyebrow twitched. Urahara involuntarily tensed. Uh-oh, here it comes...

"How can you be so happy at a time like this?" she whispered, but Urahara still heard her.

Right before Urahara could reply, Yoruichi slammed into the wall behind him.

"Where. Is. He?" She asked him her voice rising with each word.

"I have no id-" He was cut off when Yoruichi grabbed his cane and unsheathed his Zanpakuto and placed it between his legs.

"I'm not going to ask you again, WHERE IS NARUTO?" Yoruichi yelled as she moved his sword closer to little Urahara. As for the said person, he was sweating bullets by now.

"Yoruichi you have to be kid-" Once again, he was cut off when the sword slowly inched up his legs. Right when they touched his pants, Urahara closed his eyes and yelled out.

"HE'S AT OUR SECRET TRAINNING GROUDS!" The next thing he heard was the sound of his sword hitting the floor, followed by a palpable silence.

Opening his eyes to find Yoruichi nowhere in sight he sighed heavily

"Man she's freaking crazy! That was too close. I need a drink. Hmmm, I wonder if Rangiku is still out." He said to himself as he Shunpo-ed to the nearest bar.

Unbeknownst to Urahara and Yoruichi, hidden just outside the door listening to the entire exchange was Soi-fon. As soon as she was alone, she followed Yoruichi to the confrontation at the training grounds.

Naruto had just finished opening his own Senkaimon (door to human world). He began to walk towards it but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FUCKING GOING?" Yoruichi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"So Kisuke caved did he? Huh. I wonder what you did to him this time." Naruto replied I'm going to kill him the next time I see him he thought. He sighed heavily.

"I'm going to the human world. You can't stop me, and you can't come with me."

"Why can't I come with you?" Yoruichi asked him.

Naruto stayed silent.

"Answer me." She was quickly becoming enraged.

He remained silent. Yoruichi's anger broke.

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!" she yelled out as her eyes began to tear up.

"Yoruichi look at how you're acting. What would you have done if I left before you got here?" Naruto asked. His words seemed to deflate her. She was quiet for a moment before replying.

"I…I…I don't know what I would do, but it would kill me if you left without me." Yoruichi said. Her eyes were still wet.

"Now think how Soi-fon would act if both the people she looked up to just disappeared and became wanted criminals. She would be crushed not only to lose a teacher but someone who is also her idol. You are the one person who treated her like a daughter. If she lost that, it would destroy her. She would close herself off and let nobody in just so she cannot be hurt like that again. That is why you have to stay behind." Naruto told her.

"But Naru-" She was interrupted by a now raging Naruto.

"LISTIN TO ME YORUICHI, I KNOW WHAT I'M LEAVING BEHIND."

Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment before he calmed down. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"You're not thinking things through. Let's say I stayed here right? The worst-case scenario is me being executed on Sokyoko hill. If you're freaking out here simply because I'm leaving, then how would you feel if you lost me forever?"

He paused giving her time to let it sink in.

'Now think of what I lose if I go to the human world. All the people precious to me, the place I now call home and, most of all, I lose the one person that could fall in love with a complete idiot like me. I know it is hard to give up the people you love; trust me I know how it feels. This will be the second time that this happens to Me." he whispered the last part to himself.

"I don't care! All I want is to be wit-" her sentence hung unfinished when Naruto Shunpo-ed behind her and knocked her out by hitting her in the back of the neck.

"I'm sorry Yoruichi, but I had to do that. I just hope you can forgive me…again." He then gently lowered her inert body to the ground. Then he reached up to remove his necklace (the one Tsunade had given him) and put it around her neck. He looked at her tenderly for one long, lingering moment. Finally, he got up, and looked off to his right.

"Soi-Fon I know you're there, so you can come out now." Naruto informed her. The young woman appeared in front of him. Her eyes were glaring daggers at the ground.

"Sensei." Soi-Fon replied. Naruto could tell she was angry about something and he had a clue about what it was.

"I take it you heard our little conversation." It was a statement. Not a question. Naruto saw the girl nod slightly. He sighed quietly.

"Look Soi-Fon don't get made about what Yoruichi said-" He began only for Soi-Fon to cut him off

"She basically flat out said she didn't care about leaving me, and you expect me not to be angry? What the hell sensei!" She yelled out in anger, fighting the tears that threatened to spill from her watery eyes. "It hurts knowing that the one person you look up to doesn't even care about you."

Naruto could feel how hurt she was, so he got on one knee and slowly reached out to cup her delicate jaw. He tilted her head up so she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Now you listen here! You know as much as I do Yoruichi didn't mean what she said. She was just too caught up in her in emotions to think straight." Naruto reassured her.

"I see."

Her voice sounded normal enough, but Naruto could still tell Soi-Fon was still not convinced.

"How 'bout I tell you a little secret?" Naruto said as he stood up and offered her a hand up.

"A secret?" she asked as they both stood up. She quickly brushed off some dirt on the bottom of her shirt.

"Well Yoruichi will probably kill me if I told you this, but when it's just Yoruichi and me, all she can talk about is how much stronger you are now compared to when she first met you. She also told me that if you keep up your training us, in due time you could take over her spot as Captain of Squad two and every other one of her positions, except Shunshin since she would never give up that title even if hell froze over." Naruto told her.

"She really she said all that? You're not just saying it to make me feel better?" She asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Yes I'm telling you the truth." He said as he ruffled her hair, much to her chagrin.

"Sensei how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" She grumbled as she reached up to fix her hair, but she was smiling now.

"Four thousand three hundred fifty nine times and still counting." He told her with a smile.

"You actually count how many times I said that?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"Uh Yeah. Was I not supposed to?" He asked. "How am I going to know if I don't keep track?"

"Just forget it. But are…are you actually leaving?" She asked, changing the subject back to what was important. Damn I was hoping she would forget. Naruto lowered his head, so his bangs were shadowing his eyes.

"Yes."

"Why? What could make you, one of the strongest Shinigami in the Seireitei, run off to the world of the living?" Soi-fon asked him.

"I wish I could tell you but I should get going." He told her.

"But sensei I-" She began to say, but she quickly fell silent when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. Just ask Yoruichi later ok? Oh and speaking of her, I'm going to need you to take her back home alright?"

"Hai sensei." She replied. Her head was down, but she quickly snapped back up when she saw Naruto put some kind of scroll in front of her face.

"Take it." He told her as she looked at it curiously.

"What is it and what is it for?" She asked confused as to why he was giving it to her.

"It's a scroll to a place where I keep all of the Kido spells I developed, and it's also the instructions of a very special technique that can rival and surpass Yoruichi's Shunpo speed if you can master it. I have even beaten her in a game of tag with that very same technique. I was going to give you it when I had the chance to sneak back for a bit, but I think now is a good time since I won't be able to train you anymore." Naruto informed her.

Soi-fon snatched it from his hand in a blink of an eye, and a moment later Naruto's words registered in her brain. A very special technique that can rival and surpass Yoruichi's Shunpo speed, if you can master it. I have even beaten her in a game of tag with that very same technique.

"Wait, did you just say you beat Lady Yoruichi in a game of tag?" Soi-fon asked.

"Yeah but she doesn't want me telling anybody so don't tell her I told you. If you do she'll kill me for sure." Naruto told her. She nodded her consent in keeping the secret.

"Now give me your hand." He told her as he brought out a kunai.

Soi-Fon hesitated at first but gave him her hand and regretted it as he took the kunai then cut one of her fingers. She cried out in pain as he squeezed her finger and let a drop of blood smear onto his hand. He grabbed one of the scrolls and unfurled it, showing Soi-fon that it was blank on the inside. She then witnessed Naruto flash through a complicated series of hand signals.

"Now put your hand on the scroll." She did what she was told. To her surprise, the scroll started to glow brightly. After a moment, the glow slowly dissipated.

"What was that?" Soi-Fon asked.

"I was just getting your blood sample so you could use the scroll. You see, this is a special kind of scroll; it only reveals the contents to those who have my permission to use it by taking a drop of blood from the one intended to use it. I made it so only I could see what is inside it, initially. Then I altered it to accept the blood from others. What I did just now was put your blood sample so you could see it also and now all you have to do is open the scroll and swipe your blood across it and you can read what it says." Naruto informed her.

"Well all you had to do was ask for some blood. You didn't have to cut my finger like that." She said, sucking on the cut finger trying to stop the bleeding.

"Uh yeah. Sorry about that. I think it's time from me to go now before it's too late." Naruto said abruptly.

"Alright, but you have to promise that you will come back."

"Sure I'll try my hardest. If Yoruichi gives you too much trouble, just call her this." He said as he moved closer to her and whispered something in her ear.

"Why that?" Soi-Fon asked. She raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

"She hates it when someone else calls her that." Naruto told her.

"If she hates it, then why would I call her that?" She asked him.

"Just trust me. Well it's time for me to leave, so please take care of yourself and Yoruichi for me." He said as he ruffled her hair.

"Damn it I told you not to do that." Soi-Fon yelled at Naruto as he ran to the Senkaimon.

"That's four thousand three hundred sixty times now." Naruto yelled back as he jumped into the Senkaimon.

She watched him disappear. Several minutes passed before Soi-Fon looked at Yoruichi.

"I'm not sure I can even carry her." Soi-Fon wined, as she carefully picked up her mentor and began the long trek back home.

It was morning.

The sun was up and its rays shined through the open window that was used by Naruto and Soi-Fon the previous evening. Unfortunately, that window was also the closest window to the bed, so the sun was getting into her face, much to Yoruichi's displeasure.

She turned over onto her side to shield herself from the sun, trying to get back to sleep in her nice comfortable bed. That was when she noticed that she was in bed. Suddenly the memories of the previous evening washed over her. Opening her eyes, she shot up into a sitting position as she realized she was back in her room. Looking around, she noticed Soi-fon in a nearby chair sleeping.

Soi-Fon must have carried me all the way here, but if she did it means she must have followed me when I went to waylay Naruto, and that means she knows where the secret base thought as she mentally slapped herself for being careless.

Yoruichi tried to get up but her she felt a sudden spasm of pain in her back. Pushing it aside, she got up so she could wake up Soi-Fon to find out what had happened to Naruto. As she got close, she could hear Soi-Fon mumble something. Moving right up beside her, she leaned in closer so she could make out what the young girl was saying

"Oh crap I just dropped lady Yoruichi-"

Well that explains why my back hurts.

"What if she gets mad at me? Oh, I know. I'll just call her the name Naruto Sensei told me. What was it again? Oh yeah. Koneko-hime."

Her eyes widened in shock. What did she just say? Yoruichi thought to herself, not believing what she was hearing.

As if Soi-Fon could read minds, she said it again.

"Koneko-hime. That's strange. Why would sensei call Lady Yoruichi kitty princess? It's not like she can transform into a cat or anything." Her mumbling now turned unintelligible as Soi-Fon fell asleep again.

By now, Yoruichi was pissed that Naruto had told someone and not just anyone. He had toldthe one person who was always around her. The nickname he gave to her the first time he realized she could turn into a cat.

Wait until the next time I see you Naruto I'm going to kill you.

**A\N: so how was, good, bad, crappy. Anyway, I know there are probably grammar mistakes. I am not perfect, if you review tell me how I did flames are welcome just go easy on me.**

**A/N 11/11/11: Please tell me how this version is it will help my beta out a lot so please review or pm me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hay just finished CH2 sorry it took so long I've been working so I have little time to write and for any mistakes. I gave this chapter to my beta so when she finishes it I will change any mistakes and re-post it. So enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach but I do own the DVDs of the anime so technically I do own Naruto and Bleach so...YEAH!**

**A/N 12/14/11: Beta read by ****CelestialMoon17**

**Chapter 2**

10 years had passed and so far, everything was going well.

The Soul society had never found Naruto, and the hollows never detected a trace of him. However that all soon changed when Urahara got one last message from Naruto, and all it said was:

Something has been happening to me. I need your help.

Urahara did not know what to do. Naruto was clearly in some sort of trouble. After a couple of minutes of pondering, he sprang into action. He quickly logged onto his computer and connected his soul pager to it. He had a program installed (which he had invented) that enabled him to track the location of Naruto's soul pager. As he waited for the program to load, he thought of the problem at hand.

I can't just leave the soul society without a reason. They would be suspicious. I could leave and go help Naruto, but what did he mean by something his been happening to him? This is very odd indeed.

Agitated, Urahara got up and began restlessly pacing his office. A moment later, there was a beeping noise from the computer, snapping him from his thoughts.

"The program must have found his soul pager." He said as he headed towards his desk. He glanced at page on the screen, quickly scanning its contents.

'Hmm... It says it's located in a forest five miles from Karakura town. Why is he there? It's so far from the city. The gigai I gave him hides reiatsu, so he should be able to stay in town. I'll just have to ask him when I find him.' He thought to himself.

As he was leaving the twelfth division barracks, he suddenly felt Shinji's reiatsu spike looking over towards the direction from where he sensed the sudden change is eyes narrowed in thought. "This isn't good." He said with little time to spare, he shunpoed away.

Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa and Rojuro Otoribushi (A.K.A Rose), alongside with Hachigan Ushado and Lisa Yadomaru were all sent to the Rukongai by Head-Captain Yamamoto. They were there to find Kensei Muguruma, captain of the ninth division along with his lieutenant Mashiro Kuna and his subordinates. As the group headed forward, Shinji could not help thinking back to what the Head-Captain said to them and once again wondered how this could happen.

_Shinji, Love, Rose, Hachi and Lisa all rushed towards the captain's meeting room, located in the first division Barracks. Upon their arrival, the first division lieutenant Chojiro Sarakibe greeted them._

_"The Captain-Commander is waiting, please follow me." Chojiro said_

_Turning to open the doors, he walked into the room, and the others followed in an orderly fashion._

_"Head-Captain, Captains Hirako, Aikawa, and Otoribushi, along with lieutenants Ushado and Yadomaru have arrived." Chojiro announced to the room at large._

_"Thank you lieutenant Chojiro, you dismissed." He told his lieutenant._

_"Hai Head-Captain." _

_He gave a departing bow and left, closing the doors behind him. Once the door closed, the Head-Captain began to speak,_

_"You all must be wondering why you are all here." He paused for a moment, seeing nods from everyone._

_'I have called you five for a very important mission that I'm about to give you. By now you, all must have heard about the disappearances that have been going on in the Rukongai. Well not just civilians who've been disappearing we have had reports of shinigamis missing as well. Recruits from seated officers, and even some of our best omnitsukido squads have not been seen, nor heard from since they were given their missions. They have either gone missing or disappeared as well. Since we have no leads as to whom, or what is behind this, the ninth division took it upon themselves to solve this disturbance. Earlier today, Captain Muguruma, along with his lieutenant and several of his seated officers went to investigate the latest disappearance. I had ordered them to send hourly reports on their finding. As of right now, they have failed to send a report in the last three hours. To make matters worse I was informed not just ten minutes ago that their reiatsu have disappeared from our indicators-"_

_"Sorry to interrupt Head-Captain sir, but what you're saying is that because their reiatsu disappeared, you're thinking the same thing that happened to the other victims has happened to them as well?" Shinji asked._

_"You are correct Captain Hirako, and that is precisely why I picked you five for this mission. These people are close friends of yours. I know that you will get down to the bottom of this and find out what has happened to them. Therefore, with that said, the briefing is done. You all know what to do. I'm counting on you."_

_"HAI!" they all yelled in unison._

_"Very well. Just remember to proceed with caution, you're dismissed." the Head-Captain said as he slammed his can on the floor._

Let's hope everyone is alright. Shinji snapped out of his thoughts when he felt two reiatsu; one was spiked but the other was decreasing. The group came to a sudden halt.

"You sense that too?" Shinji asked the group as he looked over his shoulder. Everyone was nodding.

"It felt like Kensei's reiatsu." Love said.

"But it feels like there's a hollow reiatsu mixed in with his." Hachi added.

"And the other reiatsu... it feels like Hiyori." Lisa said. "But why is she there?" Everyone paused for a moment, and then suddenly they heard Shinji yell.

"Damn it!"

A split second later Shinji was gone, having shunpoed to Hiyori's location. The group looked puzzled, and then Love piped up. "That's right! I forgot that Urahara had sent her here to get a sample for research!"

"We'd better go to help him." then they all shunpoed after Shinji.

"...Kensei... It's... me" said a very short, brown eyed, blonde-haired girl with pigtails that hung down to her shoulders.

Hiyori was running away from a hollowfied Kensei. The hollowfied Kensei was a large, muscular, and bulky humanoid with armored hands and skeletal feet, with several thick cylindrical protrusions on his back and forearms. The cylinders on his back seemed to make him hunch over.

"It's Hiyori"

She was still trying to reason with him, despite the fact that has had lost all of his humanity and was nothing more than a monster now.

Hiyori suddenly stopped to see where he was. She gasped as he appeared right in front of her, his fist pulled back, ready to strike. There was a load roar from Kensei. She closed her eyes, bracing for the attack...but there was only the feeling of her shirt collar being tugged almost violently.

Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see Kensei's fist inches away from her face. His punch had had so much force it made a crater about five feet deep and ten feet wide from where she was just standing seconds ago.

Hiyori felt herself being placed back onto solid ground, and she turned to thank her savior. To her complete surprise, Shinji stood there.

"That was too close. You owe me one." Shinji said to her, and then looked past her towards the crater.

It was about that time when Love and the others showed up.

"Is she okay?" Love asked Shinji.

"Yeah she's fine" he replied.

Love then turned toward the crater just in time to see a Hollowfied Kensei calmly walking out.

"So is this thing, this creature really Kensei?" asked Rose.

"I don't know, but if we don't draw our swords we will be as good as dead." Shinji plainly said.

On cue, everybody but Hiyori pulled out their swords and got ready to strike. When Kensei let out a loud roar, Shinji quickly picked up Hiyori and moved to a safer place. He then placed her back down but held her so she could not get away as he observed the fight. Love was trying to engage Kensei.

"Don't! Stop! That's Kensei. Don't attack him...!" Hiyori pleaded with him.

"Listen to me Hiyori, if that is Kensei we have to fight him or he'll kill us." Shinji told her.

Meanwhile

Love waited as he watched Kensei calmly walk towards him.

"So what do you think is going on Rose?" He asked.

"I don't know, but that reiatsu I sensed earlier? It felt like Kensei," Rose said. "But he has a hollow mask on. I wonder if he is a hollow?' he wondered.

Suddenly, the air felt tense. It was the start of a battle.

Love and the others drew their weapons when they heard Kensei's loud roar. Love dashed at the hollowfied Kensei. When he was close enough to strike, Kensei suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind him catching him off guard by his speed. Kensei took advantage of Love's temporary confusion to strike Love's right shoulder with a powerful energized punch. This resulted in a huge cloud of dust that covered both of them.

"Love!" Rose shouted.

Suddenly Kensei shot out of the smoke, and as the dust cleared, everyone saw that Love had somehow managed to withstand the attack, though the right side of his garment was destroyed and he was suffering some minor burns.

"With that strength, he's sure Kensei alright." Love seemed perfectly calm.

In the background, Hiyori was begging them not to attack him, and Shinji was stating that they had to stop him if they wanted to survive.

"Is there a way to stop him without killing him?" Rose asked.

"There is more than one way to stop him." Lisa said. "If we can cut his tendons he won't be able to move, so aim there." She moved into a fighting position.

Rose nodded his head and the two lunged at Kensei. Once Rose got close enough, he jumped and did a downward slash, only for Kensei to block with his arm. Sparks flew when his zanpakuto made contact and Kensei just shoved him back.

Then Kensei did a back flip to dodge a vertical slash aimed at his calf muscle from Lisa. Rose then shunpoed behind HKensei using opportunity to attack his knee. Rose was shocked to see his sword slice right through his leg, only for it to turn out to be a phantom image of Kensei.

Rose then looked over his shoulder just in time to see Kensei's fist charging right at him. Jumping out of the way at the last second, Rose moved back, getting some quick distance from Kensei. He quickly scanned the area and found Lisa and Love standing nearby in their defensive fighting positions. Suddenly Lisa screamed, and Rose focused his attention on her.

"Rose look out!" she yelled out, but it was too late.

Before he could even put up a defense, Rose was slammed to the ground by a kick from a hollowfied Mashiro.

Meanwhile

All Shinji could do was try to keep Hiyori away of the fight and watch. While observing the intense battle between Love, Rose, Lisa, and Kensei, he could see they were getting nowhere. The battle was rapidly becoming a stalemate.

Kensei skin is too hard since he's part hollow now, so there is no real way of stopping him without going Shikai and hurting him. The only other way to stop him is to use a high level kido spell, but the only person who can do that is- he was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Lisa yell for Rose to watch out.

Shinji was now paying attention to the scene before him. He winced as he saw Rose getting slammed into the by a Hollowfied looking Mashiro. In his shock and rage, Shinji did the only thing that he could think of.

"Hay Mashiro over here!" he yelled to get her attention.

It worked.

Suddenly Mashiro was running towards them with blinding speed. She was getting ready for another kick. In a split second, Mashiro was in front Shinji with a leg pulled back. She then swung it towards him aiming for his head. With only a split second to spare, Shinji brought his zanpakuto up to block her kick while still keeping a hold of a now scared Hiyori.

Her shin met his blade, causing his feet to shift a little. Shinji quickly regained his footing, and was able to force her back enough to regroup for the next attack. Suddenly there was a rumbling noise, followed by a voice.

"**'Walls of iron sand.**

**A priestly pagoda.**

**Glowing ironclad fireflies. **

**Standing upright, silent to the end.'**

**Bakudo number seventy-five. Goch Tekkan!**"

Five incredibly tall and thick pillars, which were connected to each other by chains, formed seemingly out of mid-air, and fell from directly above Mashiro to pin her to the ground.

Walking over towards them was the owner of the voice. It was none other than Hachi. He had a triumphant look on his face.

"Thanks Hachi." Shinji said.

"You're welcome. Well I must say I'm impressed with you guys. Your shunpo skills are really coming along. You lot got here pretty damn quick."

Observing the battle that was still taking place, Hachi noticed that Kensei was rapidly overpowering the group. Hachi raised his palm, and faced Kensei.

"**Bakudo number sixty-three. Sajo Sabaku!**" (Locking Bondage Stripes)

Hachi yelled out while closing his hand into a fist. A yellow energy shot out of his palm, quickly morphing into the shape of a rope. It ensnared Kensei.

"There. That should hold him, but do you know wh-." Hachi started but broke off when Kensei broke free from the bakudo spell.

"That's impossible! No one has ever broken free from a level sixty-three bakudo spell by physical strength alone." Hachi was in utter shock for a moment and sat down heavily on the ground.

Now that Kensei was free again, he went after Lisa. With his speed, he was too fast for her to do anything, but she still tried to raise a last second defense. He appeared right in front of her ready to strike, but was interrupted by a kido spell from Rose that hit him square in the back.

"Wow Kensei. I didn't think you were that weak, to attack a lady. That's way below you." Rose said.

His remark seemed to piss off Kensei, and he turned to face Rose and got ready to lunge at him, but he was stopped by Hachi using a Bakudo number ninety-nine. Kin.

For a moment, there was dead silence. Then Shinji spoke.

"Wow Hachi you did a bakudo ninety-nine without the incantation I'm impressed. But now, let's focus on the other matter. Do you think you can fix what happened to them?"

"I can't fix what I don't know." He replied with a frown.

At that moment, the group's attention was drawn towards Hiyori, who had started coughing.

"Hiyori are you alright?" Shinji asked her with a concern look on his face. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Hachi, can you see what's wrong with her" He asked while the others started to run over to them to see what was wrong.

Hachi then examine her, but before he could do anything, Hiyori spoke.

"Let—me-go." She choked out, hitting Shinji in the ribs and forcing him to let go of her.

"Hiyori. Please tell us what's wrong." Shinji said.

"I'm fine." she replied, then broke into a coughing fit. She coughed up some white liquid.

"I would hardly call that fin-." Shinji started but something cut him off.

There was an odd squelching noise as a now hollowfied Hiyori slashed him across the chest.

Before anybody could register what had transpired, their vision went dark.

Suddenly an unseen assailant attacked them. The only person, who was conscious after the darkness lifted, was Shinji. He blinked and saw everyone on the ground out cold. Looking around to see who or what attacked them, he found none other than Kaname Tosen, Muguruma fifth seat standing there with his zanpakuto out. As there was blood dripping from the tip of it.

"Kaname, how could you betray your own captain?" He yelled. He was going to say more, but something in the background caught his eye and silenced him. It was the arrival of Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru.

"He didn't betray anyone." Aizen stated in his usual calm voice, "He was just faithfully following orders."

"Whose orders?"

"My orders." he replied, never dropping the calm tone in his voice.

"Well I'm not surprised." Shinji replied. Suddenly, everything seemed to make sense.

"Did you suspect something from me?" Aizen questioned him.

"I did, right from the start. From the moment, I saw you at the academy. There was something about you, something dangerous. You possess an untrustworthy aura. That was why I picked you to be in my squad as my lieutenant, so I could keep an eye on you." Shinji told him.

"I'm grateful, grateful that you went through all that trouble, just for me." Aizen said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked, puzzled with Aizen's response.

"What I mean is, since you didn't trust me, you didn't suspect a thing."

"But I already told you a week ago that I knew you were up to something."

"Ooh, I would have never known? You see I haven't been around you for the last couple of months." He then began to tell him of his zanpakuto's power,

"...so therefore, I tricked you and made you think I was walking around with you. If you were as close to me as other captains are to their lieutenants, you would have been able to tell the difference between my Doppelganger and me. If it makes you feel any better, everyone in the seireitei is under my shikai's ability. However..." he trailed off. "There was only one who figured its power, and that one person is none other than Naruto Uzumaki."

"So you were the one who was behind his betrayal! I guess Urahara was right after all."

"What do you mean, Urahara was right?" Aizen asked a little surprised that Urahara knew something about him.

"Yeah, he told me that Naruto engaged you and then you framed him, so he had to leave or die if he stayed." Shinji replied in response to the question.

"But he didn't tell me about your shikai's power. He must have thought I'd do something I would regret."

As Shinji got to his feet, he started coughing violently. He wiped his mouth, and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the white substance clinging onto his hands.

"W-what is this?" he asked.

The others were also now coughing up white liquid, but it was forming on their faces. 'It's like its forming some kind of mask!' He thought. Then the answer hit him like a ton of bricks.

"It was you. You made Kensei and Mashiro morph into their current state. You caused all this trouble. What did you do to us?" he asked Aizen.

"What I did... Well you could say I was doing a little experiment. I needed to know what would happen if I used this on others." Aizen brought out what looked like some kind of orb. "This is just an imitation, but it has almost the same qualities as the real one."

"What is it and what does it do?" Shinji asked him.

"It's capable of many things, but the most important thing is that it can break the barrier, the barrier between the shinigamis' and hollows. Before I can use it on myself, I had to see what would happen if it was used on others. As for what it is, that's none of your concern."

"So you used that thing on us to test it before you used it on yourself?" Shinji asked him. "How could you be so cruel? This whole situation is your fault, and you don't even care."

"No, it's your fault." seeing a confused look on Shinji's face he continued. "It's like I said earlier, if you were close to me like the other captains are with their lieutenants, you could have stopped me. However you weren't, so those who are becoming hollows as we speak are in that state because of you."

Now Shinji was mad; not just for what Aizen did to everyone, but also because he dared to blame him for what had happened. Gripping his zanpakuto until his knuckles turned white, he lunged at his lieutenant ready to strike him down, only for Kaname to block his attack and force him back.

"Kaname get out of my way! This is between Aizen and me!"

"I won't let someone like you to disrespect or touch Aizen-sama."

"Fine have it your way. I'll take you down first then. AIZEN!" He yelled again lunging at Kaname.

Kaname, seeing this coming, got into a defensive stance in order to block Shinji's attack. However he was caught off guard when Shinji shunpoed behind him and went for a downward vertical slash aimed for his back.

Shinji was thinking he had gotten the upper hand for being a captain and thus being faster and stronger than most seated officers. But Kaname did the same thing and shunpoed behind him and attacked the same way but faster, catching him off guard.

Kaname's zanpakuto slashed across Shinji's back, making him wince at the agonizing pain now shooting up his back. He got into a defensive position and tried to regroup.

"Dammit, how's he faster than me? Wait a minute. No, he's not faster, I've just gotten slower." Shinji said to himself. It must be because of this hollowfication. It's taking more out of me than I thought.

"What's the matter Captain Hirako? You seem to be troubling over something." Kaname's tone was mocking.

"It's nothing you have to worry about, because it won't make a difference. The outcome will still be the same. I will beat you." Shinji stated while bringing his zanpakuto up and pointing it at Kaname.

"**Hado number thirty-one, Shakkaho!**" (_Shot of Red Fire_)

A small red orb started to form at the tip of Shinji's zanpakuto, pouring more reiatsu into the spell than needed. The red orb then shot off expanding to become a five-foot wide fireball. Soaring straight towards Kaname. With the said hado spell sailing towards Kaname at a rate too fast to dodge, he raises his Zanpakuto and yelled out a counter attack.

"**Bakudo number thirty-nine, Enkosen!**" (_Arc Shield_) A circular spinning dull yellow energy disc of condensed reiatsu formed in front of him.

BOOM.

Shinji's hado spell had collided with Kaname's shield, forcing him back. However, Shinji kept his ground. With the distraction the explosion caused, he was going to charge Kaname, but he stopped as he spotted something shiny in the corner of his eye.

'What the-'

His eyes widened in shock, as he looked down to see a blade sticking out of his lower abdomen. His eyes followed the trail of the blood to see who had stabbed him. His gaze finally settled on the only person in seireitei to have silver hair. It was Gin Ichimaru. To make matters worse, Gin was waving at him and giving him a look with his famous squinted eyes and foxlike grin of his.

"Now, now, I can't have you go and injure one of my teammates can I?" Gin said.

Before Shinji could say anything, Gin retracted his sword from within him and made the cut deeper. Blood splashed onto the ground, making a very gruesome puddle at Shinji's feet.

'Damn him! '

Falling over, he used the last bit of strength left in him to stab his zanpakuto into the ground to keep him from completely passing out.

'I cannot keep going, I am at my limit and this damn hollowfication is helping much either'. He thought.

"You know... maybe I should keep Hiyori as a little …test subject." Aizen mused aloud. His calm tone caused Shinji to snap.

"AIZZZEEEEN!" Shinji yelled as loud as he could.

As he prepared to kick off the ground, he started into another coughing fit, just as Hiyori had done not long ago. This time he couldn't keep himself standing as he finally fell to the ground. Coughing up more of the white substance. It then started to form some kind of bone-like mask over his face.

'Dammit. I can't move.' Shinji thought. As he was still coughing.

Aizen meanwhile, was taking a mental note to what was happening to his so-called captain.

"I thank you captain, that I was able to get under your skin so easily. Your heightened emotional state actually makes the hollowfication proceed at a much faster rate. Kaname go head and kill him." He ordered.

With the order given, Kaname gripped his zanpakuto and walked over to the now prone Shinji. Without any hesitation, he lifted his blade above his head and brought it down...

"Nake, Benihime!"

A crimson colored shield suddenly appeared and blocked Kaname's attack. Jumping back to Aizen's side, Kaname sheathed his sword. Standing in front of them was none other than Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi.

"It looks like I arrived just in time." Urahara said in a serious manner.

"Ah... Captain Urahara. It's so good to see you." Aizen said, putting a smile on his face.

"Cut the act Aizen. I was listening to everything you said."

"Good that will keep me from repeating myself. So how can I help you with? And do make it quick, I really must get going."

"Tell me, what do you intending on doing when you get a hold of the hogyoku?"

"What I intend on doing? That's a good question. What does one do when they obtain great power?"

"It depends on the person, but why don't you enlighten me on what you're going to do Aizen."

"It is quite simple if you think about it. If you have all the power in the world, you do what everyone would do if given the opportunity. You become a god."

"So you want to become a god?"

"Yes. You see, I want to rule all three worlds, but to archive my dream I must become a god and replace the old world with a new world. My world."

"So you're saying that you're going to change the world into your vision?" Urahara asked, not liking where this was going.

"That's precisely what I was thinking."

"But that doesn't explain why you got rid of Naruto." Urahara was trying to figure out where Naruto fit into all of this. It's not making any sense.

"My reason for getting rid of Naruto is simple; he knew too much about my plans. Long story short I had to get rid of him before he became a nuisance."

"But there's more, isn't there?" Urahara asked. He had a feeling something else was going on.

"So then you knew as well. Naruto was hiding something, something very important about him."

"Every captain suspected something about him when he first showed up and began training at the Shinoreijutsuin." (Shinigami academy) Urahara said. "That's nothing new."

"But have you actually seen his power? The power he holds could even match the gods." Aizen said, replacing his calm voice with a more serious tone.

"That's the real reason I had to get rid of him. But I will obtain his power by taking it or forcing him to join me." He whispered the last part to himself. "Come Gin, Kaname we will take our leave now."

Turning to leave, they heard Tessai yell out.

"**Hado number eighty-eight, Hiryugenkizokushiintenraiho!**" (_Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon_)

A gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy shot out of Tessai's palm and headed toward Aizen. Just before it hit, Aizen used Bakudo eighty-one Danku. (_Splitting Void_) A large rectangular wall-like barrier formed in front of Aizen and stopped the hado spell that was being sent towards him. Aizen, Gin, and Kaname used the chaos from the aftermath of the hado as a chance to escape.

Since Shinji and the rest of the group was more important than chasing after Aizen. Urahara and Tessai turned their attention to Shinji, who was now unconscious and still bleeding profusely.

"It looks like Aizen used something to turn them into hollows." Urahara stated as Tessai started to heal Shinji. "Tessai when you're done healing him, please go gather up the others."

"Yes Captain." Tessai replied.

It took some time for Tessai to heal Shinji- his wounds were pretty bad. When he was done, he retrieved the rest of the group and brought them over to Urahara and Shinji. While Tessai was busy doing this, Urahara was trying to think of what kind of item Aizen could have used to force the hollow transformations.

'The only thing that might be able to do that is… **no**. There's **no** possible way it can be that. If it is, we're all doomed.' He thought, as Tessai finally brought the last of the group over.

"So is there anything that you can do, Captain Urahara?"

"There is one thing I can try, but I'm not sure if it will work, and we need to get to my lab ASAP. Trying to adequately care for everyone at this point is going to take too long and I'm not sure if we have enough time." He told Tessai.

"If time's running out then I'll have to use that kido spell."

Tessai then proceeded to move past the shinigamis to make sure they were all touching a point on his body. He gestured for Urahara to come closer.

"Grab hold of my arm." Tessai told him.

Urahara reached out, touched his arm, and then watched as Tessai placed his pointer and middle fingers on his forehead.

"Shunkan Ido!" (Instant Transmission)

There was a flash of light, and then the group disappeared.

They reappeared in Urahara's personal lab. Urahara spotted the nearest waste bin and proceeded to vomit into it.

"You'll do that the first couple of times until your body gets used to it." Tessai told him while chuckling.

"What the hell was that?" Urahara asked weakly. His legs were shaking, so he went to sit in his favorite chair. Immediately he felt relief.

"That was one of the old forbidden kido spells. It lets you travel anywhere you have been before. They say that if you are strong enough you can travel to any distance no matter how far. Also, just by sensing anyone's reiatsu, you can teleport to their exact location." Tessai explained to him.

"And my I ask how you know that kido spell?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it was Naruto?"

"NARUTO? HOW DID HE LEARN A FORBIDDEN KIDO?" Urahara yelled out. I wonder what else that boy is keeping from me...

"Well...he told me that he'd snuck into the first division barracks, and, as he puts it, "borrowed" the list of forbidden kidos and made his own copies of them."

"That's Naruto for you; he never was one to follow rules. Let's just never do that again."

While waiting for his stomach to settle, Urahara started to explain to Tessai on what he had planned on doing.

"All right, now that I feel a bit better, here's what I need you to do. First, you need to place everyone who is infected in the room across the hall; there is more room there. Second, prepare a reiatsu, and sound resistant kido barriers. Lastly, when the barriers are up, you may have to prepare yourself to restrain them." Once his orders were given, Urahara stood up and walked into an adjacent room.

Tessai did as told, and brought the others to the next room, and carefully prepared the two kido barriers. When he was done, Urahara came into the room.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, but what are you plan on to doing to them?" Tessai asked, curious as to why he had to get two different barriers ready.

"If Aizen did what I think he did, I'm going to have to use this," Urahara produced a small purplish orb. "I'm positive that Aizen somehow snuck into my lab and made a copy of my device."

"What does it do?" Tessai asked him.

"It can do many things, but one of the most important aspects of this orb is that it can destroy the barrier between shinigamis and hollows. When I realized what Aizen had done I started thinking, if Aizen used a fake one to change them into hollows, why not use the real one to reverse the process."

"That makes sense." Tessai said, still a little confused.

"Alright Tessai, once I start the process place a restraining kido on them. If I am correct, this process will be one the most painful things they've ever endured. Imagine getting surgery without any anesthesia."

"Ouch." Was all Tessai could say.

Urahara used the hogyoku on them. Then Tessai used a Bakudo number sixty-three, Sajo Sabaku to restrain them.

The process of trying to reverse the hollowfication was unimaginable. Both Urahara and Tessai had to wear earplugs; Tessai had to in order to keep the kido barriers up. However, Urahara wore some because he could not take the screaming anymore. It took about an hour and a half for the screaming to finally stop. With so much strain on their bodies, they all fell unconscious. Urahara then went to check on them and did not like what he saw.

"Dammit it didn't work. All it was able to do was stop the hollowfication!" he yelled out.

"How much did it stop?"

"Well from what I could tell, they are still wearing hollow masks. However, Kensei and Mashiro at least reverted to only wearing masks. They were further along with the hollowfication than the others, so this is a good sign that the reversal works, but I guess this is how far my device can stop it. I am not even sure if it's permanent. It could start over. The old man and Central forty-six never allowed testing on shinigamis; they labeled it 'forbidden'" Urahara told him, looking around to check what time was.

"It's already 3 in the morning." He sighed audibly. "Well there isn't much we can do now but let them rest."

Both of them left the room, went back to the lab, and sat down in silence for quite some time thinking about what had happened and what to do next. Finally, Tessai decided to break the silence.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting this to happen."

"Well no one did."

"True, but before this happened I was on my way to the world of the living."

"What could you possibly make you want go to the world of the living?" Tessai asked.

"Let's see... how I can put this? Before Naruto left the Soul Society, I gave him three things: a gigai, a mod soul, and a soul pager. I gave him a soul pager so we could keep in touch. I was informing him when they were taking academy students to the living world and telling him when they were out searching for him, and his status in the soul society. Stuff like that." Urahara sighed again and his face formed a serious expression.

"However ten years ago, Naruto sent me a message telling me that adjuchas class hollows ambushed him, but he defeated them. He also said they would be back for him. At first, I was worried but then I started to think; this is Naruto! He can hold himself against Kenpachi at full power; there was nothing to worry about. I was right. The last ten years have gone by with no messages. Until tonight. A few hours ago right before I went to get you, I got another message, which stated, and I quote "Something has happened to me. I need your help." I could not figure it out. What could have happened? Then you guys sounded the alarm and the events tonight transpired. It was when we arrived back here that I had a hypothesis; when Naruto went to confront Aizen, they most likely engaged in battle. The way Aizen put it, he seen Naruto's power whatever it is. However, what if Naruto was too much for Aizen? If he had possessed the fake hogyoku by then, which I'm now certain he did, Aizen most likely used it on him."

"So as I asked earlier, what do we do now?"

"I don't know. Everything will eventually sort itself out... or at least I hope it will. In the meantime, I can't leave them here and let the Gotei get a hold of them. Who knows what they would do to them?"

Before Tessai could ask another question, a cloaked figure suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. The cloaked figure looked at Urahara and lowered the hood to reveal herself as Yoruichi

"Good you guys are still here." she said

"L-lady Yoruichi. What seems to be the problem?" Tessai asked

"The word is out that Kisuke and you are going to be arrested for the use of a forbidden kido spell and the illegal experiments on fellow Shinigamis. Just what the hell did you do? No, forget it. You do not enough time to explain. Get what you need and meet me at the underground training grounds." she told them

"But what about Shinji and the rest of the group?" Urahara asked her

"Just leave them to me. I will take them and wait for you. So where are they?"

Urahara told her where they were resting and Yoruichi went to retrieve them. A moment later, before Urahara had even moved to get up, Yoruichi called out to him,

"Oh by the way, please bring about ten reiatsu blocking gigais. We're going to need them."

Urahara grabbed the requested items and a few necessities, and together he and Tessai shunpoed towards the training grounds.

The moment Urahara and Tessai arrived on the grounds, Urahara got a smack on the head, and Tessai got one of Yoruichi's death glares as she put her hands on her hips.

"Now that you're here, explain." She said in a tone that meant no excuses.

"Well you see I was on my way...to the bar."

Yoruichi and Tessai had sweat drops sliding down their heads. Urahara clearly didn't want to tell her he was really on his way to the living world to see Naruto.

"That's when I felt Shinji's reiatsu spike..."

He then explains what had happened to Shinji, and how Aizen was behind it all. When he finished, Yoruichi was shaking her head and had a frown on her face.

"So Aizen did it again, first was my Naru- I mean Naruto."

She heard Urahara snickering and shot him a death glare to shut him up.

"As I was saying, first it was Naruto, and then them." She indicated the still unconscious shinigamis on the ground.

"Now he's framing you, and Tessai is being charged for using forbidden kido spells."

"It figures Aizen would do something like this, but can I ask you something?" Urahara said.

"What?"

"Why are you helping us? If they found out you helped us escape you could be put in prison or even executed."

Yoruichi was silent a moment before replying.

"Firstly, you two are my best friends since we were kids, and second; how could you even ask me about the risks? I know you would do the very same thing if you were in my shoes."

Urahara nodded in agreement.

"Also, someone once told me that those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Urahara smiled as he remembered Naruto saying those exact words to him once.

"I know if he was still here he would do everything in his power to save you right now; not just you, but every one of his precious people. But enough about Naruto; we will be able to see him once we get to the world of the living."

"Wait, you're coming with us?" Urahara asked.

"Well yes. I thought that was obvious." Yoruichi's tone held the slightest bit of impatience.

"Now come on guys. We have to get going before they find us."

"But what about everything you have here? You are not just some ordinary shinigami; you are a Captain of the second division, Commander of the omnitsukido, Corrections Corps, and the Executive Militia. Hell you're even the head of your clan and you're just going to throw it all away?" Urahara exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me. I gave up all my titles the minute I saved you guys. It doesn't really matter what I do now. To tell you the truth, if Naruto didn't stop me ten years ago I would have left with him in a heartbeat."

She then turned away from them to walk towards a boulder to lean on.

"Now that we are done talking, you can go ahead and open a senkaimon so we can get the hell out of here."

"Why do I have to do it?" Urahara complained.

"One, I don't feel like it and two, because I said so." She ordered him with one of her trademark grins.

"Fine, fine I'll do it." He grumbled as he walked to an open area. "Just be ready to leave when it's open."

As they waited, Tessai used the opportunity to talk to Yoruichi.

"If I may Lady Yoruichi, can I ask you a question?"

"Just call me Yoruichi when we are alone. 'Lady' makes me sound old, but go ahead."

"Sorry, old habits die hard. However, regarding my question, what exactly are you going to do when we arrive in the human world? Are you going to stay with us, go on your own, or look for Naruto?" He asked her. Tessai had a feeling he already knew the answer, but he was curious as to what her response would actually be.

Yoruichi suddenly found an interest in a spot on the ground. She wouldn't look at him when she replied.

"At first I was going to find Naruto... but once he finds out that I'm leaving Soi-fon behind.." there was sadness in her voice. Tessai gently interrupted her.

"I understand. You don't have to finish, but I think you are overreacting. Naruto is not that kind of person. Yes he might be mad at first, but give him time and explain to him why you did what you did and I'm sure he'll understand."

Now Yoruichi raised her eyes from the ground and met his gaze. She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Tessai, I needed that."

"There. It's all done." Urahara informed them as he returned to the group. He noticed the sad look on Yoruichi's face. "Did I miss something?"

"No. It's nothing. So who is going to carry whom?" She asked, not wanting to repeat what Tessai and she were saying.

"Hmm... why don't you carry Lisa and Hiyori, Tessai you can carry Love and Hachi, and I will carry Shinji and Rose. Does that sound good to you guys?" Urahara asked, getting nods from both of them. "All right then, off we go."

Exiting the senkaimon, Yoruichi was the first to ask,

"So what do we do now?" She felt more than a little lost, as it's been almost a century had passed since last she was in the living world.

"Well for starters, we need to find someplace to hide them from the Gotei thirteen before they wake up." Urahara said. "This needs to be our top priority. Who knows how long it will take them before they figure out that we left and start looking for us?"

"Any ideas where to start looking, or is there a place you had in mind Mr. Urahara?" Tessai asked him

"Well if my memory serves me right, humans like to keep big houses in which they store things in. I think they call them warehouses or something and they tend to leave some abandoned. If we could find one we would probably be able to hide out there. Now going a little off topic here, what's with the Mr. Urahara?" He asked.

"Just being formal since we're no longer Captains and there's no point to call you captain." Tessai answered.

"Whatever. Anyways we should get going. The town has changed a lot since I've last been here, so finding a warehouse might take a while."

The others nodded and they shunpoed away.

Unknown to the group, a dark figure was crouching in the shadows, listening to the whole exchange. He opened his eyes to reveal two crimson colored eyes with black slits.

"**So he came after all. But, why did he bring the others? Most specifically her. Why would he bring Yoruichi? I can't let her see me. Not like this.**" The shadow-covered figure said.

Standing up from his crouching position the clouds moved, letting the moon shine just enough light on the shadowed figure to reveal that he was wearing some kind of mask over his face. He stretched out what appeared to be wings, and then brought them back in to wrap around him like a robe/cloak.

"**They're back.**"

The figure stepped back, letting the darkness engulf him again as he disappeared into the night.

(**20 minutes later**)

Kisuke, Tessai, and Yoruichi were standing in front a two story high warehouse with cement grey walls. They were still carrying their unconscious friends over their shoulders. There were windows along all the four sides on both levels; most of them were cracked or hanging halfway out of the frame. The roof was made of tin and was a dark grey color. The door was a large thick grey tin door with the number thirteen stenciled on it, and it had handles that enabled the door to slide up.

"So this is where we'll be staying" Yoruichi was clearly not pleased with the location. The thought of staying in an unclean abandoned warehouse did not sit well with her.

"It's a start." Urahara said. "Just until I can get enough money to open up the shop I was thinking about when we were looking for this place. If you don't like it, then you can be my guest and leave."

"I might take you up on that offer. Who knows? Maybe I can bunk with Naruto." She joked, only to see the eyes of Tessai and Urahara both look at the ground. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Urahara sighed deeply.

"Look Yoruichi... there is no easy way to say this, especially to you, so I'm just going to tell you flat out. But let's go inside first."

"Okay."

With that said, they all walked towards the warehouse and slid open the door and walked in. The inside was surprisingly well kept; it was better looking than the outside. It was mostly empty, with a few boxes scattered throughout the space. Finding a spot near the door, they gently set Shinji and rest of the group down on the floor.

"All right, talk. What's wrong with Naruto?" Yoruichi asked Urahara.

"Okay bear with me here. Before all this happened to Shinji and the rest of the group, I got a message from Naruto-"

"What do you mean you got a message form Naruto?" A slightly mad Yoruichi asked.

"Before he left ten years ago, I gave him a soul pager so we can contact each other if something happened."

"So exactly when were you planning on telling me this?" She said, not liking where this conversation was leading.

"Just let me finish. Then you can ask me whatever questions you have when I'm done." Urahara told her

"Fine." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"As I was saying, Naruto sent me a message saying that something had happened to him. At first I could not figure out what could have transpired, but with everything that I have seen earlier tonight, and hearing about what Aizen had done to Shinji and the others, I started thinking; If Aizen had the fake hogyoku when he and Naruto fought he might have used it on him."

Yoruichi then remembered what Naruto had written in the letter he had given her before he left.

"Hang on a minute... does this hogyoku look like a little black orb?" She asked. 'Please say no. I don't want to be right, but I have to know.' She thought to herself.

"Yes it is. How did you know that?" Urahara asked.

"Well before he disappeared, Naruto left me a letter. He wrote what he been doing and what had happened between him and Aizen. In the letter he mentioned that Aizen used a little black orb on him, but didn't know what it did to him."

There was a moment of silence. Then suddenly, Urahara jumped up.

"So I was right! He did use it on him! And because Naruto has a fast healing process, the hollowfication probably took much longer than it did on Shinji. Nevertheless, if it's true then the process has already stared!" he exclaimed

The moment the words were out of his mouth, Yoruichi ran towards the warehouse doors but she was stopped when Urahara shunpoed in front of her.

"Yoruichi I know you want to see if he is okay. I do too. But if he's going through the hollowfication, we would have sensed him the moment we arrived. Either he found a way to hueco mundo or he's...dead." Urahara said the last part with a completely somber tone.

As for Yoruichi hearing that last part, she had mixed emotions. Sadness and anger rushed through her simultaneously. How could she possibly give up on one of her long-time friends? Especially someone such as Naruto? Naruto, who came into their lives, their boring lives and brought excitement to it. Every day was always new and adventurous when he was around, and she refused to go back to dull and boring. The last ten years had been bad enough, but to never see Naruto again... well Yoruichi didn't think she could bear it.

"Kisuke, Get your ass out of my way or I'll make you." She threatened him.

"Yoruichi just lis-" He was cut off by Yoruichi punching him the gut, and causing him to fall to his knees, whimpering in pain.

"You may have given up on him, but I'm not, and I never will. Naruto would never give up on us, so why should we give up on him? If you were one of his true friends you wouldn't need to think about helping a friend, just like I did when I saved you."

With that said, she ran towards the door and left in search of Naruto. Urahara slowly got up, wincing from the blow that Yoruichi had dealt him.

"She's right, if I was a true friend, I wouldn't have to think twice. If anybody could save Naruto from what he is about to become, it is her. I just hope she will be okay, because I have got a bad feeling about this. If Naruto really is going through the hollowfication, then we are all in for a fight."

**(Meanwhile)**

Yoruichi was panicking. Well not panicking, more like freaking out, because she knew that Naruto was in trouble and she had no clue where to find him. She had looked in every nook and cranny in the entire town twice with her super speed, and she hadn't found him, or even a clue to his whereabouts. She was currently standing on the tallest building in Karakura town looking over the town, debating whether to go back to Urahara or keep looking for Naruto.

'I don't know what to do. I've been looking all over this damn town, and still cannot find him. Dammit! Where are you Naruto?' She thought.

Then, as if Kami herself was listening to her and giving her a sign, she heard a noise ring out through the town.

"**RRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!**"

Yoruichi quickly turned to face the direction where the sound came from, "What was that? It sounded like a hollow." She was going to investigate, but stopped when she saw a bear, and wolf-like hollow on the street below her. "When did those hollows come from? I didn't even sense them. Are my senses becoming dull in this place?"

"Hey, it looks like they found him" the bear looking hollow said to the wolf hollow.

"Why are we even risking all of this just for one shinigami? Is he really worth it?" The wolf hollow asked.

Yoruichi was now interested in what they were saying, so she shunpoed as close as she could without alerting them.

"Weren't you listening to Takeo? This is not just any regular shinigami. This one has the power of a shinigami, but he also has the power of a hollow."

'A shinigami with hollow powers. Are they talking about Naruto?' Yoruichi wondered.

"So what, I'm going to risk my ass for just this one soul?"

"You're such an idiot! If we eat this soul we can advance to the next level, maybe even Vasto Lorde."

"I don't know about this."

"Just come on, you big baby."

"Alright fine, and I'm not a baby. I'm just trying to keep my ass alive."

With that said both of them left in the direction in which the loud roar had come from. Unknown to them was that the purple haired goddess was following right behind them.

Yoruichi heard the sounds of battle and death when she finally stopped following the bear and wolf hollows. She carefully moved closer to the clearing. She could see a tall man surrounded by the two hollows, and about a dozen other hollows were closing in fast. She took a risk and went in even closer to get a better look at the man.

She could see that he was wearing a pair of black sandals with his toes and ankles showing. His pants were all black and ended at his lower calf; his chest was bare, but what really caught her attention was the black bat like wings on his back. On his shoulders there were some weird tattoos connecting to his upper back just above his wings. On his arms, he wore a pair of fingerless gloves, and his fingernails looked as if they were sharp as claws.

When she finally looked at his head her eyes widened as far as they could as she eyed the man's unruly spikey sunshine blond hair that looked just like Naruto's, but a bit longer and two long bangs going back.

'There's no way Naruto, or whoever that is, can possibly take on fourteen hollows! Especially these ones. They look like they're at least adjuchas class. I've got to help him' She thought to herself.

Preparing herself to engage a hollow closest to her position, but was stopped when someone started to talk.

"Tsk…tsk...tsk Naruto Uzumaki. You know, you're very hard to find. My gang and I have been looking for you for the past couple of days." The mysterious voice said.

Involuntarily, Yoruichi let out a gasp. '**That's** Naruto? But he looks so…different?'

The now revealed Naruto narrowed his eyes "**That voice. Is that you Takeo?**"

"Ah, so you remembered me I'm honored." The voice said walking into the clearing.

He was a hollow, standing at about five feet, eleven inches, with white spiky hair with one bang hanging over his dragon like mask. He had on what looked to be like some knight armor made of the bones of a dragon. On his shoulders, you could see dragon like hands with a white cape attached to it hanging behind him. His chest was protected by a breastplate made of white colored bone. This same bone also adjourned his arms and legs. His hands were white as well, with his fingers in the shape of dragon claws. His boots looked like regular knight boots.

"**It appears you live up to your name, Takeo Shiroryuu no Shoumetsu!**" (White Dragon of Death)

"I guess I do, don't I? Enough about me. How about you tell me how you really got your powers? If you co-operate, I might actually spare this little shit-hole you call a home."

"**I told you already. You've must became a Vast-**"

"I did that already! What you are looking at is my Vasto lorde form and I still do not have powers like yours! NOW TELL ME HOW YOU REALLY GOT YOUR POWERS!" he thundered. Then a moment later, Takeo sighed and shook his head a little.

"Sorry about that little outburst. Sometimes I can't control my own anger."

"**To tell you the truth, I don't know how I got my new powers.**"

"You don't know how you got your powers… you think I'm going to believe that bullshit? For the past ten years since that day we met, I was nothing but a regular hollow. I was amazed to see a shinigami with hollow powers, I remembered asking you, and then about you how you got them, and you told me once I got strong enough, once I've become a Vasto Lorde I would have powers like a shinigami. I did what you said. I've done it faster than any hollow ever did. I've became a Vasto Lorde in ten years, ten fucking years and made a name for myself; Shiro Ryuu no Shoumetsu! Now you're telling me you don't know how you got your powers."

"**That's about right.**"

Takeo sighed.

"Alright, I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way then."

With the snap of his fingers, half of the hollows behind Naruto charged towards him. A lion-like hollow was the first to reach him; it lunged towards him with its talons, only for Naruto to rotate clockwise in 90 degrees. He dodged the attack and at the same time swung his left arm up, slicing through the hollows arm and neck killing it instantly. Blood gushed from its neck and arm as the appendage fell off hitting the ground with a heavy thud.

Naruto then shunpoed away just as a fist slammed into the spot he was only a second earlier. Every other hollow was looking around frantically, trying to find where Naruto had disappeared.

"He's above you." Takeo informed them.

However, it was too late for a bear-like hollow. As soon as it looked up, a fist slammed right into its mask smashing it and killing the hollow right on the spot. It burst into little black particles. Naruto started to stand up, only to see a yellow beam heading towards him. He quickly jumped out of path of the attack, rolling back onto his feet looking at the hollow that had shot the cero at him.

"**So you want to play like that huh? Then take this.**"

Naruto opened his hand as a little red and black ball formed. He placed his arm in front of him. Within seconds, the little ball had expanded to the size of a basketball. He gave the hollows one last look, and smirked from beneath his mask.

"**CERO!**"

A red and black beam shot from Naruto's hand wide enough to engulf five hollows in the way, along with a good portion of the forest. When the cero finally died down, the hollows that were in the direct path of the shot were nowhere in sight. On the ground, a long crater trail was formed when the cero that had touched the trees had caused the trees to be destroyed as well.

"**Mwahaha… seven down, eight to go.**" Naruto said. His tone was filled with bloodlust.

Meanwhile, the rest of the hollows stood frozen in fear. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. Everyone was dying off like a bunch of flies. They stood there staring at Naruto, but once he turned to face them, they all got another good look at his eyes, and they could have sworn there was a giant crimson fox with blood crimson eyes just like Naruto's with nine swirling tails behind him.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to live!" One of the hollows yelled

"I agree."

"Then how about we get the hell out of here!" Another one said.

With that being said, the remaining hollows all decided to retreat to Hueco Mundo. Turning around, each one was greeted with a clone of Naruto.

Are those real clones or afterimage? Both Takeo and Yoruichi wondered.

"**Fools…you think you could escape from me!**" the clones said in unison.

The hollows didn't reply; they were too much in shock, as the one thing they were trying to run from was blocking their only escape.

"**I always wanted to know what happens to a hollow when its mask is removed.**" Naruto said with a smirk under his mask.

That was when the clones all grabbed hold of the hollow's mask in front of them.

"W-what are y-you doing?" one hollow said in fear.

"**Weren't you listening? I'm going to take of your mask.**"

"What? You can't be seri- arggghhhhh!" the hollow started to say, but stopped forcefully once one of the clones started to pull on his mask.

'I don't believe it. He's actually going through with it.' Takeo thought.

"Aarrrrgggghhhh" all the other hollows started to yell out in agony. Yoruichi closed her eyes, for she could not stand to watch. Even if they were hollows, they did not deserve this kind of torture.

"Why are these masks on so tight?" One of Naruto's clones said

"Let go. Let go of my ma—"

That was the last thing the hollows said because the clones, one by one, were finally able to tear off all their masks.

"**Humph… it's about time.**" Another clone said before they all disappeared.

Yoruichi (who was still not looking) finally decided to open her eyes and look since it had gotten quiet all of the sudden. What she saw made her eyes widen in shock; seven hollow bodies were on the ground without their masks on. She could see the seven Naruto's with the masks in their hands fall and hit the ground as the clones dispelled.

'H-he did it, he actually did it' Yoruichi said. She didn't know what to think or do. Until that moment, she had never in her life seen a hollow without its mask before.

"**Huh. I guess nothing happens when you remove the mask. Or maybe it was because they were weak?**" He then looks at Takeo. "How about it Takeo, you want to test out my new theory."

"And what is that?"

"**What would happen if a Vasto Lorde Mask was…'accidently' removed?**"

"Wh-"Was all he managed to say, because a fist came out of nowhere and Takeo had to dodge at the last second.

'Man that guy is fast! I didn't even see him move.' He thought to himself, as he ducked under a kick aimed for his head

"**What's the matter, can't keep up with me?**"

"No that's not it" Takeo said has he crossed his arms to block a powerful punch that cracked his bone-like armor, forcing him to slide back.

"You just caught me off guard." He told Naruto as he rubbed his arm, taking his cape off and dropping it on the ground. "Now let's do THIS!" He finished saying. He charged towards Naruto with his fist cocked back as Naruto prepared to counter-attack.

"BAM!"

Both their fists collided, causing a minor shock wave strong enough for Yoruichi to stumble back a bit but it did not stop there; the moment after the first punches were thrown, they just kept going. Punch after punch, kick after kick. It was like they both could anticipate each other. With each punch and kick, which they threw at each other it, caused increasing shock waves that grew ever stronger. Soon enough the ground, along with the trees, was starting to crack, break, and tear apart.

Yoruichi was dumbstruck; as far as she knew no one but Kenpachi and The Head-Commander were able to go toe to toe with Naruto. Now this hollow was engaged in battle with him, and by the looks of it, the two seemed pretty evenly matched.

At that moment, Takeo and Naruto finally separated. They each regarded one another, as they took a short break. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"You're pretty strong; I guess it's true what they say about Vasto lords. Well, what it says in the book anyway. No one has ever met one in person."

If Takeo could smirk, he would have right then.

"You're welcome I guess. But how about we finish this?"

"Didn't you want to know how I got powers?"

"Forget it. I'll just find out how to get them myself. As long as I can kill you, I'll be fine." Takeo said, bringing his arm up and pointing it towards Naruto.

Seeing what he was about to do, he lifted up his own arm, mimicking him. Two orbs formed; a white one in Takeo's hand and a crimson black one in his.

Yoruichi, sensing how much reiatsu they were charging into both of their attacks, decided now was a good time to make her presence known. She ran from her hiding place and sprang out into full view of Naruto and Takeo.

"Both of you have to stop! If you shoot those ceros, it could destroy this whole town!" She yelled out to both of them.

Naruto's eyes widened underneath his mask as he looked at her.

"**Yo-Yoruichi.**" Naruto said, completely shocked to see her there.

Unfortunately, for Naruto, Takeo was not so easily distracted; he used the opportunity to launch his attack.

"**CERO!**" Takeo shouted out.

Naruto, distracted by Yoruichi's arrival, didn't see it coming. The next part seemed to happen in slow motion, as he heard Takeo's voice yell out his attack, Naruto tore his gaze away from Yoruichi to face Takeo. His eyes widened as he saw a white cero heading straight towards him. He released his own cero in order to try to stop or slow it down but to no avail. Takeo's cero soon engulfed it, along with him.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" Yoruichi yelled out when she saw the cero hit Naruto.

When the cero finally died down, there was nothing left of Naruto. Yoruichi was numb with shock. She had just witnessed the love of her life die right in front of her, and it was all her fault. She was trying to save the town from being destroyed in the crossfire, but she didn't expect him to die because of not attacking. She fell to her knees, sobbing in anguish.

"It's my fault, it's my fault." She kept repeating those same words as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She heard the sound of footsteps, and felt someone standing over her.

"Ha! If I had known it would be that easy to kill him like that, I would have shot one earlier and ended it. But then again it was you who distracted him…" he then looked down at the crying Yoruichi. "You gave me the opportunity to shoot it in the first place, so thanks."

Yoruichi was just ignoring him and looking down at the ground; tears were still flowing freely down her cheeks and dripping off her chin.

"I should kill you as well, but letting you live knowing that you're the one that killed him is worse than death, so I'll let you live." Takeo told her as he went to find his cape.

Surprisingly, his cape was not destroyed or even damaged; as it was caught on a tree that was still standing. Dusting it off, he put it on and looked at Yoruichi.

"Just to let you know, crying won't bring him back. It'll just make it worse. Trust me I know." He said, whispering the last part to himself.

With nothing else to say, he opened a black portal back to Hueco Mundo and left.

"How can I go on living now? It's my fault he died maybe I shou-"

"**Yo-Yo**ruichi." A familiar voice called out to her.

Yoruichi's head shot towards the direction where the voice was coming from. She saw a bloody hand grab hold of a tree trunk. She noticed that the hands looked like claws. Hope surged in her. She saw the hand pull more of the body into view, and within seconds, it revealed the one person she had sworn died in front of her not even five minutes ago.

"Naruto!" She yelled as she ran towards him but stopped in shock when she saw the condition he was in.

Naruto was pretty beat up. His pants torn to his knees and his sandals destroyed. On his body there were some scrapes and cuts with some minor burns, however his left arm was completely gone from the shoulder down. His right arm looked cut up and burned. His mask was basically destroyed; all that was left was a piece that was covering his left eye from his forehead to the top of his cheek.

"Hey what's wrong Yoruichi? Why are you crying? You know it hurts me to see you cry." He told her between his bouts of heavy breathing.

Yoruichi wiped away her tears as she walked towards him.

"You know, you're the biggest idiot I know. You're worried about me crying in the condition you're in."

"What this? This is nothing compared to what I used to get when I was al-" He started to fall but Yoruichi caught him.

"Naruto?" she shakes him. "Naruto?"

Then she noticed that he had lost a lot of blood. He was quite pale and his left shoulder was still bleeding profusely. Yoruichi shifted and got a better grip of Naruto so she could move more comfortably.

"Just hold on Naruto." She then shunpoed to the only people she knew who could help him.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: That's Ch2 I hope you liked it. I'm not sure yet but I might have a time major skip about 50 years just so I can get into the canon. So please review. Also, I don't own DBZ.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right here is my Chapter 3 of The Shinigami fox and sorry about the wait. In addition, the way the story is heading I will probably change the name of it along with the summary. Hope you like it and do not forget to review. p.s. I made Naruto's inner hollow Curse a lot in this chapter just to warn you if you do not like cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto if I did, I would be making money out the wazoo! Then after I run out of ideas I would come to this site find a good story tell that author that I want to make their story into an actual episodes and we will both be laughing to the bank.**

**Beta by ****CelestialMoon 17 **** 2/9/12**

**Chapter 3**

'Thinking'

"Someone talking"

"**Kido/Zanpakuto move/Cero**"

[Flashback begins]

[Flashback ends]

Hnaruto= Hollow Naruto "**is Hollow Naruto talking.**"

Dnaruto= Demon Naruto "**is Demon Naruto talking.**"

**XXXXXX**

"Hah-hah-hah, you know Naruto you're heavier than you look." Yoruichi said, clearly struggling to carry Naruto and trying to get him out of the forest as she jumped from branch to branch.

Naruto, who had been quiet up to this point, decided to speak.

"Yoruichi I would like you to put me down now."

"Oh you're awake. That's a relief. Do not worry; we're almost out of this damn forest. For some strange reason it feels like we're going in circles." she said, noticing the mark she had purposefully carved onto a tree soon after Naruto and she had vacated the battle site.

"That's because we are going in circles. Now can you please put me down?" Naruto asked.

"I would, but we have to hurry and get you to Tessai so he can heal your shoulder. In case you'veforgotten, you just had your arm blasted off not that long ago." Yoruichi reminded him.

"Yeah I know. Losing an arm or leg is easy, but growing them back is a bitch."

"What the hell do you mean growing them back-." Yoruichi began saying as she turned her head to look at Naruto, only for her to see the said person flexing his left arm, which was now covered in dried up blood.

"Wh-h-how the hell did you get your arm back! After that attack, your entire left arm was gone, and now you magically have a new one like it never happened? And what do you mean that we have been going in circles?" Yoruichi asked this all in one large breath, dropping Naruto on the branch they were resting on.

"The reason we been going in circles is-"

Naruto paused while he stood up and looked straight into Yoruichi's golden cat-like eyes. She in turn looked deep into his ocean blue orbs, and was so mesmerized by them that she failed to notice him take a step closer to her.

"...because of my barrier around the forest. I made it so no one would be in any real danger"

"Wh-what barrier? I didn't sense any barrier when I arrived here." Yoruichi replied, not breaking eye contact. That was when she noticed his pupils narrow into slits. She gasped in surprise.

"That's because it is one of my new abilities I've developed. I can make a barrier that masks any trace of reiatsu of anyone in it." He told her

"That's a great ability to have when you're on the run." Yoruichi replied as she decided to jump off the tree branch to the ground.

'**Hey Hokage we have a little problem.**' HNaruto told him.

Naturo sighed.

'What kind of problem do you have now? It had better not be that you are not in control of my body. That problem is getting old.' Naruto told his hollow side.

'**It's our body, ooourrrr body. Now say it with me oooourrrr boooodyyyy.**' HNaruto replied to his remark.

'Just tell me what the problem is already!' Naruto said, getting inpatient. He also did not want Yoruichi to think he was ignoring her, as she hated when people ignored her.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi was still talking.

"...So you can drop the barrier and we can head to the warehouse where Kisuke and the others are staying at... unless you want some more alone time with me." Yoruichi teased as she looked back at Naruto, only to find that he was completely ignoring her. Is he ignoring me? She wondered.

'**Alright, alright don't get your panties in a bunch. What I was trying to tell you was...what did you call it again? Umm… damn, it's on the tip of my tongue! It had to do with that stupid fox-**'

'Shit! You mean my demon transformation!' Naruto exclaimed.

'**Yeah. That stupid thing. When it happens, I really don't care, so I wasn't paying attention when you first told me about it**' Hnaruto replied.

'There's no time to talk. Yoruichi is in trouble!'

'**Wait what do you me-**'Naruto broke his mental link with his inner hollow to warn Yoruichi.

"Hey earth to Naruto?" She called out to him but got no reply.

Humph… so he wants to keep on ignoring me all right' she thought to herself as smirk crept up on her face.

Jumping back onto the branch Naruto was still on, Yoruichi then positioned herself so she was facing Naruto, who was sitting there with his eyes closed.

Let's see him ignore me after this.

Yoruichi carefully made her way over to get close enough to put her arms around his neck and slowly bring her face closer to his. Just when their lips were about to touch, Naruto's eyes shot open, and seeing Yoruichi's face inches from his own, startled him to the point where he lost his footing and he fell from the branch he was sitting on. He hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Wa-wa-waaaaaaa. Ow Yoruichi! What the hell was that?"

"I-I was seeing if you were paying attention to what I was doing. Apparently you weren't." she told him with deep red blush on her face. Luckily for her, her skin was dark so it wasn't too noticeable.

"To see if I was- oh just forget it." Naruto said as he stood up. "Yoruichi there's something important I need you to do for me so can you come down here?"

"Um…yeah just give me a sec." Yoruichi said. She knew it was something significant in how serious Naruto was acting. He never acted that way normally. The only time he was serious was either when he was training, or if someone threatened to hurt a person who was precious to him.

Yoruichi jumped down from tree branch and landed in front of Naruto. She heard him whisper something. Before she could ask, Naruto motioned for her to stand and when she did, he placed his right index and middle finger on her forehead. Once his fingers touched her, a small green light glowed.

"What was that for?" she asked, clearly confused by what he had done. The smirk on his face was not helping either.

"Naruto what are you planning-"was all she could manage to say before she fell asleep.

'Hmm… it stills need a little more work.' He thought to himself as he caught Yoruichi so she would not fall over. He picked up her bridal style and walked towards the tree where they were standing by, and carefully placed her so she was leaning against the trunk.

"Alright now it's time to get you out of here." Naruto said to the now passed out Yoruichi as he took both the index and middle fingers from both hands, and put them in a cross formation in front of him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"(Shadow Clone Jutsu) Suddenly, five Naruto clones appeared around the real one.

"You-"Naruto pointed to the one standing directly in front of him.

"What you do you need boss?" The clone replied.

"I need you to take Yoruichi to my hideout." Naruto ordered.

"Hai!" The clone said, picking up Yoruichi bridal style and flash-stepping to Naruto's home.

"As for the rest of you, prepare the special summoning jutsu." He told the remaining clones.

"But boss that jutsu isn't ready yet! No one knows what will happen when it's used" One of his clones informed him.

"I know…but there's no other choice. If I cannot take over my demon side, we will not have any chance of beating Aizen and the rest of his damn army of hollows. I have been suppressing my inner demon for far too long; it literally takes up half of my reiatsu just to keep it from taking over. Now that I have to keep that damn hollow in line-"

**'Fuck off I didn't ask you to either!**'

"-it is harder to concentrate and keep it from taking over. That is the reason I made this jutsu. Okay, so maybe it is a do or die type situation here, but I also designed it so that if I can successfully over power my inner demon, the jutsu won't do anything. However, if I should fail, this jutsu will summon a door to the realm of darkness where my demon and I will be sealed for the rest of eternity with no way of returning." Naruto explained all of this to his clones and his inner hollow, if he was even listening at all.

"Alright we understand. We will get started right away." The clones replied in unison. They carefully arranged themselves in position, and proceeded to begin the long series of hand signs.

'**So how will it all go down? Are you going to fight it or what?**' HNaruto asked.

'So you were listening! That's a first.' Naruto said, surprised that his inner hollow was paying any attention, because most of the time it didn't care for anything if it didn't involve him gaining something in return.

'**Yeah, yeah just answer the damn question.**'

'I'm not sure myself. I have never seen my demon side face to face. I just suppressed it. Maybe I was too scared to actually fight it at the time because I knew that ultimately, I would fail.' Naruto replied.

'**So what made you change your mind now, especially like a time like this?**'

'I guess… my only reason is…that I actually found something to fight for, something to protect with my life. Even if I happen to fail at least I am able to stop another crisis from happening.' He said with a smile on his face.

'**Don't let this get to your head when I say this, but you're not alone right now.**'

'Really, gee I wonder who is with me right now.' Naruto retorted. There was an edge of sarcasm in his voice that did not go undetected by his hollow.

**'WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO? ME! I may be in your head because I'm forced to be, but whatever happens to you or our body, mostly the body part, affects me too. So I say let that demon freak inside you come out so we can kick its ass seven ways from Sunday!**' HNaruto exclaimed

'Yeah … also… thanks."

"**Yeah, yeah but just to let you know, after this is all over and we win, I am going to take control over the body so don't get your hopes up.**"

While Naruto and his inner hollow were having a little chat with each other, the Naruto clones were just finishing a series of very complex hand gestures. When they were finished, they informed Naruto that the preparations were complete. Naruto gave them a nod and told them to begin. With a few more last hand signals, they proceeded with the summoning by slamming their hands on the ground in front of them.

"**Kami Nankan no Jutsu!**" (_Divine Barrier Technique_) Naruto's clones yelled out.

Soon after their hands made contact with the ground, a black dot, about the size of a fist, appeared in front of each of Naruto's clones. The dots then all started to move across the ground, and as they moved, they left a trail behind them. When they met their destination, the dots ended up forming a circle around Naruto. The circle then turned white and started to glow, and then shot up from the ground forming a clear white dome-like barrier that encased Naruto inside.

One of the clones stood up after the barrier was complete, and tried to see if one of his hands would go through it. As he approached it, he stuck his hand out, only for it to be stopped by the barrier.

"Okay boss, the barrier jutsu seems to be working." The clone told Naruto.

"Alright but I won't be able to tell you when to use the summoning jutsu. If you start to feel the Kyuubi chakra at some point and it starts to get stronger, that will be a good sign for you to start the summoning then. You got that?"

"Hai!" all the clones said in unison.

"If we have to resort in using the summoning I want you to use the strongest chakra you have, and tell Yoruichi and the rest what happened. Also tell Yoruichi… that I'm sorry and I'll never forget her." Naruto told them. A sad look crossed his face but it was quickly replaced with a look of determination.

'Are you ready to do this?' He asked his inner hollow.

'**Humph... I was born ready. Let's go kick some foxtail ass.**' His inner hollow replied.

Naruto mentally nodded his head and closed his eyes. He then proceeded to go into a meditative trance to enter his inner world. After a moment, he opened his eyes and he found himself looking at the last place he ever wanted to see; Konohagakure no Sato, also known as the village hidden in the leaves.

"What the heck! This isn't my inner world! What is going on?" Naruto asked, feeling completely shocked that he was in the one place he used to call home.

"**Don't ask me? One second I was in that crappy sewer, and the next I appeared in this place. At least this place looks better. Hell, I'd say it's an improvement.**" HNaruto said.

"Maybe to you, but to me this is the one place I despise the most." Naruto told HHaruto as he glared at his so-called village. "But the most important question is how did it change? I sure as hell didn't."

"**I'm the one who changed it.**" A deep voice said.

Naruto, along with his hollow both turned around, and to their surprise they were looking at an almost exact replica of Naruto. However this Naruto's whisker marks were more deeply pronounced and darker. This Naruto also sported crimson coloured eyes with black slits, and nails turned into claws. The other most noticeable part about this Naruto was the pair of blond fox ears on its head and the nine blond tails swishing behind it.

"**I find this place more suitable, don't you agree?**" DNaruto said, with a wicked smiled on his face. "**There is no better place to fight than the one place you called home...**" He paused for a moment as he walked past them to the edge of the cliff they were standing on, staring at the village below them. "**...and the very same place you died.**"

"So you think this place will give you an upper hand when we start this little fight for control over my body? And by the way, who are you? You can't be Kyuubi, because even though she and I should have fused, the fusion apparently stopped when I died." Naruto said.

"**Well you're half right. The process of the two of you fusing did stop when you died. However, to answer your first question, I am kyuubi or should I say, what was left of her.**" DNaruto told them as he turned back to face them.

"What do you mean by 'what was left of her?'" Naruto asked him.

"**Hmm…how should I put this so you could understand? Like you said, the process of you absorbing the last Kyuubi-**"

"**The last Kyuubi? What the hell are you talking about?**" Naruto asked, interrupting Dnaruto's explanation.

"**If you would let me finish I'll tell you. Now, where was I? Ah yes, I remember. When you were absorbing the last Kyuubi, you only absorbed all her demonic chakra, but you never turned into a full demon. This would have completed the transformation of you becoming the next and new Kyuubi. You chose not to accept becoming a demon for fear of rejection even after death.**

**However, the demonic chakra that you have, was never used so thus it started building up as the years went by. Since the Kyuubi before me wasn't there to keep control over it, eventually it would have been too much for your body to handle and then your body would have exploded from the build up of too much chakra. Lucky for you that never happened thanks to me. For some odd reason, either your body or your mind created me out of the chakra as a substitute to control it, and for the longest time I did. So now I am the new Kyuubi.**" DNaruto explained.

"Hang on a minute here. If what you're saying is true, then it was you who was trying to force me into transforming into a demon." Naruto said slowly, trying to absorb the onslaught of information.

"**Yes. I've been trying for the last century, but you have large reserves of reiatsu that had been keeping me at bay. It wasn't until that man Aizen came along and helped me out significantly by using the Hogyok, that I started to get anywhere. You now have an inner hollow to worry about, and I had thought that you had finally given up and allowed me to take control in the end. However...**" Dnaruto now looked disappointed.

"Even with the hollow, I still proved to be stronger than you." Naruto said with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"**True, you proved to be stronger then I suspected. Therefore, I waited until the time was right. It may have taken ten more years of waiting, but I finally had a chance, and now here we are.**" DNaruto said this all in a calm tone.

"**Finally, the damn talking is over. Now we can get to the good part where we kick your ass. What we do after that is up to fishcake here.**" HNaruto said, as Naruto rolled his eyes at hearing his nickname 'fishcake' for the thousandth time.

"**You shouldn't be so overconfident, it makes you sound weak.**" DNaruto stated.

"**Oh shove it up your ass and let's get this party started!**" HNaruto exclaimed as he dashed towards the so-called new Kyuubi with his fist cocked back.

***BAM!***

**XXXXXX **

The clone that was ordered to take Yoruichi to his boss's hideout was also where he lived too. He was about three quarters of the way there, and so far everything seemed to be going smoothly.

Until the person he was carrying decided to wake up.

"Ugh. My head feels weird" Yoruichi said, still half asleep. The clone stopped and set her down. He wanted a break now anyways. Carrying the girl was hard work!

"I guess that is one of the side effects of boss's new jutsu." CNaruto told her.

"Jutsu? What the heck is a jutsu? Who is this "boss" you're talking about? And Naruto, WHY THE HELL DID YOU KNOCK ME OUT AGAIN?" Yoruichi yelled at the clone, thinking he was Naruto. The clone cringed when she yelled at him.

"Well when I say boss it means I'm talking about the real Naruto, since I'm just a clone." CNaruto said, scratching the back of his head. There was a pregnant pause, and then Yoruichi spoke.

"So... you're telling me you're a clone?" CNaruto nodded.

"That would mean the real Naruto is where exactly?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well I could tell you, but I had orders to take you back to his hideout and we clones have to follow orders." He told her.

"Well can't you disobey just this once?" Yoruichi asked as she put on her best pouting face; the one not even Naruto could ever say no to.

Since they were clones of him it should work on this one. She thought. But the clone wasn't so easily swayed. He shook his head at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry Yoruichi, but the boss specifically designed us clones to not fall for that face so easily." CNaruto informed her.

Yoruichi dropped her head in defeat. She was so going to get Naruto for taking out one of her best tricks she used to get her way. He's a dead man the next time I see him, she thought.

"Since you're not going to tell me where he is, can you tell me why he made you take me to his hideout?" She asked, wondering what Naruto was doing. Yoruichi had a bad feeling about something, and the feeling wasn't going away.

"My guess is he didn't want you to get hurt-" CNaruto started to say.

"Humph! I can take care of myself thank you very much." Yoruichi interrupted. She had a smug look on her face.

"I'm sure he knows that too, but there is more than one way to be hurt Yoruichi. If the boss is doing what I think he is going to do, then you're not the only one who is going to get hurt." CNaruto told her. Yoruichi looked at him was a look of confusion on her face.

"Explain what you mean by that, I don't understand."

"I will, but only if you come with me to my boss's hideout." He said, trying to trick her into following him.

Several minutes went by as Yoruichi started to weigh her options.

Okay, I can just leave Naruto's clone and look for him myself. I bet he's still in the park in the same spot he used that jutsu. But on the other hand... I could go with his clone and get all info I need, and then look for Naruto. Yes, that sounds like a much better plan than running off blindly to find Naruto. She thought to herself

"So what's it going to be, hime?" CNaruto said while at the same time poking her in the arm.

"Alright I'll go with you." Yoruichi stood up, pushing the clone away from her. "And if I were you, I wouldn't poke me again." She gave him a look that dared him to try again.

He didn't. The look on her face almost made him want to run away screaming for his non-existent mommy.

"Uh yeah it's this way, follow me." CNaruto said.

He stared walking. He didn't want to get Yoruichi any angrier then she already was. Not far behind him was Yoruichi, who had a far off look as she was thinking about how Naruto always went off to do his own thing and did not ask for help.

**(20 minutes later)**

It was a long walk for the both of them; nether one spoke for the rest of the journey. After an indeterminate amount of time had passed, they ended up approaching a forest. That was when Yoruichi noticed just how far they were from Karakura town; it was nowhere to been seen in any direction. She then decided to break the silence.

"How far are we from town?" She asked CNaruto.

"We should be about five miles from town. Why do you ask?" He replied.

"Just wanted to know why Naruto chose to put his hideout so far from town. Doesn't he live in town too?" Yoruichi asked.

"The boss said it reminded him too much of his home town when he was still alive, so he wanted to get as far away from it he could, but still close enough so he could still sense if a hollow appeared." CNaruto explained to her.

"Okay. I- wait a minute, did you just say when he was alive?" she asked, shocked that Naruto remembered his life when he was alive.

"Yeah I did. What of it?" He asked her, with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, when a soul is sent to the soul society their memory is wiped clean as a way to give them a fresh start. Until now, there has been no record of anyone who still had their memories."

"I guess that is true, but let me ask you this. How would you know if your memories were ever lost? Since you were born in the soul society Yoruichi, you've never had the luxury of dying." CNaruto said as he stopped to look at her.

"And your point is..." She trailed off. Yoruichi didn't know where he was going with this conversation.

"Well think about it. If you never had to die and be sent to the soul society because you were already born in it, it means you never had memories to lose or remember. So how do you really know if souls in the soul society remember their lives when they were alive or not? Perhaps they chose not to tell anyone about them because of what they did or how they died. No one really knows." CNaruto told her as they continued walking.

"Come on we're almost there."

Yoruichi just nodded and followed him. 'He's right, even though he is just a clone, he's right. Since I was born in the soul society I never died, so how am I to say that there are not souls that remember when they were alive? God I hate Naruto right now, making his clones appear to be smarter than me. Humph…when Naruto gets back I really am going to pound him good.' She thought.

"Ah here we are." CNaruto said, bringing Yoruichi out of her thoughts.

Now Yoruichi began to take notice of their surroundings. She could see that they were now in the middle of a forest, with tree of all sizes that enclosed them in every direction, but the most noticeable thing in the area was a tree that was about five times bigger than the rest; this giant tree was directly in front of them.

"So where's this so-called hideout? All I see are trees." Yoruichi said.

"Well it wouldn't be called a hideout if it was so easy to find, now would it? Just sit back and watch." CNaruto told her and then put his hands together into a ram sign. "Kai!"

The moment the words left his lips, the huge tree that was in front of them started to fade away, revealing an entrance to a cave. Yoruichi stared at the clone, open-mouthed.

"What was that, some kind of Kido? Or was it that Jutsu thing?" She asked when she recovered from her minor shock.

"It's Jutsu. I'll explain when we get inside." CNaruto said as he began to walk into the cave with Yoruichi not far behind.

The cave itself was ordinary; there were rocks all around and stalactites hanging from the ceiling. It was lucky that she was trained in stealth force; it enabled her to see Natruo's clone making his way deeper into the dark recesses of the cave.

Soon, Yoruichi could sense something different as they kept walking deeper into the darkness; it felt like reiatsu but with something else mixed in with it. She sensed the same thing when Naruto's clone did his hand sign to reveal another entrance. She was going to ask him about it, when she saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

Yoruichi automatically raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sudden change of light. Once she got her vision back, she let out a gasp of surprise. She could not believe what she was seeing. The so-called cave was now in an open area. They were on top of a cliff overlooking grass fields as far as her eyes could see, with some boulders here and there. Not far off from the cliff was a forest, and in the middle of it all was a large lake.

"Well here we are. The boss's hideout, should I say, where he lives." CNaruto said

"This is where he lives? How is this even possible?" Yoruichi asked, still in shock and awe over the size of the place. This place is huge!

"Well he based it off the one Urahara and you made. The only thing he did differently was added more boulders. With the design you guys had, there were far too few boulders in his opinion. Alright, we jump from here." CNaruto informed her as he jumped off the cliff.

'So he made this by himself just by seeing the one Urahara and I made. What can Naruto not do?' She asked herself as she moved closer to the edge to see how high it was. 'Hmm…if I had to guess, it's about a hundred foot drop. I shouldn't need to use my Shunpo. Well...here goes nothing.'

Yoruichi jumped off the edge and was now free falling to the ground below. As soon as she had dropped a few feet, she felt an unseen force pulling her, making her fall faster than she should be. She quickly shunpoed back to the side of the cliff, grabbing onto it but it didn't help, as whatever was pulling at her made it hard to keep a good grip onto the ledge. It was about now that Yoruichi could hear Naruto's clone calling out to her.

"Yoruichi just let go." He yelled out

"Are you insane! If I let go I'll die." She said, struggling to maintain her already shaky grip on the ledge

"Trust me, just let go." CNaruto told her.

"Alright, but you better-" She gasped as her grip on the ledge gave out. What surprised her was the pulling sensation she had experienced earlier was no longer present, and she was able to make her way down to the ground with no more trouble.

Once on the ground however, Yoruichi fell to her hands and knees as her whole body began to ache painfully.

"Wh-what was that? It felt like the gravity was stronger." She said between pants.

"Yes, the gravity is stronger here. That's what so special about this place. The boss made it so he could control how strong the force the gravity is." CNaruto told her, chuckling a little at Yoruichi's minor suffering.

"Okay, but why can't I move my body?" She asked as her body seemed unable to hold her up anymore. She sprawled out on the ground now, laying there like a beached fish and taking deep gasping breaths.

"Well you did just jump into a gravity field that was about five times as heavier as earth's gravity. Since your body is not used to it, it put a lot of strain on your muscles. I'll carry you the rest of the way. It's not far now." CNaruto said as he bent down to carefully pick her up. He then proceeded to make his way towards Naruto's house.

On the way there, he explained to Yoruichi what chakra was and how it is used. When they finally reached the house the clone went inside and placed Yoruichi on the couch in the living room.

"So, if chakra is made of spirit and physical energy, then how can Naruto use it if he's just a spirit with no physical body?" She asked.

"Well Naruto is special." Naruto's clone replied.

"What do you mean by special?" Now Yoruichi was confused.

"It's not my place to say since I'm just a clone. Now how about we talk about the real reason I had to bring you here." CNaruto said, trying to change the subject. Lucky for him, Yoruichi was eager to talk about something else.

"That's right! You were going to tell me why Naruto didn't want me to be with him. Start talking, clone." Yoruichi said.

CNaruto gulped and then told her everything he knew. When he was finished, Yoruichi had a very thoughtful expression on her face.

"So…he was afraid that I would resent him just because he would look like some kind of demon? Why would he think that?" She asked, not believing that Naruto would of her as some cold-hearted person.

"Again, it's not my place to say since it involves my boss's past. Only he can tell you. I'm sorry." CNaruto said, with a sad look on his face.

"It's okay. I'll just have to force it out of him when Naruto gets back here." Yoruichi said as she flexed her palm and crackled her knuckles.

**XXXXXX**

***BAM!***

DNaruto stopped HNaruto by punching him in the gut.

A loud, gasping sound came from HNaruto as the punch knocked the air out of him.

"**You're too slow...**" DNaruto said as he picked the hollow up by his neck with his right hand. "**...And your hastiness to get into battle is what got you killed.**" He finished saying as he rammed his left hand through HNaruto's chest, only for it to poof into smoke. **'Kage bunshin! But I thought hollows could not do Jutsu?**'

DNaruto was completely caught by surprise by HNaruto's clone. Naruto used the distraction to do a sneak attack by shunpoeing behind him, but as soon as he appeared behind him, DNaruto's tails started to attack him.

"**Shit!**" Naruto said as he shunpoed away, dodging the attack.

"**Nice isn't it, to have a defence even when your back is turned. It's useful when someone tries to pull off a sneak attack.**" DNaruto said as he turned to face Naruto. He noticed that HNaruto was nowhere in sight. Then suddenly his ear twitched, and he heard a loud, rumbling sound underneath him and jumped back just in time to dodge HNaruto, who had came up from underground, his fist cocked and ready.

DNaruto laughed.

"**Ah yes, the same move you used against Neji. It's too bad for you my hearing is excellent at catching even the slightest movement. Hell, not even an ant could sneak up on me. You are going to have to try even harder if you want to catch me off guard.**"

Naruto and HNaruto put both their index and middle fingers from both hands into a cross formation in front of them.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" (_Multiple Shadow Clone Technique_)

"**Taju Reiatsu Bunshin!**" (_Multiple Spirit Clone_)

Suddenly, two hundred clones appeared around DNaruto, one hundred Naruto's on his left, and one hundred HNaruto's on his right.

"Who needs to sneak up on you, when we can attack you from every angle?" The real Naruto yelled out.

Then the clones all started to charge at him as DNaruto stood his ground, not flinching once. He just stared at Naruto and HNaruto. The first clones to reach him were Naruto's. One of them tried to punch his face but DNaruto simply dodged it by moving his head back.

Quick as lightning, DNaruto grabbed the clone's wrist and swung him into two HNaruto clones with enough force to make them poof away. Several more clones tried to attack him from behind but ended up being impaled by his tails. Chuckling softly to himself, DNaruto thought about how stupid and weak these clones were. He decided to take the offensive.

"**Humph…now it's my turn**." he said as he dashed forward, claws ready to strike.

While dashing into the crowd of clones, DNaruto either hacked or slashed at clones as he ran by them. Attacking their necks, driving his claws into their chest or punching them in the face hard enough to kill them or make them poof away. Every now and then he had to dodge a punch or kick, but eventually the smoke for destroying so many clones started to cloud his vision. He ended up stopping and waiting, and the clones ceased their assault on him.

That was when his ear twitched and he looked to the right and snatched a kunai out of the air with his right hand.

"**Heh heh… so you want to play like that, then let's play.**" DNaruto said with a wicked grin on his face, as he got into a defensive stance with the kunai still in his hand.

Just as he got into his stance, kunai from every angle came straight for him. Instead of dodging or deflecting them, he grabbed the first one with his free hand and snatched the next nine with his tails. With both hands and all of tails armed with kunais, he then started deflecting and dodging the incoming attacks. The attacks came slow at first but soon began to come at a faster rate, which caused DNaruto to look like a blur as he deflected the incoming kunais as if it was child's play.

"**Is this all you got? Come on, at least give me a challenge.**" DNaruto said, mocking them.

The next thing he heard was a total surprise, and DNaruto couldn't help but widen his eyes at it.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" (_Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique_)

DNaruto saw several hundred shurikens turn into thousands of shurikens, as the smoke finally disappeared, but Naruto was now seeing something he thought only the hyuga clan could do; the Hakkesho Kaiten (_Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven_).

DNaruto got into the same kind of stance as the Hakkesho and began to spin in place, releasing his chakra when the shurikens came close enough, forming a crimson coloured dome around him that deflecting all the incoming shurikens.

"How the hell did you do that? I thought you could not learn any kind of Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) Jutsus." Naruto asked, completely dumbfounded.

"**It's true, you can't learn any Kekkei Genkai, but what's stopping anybody from making their own version for their jutsu?**" DNaruto replied.

He stopped spinning and stood up, facing Naruto and HNaruto, both of whom were still standing in the same spot as before. He noticed that there were about ten to twenty clones still surrounding him. DNaruto ignored them, and continued speaking.

"**Take the Hakkesho Kaiten for instance. All the hyuga clan does is release chakra and spin around, so I just did the same. The only downside is that I have to use more chakra than they do but it's still effective, as you can plainly see.**" DNaruto finished.

Naruto was silent.

"**What, cat got your tongue? Or… did she keep it?**" Dnaruto said, trying to aggravate Naruto.

It worked. Naruto now glared fiercely at him.

"**Don't worry, when I take control of your body I'll take good care of her. I'll probably just make her my sex slave or-**" DNaruto started to say, before Naruto's rage took over.

"SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! I'LL NEVER LET YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HER!" Naruto yelled at him as loud as he could.

A grin formed on DNaruto's lips.

"**Well considering the position you're in right now, unless you miraculously defeat me, there is nothing to stop me from taking what I want. And I want that sinfully beautiful cat girl of yours.**" He taunted Naruto.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" Naruto again yelled out as he shunpoed right in front of DNaruto with his fist headed straight for the demon's face.

Unsurprisingly, DNaruto simply dodged his punch by slightly moving to the right; he then brought his right clawed hand up, sending it right through Naruto's chest where his heart rested.

Naruto eyes widened as he let out a gasp of air.

"**I can't believe you thought that would work! You must be more naïve then I-**"

POOF!

"**WHAT? A Kage Bunshin?**" Dnaruto roared, angry at the deception.

Now DNaruto could see three Naruto's running at him; two with regular Rasengan and one with a different Rasengan; this one kept changing colors from blue to purple and then to red. It was as if the clone and the real Naruto's chakra kept changing form regular to demonic.

DNaruto charged the clone to the right as it was the closest, but the clone jumped above him and tossed his Rasengan; the other clone did the same. Then the two clones yelled out a chant which confused the demon;

"**Rasen-Grenade!**"

The two Rasengans that were heading towards him, suddenly burst into twenty smaller versions of the Rasengan that were now shooting out in every direction. DNaruto, who recovered quickly from his initial surprise, acted quickly. He flashed through some hand signs and ended with a snake sign.

"**Doton: Earth Dome!**" (Earth Release: Earth Dome)

The ground below DNaruto quickly formed a protective dome of earth around him, which shielded him from the incoming mini Rasengans. The clone above him had no way to dodge the dome, and ended up getting hit by the attack and reverting back to dust. The same thing happened to the other clone, but it jumped in front of the attack taking the hit for the real one.

In the dome, DNaruto figured that the attack was over since it was quiet, so he released the Jutsu. As for Naruto, he saw that the dome was still intact with some cracks here and there. With lightning speed he made another demonic Rasengan and slammed into the dome, destroying it instantly.

With the dome now gone, Naruto rushed in to see the surprised look on DNaruto's face as he slammed his red Rasengan into the demon's gut.

"Eat this. **Rasen-Blast!**"

The Rasengan started to spin fast making it look like a glowing red ball. A secondt later, a red blast shot straight through DNaruto, destroying the wall behind him.

"**ARRRGH!**" Dnaruto yelled in agony as blood trailed down the corner of his lips. There was now a huge hole in his gut.

Naruto slowly backed away, as DNaruto's body fell to the ground with a heavy thud. He then turned around and walked towards HNaruto as the rest of the clones poofed away, no longer needed.

"**Looks like you didn't need me after all.**" HNruto said to Naruto.

"Maybe...but something doesn't seem right." Naruto told him with a confused look on his face.

"**And what is that? You didn't get to say anything awesome at the end, like 'hasta la vista baby' or 'here's a one way ticket to hell.**" HNaruto laughed at his own witty wordplay.

"No you idiot! What I meant was that it's too-" Naruto started to say, when suddenly he felt a pulse of Chakra coming from behind him. What the hell!

Naruto turned around to check on DNaruto's body, but all he saw was a fist to the face, which sent him flying into HNaruto and the both of them went sailing through the air, over the cliff, and crashing into some random building below.

"**He almost killed me. He almost KILLED ME!**" DNaruto roared out, causing a shock wave to destroy the Hokage Monument.

"**What the hell? I thought he was dead! You fucking blasted a hole clean through him, so how is he still alive and kicking?**" HNaruto complained as he and Naruto climbed out of the rubble of the building they had crashed into.

"That attack should have killed him! But…wait a minute." Naruto gasped as he realized what was going on. "If what he said about being the Kyuubi was actually true, then we're in deep-"

But he was cut off when they heard DNaruto's loud roar and the Monument being destroyed. In an instant, DNaruto was in front of them with his wound slowly healing. It shocked both of them.

"**What, you thought I was dead? Sorry to disappoint you two, but it'll take a hell of a lot more to kill me.**" He began saying as he stretched and cracked his neck.

"**I'll admit that attack caught me by surprise; hell it almost killed me. I couldn't believe it. I let my guard down for one second and I almost die.**" He told them, shaking his head at the same time. DNaruto then gave them a cold, dead stare.

"**You should have finished me off when you had the chance, because now it's your turn to die.**" He suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind HNaruto. Quick as a flash, DNaruto shoved his right arm through his chest.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled out as he glimpsed the look of shock on the hollow's face as he tried to figure out what had just happened. The hollow looked down, only to find a hand and forearm sticking out of his chest. Then it finally clicked, and waves of pain began rolling off him.

'**That asshole just backstabbed me in the mother fucking back! And this was my favourite shirt too…**' It was the last thing HNaruto thought before he fell unconscious. Dnaruto just tossed him aside like a ragdoll.

Naruto watched as his hollow's body fell down with a loud thud.

"**Don't look too sad, he's not dead. If you didn't know this already, your inner hollow can't die unless you die, so cheer up.**" Dnaruto said.

"That still doesn't give you the right to shove your fucking arm through his chest." Naruto said with gritted teeth. He was beyond angry now.

"**I did what was necessary to get him out of the picture. This fight is between you and me.**"

"Fine, you want a fight? Then I'll give you a fight!" Naruto yelled at him as he charged forward.

All hell broke loose.

Naruto and DNaruto's fists collided with each other, which caused a large shock wave that ended up destroying some of the rubble around them. DNaruto then took a swing at Naruto, but Naruto ducked under the punch, and did an upper cut that connected with DNaruto's chin, sending him flying back.

Before DNaruto could recover from the blow, Naruto was there, and he grabbed one of his legs and swung him toward the ground, slamming him as hard as he could; it caused a huge creator upon contact. Naruto did not stop there; he jumped on top of DNaruto's chest, and began pounding the hell out him with chakra-enforced punches.

Punch after punch, the ground around them cracked more with each blow, and the crater kept getting bigger and deeper. The sound of bones breaking echoed throughout the empty village. When Naruto finally finished beating the hell out of DNaruto, he got up slowly. Naruto was breathing heavily as he regarded the demon; his face was caved in and no longer recognizable. There seemed to be no visible signs of movement from DNaruto.

"That's for my hollow, you bastard." Naruto said as he turned around.

As he started to make his way up the huge creator, something grabbed Naruto's foot. Looking down he noticed it was a tail. His eyes widened. Impossible!

"**You think this is over?**" DNaruto asked. His voice sounded normal and not riddled with pain like Naruto expected.

Naruto whipped his head around, and saw DNaruto's face healing up faster than the hole.

When DNaruto saw the shocked look on Naruto's face, he decided to explain.

"**If you want to know, I'll tell you. Every time you hit me with your enhanced punches, I increased my healing rate by using your chakra. That is why you feel like you are out of chakra.**" He told Naruto.

"How could you use my chakra?" Naruto asked him, confused on how he could take his chakra without him even knowing about it.

"**It's quite simple, really. The only reason you have chakra in the first place, is because of the Kyuubi. Since I'm now the new Kyuubi, I just kept taking your chakra. I did it slow enough so you couldn't tell. However, whenever you used a jutsu or anything chakra related, I was able to take even more. With that little stunt you pulled just now, I was able to take all your remaining chakra and use it to heal myself.**" DNaruto said.

"But I still have my-" Naruto was cut off by a tail impaling him in his right shoulder. He stifled the gasp of pain that threatened to emerge from his throat.

"**Don't make me laugh. Your reiatsu will not be able to touch me as long as I keep you from going anywhere.**" Just then, three more tails impaled Naruto; one in his left shoulder, and two in each thigh.

"AAARGH!" Naruto finally screamed out in pain

"**See? If you can't move, how can you shunpo or use any kido spells? I bet you're cursing yourself for leaving your zanpakuto at the Soul Society. You could have killed me with it, but too bad you don't have it. I think it's time end this little game, don't you agree?**" DNaruto asked.

There was now a wicked grin on his face.

DNaruto didn't know this, but since the time right after he was impaled through the chest and thrown away like yesterday's trash HNaruto was not just lying there, waiting to die. No, he was actually resting; resting just enough so he could take control of Naruto's body. When Naruto started to go to town on DNaruto's face, that was when HNaruto took control.

**XXXXXX**

The clones were all ready and waiting to use the Summoning Jutsu when the time was right. The only problem was they had never felt the Kyuubi's Chakra. What they felt was their Chakra leaving; the real Naruto was somehow absorbing it from them. They had no idea that the so-called new Kyuubi was stealing chakra from Naruto, who in turn, was forced to take chakra from them.

"What do you think is going on? It's been at least an hour and nothing has happened yet." One of the clones said.

"I don't know, but for some strange reason I feel like I'm getting weaker." Another one said.

"Yeah, me too"

"Same here."

"Do you think it has something to do with the boss?" The first clone asked.

Before anyone could answer, HNaruto took over Naruto's body and started to yell out to them.

"**Alright you fucktards; I don't have much time to talk so here I go.**" The clones were surprised at the sudden outburst but calmed down and began to listen.

"**Blondie and I underestimated that fucking fox, and now we're getting our ass kicked. Right now, Fishcake is pounding the shit out of him, but I do not think that is going to work. I hate to say this, but we fucked up and now it is up to you fuckers to use the summoning jutsu or whatever Hokage calls it. Well that's all the time I got. Don't screw this up or we're all fucking dead.**" That was the last thing HNaruto said before he lost control of Naruto's body.

"What do we do?" One of the clones asked.

"We use the Jutsu, no question." The first clone said.

"Hai!" The rest replied

They went through the various hand signals, and as one, slammed their hands on the ground.

"**Summoning no Jutsu: Yami no mon!**" (_Summoning Jutsu: Gate of darkness_)

Suddenly the ground started to shake, and inside the barrier behind Naruto's body, the ground started to crack open; a long, tall white door started to rise out of the ground.

"Ok, the Jutsu worked; now we have to open it." However, before the clones could do anything, the doors began to open by themselves to reveal someone in a black hooded trench coat that walked out and moved towards Naruto unconscious body.

"Who are you?" One of the clones asked the hooded figure.

"_**My name is not important, but I will tell you that I have been waiting for this one for quite some time now.**_"

"And what are you going to do with the Boss?" Another clone asked.

"_**I am taking him to the world of darkness.**_" The hooded person said as he picked up Naruto and walked back through the door, not once looking back. Once the door had shut, it began to descend back into the ground, and eventually disappeared.

There was a moment of silence before one of the clones finally spoke.

"Well we did what the boss asked us to do. Now we have to inform the others."

They all nodded to each other and three of the five clones dispelled. As for the other two, one left to tell Urahara, and the other went to tell Yoruichi.

DNaruto was about to impale Naruto in the heart, when a voice stopped him.

"**Go ahead you fucking fox. It won't matter if you take control now**."

"**And what do you mean by that?**" He asked, his clawed hand a scant inch away from Naruto's chest.

"**Why don't you ask Fishcake there what I mean?**" HNaruto replied.

DNaruto looked at Naruto, who was now smiling mischievously.

"**What the hell are you smiling about? You're going to die!**" DNaruto exclaimed.

"He…he…what he meant was…that even if you do kill me…and take control …you will spend the rest of your life… wandering in the world of darkness." Naruto told him, still keeping the smirk on his face.

"**You…you…you stupid idiot! Do you know how…how hard it is to…nonetheless, I'll find a way back to our dimension and when I do-**"

DNaruto yanked his tails out of Naruto's body and picked him up from the ground by his neck with his right hand.

**"-the first thing on my to do list is go to that bitch you care so much about and have my way with her. And when I'm done with her, I am going to make her watch as everything she loves and cherishes dies as I kill them one by one. You know what else? There is nothing you can do about it. Here's the kicker; it's …all…your…fault ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.**" He laughed as he threw Naruto to the side and walked off.

"**And you know the best part? You will witness the whole thing too. Ha-ha, how do you like-**"

DNaruto was unable to finish, because he was suddenly impaled by Naruto's clawed hand. As DNaruto looked at Naruto's eyes, he saw them turn from ocean blue to blood red. His eyes now had slits for pupils.

"**B-but how?**" He asked Naruto.

"I just figured it out. You weren't created because I did not want the power of the Kyuubi; you were created to hold the power of the Kyuubi until I accepted. Can you guess what I'm going to do now?" Naruto asked him.

"**N-no you can't I'm the new kyuubi not you…AAARGH.**" DNaruto screamed in pain as he began to turn into the Kyuubi's Chakra and be absorbed by Naruto until he was no more.

Naruto then began to feel his fangs growing along with his nails; next his human ears shrank into nothingness, and were replaced with fox ears on the top of his head. Lastly, tails sprouted out from where his tailbone would be. With all of the sudden changes to his body it was too much for him to handle and without warning, Naruto fainted.

"**Humph… you became what you feared the most to save the ones you love the most. How ironic.**" Hnaruto said, as he faded away to the blackness of sleep.

**(Meanwhile)**

The clone had reached Naruto's hideout, and told Yoruichi the latest developments.

"That's about it Yoruichi. Also, he told us to tell you he was sorry for not being able to tell you in person."

"So you had to do what you had to do." Yoruichi said as had her eyes closed. Then she stood up abruptly.

"If you think I'm mad, well you're damn right I'm mad! But don't worry about me or Naruto. He'll be back; this is Naruto we're talking about. He can do almost anything he puts his mind to. When he gets back I'll pound the hell out of him for leaving me not once, not twice, but three times. He has his share of beatings to get when he comes back, and I'll be waiting." She told the clones who were scared for their boss even more than they were before.

**XXXXXX**

**Well there is Chapter 3 and sorry again for the long wait. I hoped you like the fighting scenes also if you can tell me how I did with the part where there was only Naruto's clone and Yoruichi that would help me a lot thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright I finally finished rewriting/typing the forth chapter to The Shinigami Fox I'm still trying to figure out a new title for it but can't come up with one if you have any good ideas pm me. Anyhoo it took me awhile to figure out how to start rewrite and start this chapter. I am not going to lie this chapter is a big iffy from me. The way I start it can be somewhat confusing and it could get even more as you continue. I tried my best to explain what I did close to the end so sorry if you get confused I warned you. Now I hope you like this chapter more than you did for the one I had before that is if you read it before I took it down. As I said in my author's note before I took that down as well, I will use themes from other games and shows if you do not know what I used and would like to know just pm or ask in a review and I will get back to you as soon as I can. In addition, those of you who did not like my last chapter (you know who you are.) I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach nor anything I use from video games or shows in any way, shape, or form unless I am dreaming and it would be a bad as dream too. **

**Chapter 4**

'Thinking'

"Someone talking"

"**Kido/Zanpakuto move/Cero**"

[Flashback begins]

[Flashback ends]

Hnaruto= Hollow Naruto "**is Hollow Naruto talking.**"

"_**Someone important talking.**_"

"Someone talking in the back ground."

**(Naruto's inner world)**

"**Hey Hokage get up!**" Hnaruto yelled out in Naruto's mind. Repeating the same words repeatedly for what felt like hours only to get the same results…nothing. "**Sigh…I give up. If this idiot does not want to get up then the hell with it that is fine by me.**" A light bulb lit up above his head (not a real one) with a smirk tugged at his lips. "**I'll just have to take control of your body.**" He said, as his smirk grew wider when he saw Naruto's body shoot up.

"OVER MY DIED BODY!" Naruto exclaimed sending a death glare towards his inner hollow.

"**About damn time you get up. If I knew saying that would get you up I would have said it sooner.**"

"Yeah, yeah now tell me what happen again."

"**What you don't remember?**"

"Well it's kind of foggy. All I can remember is the two of us fight my demon side then when he was just about to finish explaining what he going to do once, he had control of my body. After that I'm drawing a blank."

'**Hmm…could be a side effect of him becoming the Kyuubi or was it something else?**' Hnaruto thought. "**That sums up most of it but are you sure you can't remember anything else like… I don't know shoving your hand in his chest or something.**" He asked Naruto.

"WHAT? I think I would remember doing something like that but…"

Naruto stopped as he looked at his hand seeing it covered in blood. Grabbing his head as the memory if what happened replayed in is head Hnaruto could tell without asking he was remembering something just by the look on Naruto's face.

"**So… do you remember now?**"

"Yeah I remember."

"Good now I don't have to tell your sorry ass."

Naruto just rolls his eyes at his hollow. "So did the jutsu work?"

"How the hell should I know I only see what you see and since your ass is still in here your body is ether lying in the forest or in the damn world of darkness?"

"Alright I was just asking clam down." Said Naruto as he scratched the back of head 'man what the heck his problem all I did was asked.'

"Ah whatever let's just see where the hell we're at."

"Alright." before Naruto could leave his inner world His inner hollow had to tell him something important.

"Oh before you go I have something to tell you I'm not sure if know but you have a tail."

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto as he looked back and indeed his hollow was right but he did not have just one tail but nine. "You said I had a tail not tails!"

"Oh did I say tail I meant tails, my bad." He said as he tried not to laugh at Naruto. "There is one more thing." He stopped until he had Naruto attention instead of talking he just taped the top of his head.

"What my head?" getting a nod from him Naruto brought up a hand and slowly touched his head not inspecting anything but hair but to his surprise he felt something else something furry and pointy. Then hit him it was an ear, bring his other hand up he felt his other ear too. "I have ears on my head too."

Hnaruto was laughing by now, as the shock look on Naruto's face was priceless.

"Man you should have seen the look on your face it was priceless." He said as he wiping the tears off his face. "I thought you should know."

"I should have known it would happen when I absorbed and accepted the Kyuubi's Chakra. She told me I would grow some tails and would have fox ears as well. I must have just forgotten about it till now." He said getting over the shock of the new ears and tails.

"Now that's out of the way shall we see what the world of darkness looks like?" Getting a nod from his inner hollow Naruto leaves his inner world.

**(?)**

Opens his eyes, he notices he is leaning up against a wall using the said wall to get up checking his surroundings to find that the walls and even the ground looks exactly like the Seireitei. Jumping on top to the wall next to him wanting to get a better look only to find out he is in the Seireitei. However, something was wrong the half the place was in shambles while the other half had, but not many, building and walls still standing. Even the Head-captain's building been destroyed.

"What the hell how did we get in the Soul Society and the Seireitei?

"Beats me but the questions is what the hell happen to it?"

"I would like to know that as well but what could have done this you think Aizen could have done it."

"That could be a possibility but does he have that kind of power to be able to this."

"What if he got hold of the real Hogyoku he did tell us he in our battle that he only had a fake one."

Before Hnaruto could answer, they heard what sounded like footsteps of in the distance heading towards their location. Judging by their reiatsu, they must were probably some low class shinigamis but one of them did have reiatsu level of a lieutenant. Turning to the right Naruto could see five people running towards him with his ne hearing, thanks to his new ears, he heard them talking.

"He's this way I saw him lying on the ground." One of the shinigamis told the group.

"Nori, if he was lying on the ground why didn't you just kill him instead of getting back up." Another one asked.

"Well I-I thought he might wake up if I tried so I went to get you guys." The now known Nori said a little embarrassed

"More like you got scared and ran away." Another one said making the others laugh but one while Nori told them to shut up.

"Who cares why he ran away. I'm glad he did now I can kill him for he did to Captain Aizen!" A female Shinigami exclaimed.

"So Aizen didn't do this then who.' Naruto thought as he continued to listen to them.

"Yeah the lieutenant is right he killed the Captain." A tall male shinigami yelled out with the others agreeing with him.

"Aizen's dead." Naruto whispered to himself.

Still wondering what the hell going and since they were the closes one here he would just fallow them casting a low Genjutsu around himself making him invisible to others. As he, did he notice that I took more Chakra to cast his jutsu but before he could ponder, the group arrived to his location stopping just below him?

"He was right here leaning against that wall." Nori said.

"Damn it he's gone now what are going to do?" Another shinigami yelled out.

"You should have killed him when you the chance Nori. This whole damn thing could be over." Another shinigami told Nori.

"I…I'm sorry your right I should have damn it. It's my fault." Exclaimed Nori as he fell to his knees and punched the ground with his fist.

"No its not, he probably made a clone and put it there knowing if someone seen it they would go and get help. Once they returned he would blow it up. I've seen it happen before."

"You think so lieutenant." Other female shinigami asked.

"Hai, he's nothing but a coward. THAT ONLY HIDES IN THE SHADOWS HE'S NOTHING BUT A COWARD YOU HEAR ME!" The lieutenant yelled.

'Is she talking about me?'

"Don't know but I don't fucking like it we should go and shut het damn mouth."

"Lieutenant i think that's not a good idea." The tall male told her.

"Shut up Katsuro." The lieutenant bit back making the now tale male known as Katsuro wince back a bit as she looked around. 'I know he's here just watching us, waiting for use to make our move.' Slowly putting her hand one her hilt of her blade she take one more good look around making sure she didn't miss anything.

None of it went unnoticed by Naruto, he watched everyone with caution eyes. Watching them, he figured that the other four were either regular shinigamis or low-seated officers. However, the lieutenant was a different story she, what Naruto could notice, had a lot of hidden potential. Just by watching her he could tell she could sense him by the way she was looking around as she could feel his very presents. He kept most of his attention on her little to none to the others as she took one last look around slowly but surely looking at the area.

Looking at the top of the walls around them, she senses something on top of the one to the right of them. She could not really tell since she did not see anything but she had a gut feeling that whatever is watching them was there.

Naruto on the other hand was a little surprise, as the so-called lieutenant was looking right at him but he figured she still could not see him thanks to his Genjutsu.

'She is good I do not know how but she can sense me if I stay here to long she actually might find me.'

With that said Naruto decided to get out of there but once he moved the so-called lieutenant saw something wavy (something like what Chad and Karin in the anime.) making an outline as if there was someone there but that was all the lieutenant need to make her move.

"There!" She yelled as she jumped as fast as she could. Making the blond stop in his tracks and sees her jump right towards him.

'How'd she see me?' he thought dumfound that she was able to find or even see him at that. Just at the last moment Naruto jumps to the side as the girl's blade nicked his left cheek forcing the Genjutsu to drop and revealing himself.

Landing on the ground jumps back as his attacker dashes towards him again swinging her zanpakuto at him but this time he was ready and dodged it with ease. The other part of the group were stunned seeing their lieutenant jump at nothing then a blond man appears out of thin air.

"See I told you he was here!" Nori told his comrades who were too shocked to answer back. "Well what are we waiting for let's help out the lieutenant."

The others shook their heads and nodded but before they could even engage and help their lieutenant, her voice stopped them.

"No he's mine. I'm going to kill him and avenge Captain Aizen." The lieutenant told them as Naruto jumped back gaining some ground from her.

"But lieutenant it be easier to fight him together." Nori said but to no avail. As their lieutenant who was, not paying no mind to him or the rest of the group? Got into a fighting stance but just before she could attack someone appeared in between her and the one thing she loathed.

Glancing upon the new comer Naruto could tell this person was strong as he was wearing a captain's haori, but what was more interesting the person looked like a kid and was shorter than everyone here was. When he saw his hair white and spiked with one strand of hair in the front he immediately thought of Takeo as they both had the same color and style.

'Could they have been brothers?'

"C-Captain Hitsugaya." The shinigamis in the back said.

"T-Toshiro." The lieutenant said in complete shock as to see him.

The captain turns his head towards the lieutenant and her group.

"Momo I want you and the others to get out of here and leave the rest to me." The captain said icily.

"But Toshiro I-"

"No buts Momo just get out of here and go find Yoruichi tell here I found him." He interruptedly told her.

The now identified Momo was debating wither to listen to her childhood friend or stay and help. She knew that she was not that strong and had no chance in hell in taking down Uzumaki but damn it she was going to try or die trying. With her mind made up, she gets back into her fight stance ready to back up her friend.

"No Toshiro." She whispered. "Not this time, no more running everyone tells me to run away but not this time I'm staying."

"Damn it Momo now is not the time to be stubborn just listen to what I said and get out of here!" Toshiro yelled at her but to no avail.

"No you're going need my help." Momo tried to plead with him.

Naruto still not sure what the heck is going on but he knew what this Toshiro person was trying to do.

"You should listen to what your friend is trying to tell you." Naruto said putting his two cents in.

Toshiro turning to face him "You stay out of this, it doesn't concern you." He told him with one of his cold glares and turns back to Momo. "But he's right."

"Toshiro I-"

"Listen Momo I need you to leave and find Yoruichi like said. I will hold him off as long as I can and by you some time, just find her as fast as you can." Hitsugaya asked her is a smoothing tone.

"Sigh…alright but promise me you will come back."

"I promise."

With a nod, Momo and the others left as via Shunpo in search of the purple hair goddess. With her gone and out of the way Toshiro turns and faces Naruto as he grips the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Now it's just you and me." Hitsugaya tells him.

"Before we fight let me ask you something." Getting nothing but an icy glare taking that as a signal to go ahead he asks him. "What the heck happen and why the hell did she attack me don't you know who I am."

"We know who you are you're the traitor Naruto Uzumaki, the one who killed Captain Kaname Tosen, Captain Gin Ichimaru, and Captain Sosuke Aizen. You are also the one who did this to the Seireitei."

'What I killed Aizen but I never returned to the Soul Society or the Seireitei. I never even met this kid.'

"Answer another one more who the hell are you."

"I'm glad you asked my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of squad ten and I'm the one who is going to kill you." He then dashes toward Naruto who in turns does the same.

Hitsugaya pulling his zanpakuto out slashing at the blond demon only for the said demon to easily dodge it by shifting his body to the side and bring his fist along with him lunching it into the boy's midsection. The impact of the punch was strong enough to knock the air out of him while sending him back a couple of meters as he landed on his back, sliding about three more meters. Letting the small captain get back to his feet catching his breath he stood up, disappeared via Shunpo, reappeared behind Naruto, and swung ready to slice him in half. However, Naruto was not ready to die now so he jumped backwards over the sword and Hitsugaya with is sword just cutting some fur from one of Naruto's tails land behind him.

Toshiro saw this and was shocked to see that Uzumaki was that fast and literally jumped not just his sword but him as well only cutting a little bit of the fur. Ducking under a kick, he turned around and lunging his sword into Naruto's gut seeing it go in thinking he got him only for it to poof into smoke. Getting back up looking for Naruto only to see something come through the smoke and blocked it with his sword that is when Naruto jumped through the smoke as well with a kunai in his right hand. Toshiro was shock to see him but quickly shook it off and blocked Naruto's attack sliding back a few feet.

"Look I don't want to fight just let me go and-"

"Let you, let you go did you let Rangiku go when she begged you to let her go." Hitsugaya exclaimed his face getting red with rage his hands griping his hilt till they bled. "No you just laughed at her and gave her a deep enough where she would just bleed to death." All the anger Toshiro had let him push Naruto back pretty far about ten feet to be exact.

Before Naruto could even get his feet on the ground, Hitsugaya was on him like a fat man on a cupcake. Swinging is zanpakuto not letting his blond enemy a chance to strike.

"I finally arrived to her location with Captain Unohana to check on her but by the time we arrived she had lost too much blood and there was nothing she could have done." Toshiro said in between swings. "She told me what you done and now you're asking me the same thing. Well you can just fucking forget it."

Hitsugaya then pushed Naruto again throwing him of balance using his chance he shunpoed and punched Naruto midsection hard enough to knock the wind out of him sending him back just like he did to him. Griping his zanpakuto raising I above his head.

"**Souten ni Zase! Hyourinmaru!**" (_Sit Upon The Frozen Havens! Ice Ring!_)

Hitsugaya brings down his sword sending a Chinese looking dragon made of ice soring towards Naruto who just got up in time to see the said ice dragon come right for him. quickly making some Kage bunshins and have one of them make a Rasengan and attack the ice dragon while he and the others go after the caster. The clone with the Rasengan ran head on and trusted his right arm with the Rasengan in hand at the head of the dragon watching it shred the ice into dust while it kept running with the other clones and Naruto fallowing suit.

Toshiro was not pleased seeing his attack being beat so easily, breaking of the connection with his attack he ran forward swinging his sword making another ice dragon. However, this one curved and attacked at an angle as he ran right behind his first one ready to attack the first clone. Naruto who saw the next dragon coming tells one of his other clones who in turn form another Rasengan and repeat what the first clone did. Just as the first ice dragon was about to die off Toshiro breaks the connection with his dragon again. Grabbing the ball in chain on the end of his zanpakuto, he throws it just as his first dragon destroyed hitting the clone in the gut making it lose concentration on it Rasengan.

As he made contact he Shunpos next to the clone stabbing it making it poof and repeats the same thing to destroy the other clones. The real Naruto jumps back waiting for Hitsugaya to finish the last clone off and turn to face him.

"If that is all your Shikai can do then this battle is over. just let me leave and no one gets hurt." Naruto told him but it all fell to deaf ears as Toshiro answers by sending yet another ice dragon.

'Sigh… I told him but I guess I have no choice.' He thought to himself as he flashed though some hands signs ending it in a tiger sign and taking a deep breath.

'**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**' (_Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!_)

Releasing the intake of air Naruto shot out giant fireball twice the size it should have been at Hitsugaya's attack melting it on contact. As for Toshiro once, he saw how big the fireball was seeing how fast it traveling he had only one option. Once again, he broke the connection with his attack and said one word.

"**Bankai!**"

As the he's jutsu was hurling towards Hitsugaya he felt the sudden spike in his reiatsu and so did everybody else that close enough. Naruto cursing himself for not finishing this fight faster now has to go all out or just enough to bet this kid and get away before anybody else gets here.

'alright kid you asked for it.'

As the fireball jutsu was just a couple feet away Hitsugaya's Bankai made a thick wall of ice in front of himself as is new ice wings that look like it's from a dragon, did the same, and covered him making a two layer thick shield. If this were any regular ice the jutsu would of melted it with no problem be that's not the case. This ice is special it still regular ice but has reiatsu Hitsugaya's reiatsu and since reiatsu is almost the same as chakra but the more you add the stronger it becomes. That is exactly what Toshiro is doing adding more reiatsu into his ice wall so when the fireball made contact it melted the first layer. In the process the ice wall did its job by weakening his attack by two thirds while his wings stopped the rest.

It was a risky move but in the end it worked, it only cost of a lot of reiatsu that he will need in this battle. Moving what's left of his wings as he ascended into the sky while his wings regenerate he looks at Naruto with that same icy glare he gives to every enemy he faces. Naruto on the other hand looks at his opponents new look seeing the new addition of wings made of ice that connects with his new tail. Guards over his feet in the shape of dragon claws, a gauntlet of sorts, in the shape vaguely reminiscent of Hyourinmaru dragon's sprit form, over his right hand, essentially binding his hand to Hyourinmaru 's hilt, and twelve large flower petals.

'Nice look wish my Bankai was something like that but… having something like that most come with a big use a lot of reiatsu.' He thought as a smile tugged at his lips. 'All I have to do is make sure he waste his reiatsu by either destroying his wings or making him use it.'

'Damn using making that wall plus making it stronger took more reiatsu that I thought. I'm going to have to finish this fast the longer it takes the less chance I have at wining and judging by that damn smile he figured out something.' Toshiro thought as he began to think of a plan. 'Making an ice clone could help but I'm not sure it could take one of his fire attacks but it could distract him long enough for me to use that move. It's a long shot but if I can slow or stop him long enough for Yoruichi to arrive then we can end this whole mess. Alright here I go.' Toshiro made up his mind and starts making his ice clone.

Naruto not wanting to stay hear any longer and probably will regret doing this as he starts to form his Ransen-shuriken. Once it formed, he starts to run towards Hitsugaya but stops when he sees ice forming in front Toshiro making a complete ice copy of him. It flew strait toward the blond demon closing the gap between them and Naruto had two choices either Shunpo in front of Toshiro and kill him or attack the ice clone of his. Naruto being Naruto who never kills unless he has to jump towards the ice clone slamming his Rasen-shuriken into it shredding it on contact turning it into nothing but shards and ice dust. With the ice clone gone Naruto stud in the air as he notice the clouds gathering making it look like it was going to storm but he heard Hitsugaya's voice of his next attack (and last).

"**Hyoten Hyakkaso!**" (_Frozen Sky-Countless Ornate Entombment!_)

Suddenly a huge hole appears in the clouds letting a large amount of snow to start falling.

"Never like to use my Bankai." Toshiro told Naruto for no apparent reason.

Naruto who is still looking at the snow as it is falling answers back. "And why that is can't control it."

"Exactly." Toshiro said dumfounded that he guessed it right. "Since I can't control it I could kill my comrades on accident especially with this move. The snow you see now will eventually touch you and when it does flowers of ice will sprout over your body trapping you in a pillar of ice."

"well then." Naruto started to say as he turned head to face Hitsugaya with crimson red eyes. "I guess I'll have to take you with me!" He yelled with a more bloodthirsty tone as he puts his hands in front of himself as a purplish orb the size of a basketball forms in between them.

"I've seen you use that move like that already. You can't reach me even if you Shunpo, the snow will touch you an-" Hitsugaya began to say before he was interrupted missing the change in Naruto's eyes but not his voice.

"Who said anything about shunpo-ing, **ODAMA RASEN-**" Naruto said as he moves his hands away from the oversized rasengan letting it fall while he got into a soccer player stance.

"**-SHOT!**" Applying chakra into is right foot he kicks the rasengan while it falls sending it towards a shock looking Hitsugaya.

Toshiro acting as quickly as he could use his wings to shield himself from the attack in hope that his wing would be enough but soon found out that it didn't do much. Once it hit his wings, the giant ball torn them apart and was still on course towards him. Nothing else but his zanpakuto toshiro brought it up in a line of his last defense it hit destroying the ice surrounding the blade but stopped once the blade made contact. Pushing him back, a bit he took a quick glance at Naruto notices him trying to stop the ice flowers from sprouting, a smirk formed on Toshiro face (knowing his last attack got him).

Returning all of his focus back to the ball of death in front of him trying to redirect the attack but the sound of his sword cracking stops him.

'Damn it if this goes on my zanpakuto will break under the pressure.' Hitsugaya thought but before he could do anything else, the sound of someone calling his name got his attention.

"Toshiro."

'That sounded like Momo?' sensing her reiatsu close by along with some others he mentally sighed but then realized he was still in his Bankai and wasn't sure if his last attack ended or not. "MOMO GET OUT OF HERE ITS NOT IT'S NOT SA-" he never finished as his blade broke and the death ball came towards him.

Toshiro saw his life flash before his eyes as Naruto's last attack came at him in slow motion. Closing his eyes waiting for his end to come but nothing did opening his eyes and couldn't believe his eyes there in front of him was a woman with purple hair tied up in a ponytail with an orange ribbon, dark chocolate skin, in the same outfit as Yoruichi. She stopped the Naruto's rasengan with her hands hissing in pain as it was burning her hands. At first, he thought it was Yoruichi but a closer inspection the young woman in front of himself had blue eyes and six whiskers like marks on her face three on each cheek and he heard the real Yoruichi call the girls name.

"Asa get rid of it now!" Yoruichi yelled to her.

Doing as she as told while enduring the pain, she already felt, she turned and throw the giant ball as far as she could away from the area. It was a good throw itself sending it went at least twenty to thirty meters before it landed and made a big explosion that caused a shock wave that knocked that back a bit. Yoruichi the first to recover went to her look alike to check on her grabbing her hands checking the burn marks.

"Are you okay?" She asked you could hear a little panic tone in her voice.

"Yes okasan I'm fine." Asa said as she winced a bit when her mother touched her hand and snapping it away

"See you're not fine you should have known better than to grab or touch a jutsu out of Demonic chakra." Yoruichi scold her

"Okasan I didn't have any other choice I had to grab it or he would have most likely died. Plus I have the same healing ability as otosan." She said looking at the ground when she mentions the word father.

"Don't you dare call him your otosan he will ne-" Yoruichi began but Asa interrupted her

"No matter what you say, he will always be my otosan."

Yoruichi's face softens and gives her daughter small nod. "Alright now go check on Toshiro while I check on your otosan." She said saying the last word with little venom as possible not to get her daughter made.

Asa gives her mother a nod and heads towards the now passed out Hitsugaya who must have fallen once his bankai wore off after Asa saved his life. As for Yoruichi, she went to examine the giant pillar of ice that imprisoned the one who caused of their whole ordeal, upon inspection, she knew damn well this attack couldn't kill him. Since Hitsugaya bankai wore off the ice prison slowly stated to disappear till his body was exposed she threw one of her hidden knifes at him not surprising it poofed into smoke.

'Should have known, using that last attack as a distraction so he could make an escape, most likely underground, and left a clone to look like he was either killed or trapped just to trick us. It would have worked on someone else but not me I known you for too long Naruto. So the hunt is still on.' She thought as she returned to rejoin the others.

"Momo." She calls to her getting her attention. "Take Hitsugaya to Unohana."

"Hai but what about that teme is he dead." Momo asked more like demanding to know.

There was an awkward silence and all she said was one word.

"No."

Momo was shocked, dumfounded whatever you could think of and to have someone tell you he's not dead after seeing him in a giant ice prison that was not possible.

"B-but Toshiro froze-"

"A fake, in other words a clone. That he made to look like he got him while he escaped."

Momo didn't know what to say after that but before she could ponder on Yoruichi snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Momo I know how you feel I wanted him dead right now too but we aren't dealing with just some random guy. we are dealing with someone who can fight the Head-Captain as if it was child's play. The training the others and I went through we should be able to beat him." Said Yoruichi at the same time she walked toward Momo placing a hand on her should her giving a light squeeze. "All you can do right now is take care of Hitsugaya and leave the rest up to us."

Momo look at her then at Asa as she gave her a nod, confirming what her mother said was right then back at Yoruichi.

"Alright I'll do it I'll take him to Captain Unohana but you better make sure you kick his ass even harder for me." Said Momo getting a light chuckle from Yoruichi as the said woman got up and gave her daughter a nod.

Before they leave in search of Naruto Soi-Fon appeared behind Momo.

"Lady Yoruichi I found Naruto he's at Sokyoko hill." She informed them

'Damn he quick.' Yoruichi thought looking from Momo to Soi. "Alright lets go we have not time to waste lets end this now!" with that said Soi, Asa, and Yoruichi disappeared via Shunpo as Momo did the same after she picked up Toshiro.

Far off from where the battle took place a man in a black hood trench coat spoke as if he was talking to himself as he watched Yoruichi and the rest talk among them self's.

"_**Hmm…yes that was a close one who would of thought he would end up fight Hitsugaya.**_"

"…"

"_**What are his chances fight The rest slim to none in the state he's in. I never planned on him fight anybody but you can't predict the future.**_"

"…"

"_**Hahaha…yes this is his future but even if you know the future you can always change it.**_"

"…"

"_**You know I think your right I should intervene before they actually do kill him but one more confrontation couldn't hurt. It's not every day you get to meet or see what your future daughter looks like.**_" He said as he watched the group vanish.

"…"

"_**True, it will probably change is future but that's the whole point in bringing him here to change his future along with everyone else's.**_"

"…"

"_**This part of the future won't matter once he is back to his time. Then the changes will begin and hope he doesn't repeat what he did to Aizen.**_"

"…"

"_**Of course I will tell him if he doesn't know what he will do. Then how will he not repeat it.**_"

"…"

"_**Sometimes I wonder how I lived with you this long and not go insane and don't answer that. I think that's enough talking I think it time for me to intervene before they kill him.**_" The mysterious man said as he vanished towards his next destination.

**(Sokyoko Hill)**

Looking at the destruction in a different angle Naruto begins to wonder how could he or anybody do this much damage. Then what that girl Momo along with the kid Toshiro said played back in his head.

'_he probably made a clone and put it there knowing if someone seen it they would go and get help. Once they returned he would blow it up. I've seen it happen before._'

'_We know who you are you're the traitor Naruto Uzumaki, the one who killed Captain Kaname Tosen, Captain Gin Ichimaru, and Captain Sosuke Aizen. You are also the one who did this to the Seireitei._'

'What if they are right what if I did do this but if I did why don't I remember.'

'**Maybe you didn't do it but your body did.**'

'What are talking about. You trying to say I was sleep walking, destroyed the Seireitei, and a cold-blooded killer.'

'**I don't know all I'm trying to say is what if your body moved on its own you know an automatic defense or something. You are the new Kyuubi what if your body sense you're in danger acting on its own protecting itself. Who knows how long you were passed out.**'

'That could be but still that a big if.'

'**Just a theory.**'

'If I want to get some answers I'm going to have to ask Yoruichi or Ura-' Just then the Naruto sensed two familiar reiatsu but the third one it had a mixture of reiatsu and CHAKAR and not just any regular chakra it was demonic chakra close by.

Now he was confused how could there be anybody else with demonic chakra, for three thousand years he spent in the Soul Society there was no signs of anybody have the ability to use chakra. He concluded he was able to use chakra was because of having the kyuubi sealed in his soul but now he sensing someone else with it.

'Could it be anther jinjuriki.' He though as they appeared behind him about ten yard away.

Turning around he was not surprised to see Soi-fon and Yoruichi but what really got his attention was the young girl, probably in her late teens, who looked exactly like Yoruichi she could even be called her younger sister. However, Naruto noticed two things that told him who this young girl probably was and why he sensed demonic chakra coming from her. The said girl had ocean blue-eyes just like his and six small whiskered marks on her cheeks three on each side.

'**Well speak of the devil she came and with your little student and …and who the hell's that she has your eyes and same damn whisker marks. You know I could be wrong and say she's you kid what you knocked her up before you left.**'

"Otosan please just stop this meaning less fight we-" Asa plead but Yoruichi stopped her by putting her arm in front of her.

'**Well that answers that question.**'

"There is no point we tried before and look what he did to the Seireitei."

"Yeah but-" Asa began but was yet again interrupted by her mother.

"Asa I told you already there is no point he made up he's choice. He chose to become a god over everything else and where her to stop him." Yoruichi said as Naruto was too dumfounded to ask what she mean. "Now I want you to stay out of the fight till your hands are completely healed while your aunt and I fight your otosan you got it."

"Hai."

"Wait what they heck yo-" Naruto finally asked but it was too late as Soi and Yoruichi rushed him.

They were both on him before he knew it as Yoruichi through a punch at his chest but he easily blocked it. Soi-Fon on the other hand was right behind him with her Shikai Suzumebachi, already released before she even got there, and thrust it towards his back. Sensing that she was behind him and must have forgotten his tails using them to stop her attack and restraining her. Kicking Yoruichi in her midsection forcing her back off then using his tails he moves Soi-Fon in front of him holding her hostage with three tails holding her in place and another positioned behind her back.

"OTOSAN DON'T." Asa yelled, as Yoruichi cursing Soi-Fon under her breath for forgetting about is tails.

"Now everybody just calm down I don't even know why the hell everyone is attacking me for." He asked

"What the hell are you talking about don't even try to play that innocent act were not going to fall for it not again." Soi-Fon struggled since his tails were gripping her tightly. "Not that it matters now."

"What"

"Ichigo now!" Soi said as her body poofed into smoke.

'She was a clone but-'

"**Getsuga Tensho!**" (_Moon Fang Heave- Piercer!_)

An orange haired boy yelled out behind Naruto. Turning around he saw what looked like a big crest moon like wave soring towards him. Naruto to shock to move out of the way.

***Snap***

He heard the sound of someone snapping his or her fingers and everything around him starts to slow down to a complete stop looking around seeing everyone frozen in place it went for the strange attack that the orange haired boy just did.

"What the heck is going on?"

"_**That's easy I just stopped time.**_" Answered a voice that came from behind him.

Spinning around he looks at a man in a hood black trench coat the same height as him, the hood blocked, and sight of seeing his face.

"Who are you?"

"_**My name is not important but what is, is you come with if you want to live that is." The hood man said raising his arm behind him an outline of, what Naruto could tell was a tall door.**_"

Once the outline was finished, it started to shine forcing Naruto to shield his eyes, as it died down he saw was one of the wired looking doors he ever saw. (Same door from last chapter.) When the hood man tuned around the doors started to open as he began towards them.

"_**Fallow me and before you ask why let me inform you once these doors close you will be trapped he and most likely…die." The man said walking into the darkness inside the door.**_"

Naruto did not know what to do fallow someone he did not even know or stay in a place where the people he knows want to kill him for a reason he does not even know.

'**Just go into the damn door it's better than staying here and getting your ass kick. If it were not for that hood person either we would have been killed or hurt pretty damn bad by whatever that damn ginger attacked us with. Therefore, my vote is going before the got damn door closes…oh shit its closing god damn it hurry. I don't know about you but I don't like getting my ass kick so move it.**' Hnaruto exclaimed.

'Alright I'm going.' Told him as he ran towards the doors before they closed on him making it just in time.

**(?)**

Upon entering the door Naruto felt something similar as he went through it felt as he was walking through a Senkaimon looking around all he could see was darkness.

"Darkness! Is this the realm of Darkness?" Naruto asked as his voice echoed in the darkness as he kept fallowing the strange hood man.

"_**No I'm afraid the realm of darkness you speak of doesn't exist.**_" The man answered back.

"But my Jutsu it-"

"_**Never worked and will never work.**_"

"How do you know it never worked?"

"_**Because I've been here for well over…hmm I can't recall how long I've been here but I know it's been a long, long, long time and yet never been able to find the realm of darkness.**_"

"If this place isn't the realm of darkness then what is it?"

"_**The end of time.**_"

"The end of time? You're telling me this place is the end of time but there is nothing here."

"_**Precisely, the world began as nothing so in the end it ends with nothing but that too isn't important what is, is what you just went through.**_"

"So you know what the hell happen back there."

"_**Yes what you just seen, heard and witness was the future your future to be exact.**_"

"My future how is that even possible how did I get there in the first place."

"_**You haven't figured it out yet I was the one who sent you there. A hundred years into the future that is what you saw all of that because you made one mistake.**_"

"And what mistake was that?"

The hooded man stops turns and faces Naruto.

"_**Killing Aizen.**_"

"What?"

"_**The moment you killed Aizen taking the Hogyoku from its host in order to destroy it, it took over your mind feeding off your darkness from your demonic chakra. The will power you possess is among the strongest but it wasn't strong enough to overcome it will and eventually it consumed you.**_"

"So how did I supposedly kill Aizen?"

"_**By stabbing him in the chest with his own sword and left him hanging till he bleeds to death.**_" (Sound familiar)

'**Bastard deserves it for trapping me in you.**'

"So the whole point of this was to show me a bit of the future so I would change it that sound about right." Naruto said ignoring his hollow's comment.

"_**More or less but even if you do know what the future is like doesn't mean it will change right away.**_"

'**No, thanks for pointing out the obvious, idiot.**'

"If I don't kill Aizen when I return this future will never happen?"

"_**No.**_"

"What do you mean no you said that that all happen when I killed Aizen so it I don't kill him this will never happen."

"_**True not killing Aizen might slightly change the future but in the end results will be the same.**_"

"Then what's the point in showing me my damn future if what I do won't change a damn thing." Naruto now getting pissed at this man for wanting him to change his future but no matter what he does will not have an effect at all.

"_**Calm down…now let me ask you about destiny.**_"

"Don't get me started on that crap."

"_**Hahaha…I know how much you loath it but like your old friend Neji said we all chained to destiny.**_"

"Destiny is a bunch of bullshit you have control of your own fate."

"_**That's the thing you are the one who as control over their fate along with those around you.**_"

"What do you mean?"

"_**Let's go back to when you fought Neji at the time you were not even strong enough to win that match fate had Neji as the victor but what happens.**_"

"I beat he's ass with one me uppercut." He said with a smirk.

"_**Yes but you were never supposed to.**_"

"So I was supposed to lose then that proves it you can change fate you're not ruled by destiny."

"_**Yes you can change fate or I should say you are one of the ones who can change their destiny. You remember what I said about your will power.**_"

"Yeah you said it was among one of the strongest."

"_**Yes your will power is what helps you change your fate. In the fight with Neji you wanted to beat him not just what he did but what he said that it fate brought you there to lose. Since your will power was so strong it changed the outcome of the battle with you wining.**_"

"So my will power is the key to changing my future are you sure?"

"_**It may be small change to you but you changed his but yes it's the key to changing the future you witnessed.**_"

'Is he right can I change the way fate works using my will power. It rather makes sense when I beat Neji he changed he was not the same person who boasted about fate and destiny anymore.'

"Alright let's say you're right and I can change fate then how do I use me will power to do it."

"_**Don't know that's the mystery about you, you use it without even knowing it.**_"

"Then that going to make things harder than isn't it."

"_**Perhaps but be warned since you since you are now a full demon and don't have full control over your powers stronger hollows and even demons from hell will come after you as well as some humans.**_"

"Yeah thanks for the warning so how do I get back to my time."

"_**Hmm…I'm glad you asked.**_" He said even though you couldn't see his face you could tell he had a wicked smirk on his face as he ran towards Naruto shoving his into his gut where the Shiki Fuujin was.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he looked down at the man's arm that was now in his gut. "W-what are y-you doing." He asked him gritting his teeth from the extreme pain from having yet again another arm shoved inside him.

"_**Sending you back.**_"

That when he saw something like Shikamaru's Kagamane no Jutsu (_Shadow Imitation Technique_) expand from the man's arm over his body slowly consuming him.

"_**This might hurt a bit.**_"

"Hurt a bit I am al-AHHHHHHH" He began to say but the hood man shoved his arm farther into his gut till elbow was the only thing he say forcing him to scream even louder as the darkness consuming him began to speed you.

Whatever was consuming Naruto finally covered his lower half and up to his neck making him looks as if he was just a floating head. As it was inching to cover his head Naruto gave this mysterious person one last look as the said person look up at him making Naruto's eyes widen just as the darkness consumes him. Taking his arm out of Naruto watching his body disappear as if nothing was ever there.

"_**So it begins.**_"

"…"

"_**Well I didn't have to send back like that but it was the only way to give to him.**_"

"…"

"_**No pain no gain Hahaha.**_"

**(Karakura Town: Park Forest Area)**

Naruto shoots up from lying on the ground and touches his gut breathing heavily.

"Holy shit that hurt."

'**You're telling me my ears are still ringing from your damn screaming.**'

Looking around he notices he is in a forest not just any forest but the forest in Karakura Park the same place he tried his Jutsu which he found out didn't work.

"I guess he did send us back but did he really have to shove his arm in me."

'**Hurts don't it now quit bitching and get moving**.'

"Yeah, yeah but there one thing I'm looking forward too."

'**What Yoruichi kicking your ass for living I don't know how many times plus you knocked her out like twice so no I don't know what you looking forward to.**'

At that moment Naruto's face paled making a sentient pale face look normal.

"Don't remind me but I was talking about my future daughter."

'**Oh yeah I do not know about you but she was hot once I find a way to get out of you mind we are definitely hooking up.**'

"What the hell are you talking about she would be your daughter too…I think but if she wasn't I would never let you touch her even if there is a way you can get out.'

'**We'll see.**"

"Whatever let's just go see the others."

'**Lead the way Hokage, lead the way.**'

He then shunpoed towards the warehouse.

**(Karakura Town: Warehouse)**

"So Urahara what are we going to do about Naruto little situation." Shinji asked

"What are asking me for?" Urahara answered back.

"Because you're the one with all the answers that's why." Shinji deadpanned

"Who Cares? Captain Dumbass can't do or fix what Fishcakes no one could but him." Hiyori said putting her two cents in but elbowed in the ribs by Shinji. "Ow what the hell was that for." That is when Shinji pointed over to Yoruichi. "Oh yeah sorry." She finished saying as she averted her eyes towards the floor.

There was an awkward silence.

"She's right." Said a familiar voice making everybody the open window.

"NARUTO." Everyone yelled but Yoruichi

"How did you get back and so fast you clone said you were supposed to be trapped there you were only gone a few hours." Asked Urahara as none of them noticed his appearance.

"Well that's a long story I really don't want to repeat right now." He replied as he jumped down to join the group but stops as Yoruichi walks up to him while everyone watches her. "Yoruichi can we ta-"

*POW*

She hits him in the face sending him into the wall behind him making the rest had sweat drops.

"Ow what was that for Yoruichi?" He asked her forgetting the little conversation he and his hollow had as she stormed towards him.

"That is for knocking me out a few hours ago." She said with her fist cocked back.

*POW*

She hits him again.

"That's for knocking me out in the Soul Society which reminds me."

*POW*

"That's for giving me a letter telling me you leaving." She fumed making the others sweat drops fall even lower.

"And now you know why I don't like to get Yoruichi made at me anymore." Urahara said

*POW*

"And that's for telling Soi-Fon my little nickname."

"Man I feel sorry for him." Shinji said as the all the males in the room nodded their heads.

"And you know what makes it worse." Urahara asked the group.

"No enlighten us." Shinji answer for the group

*POW*

"That's for not telling what you were going to do like open some stupid door to darkness."

"His fast healing abilities." Said Urahara.

"Ouch." Kensei replied.

"See Shinji see what happens when you get a woman mad let this be a lesson for you." Hiyori told him.

*POW*

"That's for not telling me about your stupid gravity crap in your training ground I could have died."

"All I have to worry about is all you nagging." Shinji told her

"Why you." She tries to punch him but stops her by putting a hand on her head while she keeps trying swinging madly at him.

"Let this be a lesson to us all never I mean never get Yoruichi mad." Urahara advised getting nods from everyone.

**A/N: All right I am not got to talk to long just give it to me straight either you liked it or not. I put Naruto through this for a reason and the fight between Hitsugaya and Naruto I tried my best and I think it one of my longest fight I wrote so far. I am sure how Toshiro's Bankai move Hyoten Hyakkaso looks like and I couldn't find a video of it so I did my best to describe what it would look like from what I read. So with that said leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I think I am going to change the title to Kitsune Reaper (Thanks ridelancy for the idea) for what I made Naruto's zanpakuto look like. I am not going to talk much right now till the end but I will say this. I found a beta reader last week and gave him my first chapter to beta it has been a week and I cannot get a hold of him so I am probably going to find another one if you know someone who can help me pm me. With that said I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry again for any grammar and spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or anything form other shows or games. **

**Chapter 5**

'Thinking'

"Someone talking"

"**Kido/Zanpakuto move/Cero**"

[Flashback begins]

[Flashback ends]

Hnaruto = Hollow Naruto "**is Hollow Naruto talking.**"

Cnaruto or anyone's name = a clone of that person

"_**Someone important talking.**_"

"Someone talking in the back ground."

* * *

><p>In the never-ending white sandy desert, with the never moving reversed crescent moon of hueco mundo one lonely hollow wondering the endless desert pondering on what just occurred. Just to note this was not just any ordinary hollow no this particular hollow was none other than Takeo Shiroryuu no Shoumetsu. He was a legend in hueco mundo, the first hollow to reach vasto lorde rank in just ten years. Some say he went to the world of the living, killed several thousand humans devouring their souls. Other say that he was born with that power but in reality he just killed every living (or undead) thing he encountered using weaker hollows as cannon fodder when they died he just eat them along with his target.<p>

Before he was named Shiroryuu no Shoumetsu they once called him Takeo no Hatoresu (Heartless). Its true hollows have no hearts there for eat other souls to fill the void but Takeo was one of the few that never lost control over to the hunger. Having complete control over is body wondering the white desert hearing deferent stories of why hollows fight just to eat each other? Finding it pretty senseless fighting just to have something to eat, okay it wasn't that senseless he did need to eat but was that all he was going to do for the rest of his afterlife eat or be eaten. It all change once he killed and devoured his first hollow not causes he was hungry just because he wanted to, plus it attacked him first.

Like I said it changed him killing his first hollow how good it felt ripping the hollow to shreds seeing he was far superior he was. Once he ate his dead attacker's body was the moment that changed him the feeling, he got form devouring its body mask and all. The strength, he felt his power get stronger at first he thought it was just him or the adrenaline pumping through his body once it wore off he still felt the same felling coming to a conclusion eating hollows or any souls increases his own power. Before he ventured farther into the endless sandy desert, he took a trip to the world of the living and met a shinigami that had powers of a hollow who defeated him telling him how to get powers like his. Since then he searched for other hollows to kill in order to gain power joining small groups to attack stronger hollows but instead he killed not just their target but his group as well. Joining stronger groups doing the same thing getting killing their targets then killing his group gaining enormous amount of power until he eventually became a vasto lorde

Now wondering the desert unsatisfied by the turn of events he was hoping to gain powers the Uzumaki told he would receive once becoming a vasto lorde. It he would seem fate decided not bestow him his new powers in his rage finding a new group promising them they get to devour an strong shinigami soul but truly he gathered them as cannon fodder in order to injure, weaken, and see how Uzumaki fights. In the end he ended up killing the shinigami (or so he though) in order to find his own way to achieve the powers he fought and killed for. As if, someone was reading his mind a man appeared before him with anther silver headed man as well.

"If its power you seek out I can bestow it to you." The man kindly suggested but he could tell that this man wanted something in return.

"What's the catch?" Was Takeo's reply as he eyed the man noticing he was a shinigami by his cloths; he wore a standard shinigami uniform with a white haori with the kanji for five on the back, his face look like a scholar's with glasses with brown hair and a so ever calming smile. The man standing behind him had silver hair and too wore the standard shinigami attire with some kind of badge on one of his arms that had the kanji for lieutenant; his face was different from his companion, his eyes closed to slits and with his smile making him look like a fox or snake.

"Catch there is no catch all I ask form you are to swore your allegiance to me." The browned haired man answered.

"Not interested." Takeo said dryly.

"Oh…seem like this one doesn't trust you Aizen-sama." The silver fox/snake person spoke making Takeo narrow his eyes.

"Trust I don't trust anyone. Trust just can either hold you back or stab you in the back by the very thing or person you trusted. So yeah I don't trust you or him." he said nudging his head in the direction to the now announced burnet.

Aizen slightly frowns once he heard him say he did not trust him even though he really did not care if he trusted him or not all he was is another soon to be pawn in the upcoming war. He did need to keep his appearance as if he did care.

"I'm sorry to hear that…but your right." Gin and Takeo both raised an eyebrow will Gin did since you cannot see Takeo's face. "We just met can't trust someone just by appearances. So how about we-"

"Like I said not the long ago I'm not interested. I am quite strong enough now all I need is to find a way to get the powers I should have now. Since I kill that Uzumaki-baka I have to-" he said but the sound of laughter interrupted him.

Hahahahaha… I am sorry did you say you've killed Uzumaki?" Aizen question him as Gin look at him as if he grew a second head as he never heard him laugh.

"Yes, so what's so funny?" Takeo answer back slightly aggravated that he is laughing at him.

"Oh nothing it was just funny to hear a hollow kill that man it's preposterous to have a hollow kill someone that I couldn't." Aizen stated as he grinned staring at the first hollow ever make him laugh.

"Well I did, I seen him parish with my own eyes." Takeo told him as a thought pop into his head making him grin as well. "I guess that makes me stronger then you doesn't."

That little comment made Aizen drop his grin and glared at this hollow in front of him who dared to say he was stronger, the man who will soon surpass Kami herself. How dare he, no it, how dare it proclaim that a hollow, any hollow at that was superior to him.

Gin who notices the change in his leaders face started to take a couple steps back.

Aizen letting enough reiatsu leaking out forcing Takeo to his hands and knees finding it hard to breath as the said person in front of him walks slowly towards him.

"Now could you repeat yourself and tell who is stronger than whom again I did quite hear it." Aizen spoke icily as he unsheathed his zanpakuto placing the blade on Takeo's neck drawing blood. "Tell me who is stronger."

Takeo gritting his teeth he hatted to amid it but this man no this monster was far superior to him. "Y-you are." He struggled to let out.

"Good now that we established that, on to my next question. Will you join my army but make the right chose if you chose wrong I'd kill you. So what is your answer?" Aizen suggested knowing the hollow will chose the right answer.

Takeo was fucked it was either go with Aizen by force or die right here. Any other hollow would probably be begging not to die. However, Takeo would dare give this monster the satisfaction of ending his life so he made his choice but by Kami herself he will find a way to kill him and Uzumaki if he still alive.

"I'll j-join you my lord." Takeo spat out with much loath as possible.

The pressure smashing upon Takeo suddenly lifted letting him breath properly as well to letting him stand.

"You made the right choice." Aizen said sheathing his zanpakuto, he could give a rat's ass if he accepted or not all this hollow was is another pawn in his scheme nothing more, nothing less. Turning to face Gin telling to take the hollow behind him to Las Noches and disappearing via Shunpo. Gin not waiting the wrath of Aizen thrown upon him does as told walking to the now standing Takeo places a hand on his shoulder and the both of them disappears as well.

**(Karakura Town Unbanned Warehouse)**

"So let me get this straight for the last ten years a group of hollows who were led by Takeo Shiroryuu no Shoumetsu, who you say was just a regular hollow trying to find some way to attain powers like yours. Instead of killing him, you let him leave but not after telling him that becoming a vasto lorde will grant him your said powers. Thinking that he would come back, you made something similar to Yoruichi, Tessai and mine underground training facility that you stayed and still are staying now. Only to come out to either, check on your mod soul, get instinctual needs, or destroy a hollow the shinigami's causally missed that was two years ago.

Since then you been doing kami knows what most likely training like always came out when you sensed us and Takeo and his new group of hollows took off to face them in did the same as the last group. Because of Yoruichi's interference almost died soon after you forced her to leave to face you demon side and summoned a door to darkness and somehow got out and came back here. That sound about right." Urahara summed up what Naruto told them the last several hours.

"Yeah, but the way you say it makes me sound like I did jack squat." Naruto pouted

"That is all interesting but what where those new powers you were talking about?" Shinji enquired.

Naruto just grinned showing his sharp canine like teeth, "Straight to the point as always Shinji guess I could tell you but you may or may not like what you here." Pausing to make sure, he had everyone's attention. "When I felled from the Soul Society after confronting Aizen and came to Karakura town it didn't happen right away but I started to hear a voice in my head. At the time, I did not have my zanpakuto so it could be her talking to me so I just ignored it. About two to three months later while I did my daily training I started to cough up so kind of white substance-"

The mention of him coughing got everyone full attention mostly Shinji and his group.

"-but the weird thing was it attacked to my face it like it was a live. Once I took it of it dissipated something like what happens when we kill a hollow. It started to happen a lot more and was longer as the days went by eventually by the end of that week the worst one hit it and did not stop until more of that with substance completely covered my face. Luckily, I made that underground training facility and was in it at the time or there would be no Karakura town right now and I would have every captain on my ass."

"What you mean there would be no damn Karakura town?" Hiyori asked.

"Exactly what it means no town once your mask completely forms you either lose complete control of your mind and body, have somewhat control, or nothing really happens I'm not sure about the last on. As I was saying-"

"What you said you how you know what happen to you happen to us as well." Kensei asked.

"What do I look like an idiot? Don't answer that." He said before Hiyori could say anything. "As I was saying yes I know it happen you all gave it away once I started to talk about coughing up that white substance. In addition, I can sense it I do not know how maybe it is because I have more control over my inner hollow-"

"You don't have control over jack shit I let you win that fight just so I can see how you fight." Hnaruto exclaimed as Naruto ignored him.

"-then you guys do but-"

"Inner hollow what do you mean by that?" Urahara interruptedly said.

"Sigh…I was going to get to that but since you interrupted me I'll tell. An inner hollow is what you would be if you ended up as a hollow instead of going to the Soul Society. I am not sure if yours will the same as mine-"

"I hope not I don't want to look like you especially you whisker marks who the hell get tattoos of whiskers on their face come on. I would rather get Kensei's sixty nine tattoo on my face then whisker marks." Hiyori stated making Kensei nod but stated to think about it.

"Hey what the hell do you by that?" Kensei asked her.

"What you should take that as a complement that I would even think about getting a tattoo on my face."

"I should but at the same time it feels like an insult."

"Well it kind of is but compared to Naruto whiskers I would go with your sixty nine tattoo as well." Shinji said

"I don't what you guys are talking about I think they make him look cute." Yoruichi said defending her lover.

"Yeah it's way better than your stupid sixty nine tattoo." Mashiro agreed with Yoruichi as she dissed her ex-captain tattoo. "Plus his fox ears and tails make him even cuter."

Once she said that, everyone else eyes shot towards Naruto seeing that he did have ears and tails like a fox how they all missed it I do not even know.

"How the heck did you get those Fishcake?" Hiyori asked the question that was on everyone's mind now.

Naruto on the other hand had his fist balled up, his eyes glaring at the floor as if he was trying to burn holes into it trying hard not to blow his top off as his eyes turned from cerulean blue to crimson red.

"Well answer us Fishcake where or when did you get tho-"

"None of your damn business that's where and these (pointing to his whiskers) are not tattoos for the FUCKING thousands time they are FUCKING birth marks and can you for Kami sakes quit fucking interrupting me!" He yelled shutting them up as none of them dared to say or do anything but they did notice his eyes did change.

"**Hey Kage I think you need to take a chill pill.**"

'Shut the fuck up I'm not in the damn mood right now. They are acting like this isn't a big deal if they don't get control over their inner hollows and go berserk I'm not sure if that Tessai, Urahara, Yoruichi and I could stop them not in the condition I'm in.'

'**He's right shit when we first fought, once getting control back over his body his little training area was completely destroyed no not destroyed completely annihilated there was nothing but rubble, shit even the rubble was destroyed.**'

'There's no other chose.'

Getting back to reality Naruto made his chose.

"If you guys what to act like children and not take this seriously then be my guest but don't come crying to me when your inner hollow starts to take over forcing you to kill innocent lives. If that happen you can bet your ass that I will be there to kill you my damn self and will not give it a second thought." He said icily while giving them a look that told them he meant every word.

Turning to walk away Yoruichi was the first to speak up.

"Naruto wait you didn't mean that did you." She questioned him

"I meant every word Yoruichi. Once you all are done acting like children and want to start acting like adults ask Yoruichi where you can find me." He answered with his back facing them and shunpoed away before anyone could ask him other question.

"Do you think he really meant it he could be trying to scare us or something right." Hiyori asked the group.

"No he meant it every word." Yoruichi said getting everyone's attention. "You all seen the look in his eyes I've seen that same look in his eyes not that long ago."

"It was when you went to look for him wasn't." Urahara asked her getting a nod from the said woman.

"He was fighting the second group of hollows he had the same look in his eyes and what he did to them it was to cruel even for a hollow." She told them.

"What he do exactly what could be too cruel even for a hollow." Kensei wondered wanting to know as he did many different thing to hollows.

"Let me ask you this has any of you ever had a hollow you fought beg you to let them go." She questioned them get headshakes telling her no.

"What hollow would asked a shinigami to let them live one thing they hate is when a shinigami pities them." Shinji stated

"Yes but what I seen Naruto do was probably worst what we or even Kenpachi has done." She told them getting to think what he could have done that Kenpachi has not done already before they could pounder any more she flat out told them.

"He ripped of their masked."

"That not that bad Kenpachi des that what once every month or so." Hiyori stated.

"Yeah I think I've done it once before in self-defense." Kensei added.

"You don't get it Kenpachi does it because he is in a fight?"

"Don't forget he's insane too." Shinji added as well getting nods from everybody.

"But this is Naruto were talking about I don't care how many fights he's been in with hollows he never once did anything like what I saw." She told them.

"Alright then tell us Yoruichi tell us what Naruto exactly did." Urahara said calmly he too wanted to know what Naruto supposedly did since he was not there to witness.

"When I reached the area Naruto was he was surrounded by fourteen adjuchas class hollows at first I thought I should help him but that Takeo hollow started talking telling Naruto that hid did what he was told and demanded he tell him how he got his. Soon enough he sent his lackeys at Naruto in a matter of seconds Naruto took out some with his hands and half with his hollow attack." She stopped there to let that last part sink in.

"Did you say he used hollow's attack?" Urahara questioned her getting nod.

"He used the what we see most Gilligan's use the Cero but his was much more powerful. From what I saw, it took a good chunk out of the forest they were fighting in and I am sure it was not at full power either. I doubt he was even thinking about the humans or us in that battle all he cared about was killing every one of them. However, what he did to the last seven hollows and let me mind you that they were trying to run away at the time. Making seven clones one for each of them he stopped them making his clones grab hold of their masks and stating that he always wanted to see what was under their mask and tried to pull them off.

Even though I could see his face cause of his mask, I could tell he was enjoying every second of it once he tore of their masks killing them instantly saying nothing happen because they were weak. Then he tell that Takeo guy that he has a new theory what would happen if a vasto lorde's mask were to be accidently removed. I do not know about you but I know he does not act like that and Naruto knows it and knows it could happen to you guys and tried to tell you but we kept interrupting him." Yoruichi finish saying.

Not wanting to hear a response "Now are you can keep your mouth shut and see if Naruto can help you guys out or have him come after you and kill you because you lost control?" She suggested.

There was an awkward silence before Shinji spoke "I probably speaking for everyone and voting one living." Again getting nods from all the once injured shinigamis.

Yoruichi with a feline like smirk "Good now follow me."

**(With Naruto)**

Reappearing in front what looks like an giant tree putting his hands together.

"Kai!"

The Genjutsu dispelled revealing the entrance to his training leaving a clone there he began to walk down the long and not so dark cave. Stopping to look around noticing he could see the walls of the cave almost as clear as day.

'Must be something I inherited for the Kyuubi' he thought continuing down the tunnel ignoring his inner hollow trying to talk to him.

Exiting the tunnel not stopping as he jumps of the end of the cliff side landing on the ground as if he was standing there the whole time. Staring at the ground he starts to think about what he said to his friends. '_If you guys what to act like children and not take this seriously then be my guest but don't come crying to me when your inner hollow starts to take over forcing you to kill innocent lives. If that happen you can bet your ass that I will be there to kill you my damn self and will not give it a second thought._' Clenching his hands while shaking his head.

"I can't believe I said that. What the hell was I thinking?"

'Don't know but you sounded pretty pissed off at something so small. Yeah them losing control like you did could happen but I sure you could save them without killing them.'

'You know it is rather wired to hear you trying to cheer me you.'

'Well what you don't know is that in you god damn head when you feel sad or your heart in turmoil it rains in here. At first I thought it just does it once and a while as the years went by and your remember something sad or crap like that it rains. Sorry if I don't like the rain sue me.'

'That be kind of hard since only I can hear you if you take over my body and talk people will think I gone crazy.'

'Ha he very funny.' Hnaruto said dryly 'back to the matter at hands what caused you to snap like that especially your friend. Last I known friend do not threaten friend.'

"How would you know" Naruto mumbled to himself.

'I don't know it kind of made me mad when they kept interrupting but not enough to make me blow my top off.'

'Maybe it has something to do with you being the Kyuubi or something.'

'I thought about that too she did have a short fuse when we first met no matter what I said set her off. Maybe I inherited that from her to or it could be a demon. I'm a full demon now the only demon I ever saw was the kyuubi and my inner demon so I really don't know.'

'That can make things complicated.'

'Yeah I guess only time can tell but still…when I told Yoruichi that I meant every word that I said.'

'Yeah so what they probably know you didn't mean it.'

"That's the thing deep down I think I actually meant it. I would kill them if they were to lose control.'

'Seriously you, kill a friend come on.'

'I am not kidding I meant it.'

'Yeah, yeah blow it out your ass.'

'You calling me a liar.' Naruto yelled getting pissed at his inner hollow.

'Yeah I am calling you a liar what the hell are you going to do about it huh.'

'How about I going there and kick your sorry as again and see if talk shit then. I'll find a way to kill you if I found a way to kill Sasuke and Madara I'll find a way to kill you too.' Naruto threaten Hnaruto.

'I guess you do have a short fuse.'

'What you were testing to see if I blow my top again.'

'Yep.'

'You ass, I should go in there and kick your ass' he told him once he calmed down. 'Just great what I always wanted to be a walking ticking time bomb. Just waiting for someone to say the wrong thing and tear them to shreds!' He exclaimed.

'Look on the bright side.'

'What bright side.'

'The sex would be good.'

'Uh...uh.' Naruto was lost for words as he began to think what would the sex would be like what he would do to Yoruichi. Soon enough he was out of it until Hnaruto brought him back to reality.

'Your nose is bleeding.'

He quickly snap out of it wiping his nose as Hnaruto laughed at him.

'Shut up.' He told him waiting for him to calm down before starting to talk again.

'Knowing that it just adds more of a problem to the problems I already have.'

'What sex? When the hell did sex ever become a problem? You never informed me about this. This is bullshit.'

'Not sex you idiot? I'm talking about my anger problem.'

'Oh that, that is easy.'

'You figure out a solution all by yourself.'

'Yep and fuck you.'

'Alright enlighten me.'

'It's easy all you have to do is go to a therapist or whatever the humans call them.'

'That…that… that is the most stupid suggestion you ever given me before. How the hell am I going to tell a shrink, "Oh I think that my reason for my anger is because I'm a demon?" That go well.

'Hey it was just an idea so fuck off. You know what; screw you I'm going home.' Hnaruto broke off his connection with Naruto.

'Sigh…idiot my inner hollow is an idiot. What am I going to do?'

However, before he could figure that out one of his problems finally showed up as when the clone he left at the entrance dispelled showing him an image of his clone talking to Yoruichi and the others.

"Great I really don't want to see them right now…sigh… better turn off the gravity seals Yoruichi is going to actually kill me this time." Naruto complained turning off the seals with a hand sign.

The said group finally came in to Naruto view as he sensed them above. Yoruichi learning from her last experience stopped the group before the decided to jump. As Naruto predicted she stopped theme not wait for a response.

"The gravity normal so you don't worry about being crushed…Yoruichi." He deadpanned as the said woman glared at him from above making Naruto grin.

Without any hesitation, the group proceeds in jumping down joining Naruto.

"How'd you know we were here?" Yoruichi asked him since she and the others only talked to his clone but she had her suspicions that it was more than just a physical copy of him.

"If you haven't figured it but knowing you, you probably have, my clones do more than just make copies of myself. Whatever my clone sees, hears, touches, smells, or tastes I receive a mental like image of what transpired as if I was actually there." Naruto explained.

'Thought so/Knew it.' Yoruichi, Urahara, and Shinji all thought to themselves.

Looking at his friends, he takes a deep breath "look about what I said back there I'm s-"

"No you shouldn't have to apologize we're the one who should so we're sorry right guys." Shinji interrupted

"Yeah we're sorry." The rest of the group replied in unison.

"I'm also sorry for saying your birthmarks were tattoos and called them stupid, even if they are." Hiyori added muttering that last part under breath.

"I heard that snaggletooth." He said smirking as she glared at him. "But still about what I said-" Again he was interrupted but it was by Shinji raising his hand as I sign to stop him.

"Look whatever you said we know you didn't mean it. We know you would never threaten any of your friends and mean it. So let bygones be bygones all right." He said as he saw Naruto put on his fake smile and nodded knowing he wanted to say more but let it slid.

"So you guys being here means you want to tackle your inner hollow am I right." Naruto asked them getting nods taking that as a sign to go on with his explanation. "First of all once you start i want you to go one at a time. This will let the others keep your hollow occupied as you fight your inner hollow. I do not know what to aspect when you challenge it since I fought mine he only used similar moves as mine so aspect it to act like you also it might be able to use your zanpakuto as well."

"You mean it can use are zanpakuto how is that even possible and why one make us go one at a time it will be fast if we all do it and get it over with." Hiyori question him.

"Weren't you listening if you go one at a time the rest of us can stop the hollowfied self of whoever fighting. When I fought mine I was by myself and the place you see now was total destroyed I mean there was nothing left once I got control over my body again. This way we can see if my hypothesis is correct." Naruto explained to her.

"Fine we'll do it your way." She answered.

"Good now the only thing is which one of you wants to go first." He asked them as they all look at Hiyori making the said person look at them.

"Why the hell are you all looking at me…no, no, no, no why do I have to go first?" She asked them.

"Ladies first." Shinji replied.

"What about Mashiro and Lisa." She answered back.

"You're the one who wanted to get it over and done with." Lisa said.

"Yeah I agree with Lisa." Mashiro added

"You're all assholes you know that. Fine I'll do it since you're all to chicken to do it." Hiyori exclaimed folding her arms wanting for Naruto next instructions.

"Great now that we have our guinea uh… I mean volunteer now all we need is to put up a barrier." Naruto then looks at Tessai and Hachi. "Tessai, Hachi if it isn't any trouble could you both prepare a strong enough barrier for this."

"Not a problem." Both of them replied.

"That takes care of that now the only thing left now is to which one of you is going to fight her." He asked them and without missing a beat Hiyori answered for the group.

"Shinji, Shinji is going so my damn hollowfied body can kick his ass while I'm kicking my hollows ass." She yelled.

'That is not what we want but.' He thought. "Shinji?"

"I guess as long as it makes her happy and she shuts up I'll do it." He said making her glare at him.

"Alright you two just stand over there." He points over to the side. "To confront your inner hollow just do a Jinzen (Blade Zen)." Hiyori gives him a nod.

Giving Hachi and Tessai the signal to put up the barrier as Hiyori gets into a meditative pose her body taking shape/form of a hollow and attacks Shinji (Just think what Ichigo had to go through.). As the two want at each other, Naruto walks over to Kisuke.

"Hey can we talk in private." He asked him.

"Uh sure." Urahara replied as he followed Naruto leading them away from the group with Yoruichi eyeing them the whole time but he just shrugged it off.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Urahara asked sot sure what Naruto could ask form him since he really did not have any plans yet besides one but he still had some lose ends.

"I need you to open a Senkaimon for me." He requested.

"Why, what possible reason would you need to go back to the Soul Society?" Urahara questioned him.

"My zanpakuto. I left it back in the Seireitei and I am going to need it. Hence why I asked you to open a gate for me." Naruto answered.

"I don't know security will be tight since we escape not that long ago and who knows they might even closed the gate way and if they didn't…wait this isn't just about your zanpakuto is it." Urahara replied suspecting him to do something stupid.

"Observant as always yes there is something else."

"It's Soi-Fon isn't it?" He asked him getting a nod from him. "I don't know why Yoruichi left her but she must have a good reason besides confronting her will only make things worse for her.

"That maybe so but not going is something I can't do. You see I made a promise that I would come and visit her but me being the idiot I am left my zanpakuto in there, I can't visit, and you know me I don't go back on my promises." Naruto told him.

"Sigh…you know one of your promises is going to get you killed one day."

"Maybe but I'll wait till that day comes."

"But…what about Yoruichi you know she been watching us the whole time." Urahara informed him

"Yeah I know just tell her what I told you I went to get my zanpakuto and that's it."

"Okay but if she figures it out your all on your own." Urahara tells him unsheathing his zanpakuto as he opens a senkaimon. Yoruichi who sees this decides to walk over and ask what was going on but as soon as she stared walking the senkaimon's gates opened and Naruto jumped in to her and their surprise he was able to enter thinking he was banished.

"What was that about and why is Naruto going back to the Soul Society." She asked him once as soon she reached him.

"Oh he just asked if I could open a gate so he could go and get his zanpakuto." He told her in a happy go lucky voice.

"Is that so are you sure he didn't go for anything else." She questioned him narrowing her eyes.

"Nope." He replied quickly turning towards the others. "Let's see how see how Hiyori doing." He said walking off leaving her to wonder what other reason Naruto would have to run off to the Soul Society. The only reason she could think of was Soi-Fon.

**(Seireitei: Secret Underground Training Facility)**

*BAM*

The sound of fists destroying boulders echoed throughout the cave like training ground as well as someone screaming in frustration.

*BAM*

If you have not guessed whom it is the I'll tell you. It was none other than Soi-Fon apprentice to the Goddess of Shunpo Yoruichi and student of one Naruto Uzumaki. Who both left her one was framed By a man named Sosuke Aizen and the other left in order to save her friends but she didn't know that. All she knew was that her mentor just up and left after promising each other that they will always be together and her Sensei who also promised to visit her too never showed thinking he said that just to comfort her. Filling betrayed by both people she only card about came to the training ground in a way to blow off so steam and let out some of the frustration of being betrayed.

"Why, why me, what did I do to deserve this." Soi-Fon exclaimed smashing another boulder. "Did I do something to upset you? Tell me what I did wrong." She said as she fell to her knees. "Tell me what I did wrong!"

"You didn't do anything Soi-Fon." A familiar voice told her making the said person whip her head around her eyes widen.

"Naruto-sensei?" She whispers. "Is that really you Naruto-sensei?"

"Yeah who else do you know who has blond spikey hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his face?" He told her.

"But you…you…you have…" Soi-Fon said looking a little shocked and stunned for some reason Naruto could figure out.

"Oh you must have noticed my new ears and tails." He asked her getting a slow nod from her. "Well for long story short let's just say I went through some changes in the last ten years and leave it at that." Again he only got another nod from her but notices as she puts her head down mumbling something.

"youlied."

"What?"

"I said you lied. You lied to me. You said you would visit and help with my training. I waited and ten years later you show up. First it was you then Lady Yoruichi left after she promised. She promised me damn it." Soi-Fon exclaimed her hands balled up to fists as she desperately tried fighting back her tears.

"What promise?"

"She…she promised that we will always be together then the next thing I know she's gone without a word." By now she was crying. "What did I do to upset her tell me sensei what did I do." She asked him between breaths as Naruto walked up to getting down to one knee and hugged her.

"Soi no matter what you do you could never upset us." Naruto said trying to reassure her as she cried on his shoulder.

After a while she finally calmed down where she had occasionally sniff her and there. She then realize that she can finally talk to her sensei she asked the most obvious one to her.

"Sensei why haven't you visited I mean there could be anything important in the world of the living is there?"

"Well." Naruto started as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "you see, I kind of left my zanpakuto here in this very training ground. Now that I mention it I hope you did not damage it." he looked at the destruction his student caused before he got there.

Soi-Fon blushing in embarrassment "Sorry I-I didn't know."

"It's alright how could you know since I didn't tell anybody it's here in the first place." He told ruffling her hair as she smacks his hand away.

"Sensei I told to quite doing that." She said glaring at him.

"Oh lighten up Soi you're always so serous let loose once and a while." He said looking around and starts to walk in a random direction.

"I am not hey where you going." She asked him.

"To get my zanpakuto." He told her, as he kept walking not bothering to look back.

"W-wait for me." Soi yelled out getting up and ran after her sensei. Just as she caught up to him he asked her something.

"So tell me Soi have you been training."

"Of course Lady Yoruichi and I been training no stop since you left but-"

"That's not what I meant. Yeah it's great you two been training but I was talking about training at my secret training ground my scroll showed you."

"Oh yeah I have and let me tell you it was hard to find even if it showed me where to go."

"It would be much of a secret if it was easy now would it."

"I guess your right but still it was hard." She pouted.

"Humph…so tell me how did you like it?"

"It was breath taking how were you able to grow those trees and find a lake there in the middle of nowhere."

"Glad you like it and to answer your question I made them."

"How?"

"It's one of my powers that only I possess but anyways tell me what you learned so far."

"With all the time I had I was only able to learn the reiatsu clone. So far I can only make two, three if I push myself."

"That's good but I suspected more." Stopping to look around but notices Soi looking at the ground in the corner of his eyes. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I disappointed you but I'll try hard I promise." She said looking at him with determination filled in her eyes.

"I know you will and I wasn't disappointed. I know how you like to push yourself so I thought you would have learn more since you can use the reiatsu clones." He told her seeing the confused look on her face. "You don't know what I'm talking about do you." Shaking her head. "Alright I'll show you so make a clone."

Doing as she told she made a clone as did her sensei. Naruto tell their pair of clones to go behind the huge boulder that was by them.

"What are you doing sensei?" Soi asked completely oblivious to what the clone's real ability are.

"Just wait and see."

**(With the clones)**

"What are we doing sensei?" Csoi asked.

"We are going to play a game of rock, paper, and scissors." Cnaruto told her.

"What a game how the heck is that going to help out." Csoi complained.

"Just play and to make things interesting if you win I'll give you something."

"And that would be."

"I can't tell you if you want to know you'll just have to win."

"Fine your one sensei." Csoi said both of them putting their fists out.

"Rock, paper, scissors." They both yelled moving their fist up and down after each word. On the last one they each chose a sign for either rock, paper or scissors. Cnaruto chose paper while Csoi chose…

"Ha scissors I win take that sensei." Csoi exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess you did." Cnaruto look a little worried. 'hope the boss doesn't get mad.

"So what was that something you promised." She asked.

"I'll tell you soon enough as for now just dispel." Both of them did as he suggested and dispelled.

**(with Naruto and Soi-Fon)**

"Sensei nothing hap-" She stopped then a grin appeared on her face.

"So I take it you knew what happened with our clones." Naruto asked cursing his clone for betting on the game now he had to think of what he could give her.

"Yeah you lost at a game at rock, paper, scissors so what was it you're going to give me since I won the bet." She said still grinning over the victory against her sensei.

"I'll get back to you on that but first let's find my zanpakuto." He said as they started to walk towards the location of Naruto's zanpakuto.

"Tell me sensei how did we know what happen between our clones." She asked still could figure how she knew well she had an idea but was not hundred percent sure.

"Still can't figure it out huh."

"Well I have an idea but I'm not sure."

"Alright tell me what you think you know hey you never know you might be right."

"Okay hears what I think that are clones can somehow transfer what they see and hear back to use once they are dispelled."

"That's very good not only can they transfer what they see and hear they also do the same for touch, taste, and learn. For example let us say you are trying to learn a new kido spell and it could take you about two weeks by yourself. By using a clone you could cut that time in half so It would take only one week using another clone will cut that time in have as well only taking you half a week. You understand what I trying to tell you."

"So you're saying if I use my clones while I train I could learn a lot fast."

"Basically."

"I wish I knew that sooner."

"But just to warn you once you can use more clones be careful. Clones also transfer what fatigue they have too so try to keep that in mind as well." He informed her.

"I will."

"And here we are." He informed her again as the said person looks around only to find nothing but boulders and rocks.

"Uh not to burst your bubble sensei but all I see are rocks and bigger rocks." She deadpanned

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Oh come on Soi, ninja's must see beneath the beneath I know they teach you that in Onmitsukido."

"Yeah but were not ninjas. Were a covert operative that specializes in stealth and assassinations (and many other things I don't want to list.)." Soi-Fon said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sounds like ninjas to me." He deadpanned putting his hands in ram sign. "Kai!"

The boulder next to them faded away revealing a long black box with the kanji for death on it.

"A box? You came back for a box?" She questioned her sensei.

"No I came for my zanpakuto which happens to be inside the box. Why would I risk coming back to Soul Society for a box? What do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"You could have fooled me."

Ignoring her replied suggesting he an idiot Naruto moved over to the box kneeling down opening it revealing a long silver pole about five feet eight inches long and about two inches think.

"A pole? You said your zanpakuto was in there not a pole."

"This is my zanpakuto it a pole cause it's in its shikai." Naruto stated.

"You're telling me your shikai is a pole what kind of shikai is that." She replied pitying her sensei.

"Hey respect your sensei's weapon."

"But it's a pole. How do you respect a pole?"

"It's not just a pole but a special pole. Here catch." He exclaimed tossing it to her.

"What the heck makes it so speciaaahhhhhhh?" Soi said to her surprise once she caught the pole that Naruto tossed to her as soon as her hands grabbed hold of it, it fell toward the ground taking her hand along with it.

"Holy shit sensei! Why is it so heavy it feels like a hundred pounds? How do you carry it?" She asked him letting it go then standing up.

"That's what makes it so special you see my zanpakuto won't let anybody but me wield her. So once someone else gets a hold of her when I'm not she somehow gets heavier which I still can't figure and she won't tell me." He told her putting one of his fingers on his chin looking at the ceiling.

"So what else can it do besides get heavy?"

"That my little bee is a secret. Not many people have seen my true power of my zanpakuto. Not even the head Captain himself seen its true power and I'm not about to show you."

"Why not I'm your student aren't I plus you said you promise to show me something." Soi said folding her arms.

Naruto hoping she would forget about that cursed his clone once again. "True but I stayed he too long Yoruichi probably figured out my real reason for coming here besides getting my zanpakuto." He told her trying to change the subject but chose the wrong one.

"And what could that be?" she said looking towards the ground once he mentioned Yoruichi's name.

"You, Soi-Fon." The said woman looked at him her eyes widen a bit. "What other reason do I have Yoruichi is gone, yeah I have a few friends still here, but they will have no choice but to report me. You're my student, my only student at that someone's got to look out for you." Naruto said, opening a senkaimon with his pole, which surprisingly it was able to since it is not in it-sealed state or in a shape of a sword but he was not complaining. Turning back around to see his little bee staring at the ground.

"Hey." He called to her but she kept on looking down, so using his new pole/staff he raised her head so he could see her face, which looked sad probably because he was leaving. "Don't look so down its no a very good look for you." She smiled a bit. "There now that's better. Listen the next time I came back for whatever the reason I better hear that you became the next captain of squad two and the Onmitsukido soshireikan (Commander-in-Chief) don't let some wannabe take it you hear."

"Hai sensei." She without any feeling.

"What was that I could hear you?"

"Hai sensei!" She repeats herself but with more determination. "And goodbye."

"Not goodbye that implies we'll never see each other again. It's more like see you later."

"Right, see you later then sensei."

"You too."

And with that said Naruto jumped into the senkaimon's open doors leaving Soi-Fon and rejoining the others who should be in his training ground if they haven't finish yet but since they probably don't have anywhere to go they most likely still there.

**(In the world of the living: NTG)**

The gates of Naruto's senkaimon appeared and opened in front of the house he had built, or rebuild after his inner hollow accident, but the house itself looks like a traditional Japanese house with sliding doors.

He suspected Yoruichi would be somewhere waiting for him to return and it so happened she was, on his front porch.

"So how long have you been waiting." He asked her stepping out of the senkaimon.

"Once you left." She answered pushing herself off against the wall. "So… did you see her?"

"See who?" He answered acting innocently.

"You know who I am talking about."

"Yeah I know but you look cute when you get mad." He told her making her blush.

"Shut up." Making he chuckle. "But really how is she?"

"She was upset…with you. Something to do with a promise you two made." The mention of a promise made her look away from his gaze. "Why would you promise her something like that if you were going to leave?"

"I made that promise before I found out what happen to Urahara and the others. You would have done the same thing." She told.

"I won't deny it if I was in your shoes I would've done the same thing…but I would have also taken her with me as well." He answered back.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything but closed it instead knowing that Naruto was right. She should have brought her with her but maybe there still time to get her if she hurried she could however Naruto stopped her before she could even act on it.

"I know what you're thinking? You think you could go back and get well sorry to burst your bubble but you can't."

"Why not? You told me she upset and you're right I should have brought her with me and it was a mistake to leave her behind."

"Well for starters I'm not going to let you and two I said she "was" upset but after I talked to her she turned out fine. I think leaving her behind is the best thing for her now she can do things on her own without her mentor and sensei always around. Plus I told her to go after your spot as captain of your squad along with Soshireikan." Naruto stated.

"You think she can do it."

"Shit I know she can it's just her confidence holding her back. She was trying to reach our level in power so whenever she did something right all she saw was how weak it was compared to us and with us out of the picture she notice how strong she really is."

"Hmm…I didn't see it like that. I guess you right I hate that. How can an idiot be smarter than me?"

"I ask myself that every day… hey wait a minute?"

She chuckle to herself as she witness Naruto calling himself an idiot.

"Where the heck are Shinji and the other vizards?"

"Vizards what the heck is a vizard?"

"That what I'm calling the group. If they beat their inner hollows, they should be able to form a mask over their heads hence why I called them vizards meaning masked army. So where are they did they leave."

"Makes sense but now they didn't leave there inside. Eating whatever they could find since we didn't bring any money we decided to eat here I thought you would mind." She said but deaf ears heard it since Naruto walked past her once she said eating inside.

Sliding the door open. "Who in the hell said you could eat my food damn it." Naruto yelled entering his home heading to the kitchen seeing everyone but Yoruichi inside since she was fallowing right behind him.

"Yoruichi said we could." Urahara replied. "Since you two are doing it, I figure she probable wears the pants in the relationship she had more authority over you

"I don't care what she said this is my house and I wear the pants in our relationship." Naruto exclaimed.

"Ahem." Yoruichi clears her throat making her self-known.

"Not now woman I'm trying to make a point." He said turning to look at her and back to the said people in his damn kitchen eating his damn food. "Now you asshole listen and listen good I want you all out of my kitchen outside so I can kick all your ass at the same time and get some practice using my zanpakuto again."

Everyone in the kitchen just stared at him except Urahara who went pale as a ghost while Tessai shook his head.

"What you're going to whack us with a pole I'm so scarred." Hiyori mocked him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Urahara suggested.

"Why it's just a pole. What can a firkin pole do?" Kensei asked.

"Yeah I'm more scared of Kensei's shikai then that stupid pole." Hiyori added making Naruto even or pissed and Urahara go even paler.

"Get your asses outside and I'll show you what this pole can really do and you too Urahara for making that comment earlier." He threatened making the said person gulp. Turning to go outside Yoruichi stops him.

"You're not serious I mean they really don't deserve it do they."

"Fuck yeah I'm serious. Eating my food is not free and they pissed me off and Zetusumeigai (Death Scythe) is pissed off too. Underestimating her is one thing you do not want to do." He told her walking outside waiting for the others to get out as well.

Once the group finally manages to come out, they met up with Naruto who in an opening just outside of the forest he had in there.

"Alright were here so what are you going to show us with you pole?" Hiyori asked as Naruto eyed them.

"Hey were Urahara?"

Looking for him and finding the said person hiding behind Yoruichi as a shield.

"Fuck it I'll deal with him later but for you guys just to warn you I'm not going to take it easy on you." He warned them.

"Oh just shut your trap already and get this over with se can go back and eat so more of your food." Hiyori yelled to him.

"Alright Tsumei lets show them what happens when people pisses us off." He said spinning his pole/staff around once he stopped the bottom part of it turned into jet-black scythe blade behind Naruto. With any hesitation or second thoughts he dash towards them promising a world of pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there is chapter five I hope you liked it. As for Naruto's shikai the scythes blade looks like spirit's death scythe form, from soul eater. Without the cross at the top, if you have not seen soul eater, go to Google, search for soul eater spirit, and look for a black scythe connected to a cross. That is all I have to say about the story and again I hope you liked it. Now on to some new about later updates since it is almost close to Nov 1 if you do not know why that is important well then, you are probably not a sonic fan. That is the day the new game Sonic Generation comes out for Xbox 360/PS3/PC. I don't know about you but I'm going to preorder my copy from GameStop sometime this week and if I don't have a new chapter by that day it's safe to say that I'm playing the shit out of that game. Probably beat it like twenty times before I start the next chapter and if you cannot tell I am a huge Sonic fan along with Mario and Zelda. Just a heads up Nov 20 the new Zelda games comes out and I promise you I will get that game too and play the shit out of it too. They say it is supposed to be the hardest and longest Zelda game in the franchise and I cannot wait I have been for like 5 year know. Well that is enough out of me so talk next update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Like I said I would try to get my next chapter out and here it is and ElementalMaster16 please don't come over and destroy my game-station I need it, it's one of my babies (lol) along with my 23 different anime collection. By the way this is my longest one 11649 words that is without my author notes so I hope you like this version I wrote. I started on this chapter a couple days ago and deleted the file on accident at first I said "fuck it I'm going to write it." You see if I start something, it's about a fourth to halfway done, and it has been destroyed or deleted I will not do it over until I feel like it. However, you guys got lucky and I had nothing to do but wait till November 1****st**** comes a knocking I started retyping this chapter and I think this one is a whole lot better than the one I was working on before. Other news is I found another beta reader who is working on my first chapter as you read this so let us hope (have my fingers crossed) that they will give me some feedback. I also used a grammar fixing program I downloaded and used it on this chapter so I most of the grammar and spelling is fix if not I am sorry. Before you read the chapter I thought of writing another story and I wanted to know what you guys think of it I will you more about in my author notes at the end of the chapter so I hope you like it and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or anything I use from video games or anime. **

**Chapter 6**

'Thinking'

"Someone talking"

"**Kido/Zanpakuto move/Cero**"

[Flashback begins]

[Flashback ends]

Hnaruto = Hollow Naruto "**is Hollow Naruto talking.**"

Cnaruto or anyone's name = a clone of that person

Dnaruto = Dream Naruto

"_**Someone important talking.**_"

"Someone talking in the back ground."

"Is that all you guys have come on most of you were captains." Naruto exclaimed to the group of vizards.

"Well sorry we don't have stamina out the wazoo like you do fishcakes." Hiyori replied answering for the others as well.

"We been going at it for two hours now, I think it's time for a rest." Shinji suggested.

"Rest, are you kidding me that was just a warm up." Naruto told them.

'He calls that a warm up.' Everyone else thought.

"Uh… Naruto do you think you might be going a little bit over board. Especial since you used your zanpakuto we both know how dangerous you can be with it." Yoruichi informed him.

"Oh come on, I'm not that dangerous, am I." He replied mumbling the last part to himself.

"Not that dangerous! Do I have to remind you that you almost killed Urahara the last time you used it! You even said it was a friendly spare!" She exclaimed.

"OH yeah forgot about that." Naruto said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head making her roll her eyes.

"But it's been a long time since I had a good spare with my zanpakuto."

"Why don't you spare with your clones." She asked

"It's not the same I can predict what they're going to do since there just copies of me. While fighting someone who has not just a different mind and a way of fighting but different ability's too. In addition, I never had a chance to fight Shinji and the others think of my little ass whooping/warm up as a little test." He told them.

"Test for what exactly?" Shinji asked with one eye raised.

"Uh…I got nothing guess I just want to kick guys ass for eating my food so let that be a lesson."

"First it's a test now it's a lesson. Make up your mind you baka." Hiyori told him.

"Hey don't call me a baka." Naruto snapped back.

"Yeah only I can call him that." Yoruichi stated.

"Yeah only she can call me a baka…wait a minute you can't call me that either." Naruto quickly corrected himself making Yoruichi giggle while the others just shake their heads hat his stupidity.

"Sometimes I wonder how you became a captain in the first place." Shinji asked mostly to himself but Naruto heard him.

"I ask myself that too and come up with one possible answer." He replied.

"I wonder what that could be." Hiyori asked.

"Simple it's because I'm awesome." Naruto said while puffing out his chest.

"Of course that must be how all captains got to where they are because they were all awesome." Hiyori said sarcastically.

"That the only reason I can come up with besides Kenpachi." Naruto replied not noticing that Hiyori was being sarcastic.

"Any ways let's move on before you say something else that will make you sound stupid." Yoruichi butted in. "Like what do we do from here."

"Let's see…" Naruto then went into a thinking kind of stance by placing his right hand on his chin. "Oh I know how about another ass who…I mean another warm up." He suggested.

"NO!" The group of vizards all yelled in unison.

"It was only suggestion." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"How about someplace to stay." Yoruichi asked him.

"Well I do have a house in town where I left my gigai at but the only problem is it only has two bedrooms." Naruto told them. 'I could renovate it with my bunshins it should only take a day or two if I use a Genjutsu.' He thought.

"That'd be great but well pass." Shinji said braking Naruto train of thought.

"Why?" He asked.

"We figure if we don't owe you anything from the start the better we'll be off. Besides I am sure the house you have is not big enough for all of us. So we decided to stay at the warehouse." Shinji explained getting nods from the other vizards but one.

"I didn't decide crap what makes you think I want to go back to that crappie warehouse in the first place." Hiyori exclaimed.

Shinji just sighed and walked over to her. "You can go but you will probably hear him and Yoruichi doing you know what." He whispered into her ear as a disgusted look appeared on her face.

"I'll pass too." Hiyori said quickly changing her mind.

"What did you say to her?" Naruto and Yoruichi both asked.

"Oh it was nothing." Shinji replied. "If you don't have anything else to tell us we'll be on our way." He said as he and the other vizards started to leave but he turn back to look at Naruto. "Before I forget I would mind if you could but one of these training grounds in our warehouse that is if you don't mind."

"Sure I'll get on that when I can." Naruto answered as he watched him turn around and left with the others.

Once they were gone, he turned to Yoruichi to find her right next to him but before he could ask what she was doing, she grabbed his fox ears and started to rub them.

'Aw that feels so good.' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes as they rolled to the back of his head.

"Wow I didn't think they would be that soft." She said to herself as she let go of them to Naruto's displeasure. She then moved behind him and grabbed hold of one of his tails.

"Yoruichi what are you ah." Naruto's back suddenly arched a bit as the same sensation he felt when Yoruichi grabbed his ears took over once again.

'His tails are so soft too. I wonder if it hurt to grow these since he never had them before." She asked herself.

Naruto on the other hand was in heaven want he was feeling was something he could never imagine. However, that feeling started to change into something more and soon Yoruichi would find out as well. In a blink of an eye, Naruto ripped his tail free from Yoruichi's grasp and shocking her as he tackled her to the ground. Both of them staring into each other's eyes, faces inches apart from one another. It felt like time stood still waiting for one of them to make the next move until Naruto went ahead and kissed her.

Yoruichi a little surprised by all this having no idea what caused Naruto to do this but it all slip her mind once he kissed her. Feeling his tongue like her lips she opened them grating access for him to slip his into her mouth as the two of them battle for dominance. Naruto pulling back for air with only a trail of saliva connecting the two, he really didn't have to as he could of pumped chakra into his lungs and lasted a little longer but Yoruichi didn't have that luxury. Not wasting any more time Naruto began to kiss her chin and moved down to the side of her neck as she moved her head to the side giving him more access.

While he was doing kissing her, Yoruichi was taking advantage of Naruto shirtless body with her hands feeling his toned upper body. She traced his bare chest and abs with her fingers moving them to his back and doing the same as he kissed down her neck reaching her Sweater and undershirt. Before either of them could remove them, the sound of someone coughing got their attention. As quickly as they could, both of them got up to see Tessai standing there Urahara nowhere in sight (Thank Kami).

"Sorry to interrupt but I know I should have asked you first Naruto-sama but I made you both something to eat." Tessai informed them.

"Uh…thank Tessai I appreciate it and it's no problem." Naruto told him as he hid his blush.

Yoruichi who was doing the same as Naruto said her thanks as she walked past Tessai towards Naruto's house with Tessai and Naruto not far behind.

"Hey Tessai could you do me a favor and not tell Urahara about what you saw knowing him he won't let us live it down." He asked him.

"Not a problem your secret is safe with me but if I may ask what made you two decide to choose to do it there of all places." He asked Naruto whose blush appeared back on his face.

"I don't know something came over me and the next thing I was on top of Yoruichi and one thing lead to another. If you did come when you did who knows how far we would have went. So I guess I should thank you." Naruto said.

"Not a problem but I advise you not to do that again unless you two know you are by yourselves. You don't want you know who to accidentally find the two of you." Tessai warned him

"Yeah thanks for the warning."

**(Two hours later)**

Naruto and Yoruichi acted like nothing never happen, once they were, eat dinner with Urahara and Tessai who was true to his word at not telling Urahara what he witness. The time they spent at dinner was fun to say at least, they spent usually talking about what both parties been through. Urahara did most of the talking when Naruto asked about what happen in the Seireitei when he was gone making Naruto laugh at Rose, who was his lieutenant at the time, cursing him for he had to do his paper work since he was now an exile. Yoruichi asked him a question about Soi-Fon wondering why she would disappear for hours on end and whenever she did find her she was either too tired to train or passed out in her quarters. All Naruto reply was that it was a secret and that she will soon find out why she was tired and what she was doing.

However, once they asked him what he did once he left the Soul Society he went silent with a sad look on his face telling them that he did some odd jobs around town to make money (which was easy since he had his shadow clones do most of it henging them into different people to do more work). Bought the house he would be taking them in the morning and soon after bought it the hollows attacked and he build the training ground there in now. Leaving his gigai with the mod soul inside at his old house and moved here. He stopped there since they knew the rest.

As it was getting late Naruto who made some clones earlier before they sat down to eat and sent them to get some of his spare futons he had at his house in town. Since he was too tired to show them where his other home was he insisted that they stay there in the training ground. Once they arrived, he ordered them to do the dishes as he set up the futons in a spear room he had for Urahara and Tessai, Yoruichi taking the only bed in the house while he took the couch. While Urahara and Tessai went towards the spear room Naruto set up, he lead Yoruichi to his bedroom where she would sleep. Naruto opened the door and let her enter first and watched her look around to her surprise it was clean. The room itself was nothing special just an ordinary room with a window, bed, wooden floor etc.

Seeing her walk to his bed and sit down her eyes looking at the wooden floors he knew she was going to ask about what happen earlier today.

"Naruto about what happen earlier." She asked. "What was that about you never acted like that unless you know we were going to do it?"

"I don't know…guess you could chalk it up as something I gained from Kyuubi-chan." He told her.

"Kyuubi-chan?" She replied with a little jealous, anger and hurt that he never once used a chan suffix with her name. That did not escape Naruto heighten hearing.

"I haven't told you about her have I." He asked because, if he did not say the word this right, this whole situation could blow way out of proportion.

"No so who is this Kyuubi-chan." She answered but as much loath on the chan as possible.

'I knew it.' He thought as he mentally sighs so Yoruichi will not yell at him. "Kyuubi-chan is or I should say was a demon fox spirit that was seal inside me the day I was born." He told her making her eyes widen a bit as she looked at him to see if he was lying, which he was not.

"How is that even possible?" She asked in disbelief.

Naruto who mentally sighs again knowing he is going to have to explain his whole life revealing that his is well over three thousand years old.

"Where should I begin…how about I start with the day I was born? Let me see I think it started about three thousand years ago when-"

"Wait your telling me your three thousand years old?" She questioned him.

"Yeah what you don't believe me?" He answered back.

"No but if you were, wouldn't you be old like the head captain Yamamoto?" was her reply.

"Maybe but I think it has something to do with Kyuubi-chan sealed in me or with the necklace I gave you." Naruto told her.

"The necklace what does the necklace have anything to do with it?"

"Well it is a special necklace my godmother gave it to me when I won a bet against her and ever since it I died I somehow had it with me once I woke up and found myself in the Soul Society I never took it off. So it could be one of those two." He said as he watched her fish out the said necklace.

"If it was from your godmother why did you give it to me?" She asked him thinking she had no right to have something that precious to him.

"Don't worry it was my chose and I think it looks good on you so I want you to keep it." He told her making her blush. "Now as I was saying it was about three thousand years ago when the world was a lot more dangerous than it is now and everyone were either a ninja or some kind of civilian. However, my tale began on October 10 the day the Kyuubi attacked my village Konohagakure, I was just a newborn on that day. The leader of the village known as the Hokage who would give his life to protect the village and its people by seal the fox demon spirit inside the only child that was born that day which also happen to be his only son."

"Your village leader or Hokage sealed the fox demon spirit inside his only son which happens to be you but why not somebody else." She asked him still could not believe what Naruto was telling her.

"Yes and if he couldn't sacrifice his own child how could he asked another family to do the same. It was a choice only a true leader could make." He said which made her stop talking so he went on with his story. "Any way the only way he could seal the fox's spirit inside me was to use a jutsu called Shiki Fuujin. It was a jutsu, which the caster calls on the aid of a shinigami, which I believe was the first shinigami before the seireitei existed, but for it to work the caster of the jutsu, my otosan, has to sacrifice his life. In turn he did and ended dying and with is final breath he wished for his only child to be seen as a hero not as a jinjuriki."

"What is a jinjuriki?" Yoruichi asked never in her life has she heard that word.

"A jinjuriki means human sacrifice as the person who is sealed with any of the tailed beast gives up on being human."

"Give up on being human why."

"Well that is how I see it anyway. You see in every village in my time hade one or more jinjuriki's there are nine in total and in every village jinjuriki's were treat the same. They despised us, hated, glared at where ever we went no one cared if we lived or died all they wanted was us to do was die. I am not sure how others were treated but one of my closes friends was a jinjuriki we both were treated the same." He stopped there and looked over at Yoruichi with her hands balled up into fists.

"H-how did your village treat you." She asked even if it would hurt her.

He started at her for a bit than began to tell her. "As I told you my otosan wanted me to be seen as a hero but the same village he sacrificed himself for didn't care and only saw me as the fox demon and not its jailer. They placed me in an orphanage and had over four hundred and fifty six assassination attempts when I was only a baby."

"What about your mother what happen to her."

"She died giving birth to me." He answered and went back to telling his story. "By the time I was four the owner of the orphanage kicked me out and I was forced to live on the streets for two more years. Looking through garbage either to find a new pair of cloths or something to eat but if one of the villagers saw me they would either try to shoo me or throw whatever they had or could find. The civilians weren't as bad as the shinobi's though they would track me and hunt me down like I was some kind of animal and try to kill me but none of them succeeded all they were able to do was send me to the hospital. You would think that would be one of the safes places to be right but to me it is one of the places I feat the most. They were force to heal me and if they had a chance, they too would try to kill me if it were not for the former Hokage's anbu and before you ask they are just like onmitsukido and would kill anyone who would harm, usually." He stopped once he heard the sound of someone sniffing he turned towards Yoruichi seeing tears drops fall on her hands. "Yoruichi are you okay."

"I-I'm fine I just got something in my eye." She lied.

"It's alright I won't tell anyone besides someone has to cry for me if I don't right." He said placing a hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her. "I can stop if you want." He asked

"No I want to know everything about you and your past." She asked him getting a nod from him.

"Hmm…where was I oh right the hospital. They sent me there after every attack the civilian and shinobi attacks. However, they not as bad compared to the one I got on my seventh birthday. By then the former Hokage who was like a jiji to me bought me my own apartment but when I got it the villagers broke in and destroyed most of it. Anyway my worst attack was on the night of my birthday you see every birthday I try to stay with jiji as much as I could it was my only safe haven but before it would get dark I tried to sneak back to my apartment as best as I could. Usually I'd make it but on that day I had no chance."

**[Flashback begins]**

_It was dark in Konoha and a little blond haired blue-eyed boy was ducking and hiding behind trashcans or hiding in the shadows. He was trying his best, as best as a seven year old could at least, to hide from the villagers and shinobi that would always be out searching for him. It was worst since today was the day he hated most it was not because today was the day the Kyuubi death but because it was his birthday. Since he could remember every October 10, the beating he received where three times as worst._

_*pant* *pant*_

"_I'm almost there only two more blocks and I'll be home free." the little blond whisker face boy said. He has been running, hiding from the wrath of the villagers no stop once he left the Hokage's office._

_Looking if the coast is clear seeing as there was no one in sight he took off as fast as his little seven-year-old lags could. With only half a block to go, Naruto saw his destination, his apartment. It may not be the safest place to be but it was better than being out in the streets. As he came to the street that his apartment was located he then skidded to a halt and looked around in fear as civilians and shinobis a like walked out of the shadows holding pitchforks, kunai broken bottles anything they could get their hands on._

"_Look what we have here it's the demon brat." One of the shinobi said._

"_It's about time we end your filthy existence." A civilian called out to the right of the boy._

"_They will honor and worship us for kill the fox demon." Another civilian stated._

_The little boy who was, frighten by all this slowly started to take some small steps back getting as much distance away from the death trap that was waiting for him. However, before the boy could turn around and run for it he bumped into something making him tense up._

"_Where do you think you're going?" The voice behind him said._

_The small boy slowly turned his head to see who the new comer was and to his surprise, it was his sensei from the academy Mizuki._

"_M-Mizuki-sensei? W-what are you doing here?" Naruto said in fear as he knew his sensei's at academy did not like him either._

"_To finish what the fourth Hokage started." Mizuki replied as he tried to grab the demon brat but the boy proved to be too fast as he slips right past him and his hand. Taking a mad dash towards the Hokage's office leaving a stun group shinobi and villagers._

_Mizuki who was the first one to notice what the demon brat was up to yells to the group of haters towards the boy._

"_He's going towards the Hokage's office we have to stop him." Mizuki exclaimed snapping the other out of their trance and followed Mizuki after the boy._

_Naruto who was running as fast as he's little legs could towards the Hokage's office the only place where the wrath of the village never dare to attack him in fear of what the Hokage would do to them. All Naruto hoped was he could make it there on time and that the Hokage was still there. _

_The mob behind chasing after Naruto cursed the little demon brat for his never-ending stamina as he kept ahead of them. On seeing, the Hokage's office Naruto started to feel that lady luck was on his side but when something good happened to Naruto, it went away when it happened._

"_I made it but…jiji's gone." He said between pants but before he could catch his breath the mob that was after him caught up to him._

"_Nowhere to run now demon brat." Called a random villager._

"_Yeah time to kill the demon." Another one called getting the others to cheer._

"_Well you heard him kill the demon and free the village from all its suffering." A random shinobi called out._

_Naruto not wanting to find out what they were going to do to him this time tried to run away but felt a sharp pain in his leg, which caused him to fall down. Looking to see what it was he saw a kunai stuck in his leg._

"_Were not going to fall for that one again, demon." Mizuki called out to which Naruto guess he was the one who threw the kunai._

_Naruto not one to give up tied to ignore the pain coming from his leg he took the kunai out and tried to get to his feet. Before he could, a sudden blow to the back of his head knocked him out cold. Behind Naruto was a shinobi dressed in black wearing a dog mask._

_The village and shinobi looked at the anbu trying to figure out if he was on their side but they got there answer when the said anbu turned around saying he did not see anything and Shunshin away. Leaving the mob to do what they want to the boy and they did, dragging him by his hair to where they will finally get rid of the demon that plagued Konoha._

_Naruto who was waking up trying to remember what happen._

_'What was I doing…oh the villagers and shinobi were chasing me and something hit me, which must have knocked me out. I have to get out of here and-" His train of thought was broken once he felt a huge amount of pain coming from his right hand._

"_AAAAHHHHHHH!" he yelled at the top of his lungs the whole village could hear it and those who did just ignored it thinking the demon brat was getting what he deserves._

_As for Naruto, he was felling an unimaginable amount of pain looking towards his right hand he saw the cause of all the pain he was feeling. What he saw was a rusty metal spike lodged into his palm pining him to a wooden cross._

"_AAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed again as the same thing happened to his left hand. _

_Naruto who was fighting back the tears that wanted to come pouring out as he did not want to give them the satisfaction of letting the see his tears was able to stop them so far. Even when they move the cross, they nailed him to an upright standing position tying his legs so he could not move them._

"_It's time to die demon." Mizuki said as some other villagers poured some gasoline or alcohol on him. _

_The next thing Naruto saw was a man walk next to his so-called sensei; his eyes were red with three tomoe wildly spinning._

"_This is for all the people and families you have murder that day seven years ago you demon. __**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**__ (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!). The no named Uchiha yelled as he sent a giant fireball straight at Naruto setting him ablaze._

_With the pain of having two rusty spikes, nailing his hands to a wooden cross along with burning alive was too much for Naruto as he tried to scream but nothing would come out. He was in too much for any part of his body to work correctly and what made it worst was the fire burning his skin would heal thanks to the demon fox seal inside him only for it to burn again. The fire from the jutsu burned him repeatedly until he passed out form to much pain. Just be for he did he saw what looked like an anbu with a dog mask on top of building just watching him mostly to see him die just like the rest. _

_**(?)**_

_*Drip*_

_'Water?' he thought._

_*Drip*_

_'Did they throw my body down the sewers?'_

_*Drip*_

_'If they did I must still be alive but if am why do I feel no pain. In fact it feels like I'm floating.' He thought to himself as he open his eyes noticing that he was floating in what looked like some kind of sewer._

"_I guess they did toss my body down the sewers. Those bastards what did I ever do to them all I wanted was to be acknowledge to be seen as a person but I guess you can't have everything especial if your, Me." He said to himself as he started to find an exit out of these sewers so he could go home no matter how much he hated it._

_Exploring the so-called sewer Naruto eventually found himself in front of a huge caged like door a kanji for seal on it (even if he could not read). Curiosity got the better of him as he walk through the knee-deep water closer to the door just before he got close enough a giant red clawed foot shoot out. If he did not jump, back in time the giant foot would have crushed him._

"_**You're quick for someone so small.**__" A feminine voice said coming from the other side of the cage._

"_W-who are you?" Naruto asked still in shock that he almost been crushed._

"_**You real don't know?**__" The voice asked him._

"_If I did I would be asking now would I." Naruto shot back in a matter-of-fact tone._

"_**You have a point.**__" The voice agreed. "__**I go by many names but you humans call me Kyuubi no Kitsune or the Nine-Tailed Fox.**__" The now revealed Kyuubi said making Naruto's eyes widen as far as they could go as a giant red fox appeared behind the cage. She had crimson red eyes with black slits for pupils, reddish-orange fur, nine long tails swishing behind her and black like lips that revealed he sharp canine like teeth. _

"_**Hehehe…what's with the sudden shock?**__" The Kyuubi said laughing at its container reaction._

"_It all makes sense now." Naruto mumbled. "The glares everyone sends me, the beatings I get from the drunken villagers and shinobi, and why they call me demon brat or fox demon. Why didn't I see it I so stupid."_

"_**Finally click didn't why the village hates you.**__" She began saying. "__**Then why don't we destroy it. We can do it together you and me. We can wipe this place from the face of the earth…all you have to do is release the seal that binds me to you and it will happen.**__" The Kyuubi suggested as a grin appeared on her face._

"_No." Naruto told her his hair casting a shadow over his eyes. _

"_**WHAT!**__" Kyuubi yelled slightly mad that he refused her offer._

"_You heard me I said no." Naruto repeated himself as he looked at her, his eyes fix on hers that made her step back a bit. "I might not like what the village does to me cause of what you might or might not have done but…I won't resort to destroying it. That will just prove that they were right when they called me a fox demon. Instead, I will prove to them that I am not and will become Hokage just as I always say I would and there nothing anybody can and will do to stop me. Dattebayo!" He told her saying his little catch phrase in a serous manor then he usually does._

_The fox just looks at her container seeing he meant every word he said which made her even madder but for some reason deep down inside her gut. She could feel that this little boy could do what he set his mind to if he had the right help and that was what made her say what she said next._

"_**Alright I'll help you become your stupid Hokage.**__" She said making Naruto narrow his eyes. "__**Don't look at me like that. For some reason I believe you and I want to see if you can do what you set your mind to.**__" She finished as her body started to glow red and then shrunk down into a humanoid shape _

_After the reddish glow died out it revealed a woman about 5'5" with long silky red hair that went down her back ended just above her butt. She had crimson red eyes with black slits for pupils, creamy white skin, and a light red kimono that cover her C-cup breast that went down to her lower calf's with blood red/dark red trimming. To top it off, she also had a pair of fox ears on top of her head and nine tails swishing behind her._

_Walking to the edge of the cage. "__**Only on one condition.**__" She asked as Naruto stared at her. Taking that as a sign to continue. "__**You have to promise me that once you become Hokage of your village…you will set me free.**__"_

_Naruto eyes widen a bit understanding that she would want that more than anything but why help him out to become Hokage to be set free and most likely to attack the very same village again._

"_How can I trust you won't just go back on your word and attack the village once I set you free?" He asked her._

"_**We fox demons may be sly tricksters but once we give our word we never go back on it.**__" She answered him while sticking out her right hand. "__**So do we have a deal?**__"_

_Naruto looked at her hand then back at her eyes trying to see if see was lying and found none. Slowly he moved his hand and shook it._

"_I guess we have a deal then." He said shaking her hand smile brightly making her smile, a real smile that she never knew existed._

**[End of Flashback]**

"That was when I first meet Kyuubi-chan I wish I could have been on better circumstances but that in the past now." He told her as he lay back on his bed.

"Tell me Naruto h-how could you take that from the people of your village like that. If it were me…I would not know what I would have done." Yoruichi asked him.

Looking at his ceiling, he thought about what she asked and came up with one answer.

"I guess I thought of myself as a scapegoat for my village." He answered her just to confuse her.

"How could you say that no one should have gone through what you did I don't care how evil they are." She exclaimed as she could not believe he would do something that stupid not even Aizen would do that, hell not even Kenpachi would.

"Your right, you're absolutely right." He said making her look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Think about it Yoruichi if they had all that anger towards me or Kyuubi-chan eventually they would snap and do something stupid. Like attack a friend or family member for the smallest reason. What if that person was a small child, their wife, or someone important to them? I could live with that after the day I meet Kyuubi-chan and learned why the villagers did what they did I made a vow that I wouldn't let anyone I mean anyone young, old, a baby hell even a pet. Go through the suffering I went through, no one deserves that and once I get back to the Soul Society I'm changing how the seireitei neglects the higher Rukongai levels you can bet on that." He stated as he got up to his feet.

Yoruichi watched him stand up and look her way.

"You should get some sleep you must be tired from what you and the other been through so I'll just leave and crash on the couch." He said as he turned to leave but she stopped him by grabbing his hand. "What's the matter Yorui-" He said as Yoruichi interrupted him by kissing him.

She parted form the kiss and looked at him.

"Now why would I let sleep on the couch when you have a perfectly good bed here." She informed him. "And after a story like that. Do you think I'm that heartless I know you may not show it but I could tell you were hurting inside when you told me about your past?" Yoruichi then put her arms over her breast. "Now are you going to lie down or am I going to have to make you."

The way she said it to him left Naruto no room for discussion since she always gets what she wants and if she ever told him to do something, he did no questions asked. For some reason he was attracted to women who had authority probably why he was so interested in Sakura even if she was a bitch to him.

"Well what's it going to be unless you're going to stand there all night?" She said as she striped down to her birthday suit (since I have never seen her wear bra and panties in the anime).

"Are we going to bed or are we going to do it." He asked her.

"You said it yourself that I must be tired and for the first time I am too tired to have sex." Yoruichi told him as she got into his bed and patted a spot next her signaling for Naruto to come over.

"Must be a sign of the apocalypse." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?" Yoruichi said irritated.

"Oh I was saying how good it is to see you naked body again. Clones aren't just the same as the real deal." He told her.

"Shut up and lie down you pervert."

"Your pervert." He replied making her grin as he lay down next to her and cuddled. "But it is good to see you again." He added as he went to sleep.

"Me too." She replied and did the same.

**(Naruto's dream)**

Naruto saw himself behind what looked like the back of Aizen as he was sitting on his knees writhing what look like a letter. As he crept, up behind him making no sound what so-ever but he stopped when he heard a voice come from behind the door to his room. Whit his ninja training when he was a live he hind in the shadows and disappeared like he was never even there.

"Captain Aizen." The voice called out.

"Yes what is it Momo." Aizen asked the now identified person as Momo.

"I was wonder if I could talk to you." She asked

"Certainly, please come in." he told her, and she then enter his room and sat down on her knees. "Now what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"It's about this Naruto character you seem so infatuated with him once you heard he was one of the ryoka that infiltrated the Seireitei. I was just wondering what connections you had with him." Momo asked him.

"Hmm…you are correct I am infatuated about him…you see he once tried to kill me." He told her as she made a gasping sound. "I tried to stop him from trying to killing all Central 46. I tried reasoning with him but he been blinded by the fact that they were corrupted and evil that need to be ended. In the end, I had no choices but to engage him in battle but it got us nowhere so I made my escape and ran to tell the head-captain about Naruto intentions and it forced him to run to the world of the living. Since then he has never came back till now." Aizen told her.

"What will happen now since he has returned? Will you two fight again?" She asked a little concern laced in her voice.

"We will mostly will but this time I think it will be to the death this time since he is a criminal and it is my duty to stop him." He informed her.

"Die you can't be serous!" Momo exclaimed. "If you died I…I don't know what I would do." She said as if she was going to cry.

"If it comes to that you have to be strong Momo." Aizen said putting on a one hell of a performance.

"But captain Aizen."

"Momo you have to promise me you will be strong if it comes to that. Promise." He asked her

She looked into his eyes and nodded her, and promises him.

"Good." He said as he checked the time. "It's getting late why don't you stay here and get some sleep you have an early lieutenants meeting in the morning." He suggested making her blush as she nodded her head again and went too lay down. In a matter of minutes, she was out like a log. He went back to what he was doing before his lieutenant disturbed him.

Once he was done, he folded up the letter, placed it on his desk, and stood up. He turned to look at the sleeping form of his lieutenant and frowned and head towards the door but stopped and turns towards the location where Dnaruto was hiding and then walked out.

His dream then flashes to a scene where Aizen and him where are facing each other than flashes to were Aizen is all beat and cut up he was also saying something but he could hear anything. It flash once more to a scene where Aizen is has a deep gash across his chest with his fake hogyoku in his right hand he drops it once his knees touch the ground and falls face first. It then show Naruto walk toward the fake hogyoku and pick it up. The next thing it shows was as if Naruto was I pain as he falls to his knees clutching his head still holding the fake hogyoku.

Then there was another flash this one showing Naruto in front of a giant bird made of fire it appears he stopped it with only his reiatsu. Next, he grabs his zanpakuto's shikai form off his back, spins it above his head stops spinning it, and brings it down. It appears that he did nothing as he placed his zanpakuto on his back but then the phoenix like bird splits in half and dissipates into nothing. He then turns and looks at a short petite looking woman, with pale skin, violet-colored eyes and black hair, with one strand of hair between her eyes in a white like kimono. He then looks at his hand, which was now black, and shunpoed nest to the petite woman and moved his hand towards her chest.

The unknown woman's chest open (like in the anime) and he moved his hand deeper into hers now open chest and grabs hold of some object. Removing his arm from her as her chest closes as if nothing ever happened, Naruto looked at what was in his hand to his shock it was the real hogyoku. Seeing Dnaruto put it away and grabs hold of his zanpakuto again and slashes at the unarmed women killing her instantly shocking him and the unseen spectators. Since the Dnaruto could hear them it turns around to face them giving the real Naruto a look at them. He saw all the captains with their lieutenants along with Yoruichi his future daughter, that orange haired boy he saw in the future and some others he never seen before.

Dnaruto said something, which he could hear for some reason, and then a shunpoed over above the first division dug his claw like nails into his palms until blood was drawn. The next thing that happened Naruto could not explain as Dnaruto's blood formed what looked like a see-through red barrier with Dnaruto in the middle. His dream self, positioned his hands down in front of himself at angle while two crimson red orbs formed in his hands and shot multiple attacks across the whole seireitei. After his barrage of attacks he moved to the top of the barrier and put his hands on it. The barrier started to turn less transparent and turn more crimson red just like his earlier attacks.

Once it was completed, Naruto for once in his dream hear something else besides what he heard between Aizen and his lieutenant was what Dnaruto next attack."

"**Kukkyou Guran Rei Sero!**" (_Ultimate Royal Hollow Flash!_)

The attack Dnaruto was charging up shot off a crimson red color blast four times bigger than a regular guran rei sero destroying everything in a ten-mile radius. The shear destruction of the attack shocked the hell out of Naruto but before he could see what would happen next there was another flash. Revealing the hooded man from the future and he began to talk.

"_**What you just witness was visions I implanted in your mind when we I sent you back to your time. It showed you what happen to your future self once he killed Aizen. Even though you only touched the fake hogyoku which Aizen copied from the real one? Its power was still strong enough to corrupt you and you found where the real one was and how to obtain it. Once you did you did not see fit to have any ties to your old live so you resorted in to destroy the one thing that would get in your way. The seireitei, it was the only thing that could stop you so you thought, there was one thing you never predicted and it was the only thing that stopped you, or I should say it was the only thing that could stop you.**_" The Hooded man informed him.

"Then what was the only thing that could destroy my future self." Naruto asked him making the hooded man chuckle.

"**I can't tell you.**" He answered.

"Why the hell not." Naruto quickly replied. "If I know what it is then I can keep it if that future does happen."

"_**If I tell you it might change the future even more and it will not exist.**_" He said as he turned around and began to walk away. "_**You will have more of these visions soon to remind you what could happen if you fail.**_" He added leaving Naruto with more unanswered questions he had.

"Wait I'm not done asking you my questions." Naruto yelled at him. "Get your hooded ass back here!" He kept calling to him but it was all in vain as the hooded man vanished and another flash appeared blinding Naruto.

**(End of Naruto's dream)**

Shot up from his bed covered in sweat, breathing heavily, Naruto looked around checking his surrounding realizing that he was still in his room with Yoruichi next to me. Let me remind you that she was still naked and with the sudden disturbance caused by Naruto she started to wake up.

"Naruto what's a matter." She said half a sleep.

"Oh…it's nothing…why don't you go back to sleep." He told her even though there was something bothering her but you know him always keeping things to himself instead of telling others.

"You sure you look like you had a nightmare." She asked him shivering from the sudden chill she got from not being covered and the sudden lost warmth she got from Naruto.

'You can say that.' He thought as he got out of bed. "I'm fine but you know you should wear something when you go to bed. You could catch a cold." He told her seeing her shiver from the corner of his eye.

"I'd be fine once I get my big bad fox back in bed with me to keep me warm." She said seductively.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'll pass. I think I'll just take a bath and think things over." Naruto told her as he left the room leaving a confused (naked) Yoruichi in his room.

Closing the door to his room Naruto walked down the hallway towards the living room but not stopping there as he kept on walking to the front door not even paying attention to Tessai and Urahara telling good morning. Stepping outside and closing the front door he continued his way behind his house where his bathhouse was located (his bathhouse is similar to an old Japanese bathhouse but this one can only fit about four people). On reaching it he just went inside after sending a clone to light the fire to warm the water up, removed his undergarment and got in. he sat there for what felt like hours but in reality it was about 10-20mins sitting there thinking about the dream he had.

'Was I really that weak minded in the future letting something like the hogyoku take over. All I know so far is that it changes shinigamis into hollow.' He thought. 'But the real question is what else could it do especial in the wrong hands.'

While that happen Yoruichi who tried to go back to sleep like Naruto suggested just could not get the way he looked off her mind as he left. He looked like something bothered him she thought it could have been from what he told her last night/morning but she could not tell. Tossing and turning she decided to go find him her best guess would be the kitchen since it has been about 20mins since he said he would take a bath. Getting out of bed and going towards the door forgetting the fact that she was still naked or she probable did not care as she left Naruto's room heading towards the kitchen. Reaching her destination she only saw Urahara who took one glance at her and had trail blood coming from his nose while Tessai averted his eyes.

"Have you two seen Naruto he said he was going to take a bath and I thought he might be here once he was done?" She said looking around the kitchen. "Guess I was wrong."

Tessai was the one who answered her since Urahara focus was on something else.

"Yes we have he walked past the two us and went outside but that was about 20mins ago and hasn't been in since." He told her getting a nod from her telling him she understood then she made a B line towards the door but Tessai said something else that stopped her. "But he had the strangest look on his face. Like something bothered him, perhaps you said or did something to him."

Yoruichi who thought something similar to what Tessai said but did not really know herself just shook her head.

"I didn't say anything he talked about his past last night and after that we went to sleep. However, when he woke up he had the same look you say on his face and then he told me he was going to take a bath. That was the last we spoke." Yoruichi said to him.

"I guess whatever he said to you must have been something he didn't want to remember." Urahara spoke up as he put some paper in his nose. "What did he say to you that could make him be like that?" He asked in a funny sounding voice caused by the paper in his nose.

Yoruichi eyes sadden as she remembered what Naruto told her.

"I…I rather not talk about it." She told them as they could hear the sadness in her voice. Instead of talking Tessai and Urahara just nodded their heads as she walks towards the front door and walked out.

Outside she could sense Naruto's reiatsu coming from behind his house so she headed in that direction. Opening the door to his bathhouse she was surprised he made it that big even if her clan's bathhouse was two to three times bigger and that was just for one person.

'At least it's spacious.' She thought as a grin appeared on her face as she thought what the two of them could do with that much room.

Walking up to the door to the bathhouse she open and found Naruto sitting in the water staring at the wall in front of him unaware of her presence. So without hesitation, as if she had any when it can to getting in a bath with a man, she made her way in the water and sat behind Naruto putting her slender but toned arms over his shoulders making him jump.

"Yo-Yoruichi I-I didn't sense you there." He said completely surprised as she caught him completely off guard.

"The great Naruto with his guard down. Now I know there's something wrong." She stated making his eyes look down at the water. She could feel it in the atmosphere in the room that something was bothering him. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him

He was silent as if he did not hear her at all.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you." She told him he could how concern she was about his well-being.

"No it's not that it's just…aw forget it you probably won't believe me anyway even if I told you." He told her with a sad look on his face.

Yoruichi feeling kind of hurt that Naruto would think she would not believe him even if she did not know what it was that was on his mind.

"Don't throw me out just yet how would you know just tell me and even if I didn't at least you were able to talk to someone about it right. Now come on you can tell me while you wash my back." She told him at the same time grabbing a washcloth and putting it in his hand then moved in front him her back facing him.

"Why do I have to wash your back?" Naruto complained. "I mean I'm the one who's feeling down here shouldn't you be the one to wash my back."

"I could but would you make a lady as beautifully and sexy as yours truly wash your back and besides it will kill two birds with one stone. You tell me your story and I get my back wash by one of the most wanted bachelor in the Seireitei." Yoruichi told him grinning the whole time.

"Okay, okay I'll was your back. You are lucky your pretty and I am a sucker for women." Naruto surrendered to Yoruichi's proposal as her grin got even wider as she won.

Naruto then went on and told her about his dream not leaving about any detail but tell her about their future child. Little did he know that she actually did want children even if she tells everyone that she does not. Her reason was she wanted to find the right man and not scare them off even if most if not all the men in the Seireitei, hell all the men in the Soul Society weren't scared of her. However, she found one man who was not intimidated by her reputation, position, rank whatever reason you could think of he didn't care he only saw a person, a human (spirit). Once they were together for a while she wanted to ask if he wanted kids but she was too afraid to ask and he already knew the rumors that she did want any so she never asked.

Anyway Naruto told her everything but about their future child he even told her about what he saw when he went inside his supposedly door to darkness. Yoruichi was to say, shocked to hear something crazy as that but in some way she believed him maybe it was because they were together or it was because she actually believed him who knows.

"Well that's everything so do you believe me. I understand if you don't." He said.

"I believe you" She said as he was still talking.

"Wait? What'd you say?" He asked her making sure he did not hear her wrong.

"I said I believe you I can't think of a reason I wouldn't and you never lied to me in the past besides peeping on me while I was bathing. Even once my servant caught you two, you still denied it. " She told him as she turned her head a bit so he could see her narrowed eyes looking at him.

"Wait that wasn't my fault I swear." Naruto defended himself waving his arms in front of him. "Urahara asked if I wanted to train with him and you know me I never pass on training. Therefore, he told me to meet him at your clan's house so I did the next thing I know he takes me to peep on you. I swear I'm telling the truth."

Yoruichi's eyes soften as she turned completely around facing him.

"I know." Was all she said to him making Naruto mouth gape?

"Then why did you beat the shit out of me when you knew I was telling the truth." He asked her making her shrug her shoulders.

"I guess I was mad and didn't think it through." Was her answer this time making Naruto fold his arms?

"That's a stupid reason." He replied slightly angry.

"Huh your one to talk." She shot back.

"What stupid things have I did?" He asked her

She just stared at him. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Naruto returned the stare but he then put his head down in shame.

"No." He answered then looked back at her. "But why bring it up in the first place." He added making her smile as she moved closer to him and kissed him.

"Because you look cute when you act like that." Yoruichi told him making him turn his head hiding his blush. (I could not think of the word for it if you know what I am talking about please let me know.)

"Yeah right." He replied

"It's true why, else would I do it." She said as she use left hand to make him look at her once they locked eyes she moved he face closer and kissed him again but this time with more passion.

Naruto moaned when her tongue slipped into his mouth as they tongue wrestled for dominance his demon blood kick in and he switch position moving her body. Picking her up and placing her on the edge of the bathing pool making her yelp in surprise at the sudden movement. Braking away from the kiss Naruto looked at her naked body watching drops of water slid down from her neck down to her breast. Just as he was about to make her his again a rumbling sound echoed throughout the bathhouse interrupting them.

A groaning sound came from Naruto. "Man even my stomach is cock blocking me." He complained.

"We can always ignore it and continue what we started." Yoruichi suggested.

"No it will only distract me and it will only get louder. Sometimes I wonder if it has a mind of its own." He told as he got out of the bath and help vixen up to her feet.

Grabbing two towels one for Yoruichi and the other for himself he wrapped his around his waist while she wrapped hers around her body covering from her breast down to mid-thigh. He motioned her to follow him as they made their way back to feed the beast known as Naruto's stomach so it would shut up.

Reaching his front door Naruto opened it moved to the side and bowed a bit.

"After you Yoruichi-chan." He said grinning when he added the chan suffix at the end making her eyes widen a bit and smiled.

She felt good when she heard it and what made it even better was it from him and he meant it.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun." She replied smiling when she saw his reaction as she walked inside with Naruto right behind her.

After Naruto and Yoruichi got dressed they went to the kitchen looking for anything appetizing but he could find anything and the group of vizards ate the rest of his instant ramen.

"Man all my ramen is gone and there's nothing else to eat." Naruto wined.

"There some fish in the freezer (or ice box)." Yoruichi suggested.

""But I don't want fish I want some ramen." He complained as Yoruichi looked at him.

"Is that all you eat ramen I know it taste good but be real it's not the only food there are more." She told him.

"Yeah but other foods don't compare to the food from Kami herself." He stated as Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "The way the noodles and broth mix so well together and add some pork or beef hell I'll add both just to give it that extra meaty flavor." Naruto added as some droll slip past the corner of his lips. "And the best part is when you drink the broth."

"Shut up your making me even more hungry than I am now beside where are we going to get some at anyway." She asked.

"Well there is a ramen shop in town that I made Kuroun (Japanese for clone) work at just so he can learn to make ramen when I come over…we could go over to my other house the one I going to take you guys yesterday." He told her.

"Then what the hell are still doing here lets go thanks to you I am starving and who the heck is Kuroun?" She told/asked him.

"Oh he is my mod soul I kept in my gigai I gave him that name since he looks just like a living clone of me hence his name is Kuroun and today so happens to be his day off." Naruto told as he had a big smile on his face.

Finally deciding what to do Naruto made a clone to inform his mod soul that he was coming and not alone too. He gathered everyone outside, had them all grab hold of him, and used Shunkan Ido (Instant transmission) to their destination.

As the reappeared in front of Naruto's first home (it the Urahara shop from the anime) Yoruichi ran away from the group barfed what little food Naruto made her eat before for they left. She asked why but all he said was that she would need it so she ate it. Urahara who was doing better than Yoruichi didn't vomit this time but he still felt sick to his stomach once the aid woman felt better she walked back over to Naruto and punched him in the arm hard enough for him to rub it. He still wonders how she was able to hurt him when others try they end up hurting themselves. She asked him why he did not tell her that would happen he just replied it would be funny and she punched him even harder that it left a bruise, a bruise that did not heal at all. Now he was wondering how strong she really was when she was mad. He thought about it as they say women are a whole lot stronger when they are in labor and the one thought made him go pale, paler then Sai and Ulquiorra combined.

Forgetting that thought ever came across his mind he led them inside to introduce them to Kuroun who was now in the middle making them their food. Therefore, Naruto made some clones to help while the others made their way to the living room to wait patiently which was not one of Naruto's strong suits. About every five minutes he would ask if the food was finish and kept on getting the same response "No" but that did not top him until Yoruichi cracked her knuckles and shutting him up for the remainder of the time till it was finished.

Kuroun made enough food to feed a small army (literally) with Tessai, Urahara, and Kuroun having about three to four bowls each (the size bowls from Ichiraku ramen) while Yoruichi had about eighty bowls and Naruto capping at a whopping hundred bowls. The other three were wondering where they put it all since they never gain any weight.

"Man that hit the spot. You're getting better Kuroun." Naruto praised Kuroun on his culinary skills as he rubbed his stomach.

"Thank you Naruto-sama." Kuroun said accepting his compliment.

"Yeah that was the best ramen I ever tasted you should open your own restaurant." Yoruichi said.

"Thank you Yoruichi-sama but if I open a shop people would know I am not human since I don't age therefor I work instead since I can always quit and get a different job without anyone noticing." He told her.

"You have a point." Yoruichi agreed with his logic.

"Well anyway." Naruto said getting everyone's attention. "Yoruichi I have something I want you to do." He said mostly to her getting a raised eyebrow as a response.

"I want you to go back to the Seireitei." He asked her making Tessai, Urahara and even Kuroun eyes widen but the said woman was furious slamming her hands on the table as she stood up. Naruto did not even flinch or back down when she glared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? I am here for one day and you tell me you want me to go back just like that!" She yelled at him making the others get up slowly and leave the room. "What do you want me to do go "hey guys I'm back sorry for helping ten criminals escape to the world of the living. I hope you can forgive me." Yoruichi told him. "If I go back they will most likely kill me. I thought you loved me I guess not since you-"

"Don't you ever say that?" Naruto yelled as stood up. "I would never send you to your death I be damned if I let anyone touch you or threaten to kill you." He said to her as his eyes turned from blue to crimson making her step back a bit. "And don't you ever say I don't love you… I would give my life a thousand times over if it were the only way to keep you safe. So please (his eyes return to normal and his voice softens.) don't say that I love you and I will always love you." He told her as he put his head down looking towards the floor but brought it up when he felt Yoruichi's arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

"It's okay…the reason I want you to go was so you can keep tabs on what is going on in the seireitei. I would go myself but have to get used to my new powers and keep it under control. Since Urahara and Tessai are banish from the Soul society along with the group of vizards so they were out. That only left you and I knew I can trust you and plus you were captain of squad two, commander-in-chief of onmitsukido." He told her his reason he wanted her to go back.

"Why didn't you just say that and not sounded like you didn't want me here." She said to him. "But I am flattered you give me too much credit. It's too easy to sneak into the Soul Society even the Seireitei so you don't have to worry about me." She added making Naruto smirk.

With that said Kuroun cleaned up as Urahara and Tessai wondered around the place they would be calling home while Naruto and Yoruichi went to his room to do you know what after Naruto put up a sound barrier around his room.

**(The Next Day)**

"So how long do you want me to stay there?" Yoruichi asked Naruto has he opened a senkaimon in his training ground.

"About fifty or so years." He answered as turned to face her.

"What fifty years I'm starting to think you want me gone." She replied the others agreeing with her.

"It a sound like that but it's not I want you to have every detail about everyone I told you about I can't take any chances, alright." He told her and she understood what he meant.

"Alright but I better not hear from you over there if I do I'll come back and kick your ass myself before the Gotei does, you got it." She warned as Naruto gulped and nodded his head.

Yoruichi walked toward the senkaimon just before she was about to enter Naruto stops her.

"Yoruichi wait." He called to her as walked towards her.

"Yeah what is it." She asked but was surprised when he kissed her.

As he backed away he did a few hand signs and placed his right hand on her chest where she kept his necklace hidden under her shirt with the said necklace started to glow.

"What was that for?" Yoruichi asked him wondering why his necklace was since she knew the kiss was a good luck kiss.

"I know you probably don't need it but I put a reiatsu blocking like barrier on my necklace. For short while you carry that necklace nobody will be able to sense you. Better safe than sorry." He explained to her.

"Thanks." She said as she jumped into Naruto's senkaimon and after a bit it disappeared.

Naruto just stood there staring where his senkaimon used to be as Urahara walked up to him.

"Tell me did you say all that yesterday just so she would go." He asked him

"Yes…and no?" Naruto answered him "She knows why I asked her to go and I need her to go so she wouldn't be in the way/ I know my training is going to be dangerous and I didn't want her for that. Now I want to ask you a question."

"Alright shoot." Urahara changing his mood into a happy one.

"Why did you make the hogyoku and what can it do." Naruto asked him as he tuned to look at him his face was as serious as he could make it. "And I want the truth."

"Sign…alright but we should go inside this will take a while." Urahara told him.

**A/N: I hoped you like this chapter and this will be the last one probably until the second week of November. As I said at the end of my author notes before you began reading the chapter i said I thought about writing another story. This one will be taking place in the realm of Naruto and will not be a crossover. Anyway here is the summary One the night the of the Kyuubi attack Sarutobi was the one to seal the fox spirit instead of Minato into the baby sister of Naruto Namikaze. However, he had to seal the yang chakra along with the fox spirit into his sister while the yin chakra was sealed in him. After overcome the power of the yin chakra Naruto starts to become wilder and does more for what he wants instead of what is best for the village. His action draws the attention of a man who goes by the name of Pein/Pain who recruits him and joins the Akatsuki. Things you will need to know Naruto will be the same age as Itachi and will have a younger sister. Who will be born on October 10 so naruto is not born on that day if you do not like that I could make it that they were both born on same day but different years. Instead of Itachi joining the Akatsuki Naruto does and will have to choose to capture his sister or not. He will also fall in love with one of the characters I have in mind and it is none of the rookie 12 since they will be younger than he will. Minato and Kushina will be alive in this story Naruto will semi-evil, Itachi will be good and Sasuke will or won't leave Konoha I haven't made up my mind on that part but the way I think I want it to go he will probably won't. So tell me what you think it will help me out if it will be worth reading or not well that is all I have to say so talk you next chapter. Linkmaster out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey it's me again I know I said I would probably only be able to get about one chapter out before November 1****st**** but I was in a writhing move so I typed my first chapter of my second story. The title named If Given Enough Time so if you want you can go check it out if not that is up to you. Anyway, I wrote a major time skip in this chapter to get to the invasion arc faster. I also tried my first lemon it is not long so I do not know if it will be good or not but I will but a warning when it starts so with that out of the way enjoy another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or anything I use from video games or anime. **

**Chapter 7**

'Thinking'

"Someone talking"

"**Kido/Zanpakuto move/Cero**"

[Flashback begins]

[Flashback ends]

Hnaruto = Hollow Naruto "**is Hollow Naruto talking.**"

Cnaruto or anyone's name = a clone of that person

"_**Someone important talking.**_"

"Someone talking in the back ground."

XXXXXX

**(85 years later)**

It has been eighty-five years since Naruto and there others saw Yoruichi leave through the senkaimon Naruto made. Within those years Naruto been training his ass off, trying to understand and control his new powers. He did changeover the years but not by much he did not grow but his hair did it was down to his mid-back which he keep in a ponytail (just like Jiraiya). The two bangs he had were now past his shoulders and his muscles were slightly bigger but not by much. However, he did learn a lot for his training, finding out he could use every chakra element, which was good because it kept him busy and his mind off Yoruichi. The only one he could not control was his dark chakra has it was among the strongest chakras and the only real way to control it was to have a dark heart which he doesn't have or at least his think he doesn't. Besides training to control, his new chakras, and fox abilities, he almost has complete control with his new vizards powers as well with a little mishap here and there. If you're wondering what kind of mishap let us just say he blow up half of his already destroyed training ground where you can't even see the bottom off where he lost control.

Other than that he did build a underground training facility for Shinji and his group like they wanted, he asked if they want it to look like his but pass as it would take longer since they wanted to get there new powers under control ASAP. Naruto also learned the truth of why Urahara made the Hogyoku and why Aizen truly wants to get his hands on it. In addition, why it took over his future self, he could not believe that so much power a little orb held and if Aizen could find a way to use its full potential it would be the end of the way of life. Once they left and he built the training ground for the vizards he added a few rooms to his house in town with a training ground there too. Urahara asked why he made an extra room for Yoruichi since they both are going to be sleeping in the same room anyway his only response was he knew what he was doing and there was a reason for what he was doing. With that, he left to begin his training never heard from for eighty-five not hearing form him got some of the others worried so when they went to check him they could not even find the entrance to his training ground. Therefore, they figure he did not want to be disturbed while he was training.

Since he didn't want to go outside to the surface or I should say he can't with all the training he went through he developed too much reiatsu which he couldn't suppress it all so some, I say about one-fourth of his power would still leaking out of his body. He considered using his gigai but figured it be destroyed since it was made to suppress a captain level soul and he knew for a fact he was no captain level anymore he say he now equal to the head-captain's bankai without his zanpakuto maybe even higher. So he would have to asked Urahara to make him a special made one just for him since Kuroun was good to have around he would let him keep his old gigai. His only choice was to use Shunkan Ido back to the training ground at his new home since the one he was living at he destroyed in his training section.

"**Well this place looks like shit no let me rephrase that shit looks like a flower compared to this place.**" Hnaruto said as Naruto looks at what is left of his so-called training ground and since whatever he sees his hollow sees as well. "**This place looks like a fucking meteor hit this place.**"

Naruto had to agree with his inner hollow the once beautiful training ground he had reduced to nothing but rubble. The green grassy plains burned, scorched hell the ground itself was tore out of the ground. The lake he had dried up from the intense flames from his foxfire along with his fire jutsus he practiced.

"Yeah all that time it took to make it now it useless." Naruto said he was a little disappointed he really liked this place but with all his demonic chakra he used, he doubt anything would grow back.

"**Anyway what are we going to do about your other problem you seem to have trouble with.**" Hnaruto asked him.

"What problem I don't remember having any problem besides trying to use my dark chakra and some of the more advance hollow moves." Naruto replied not really sure what Hnaruto was talking about.

"**Are you kidding me you nearly made a Senkaimon just to go find the Queen?**" Hnaruto exclaimed making Naruto's eyes widen bit.

"Oh you mean that…yeah I'm not sure what I am going to do about that…wait what the hell do you mean we it is my problem not yours." He told his inner hollow.

"**Oh come on you two had your fun so why not let me have a crack at her.**" Hnaruto suggested.

"Hell no how about I just go in there and kick your ass just for thinking that." Naruto shot back.

"**Calm down it was just a suggestion. You don't have to bit my head off.**" Hnaruto said.

"Well keep your suggestion to yourself get it." He told his inner hollow.

"**Yeah, yeah let's just get out of this dump before she wakes up.**" Hnaruto warned Naruto who just realized that it was just his hollow talking to him.

"Oh crap I forgot she was sleeping. She gets cranky when someone wakes here up." He said his voice cracking a bit fearing she might wake up.

"**Yeah so quit standing there and get moving before she-**" Hnaruto started to say.

"Will you two shut your fucking mouths? My kami all you two do is arguing about some stupid little thing like who is going to fuck who if you put too much power it will kill us or blow the place up. Kami all I want to do is get some damn sleep is that hard to ask for." An angry female voice yelled in Naruto's mind making him sweat a bit.

If there is one other person besides Yoruichi he feared to make them mad at him it was his zanpakuto Zetusumeigai. She might not be able to kill him because he cannot die in his inner world but never stopped her from trying if Naruto kept count on how many times she tried, which he did, it would be over NINE THOUSAND! Just kidding it was more like five-hundred and six nine times, which is still a lot if you ask me.

"**Ah great the wicked bitch of the west is awake there goes all are quality time we had.**" Hnaruto said not really caring she now was stand next to him (this is what is happening in Naruto's mind but he cannot see what is going on since he not in his inner world).

As for what Zetusumeigai looks like, she is about the same height as Yoruichi with white long hair that ends at her mid back. Two long bangs that are parted and frame the sides of her face (something like Sephiroth or Aerith from Final Fantasy VII) with creamy white skin with green eyes which was weird but it could be worse she could have had pink hair. She uses to wear a white kimono that covered her B-cup breast and went down to her mid-calf but after seeing what Yoruichi wore, she decided to change her outfit to something similar. She kept it the same but changed the color of the orange sweater to red so if blood got on it wouldn't stain also she could maneuver better but only wears it when Naruto and her train. She would of asked why but knew it reminded him of Yoruichi and he didn't need to worry about her while he trained.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Tsumei said as her face was getting madder by the second.

"**What are you deaf? Okay let me say it slow for you so you can read my lips**." Hnaruto said as he cleared his throat. "**Ah great the wicked bitch of the west-**" He said slowly until she punched him in the face sending him into a couple of building.

"**You fucking whore!**" Hnaruto exclaimed as he got out of the rubble his was in. "**It's on now like Donkey Kong bitch.**" He added as he dashed towards her his own scythe materialized in his hands (the same as Naruto and Tsumei but the blade is white and the staff is a black red color).

"Oh so were using weapons this time." Tsumei said as a smirk appeared on her face with her own scythe materialized in her hands as well. "Let's hope your better than fuzzy fishcakes. If not this is going to be one hell of a one side fight." She taunted him get him mad."

"**I'll show you a one-sided battle you good for nothing bitch of a weapon.**" Hnaruto yelled at her as he position his scythe behind him and swung it in front of himself. "**Sonikku Surasshu!**" (_Sonic Slash!_)

A black thin crescent-moon like attack went straight towards Tsumei who stood there waiting for the attack just before it was about to hit her she jumped over it. Shooting the same attack he used at him as his attack hit the build behind her cutting it in two like it was nothing. Hnaruto did not wait as she did instead her ran straight towards it just before it was going to hit he swung his scythe cutting her attack in half and jumping at her.

*clang*

She blocked his attack by placing the staff of her scythe where his scythe blade and staff meet just barely dodging his scythe blade as it was at the side of her face.

"Looks like you've been practicing when I'm sleeping haven't you." She asked him with a smug look on her face as he said nothing but the look on his face said it all he was mad that she blocked his attack. "What cat got your tongue or is the baby scared he is going to get his ass kicked by a girl again." She said in a mocking tone, which made him even madder.

"**All right you asked for it. Hope you like this new move Hokage and I made.**" He told her making her raise an eyebrow. "**Sero Kama ha!**" (_Cero scythe Blade!_)

Hnaruto's scythe blade started to glow crimson red extending is reach about a half a foot more cutting Tsumei's right shoulder but that was not what shocked her. What did was his attack cut her scythe in two where the staff touched his blade causing his scythe to slice into her even more as blood sprayed out as he pulled it free. The two fell back to the ground Hnaruto landing on his feet while Tsumei did the same but fell to her knees gripping her wounded shoulder.

"That not fair you used your hollow powers." Tsumei complained making Hnaruto laugh at her.

"**There is no such thing as fair in love and war so the answer is…**" He said as he sonido (sound ceremony) behind her his scythe blade placed on her neck. "**…do you give up?**"

She smirks. "Don't know do you?" She asked him confusing him as he looked down and saw her broken scythe not so broken as it was in her right hand and its blade's tip right under his preciouses making his sweat a bit.

"**H-hey that's not fair I didn't threat your tits or vagina.**" He cried as she moved it more making him start to sweat even more.

"Weren't you the one who said there is no such thing as fair in love and war?" She shot back making him glare at her "So what is it going to be tough guy." She taunted him but he did not give her an answer. "It can be your pride whatever left of it that is or your balls so?"

She left Hnaruto in a tough stop he could win keep his pride (whatever he did have left) or lose the one of the thing every man never wants to lose so his choice was obvious right.

Tsumei turned to see the fear on his face but all she saw was his smirk.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" She asked him.

"**Oh it just that you forgot one thing?**" He replied making her raise another eyebrow.

"And what is that." She replied as she thought she was missing something very important.

"**It very simple you see Hokage and I are very alike we both can…**" He informed her as she derived a conclusion and realized what he meant. "**…make bunshins.**" Another Hnaruto said in front of her making her turn seeing the real Hnaruto pointing his scythe at her charging a cero at the top of scythe.

Forgetting the one thing that made Naruto so hard to fight she forgot he could do the very same.

'I should stop picking fights when I wake up." She thought to herself. "I guess you finally beat me. And it's about damn time to it took what eight five years or so to do it." Tsumei said giving up.

"**Oh shut up.**" Hnaruto replied as his cero dissipated along with his scythe that much pleased her. She would not show especial in front of him how scared she was to be that close to one of his cero's seeing what it could do and at directly she did not want to think what it would of done. However he did surprised right before she was going to get up he put out his hand for her but she smacked it a way. He rolled his eyes and helped her up anyway she let out a hiss in pain as her should was still bleeding he looked at her and noticed her right arm was covered in her blood.

"I'm alright." She said but he did not listen as he placed his right hand on her wound making her hiss again.

She was about to tell him to leave it alone but saw is hand turn black she was going to say something then however a cooling sensation took over making her close her eyes letting the feeling take over. She did not see it but could feel her wound healing by whatever he was doing by the time she knew he was done he took his hand off her shoulder to her displeasure. Opening her eyes she saw his looking into hers making her face heat up as she fought back her blush he said two words she never thought she would hear coming out from his mouth.

"**I'm sorry…**" He said to her in a soft tone making her eyes widen in surprise. "**…about cutting your shoulder.**" He finished and turned around leaving her there slightly confused by his actions but smiled as she watches him walk away.

'I guess he does have a soft side to him.' She thought as she too turned around and went back to where ever she stays at in Naruto's inner world.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto who tuned out his two inner voices as the two fought he was use to things like that happing and over the years he learned to tune them out since the two fought like that almost every day. However, something was telling his he might have missed something important but shrugged it off as he would ask them later.

Since he did not pay any attention to them, he decided to go have a talk with Urahara about making him a new gigai. So here, he is in the underground training facility he built before he left to do his training.

'Man this place looks like no one even uses it. What the heck does Urahara do all day sleep?' He thought has he looked around.

"Ah Naruto what a surprise to see you." A familiar voice called out to him. "Eight five years and you couldn't even drop by to say hi or have a cup of tea I'm hurt." The voice said and if Naruto look back, he would see the said person hold his heart as if he was hurt.

Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Urahara." Naruto said revealing the voice to be none other than Kisuke Urahara Ex-captain of the twelfth division.

"But still why have you come by you know Yoruichi-"

Once he said her name, his heart stopped thinking the worse happen.

"What happen his she alright, is she hurt, if anyone hurt her I will go to the seireitei and kill whoever it." Naruto stated releasing half of both his reiatsu and Chakra as his eyes turned crimson red.

Urahara on the other hand was barely able to keep his balance feeling Naruto's reiatsu and what felt like reiatsu but at the same time, it did not.

"Na-Naruto, calm down nothing ha-happen to her." Urahara struggled to say but it seemed like it got through to him as the pressure lifted.

"Sorry I …just thought that she…" Naruto apologized as he went to check to see if Urahara was okay.

"It's understand able, you love her more than your own life and would destroy the world to get here back." Urahara said between pants.

"Your damn right I would." He agreed with him as Urahara stood upright.

"As I was going to say was Yoruichi came by to give us report but wanted you to be there when she informed us but since none of us had heard from you she did the same as you did. You know I think you two were made for each other I mean come one the same taste in color, you both could eat like no tomorrow and not gain a pound and could kill anyone who hurt one another." Urahara stated making Naruto rub the back of his head sheepishly. "But I'm getting off topic so do you want to know what she said." He asked her.

"Of course but first I need to ask you something." He asked but Urahara just raised a hand.

"If you're asking about a new gigai well you're in luck I just finished one just for you and I can hold back your huge amount of reiatsu." He told him making his mouth open in disbelief as he knew exactly what he was going to say pulling a fan out of nowhere. "Judging by your reaction I would say I was right." He said while laughing at how he could predict peoples thought before they could ask them.

"You know that is somewhat freaky that you're able to do that." Naruto told him as he just shrugged it off.

"Hey Tessai can you bring down that new gigai form me." Urahara yelled.

"Sure thing boss." Tessai replied as he jumped down with the gigai in hand and notice Naruto was there. "Ah Naruto it's good to see you again and the new look is good too." Tessai said making Urahara notice it too.

"Yeah it grew when I was training. I guess I was too busy to cut it as it did not bother me too much. However, now that you mention it do you think you can give me a trim since I will be staying here for a while?" He asked him.

"Sure thing I'll get my things ready." Tessai told him as he put the gigai down and climbed up the ladder but Urahara still wondering what Naruto meant staying for now.

"So what made you change your mind about staying?" He asked him.

"Oh well you see…while I was training I kind of destroyed my training grounds and my house was destroyed in the process so since this is my only home left I guess I thought I would live in it. That's not a problem is it?" He explained while asking a question.

"No it's your house after all you can do whatever you want." Urahara replied.

"Good then I will get my hair cut and take a damn bath." Naruto said as he got into his new gigai. "A little stiff but I can but I can break it in latter. So tell me what's happen so far." He asked him.

"Nothing really important but Yoruichi's sudden appearance. Oh I almost forgot Kuroun got a new job." Urahara said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Really where? He asked not sure if he was going to like his answer.

"It was a surprised to us when we found out but when he told us he said he felt he should get a job there. More like he had to for something was going to happen and it would help out soon." Urahara explained.

"Well just spit it out already." Naruto told him.

"At a hospital." Urahara told him making Naruto eyes widen as what Urahara just told him replay in his head.

'_It was a surprised to us when we found out but when he told us he said he felt he should get a job there. More like he had to for something was going to happen and it would help out in the near future._'

'Does he somehow know if so how…I never told anybody about her?' He thought to himself as he spaced out making Urahara wonder how the news affected him.

"Naruto…Naruto." Urahara called to him but got no response so he gave him a light shake making Naruto jump. "Are you alright you kind of spaced out there. Something wrong?" He asked him.

Naruto sated at him for a bit.

"No everything is fine so let's go I really want to get his hair cut." Naruto said getting a nod from Urahara. 'I don't know how you could keep you hair like this ero-sennin (pervy sage).' He thought as he and Urahara walked towards the ladder. "Oh and Urahara I was wondering where do you keep popping those damn fans out of." Naruto asked the question every wants to know.

"Out of my sleeves I keep about two or three there if I lose one I have two back up ones. Pretty cleaver huh." Urahara told him.

"Pretty stupid if you ask me." Naruto replied as Urahara makes another motion as if he was hurt.

"That stings that you would think of that." Urahara said as one hand over his heart while the other stretched out in front of him making Naruto roll his eyes as he climbed the ladder.

**(One Hour latter)**

An hour passed by since Naruto arrived and got his hear cut back to it was when he first arrived to the world of the living after that he took what Urahara called a Shower as the humans now took but he didn't care. Not many would if you have not taken a relaxing one in about fifty or so years. Once he was done he of course stuffed face on whatever food he could find in what the humans called a refrigerator now that he thought about it he been away from the real world for a while. They have a lot of new thing like a box that as moving pictures, one that shoots out cold air, moving metal boxes on wheels that transport humans to where they want to go. Other things changed as well like the building they were taller and rectangular, the beds have changed too, however one thing that kept Naruto happy they finally made an instant ramen that only took one minute to make instead of three. To him that was like a sing from Kami herself for rewarding him from his hard work which he cried and got on his knees and thanked her making the others sweat drop.

Then Naruto and Urahara sat down around a circular table while Tessai made some tea as he came back and placed it in front of them then went back to what he was doing prior before Naruto came over.

"So do you want to know what Yoruichi told us or do you want to wait till she gets back?" Urahara asked.

"It depends on how old the information is." Naruto replied.

"Well it was about forty years ago." He answered Naruto question.

"Then the answer is simple…no." Naruto told him getting a raised eyebrow in response.

"Would you like to explain?" Urahara asked.

"It's simple what would info old as forty years do to help. The only good info is if it is fresh and reliable and since I trust Yoruichi, I would not say the info you have is not reliable but a ninja cannot just attack with information he knew years ago. Everything changes take the world of the living for example eighty years ago most of whatever I seen never existed and I bet you when Yoruichi told you what she knew then I bet know she would tell you something that would take the info you have right to the trash. So what I'm trying to say is I will wait until she gets her." Naruto told him.

"Wait till who gets here." A manly voice said that Naruto did not recognize making him going ninja mood.

In a blink of an eye, Naruto was on whoever thought they could sneak up on the great Naruto Uzumaki well they thought wrong. Grabbing whoever it was Naruto was shocked to see it was a cat, a black cat with yellow eyes.

"A, a cat are you fucking kidding me a fucking cat was able to sneak up on me was all that training even worth it if a fucking cat, a cat for Kami sakes was able to sneak up on me." Naruto exclaimed as Urahara and the cat where laughing at his antics. Since Naruto was to in shock by a cat was able to sneak up on him he never notice the necklace around its neck and see it transform into a human (spirit).

"I didn't mean to hurt your feeling Naruto-kun." A feminine voice said making the said man do a one eighty as his eyes widen seeing Yoruichi. It wasn't just a regular Yoruichi either, it was a naked Yoruichi which made Urahara's nose bleed but Naruto on the other hand moved towards her and in an instant he sweep her off her feet as she yelped at the sudden action. Yoruichi was surprised what Naruto just did not sure what he was planning but she had an idea.

"Uh Naruto what are you doing." She asked him but got nothing in reply as he walked to what would be there new room and open it.

As he walked in and closing the door behind him, he took Yoruichi, places her on the bed, and looks into her eyes as she did the same. Something in Naruto started to raise, something that he been suppressing for almost eighty years all came out all at filling his eyes with lust. Yoruichi who noticed this was a little scared as she watched his eyes change from his normal blue one to crimson red moving back a bit she tried to talk to him.

"N-Naruto, are you all right." She asked but still got no answer as he raised his hand and said something and the walls glowed purple then went back to normal. She remember what it was he called it a privacy jutsu which got her even more scared then she was now. Before she could say, something Naruto was on top of her shoving his tongue in her mouth but something was wrong it was missing the passion he put behind it. She tried to push him off her but he was to strong she stared to panic and tried harder making Naruto growl at her antics grabbing her arms and pining them above her head and glared at her.

"What is wrong don't you love me I thought after eighty years you would like to…" Naruto started to say in a more demonic voice but stopped once he saw how frightened she was with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Get a hold of himself he got of her and went to a mirror that was in the room at looked at his reflection. In his gigai, he should look like a normal human with no ears or tails. However, what he saw was the exact opposite he saw his ears and felt his tails also seeing his eyes changed to crimson. Something similar happened like this when he was training he had an uncontrollable urge to mate and it drew him crazy that he almost open a senkaimon just to find Yoruichi if it were not for his will power to subdue it but seeing Yoruichi drove him over the edge. Since she was now in arms reach right there next to him there was no Gotei thirteen to stop him but now he did the one thing he swore he would let anybody do, hurt her.

"Yo-Yoruichi I'm, I'm so sorry. I-I did not mean for that to happen. It was, was just, just I…" Naruto tried to explain but he failed to find the right words so he just selected two and leave it at that.

Yoruichi who was still a bit frighten by his earlier action started to see the real Naruto return as he ears and tails disappear. Once he started to talk, she heard his voice change to normal she did not hear what he was trying to say but she did catch the last two.

"I'm sorry" Naruto told her as he slowly got up with is head held low he didn't want to see that look that he use to get from people when he was alive once he went eight-tails to save his village. As he walked towards the door, he heard Yoruichi's voice and stopped.

"N-Naruto, wait." Yoruichi called to him as he stops but he does not turn around.

"What is it Yoruichi." Naruto asked.

"Wh-Where are you going?" She asked him.

"What does it matter I say the look you gave me. It was just like the ones they gave me." He replied.

"What look and what do you mean by the ones they gave you." She questioned him and this time he turned around but did not make eye contact.

"The ones my villagers gave me when I used Kyuubi-chan's power to save theme. Once they saw it they gave me that exact same look you did just because they saw that power something you just witness. In addition, because that, they were scared of me my friends turned on me and then they banished me. That was the reason I wanted you to go to the Soul Society I didn't what you of all people to see what I was like yeah you seen me in my spirit form with my fox eyes but you never seen me lose control like you did just now. I could see it in your eyes you were scared of me that was the only thing that stopped me from doing what I was going to do to you and because that, you probably won't look at me the same just like my friends and those damn villagers all they saw was the demon. So again I'm sorry." Naruto said as headed towards the door once again stopped but it was Yoruichi's hand that stopped him which he look at her and saw she was mad which confused him.

"How dare you compare me to you stupid villages. They probably could not wipe their ass if someone did not tell them they could. I'll admit I was scared when I saw you like that and was afraid you were going to rape me…" She said not making Naruto feel any better. "…but you stopped once you saw how scared I was and knew what you were doing if it was anybody else they would care all they would thought I would be, another whore that got what was coming to her." She told him which mad.

"Don't ever call yourself a whore and if someone ever does I'll kill'em." He told her as he stated to get even angrier but when Yoruichi place a hand on his face, he calmed down.

"See a demon wouldn't say that would he." She asked him.

"But Yoruichi I am a demon." Was his reply.

"Shut up that's not the point, the point is you knew you hurt me and you stopped. If your villagers and friend couldn't see you were trying to protect them well they were never meant to have someone like you now did they." She told him.

"I guess so but…" He never finished as Yoruichi kissed him.

"Do you ever stop taking." She asked him as she pulled him towards the bed.

"But Yoruichi what I aahhhh!" he said as she pulled him making him fall on top of the bad as she climb on top of him

"Like you said eight years ago it is all in the past." She said as she kissed him before he could protest and it seemed to work as he relaxed closing his eyes enjoying the kiss.

**Warning lemon starts!**

He felt her tongue lick his lips and parted them as she stuck her tongue in his mouth making him moan into hers. They both tongue wrestled until Yoruichi parted to catch her breath but found it wasn't fair since she was naked and her foxy lover wasn't so she moved her hands down to the bottom of his shirt, and stated to take it off. Naruto taking the hint grabbed his shirt taking it off for her, which she kissed him again and started to move down his chest kiss his body as she moved down. Reaching his pants she could feel his hard on so she unbutton his pants and let his eight-inch cock free taking the rest of his pants off she move back to his erection. Grabbing it with her right hand, she slowly strokes it while her left had played with cradle his balls as she played with them. After a while, she licks his cock from the bass to his tip sending shivers down his spine she then positions her mouth on the tip of his cock and kiss it. She then engulfs his cock and slowly gives him a blowjob causing Naruto to gasp as she starts to move faster while her left hand softly squeezes his balls.

Feeling Naruto's cock twitch she knew he was close to cuming so she pushed his cock farther down her throat suppressing her gag reflex as she deep throated his whole cock. Bobbling her head faster pushing Naruto almost over the edge as he tried to warn her.

"Yo-Yoruichi, I'm going to cum." He told her which just motivated her to go faster until his cock twitched as he ejaculated in her mouth.

He kept cuming in her mouth as she kept swallowing after she did she caught her breath and kissed Naruto as he tasted himself. He did not want to the only one that was satisfied so he broke the kiss and flipped her to her back kiss her neck as he moved down her beautiful body. He stopped at her breast as he took her left on in his mouth and sucked on it as used his left hand to knead her right nipple. Switching breast Naruto did the same until he started to move further down as he reached her lips he moved and kissed her right inner thigh moving towards her pussy just before he reached it he did the same thing and kissed her left inner thigh. Yoruichi who was inpatient grabbed his head and placed it at her entrance, which he just smirked and did what she wanted him to do. Sticking his tongue into her making her arch her back he lick every nook and cranny to her delight as he ran her fingers through his hair grabbing is hair she pushed he farther into her. Soon enough she came into Naruto's face as he swallowed everything that came out tasting her sweet nectar.

Bring his head towards hers they kissed each other as Naruto placed the tip of his penis at her entrance. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her lust filled eyes he kissed her neck as he pushed his cock inside her making her him once again. Yoruichi who was short of breath moaned as Naruto rammed his cock inside and she would scream is name every time he would hit her special spot. Naruto using her moans to tell if was pleasing her and would change every so often to make sure he pleased her since she was the only person whoever look at him as if he was same and not some demon and he will damned if someone tried to take her away from him. Once Naruto felt Yoruichi's walls grip is cock he knew she was close to her orgasm as he was close to his which made him move faster. Just before they were both about climax, Naruto eyes turned crimson red, and he bit down on Yoruichi's shoulder as Naruto released his seed into his lover as Yoruichi had her orgasm. She felt his sperm hit her walls as he ejaculated into her both of them panting, trying to catch their breath Naruto moved to her left side and laid back as she moved herself making herself conferrable as she rested her head on his chest. He moved some strains of hair out of her face and stroked her hair as he whispered to her.

**Lemon ends!**

"I love you Yoruichi."

"I love you to Naruto." She said in a low tone, which he figured she must have fallen asleep. Grabbing what looked like a blanket he cover the both of them and went to sleep.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

It has been two weeks since Naruto, Yoruichi had sex, and she thought something might be wrong since she missed her last period. Therefore, she asked Tessai if he could get something the humans made called a pregnancy test and of course he did and half an hour latter Yoruichi was in the bathroom following what it said on the box and waited.

Pacing back and forth, as she waited one thing was on her mind.

'What if I am pregnant he will be there for me right. He will not leave right but I do not know if he wants kids. Oh kami let it be negative." She prayed as she waited long enough and checked the test.

"I'm pregnant."

XXXXXX

**A/N: So there you have it another chapter I stayed up until 5:30AM where I live (Michigan) writing this chapter since I cannot sleep. Therefore, I hope you like it and the lemon I think I did an okay job but if not I am sorry it was my first time since this is my first chapter.** **I am not sure when I will update next it will probably be next week but who knows I could be at the end of this week. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it either way. Linkmaster out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well I'm back and I can proudly say I completely beaten my copy of Sonic Generations getting 100% in the game as well getting all the achievements (besides the ones I need Xbox live to get) and all the avatar awards it was a fun game. The only thing that could have made it better if it had more levels instead of nine though each level had two acts in them so there really were eighteen levels. Still they should have put more since it was sonic 20****th**** anniversary but what can I say I'm just a fan but anyways here is the next chapter just to inform you it will have two small time skips and on long one to get the story to go a little faster. Other than that, enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

'Thinking'

"Someone talking"

"**Kido/Zanpakuto move/Cero**"

[Flashback begins]

[Flashback ends]

Hnaruto = Hollow Naruto "**is Hollow Naruto talking.**"

Cnaruto or anyone's name = a clone of that person

"**Hollow talking**"

"_**Someone important talking.**_"

"Someone talking in the back ground."

XXXXXX

**(One Week Later)**

It has been about a week since Yoruichi found out about her pregnancy it did not take her long to accept that she was pregnant but what she was afraid of was how she was going to tell the father of their unborn child. Whenever the two were in the same room, she wanted to tell him but every time she tried she get that butterfly feeling in her stomach and make any kind of excuse to leave the room. Naruto, being Naruto, really did not pay attention to how she was acting but did find it strange when she would be in the kitchen or the living room by herself or with Tessai, Urahara, or Kuroun. Who by the way looks just like him; at that point, he got suspicious to why she would avoid him and not his old gigai that looks exactly like him. Finally being fed up with her constantly trying to avoid him he went looking for her and found his purple haired vixen in their room just about to lay down.

He did not know that pregnant women tend to sleep more once their pregnant and found it wired for the active women he always knew to sleep this early since it was only seven and still daylight. Entering their room quietly closing the door just as she was finish changing into her pjs that consisted nothing but a black T-shirts with a red swirl in the middle that (Which she took from him but he didn't care) and pair of panties. She untied the orange ribbon she uses to keep her hair in a ponytail and let her hair fall back down as she folded the ribbon placing it on the dresser. Running her fingers through her hair, she felt a pair of eyes watching her, which was normal to her with a body like hers who would not stare. However, she knew whom those eyes belong to and knew that this conversation would happen eventually, letting her arms fall ho her sides, and she turned to face him.

"So…how long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Not long about a minute or two." He answered her as she stood there as if she was waiting for him to say something. "Yoruichi can I ask you something." He began.

'Here it comes.' She thought to herself as she nodded knowing what he is going to ask.

"I just wanted to know why you are trying to avoid me was it because I said or do something wrong to make you mad at me." He asked waiting for a reply but she kept quiet. "If I did I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do whatever I did… and I promise not to do again." Naruto apologies for something he did not know or do.

Still getting no response from her Naruto lowered his head.

"I guess you're still upset for what I did. I don't even know what I did to upset you but it must be something bad since you will not talk to me." He said to her as her turned towards the door. "I'll just leave you along then."

Yoruichi who kept quiet, afraid she might say something to make the situation worst and listen to what Naruto ask even if she knew he was going to ask something like that and of course, he placed the blame on himself instead of others. She wanted to say something but nothing came to mind she knew he did not do anything well besides getting her pregnant but other than that he did not do anything. However, choosing to keep quiet seemed to make the situation worst then it probably should be bit hearing him say he would leave her alone she knew she had to say something to stop him. If she kept trying to put this off it will back fire when she starts to show that she indeed was pregnant and will give Naruto a reason to hate her.

"Naruto wait." She finally manages to say something halting him in tracks. "You didn't do anything to make me mad it's just…" she said trailing off.

"Just what Yoruichi…" he said in a low voice and then turned to face her completely. "…if I did not do anything to hurt you then why you're trying so hard to avoid Me." he finished raising his voice a bit.

She could feel his pain laced in his words how much she was hurting him by avoiding him and not telling him why.

"I…I am afraid." Was her answer, which only seemed to confuse him?

"What are you afraid of?" He questioned her.

"I am afraid of what you will do once I tell you." She said breaking eye contact form him.

"If there is something you have to tell me then go ahead and say it." He told her but this time it was in a more calming tone. "I can't think of anything that would make you afraid of what I might do."

Naruto was right she did need to tell him while she had the chance but that butterfly feeling came back though it was stronger this time. She could feel what she had eaten an hour ago in the back of her throat swallowing it back down she summed up the courage to tell him.

"What I am so afraid to tell you…is…that I am…" Yoruichi started to say making eye contact with Naruto again. Hoping with every fiber in her body, he would not leave her for what she was about to reveal to him. "…pregnant." She finally told him seeing his calm eyes widen as the seconds went by.

As for Naruto, that one word echoed through his head when he realized what she said his eyes widen even more but instead of saying something, he just sat down on the bed.

Yoruichi, relived to get that of her shoulders and finally tell him but it only left one thing what he will say/do. All she could do now was wait to see he will do but that still did not stop her heart from racing almost giving her an anxiety attack. Watching him walk towards the bed and sit down saying nothing was not a good sign for her it just made her think the worst.

"So what you're saying is...that you're pregnant." Naruto repeated what she said. "How long have you known?"

When he asked her that question her breath caught in her throat.

"I have known for a week now." Yoruichi answered seeing him narrow his eyes. "I was going to tell you I swear it's just that I…" She quickly tried to defend herself but he stopped her as he stood up.

"If you knew for a week why wait till now to tell me. If you were pregnant with our unborn child you should have told me sooner." He exclaimed.

"I was going to but every time I would try I would get scared." She told him.

"Scared of what that I would leave you?" Naruto asked the question she had on her mind the moment she found out about her pregnancy.

Not getting a response from her instead, he got silent nod.

"What kind of man do you think I am I would never leave you to take care of our unborn child." He said slightly mad for her to think he would do something stupid like that made his blood boil. However, he quickly calmed down it was not the time to get mad it may have taken a week to tell him but at least she did that had to count for something.

After calming down realized that Yoruichi had her head down even though he did not notice but it must have taken a lot of strength and courage to tell him that she was pregnant. At the same time thinking he would leave after she told him and have the said person get mad at her yeah it must have been a rough week for her. Sighing Naruto walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder giving a light squeeze to reassure her she in turn looked up at him.

"I am sorry I raised my voice and got mad at you even though I probably should have but now is not the time to get mad because… I'm going to be a father." She said to her with a smile on her face.

"So you're not mad." She asked him a stupid question.

"That's a stupid question how the heck could I ever stay mad at you that is like asking me to quit eating ramen it never going to happen." Naruto replied with a stupid looking grin on his face as he took off his shirt dropping it on the floor.

Yoruichi was relieved knowing that Naruto would leave her anytime soon she then notices him taking his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" She questioned him as he moved towards the bed.

"Well seeing as you were going to take a nap I thought I would join you. Can't have the mother of unborn child sleep along now can I." He replied with a smirk.

"You don't have to." She told him.

"But I want to." Naruto finished leaving no more room to argue as he scooped her up bridle style and laid her on the bad and cuddled with her.

As they both were on the verge of sleeping Yoruichi remembered something.

"Before I forget I wanted to ask you about a mark on my right shoulder." She asked as she was not sure how it got there or, why it was there.

"What does this so-called mark look like?" Naruto replied trying to think of what she might be referring.

"It is a fox with nine-tails…" She was saying making Naruto open his eyes. "…Now that I mention it you have nine-tails and it's in the same place where you bit me."

'Where I bit here?' He thought. "When did I ever bite you?" Naruto asked her forgetting the night he bite her three weeks ago.

"About three weeks ago when we were a having sex you bit me on my right shoulder. I noticed it about a few days ago and must have forgotten to ask you about it." She informed him. "Have any ideas why it's there."

Recalling what he did that day she was right and he did bit her but he could not figure out why. Ignoring her last question, he tried to remember what Kyuubi-chan told him about becoming a demon then it hit him he knew why he bit her and she might not like what he has to say.

"Yeah about that…well you see and what I am going to tell you I quote form what Kyuubi-chan told me so don't get mad at." He told her then began to explain. "Before I would have become a demon like I am now she told me of the changes I would go through. The first and obvious one was I would become a demon with huge amount of chakra. The second one if I can remember right it had to do with something about having a strong desire to mate which we proved three weeks ago. The third one I cannot remember but the last one I do and it is about that nine-tailed fox mark on your shoulder. The mark is the "Mark of the Kyuubi" and is only given to the one I choose to be my alpha female (male if he was a woman)." Naruto clarified why she had that mark on her shoulder.

"You choose who you want to be your alpha female. So you could have more than one partner or mate as you call it." She questioned him.

"Yeah." Naruto said a little too happy making Yoruichi elbow is side. "Ow…oh I mean that is if you let me of course." He said quickly changing his answer.

"Don't get your hopes up anytime soon." She said sounding a little mad.

"Don't worry I am loyal to you and you only." He told as let out a yawn that caused her to yawn too (I hate that).

Rubbing her belly with his left hand, he smiled thinking of what their child will look like Yoruichi does not but he sure did.

"Just think about it in about eight months we'll be parents of a beautiful daughter." Naruto said let the cat out of the bag as Yoruichi hummed in agreement but realized what he said.

"Wait did you just say we'll have a daughter." She asked him but the sounds of his light snoring told her that he was already sleeping. She stared at him for a bit over her shoulder shaking her head she went to asleep.

**(About Eight and Half Months Later)**

The last eight months have been one of the hardest for both Yoruichi and Naruto well mostly Yoruichi because she was pregnant they told the others, which they congratulated them. A couple days later Yoruichi started to clean the entire house from top to bottom Naruto asked her why but all she said was she had an urge to clean and did not know why. Of course, he helped; he cannot have her hurt herself in the end he told her to take an easy while he fished cleaning the house for her. That was just the beginning once her morning sickness began waking her up all hours of the night with Naruto at her side rubbing her back. There was only two thing Naruto hated one was the craving she had and sent him on wild goose chases for if they did not have what she wanted. Some of her craving consisted like crushed ice with sprinkled dust or onion and bananas, a grilled cheese sandwich with baked potatoes, chicken sandwich and lemonade, marmite on some ice cream, pickles with peanut butter and fried eggs garnished with mint sauce. That were just some of her cravings however, he did catcher licking the walls and trying to eat some chalk where she got it, he had no clue.

The second and worse one when she started to get her mood swings he found himself every day thinking of the right words to say to her because the last time he did not got him a fist to the face. She asked him out of the blue if she was getting fat which her belly started to show a little lump Naruto other hand being honest flat out told her "Yeah, you gained a few pounds in the past week." After that, he watched what he said to her. Then there was her uncontrollable bladder forcing her to use the restroom more than usual but the worst by far when she went in to labor.

XXXXXX

AAAHHHHHH!

Yoruichi screamed echoed throughout the room luckily Naruto was able to put one of his private barrier jutsus before she went into labor. So far, she been in labor for the past six hours since Kuroun was a doctor that worked at the hospital they did not have to leave the house.

"Okay Yoruichi-sama, I need you to take some deep breaths and when I say push I will need you to push." He instructed her as she complied with what he said.

Naruto was standing right next to her wiping any sweat that formed on her face with his free hand as his other was in her death grip.

"Okay Yoruichi-sama, push." He instructed which she complied again giving another push. "Alright Yoruichi-sama the head is crowning I need you to push as hard as you can."

Giving one more push as hard as tired body could she was rewarded with the sounds of a baby crying that put a smile on both her and Naruto's face. Kuroun after cleaning their baby wrapping it up in an orange blanket and turned to the new two parents.

"Congratulations, Naruto-sama and Yoruichi-sama, you're now proud parents of a new baby girl." He informed the both of them as he gently placed their daughter in Yoruichi's arms.

To her surprise as wells as Naruto's once they got a good look at her seeing that she had a pair of purple fox ears on top of her head, Yoruichi felt something move a bit towards the bottom thinking she had a tail too or it was the baby's lags moving. The baby looked exactly like a clone of her mother minis the fox ears and had the same whisker marks on her face like her father. The baby a small yawn and opens her eyes revealing she had a pair of ocean-blue eyes she got from her father too.

"So, do you two have a name for her yet?" Kuroun asked the two.

Yoruichi who has given much thought about a name but could never come up with a perfect one turning her face to the father of their daughter and her lover.

"What do you think we should name her?" She asked him.

Naruto already had a name picked out for her so he did not give it as much thought as Yoruichi but her still had to wonder how his future self came up with her name.

"How about… we name her Asa" Naruto suggested.

Yoruichi thought about for some reason it felt just right as if the name was for her in addition the meaning behind the name fit as well.

"It's perfect, Asa Shihouin Uzumaki our little bundle of joy." She said with a smile rocking her baby back to sleep.

Naruto, who released the barrier letting Kuroun out, walked over to the window, notices the sun, had just raised he then realized how is he would have come up with his daughter's name.

"Born at dawn I guess it is perfect." He said to himself turning to face the two people he would give his life for in a heartbeat sound asleep.

Walking over towards them, he gently picks up Asa from her then places her in a crib that they bought for her. Heading back over to Yoruichi, he covers her body with their blanket and kisses her on the forehead then leaves the room. Going to his living room, he spots both Urahara and Tessai along with Kuroun sitting down waiting for him.

"So how is she?" Tessai was the first to ask.

"She is doing fine just a bit tired so she fell asleep." Naruto answered him.

"I don't blame her after what she went through who could. I don't care what you say women are something else how they can give the miracle of life is beyond me." Urahara said while stating his ideal of what women are capable of doing.

"But you're able to make souls yourself isn't that the same as giving life." Kuroun asked him since he was the one who created him.

"That's true the concept is the same however, the souls we made have its limitations as for a soul that is made from two individuals have no such thing. Let us take you for example, I have made you to be one of the strongest and smartest mod souls however, you are only as strong as the gigai is able to take and if that gigai destroyed, you are nothing but small green pill." Urahara began, as much Kuroun wanted to say something but he knew he was right with all he could do he was nothing but a pill without a gigai. Urahara was going to continue but Naruto stopped him and placed a hand on one of Kuroun's shoulders.

"So what if you are nothing but a pill I am grateful he made you..." Naruto said giving Kuroun shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "If he didn't who would have helped deliver my child. Maybe Tessai I'm sure as hell wouldn't trust Urahara." He added giving the said man a dark glare. "He already gets enough seeing her naked from time to time and there is no way I'll let him see that." He finished put emphasis on that.

"Uh…I'm hurt that you would think I would use that situation as an opportunity to look at Yoruichi's no-no area." Urahara said acting as if he was hurt. "What kind of man do you think I am?"

"A perverted one." Naruto shot back dryly making him glare back at him however, he then smirked.

"You're one to talk and besides if I wanted to see that I would do it fair and square." He replied pushing his demon friends buttons.

"If they weren't sleeping I would kick your ass right now." Naruto threaten him.

"You could always use your private jutsus." Kuroun suggested making the blond demon give a tooth grin. "That way you wouldn't disturb them."

Urahara cursing Kuroun as he saw Naruto put his hands in a too familiar hand sign he had to act quickly or feel a whole lot of pain.

"About that does that jutsu conceal reiatsu too?" He asked trying to save his ass and get one of his questions answered killing two birds with one stone.

"What?" the blonde-haired demon dumfounded as his hands halted.

Urahara releasing a sigh of relief went on and explained his question.

"It's just that I didn't sense any reiatsu coming from your daughter once she was born so I figured that your jutsu has a reiatsu concealing abilities or did you put up a reiatsu barrier too." He explained to him.

"Now that you mention it I didn't sense any either maybe it is because her demon blood or something." Naruto said true fully since he did not know.

Urahara on the other hand found it bizarre that two of the strongest shinigamis he knew offspring would not release any trace of reiatsu. He suspected like most child when born to release a small amount but not to release any that was strange that he might have to look at her there was never a demon shinigami before and to have one have a child with a shinigami. Who knows what she will be capable of and will most likely have hollow powers too thanks to her father?

"I am gonna have to look at her." He told Naruto his face and tone was serious making the said person a bit nervous.

"What do you mean is there something wrong with her?" Naruto asked thinking the worst for his daughter and Urahara not answering him made it worse.

"I asked you if there is something wrong with her?" he asked again raising his voice.

"I don't know." Said Urahara faintly but Naruto's ears heard it clear as day.

"You don't know. You are telling me you want to look at her and you don't know why." Said Naruto getting angrier towards his blonde-haired friend knowing he is hiding something. "Don't try to sugar coat this if there is something wrong with my daughter just fucking tell me."

However, Urahara kept quiet so Naruto walked over to him picking him up by the collar of his shirt roughly.

"I said tell me damn it." He exclaimed his eyes changing to his crimson ones.

"I'm telling you the truth I don't know there was never a demon shinigami before…you" Urahara told him making Naruto gasp a bit.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Naruto, as he did not comprehend what Urahara tried to tell him.

"That there was never a demon shinigami before. I do not know how one becomes one or what it could do. You being the first I didn't get to observe you enough to understand what so different between us." He began as Naruto let go of him.

"So there might be something wrong with her then… is that what you're trying to tell me." Said Naruto in a low tone lowering his head as his hair was covered his eyes.

"Most first born release a small amount of reiatsu when there born it's just that she didn't." Urahara told him as Naruto tuned and walked back towards his room. "But what if you are right and has to do something with her having demon blood." He tied to tell Naruto but it fell to deaf ears as he kept walking and entered his room.

"Do you think Naruto-sama will be alright?" Asked Kuroun as he never seen his master like this.

"Don't know the last time he was like this was when he made Yoruichi cry." Urahara told him as he sat back down. "I just hope I'm wrong about this."

"Wrong about what boss." Asked Tessai knowing when ever his boss says he hopes he wrong about something it means something bad is going to happen.

"Well from what I could gather up from Naruto now and compare it to when he was in the seireitei his power has greatly increased besides his hollow and demon powers. He has so much reiatsu that he can only suppress about half and without that new gigai, the Gotei 13 would have found him by now. His uncanny ability to get stronger when he needs to is unbelievable and if his daughter inherits that, she will most likely be on par with him if not surpass him." He explained to them understanding the basic idea of what he was trying to tell them but only left one question.

"But what does that have to do with her not releasing any reiatsu." Asked Kuroun since he did not understand what Urahara told them related to his master's child.

"That is what has me so worried…" He said confusing them. "…I'm not sure but if I am correct her soul must know something is going to happen and is keeping her powers dormant until that time comes. It is hard to understand our souls sometimes know what the body and mind does not and prepares itself to protect it. That is the only theory I can come up with till I have a look at her." Urahara finished his explanation as the other two nodded understanding what he said.

As for Naruto, he was in his room holding his daughter in his arms sitting in a rocking chair smiling down at his pride and joy as she slept in his arms. Rocking back and forth listing to the sounds of Yoruichi and their daughter sleeping he started to think about what Urahara said to him and began to wonder if there was something wrong with her. If there was, it was most likely his fault because of his demon blood.

"I promise no matter what happens I will always love you and will be there when you need me." He whispered to her as if she understood what he said she smiled.

Little did they all know that somewhere in Karakura here a group of humans gathered together with one thing on their mind?

**(Unknown location)**

In a darken room with the only light was a lit candle in the middle with five people sitting around it.

"As you all know the Kyuubi as returned to this would after three thousand years." A male voice spoke tell the others.

"Tell us something we don't." a younger voice replied making two of the other three angry the way he answered to their leader.

"Watch your tongue." An older man called out. "You're only here because your father is ill other than that you have no say so keep your trap shut." The older man finished making the younger looking boy glare at him before he could counter the first man who apparently was the leader of the group raised his hand stopping any other unnecessary arguments.

"I did not call this meeting to inform you of any old information or to have you argue amongst yourselves." The leader of this group stated. "I have called on you to inform you that the Kyuubi has produced an offspring with one of the shinigami that come to this world." He informed his comrades as their eyes widen in shock.

"This is unacceptable we have to kill it now while we have the chance before it able to control its power." A middle age man exclaimed with the other man in the group while the younger one snorted at his proposal.

"You baka, if we try that now we'll be running into a death trap and reveal our little organization too." The younger boy said making the said man stand up towering over the boy glaring daggers at him with his KI (killer intent) filling the room. However the boy did not flinch or cower from the man's actions, instead he just smirked happy he could get under his skin but just like before the leader stopped them before anything could happen.

"Calm down Tanaka, young Sato is right if we attack now we will be slaughtered before we could do anything and risk giving away our organization." Their leader said as the man known as Tanaka huffed and sat back down while Sato smirk increased.

"Then what will we do then let the demon child grow and become even more of a threat then it is now." The older man asked.

"No I have a plan but it will take time for it to work." The leader told them as he looked at the only man who did not say anything in their meeting. "Arisawa am I correct that your daughter had baby girl recently with one of my sons." He asked the man.

"Yes she has it was about two weeks ago if I may ask why would that help." The man known as Arisawa asked their leader who just smiled in return.

"You see her child; our granddaughter is part of my plan." He informed the others while Arisawa seemed like he was not going to like it. "We will use her to befriend the demon spawn and capture her using it as bait to lure the demon fox to use and kill it once and for all along with its demon lover and followers."

At first, the others did not agree it but if their leader thought it would work, they did too and agreed with him. However, one man did not the thought of using his granddaughter as some kind of tool did not sit well with him but he could not do anything about it. He was not strong enough to stop him not with especially with his eyes that was the only thing that made him the leader in the first place.

"That is all for now you're dismiss but Arisawa you stay I want to talk to you." The Leader said as the others left save Arisawa.

"Yes what is it you need to talk to me about leader-sama." Arisawa said.

"I just want you to know if you somehow manage to screw this up I will kill you myself." His leader threaten him as he saw his leader's eyes the eyes he hated some much no he loathed them and now his granddaughter will have those same eyes. However, he could not take it out on here it was not her fault. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes leader-sama." He replied.

"Good you may take your leave." The leader told him as he complied.

Watching as Arisawa left he picked up the candle putting it out as the darkness conceals his body along with is red eyes that had three tomes around each pupil.

"Soon demon, you well become nothing more than a memory that should have been long forgotten." His said as his voice echoed throughout the room.

**(Nine years later)**

The last nine years went by fast for the two parents Kisuke ran some test on Asa to see if there was anything wrong with her to Yoruichi's protest but Naruto convinced her it was okay and let him go on with his test. He did not find anything wrong which just help to prove his theory that her soul was indeed preparing her for what might happen in the future he told the two of them about. Of course, they asked if he know what would happen but he had no true answer all he could do was watch over her and wait however, he did notice that she was releasing a small trace of reiatsu. This was good the only thing though was she would only be as spiritually aware as a human child would be until her true powers awaken. Therefore, he made a gigai similar to Naruto's for her if her powers awaken also let Naruto and Yoruichi take her out from time to time.

By the time she turned four she was able to see spirits or pluses and was seen by Yoruichi or Naruto talking to them when they asked if she could she ghost she told them no. They did not press on about the issue, as they wanted her to have a normal life before they would have to train her so she could protect herself until then they will let her have her childhood.

One day they were walking back from taking Asa to the park they walked by a dojo which Asa begged them if they can go inside which they were happy with the idea she might have an interest in karate so they went in. They place was decent and had many kids participating which made the two happy if she joined she could make some friends. The more they watched the more Asa wanted to join and eventually she asked her parents, which they both smiled at each other and told her yes that brought a smile on their daughter's face. There she met two of her best friends Tatsuki Arisawa and Ichigo Kurosaki, whom Naruto and Yoruichi find out that he is a son of a shinigami by Urahara, she befriended some others, but the three hit it off as if they were always friends.

When she started, school they suspended her on the first day for punching a couple of boys who were picking on an orange haired little girl named Orihime Inoue because of her hair color. Yoruichi did not know what to do about that scold her for being suspended or tell her what she did was the right thing to do. Naruto flat out told her he was proud of her, glad to be her father, and got a smack to the back of his head form his lover who told their daughter the same thing but next time try not use any violence. That she agreed to and from then on, she protected Orihime from any other bullies that tried to pick on her.

After that, nothing else happen to their happy life they just hide from the Gotei 13 and making sure nothing happens to Asa but everything changed when Asa turned nine the day when a hollow attacked her.

**(The Karate Dojo)**

Tatsuki, Ichigo, and Asa had just finished their karate practice and were changing back into their regular cloths. All three of them met back up with their parents as Asa and Ichigo said goodbye to Tatsuki as she left with her mother as Ichigo's mom asked Naruto a question.

"Naruto me and my husband were wondering if you and your wife would like to come over and have dinner with us." Asked Ichigo's mother as Asa eyes lit up after hinging her question.

"Please oto-san can we go." Asa asked as she begged her father.

"I don't know…will you have any ramen." Naruto asked Ichigo's mother which she smiled.

"Of course it wouldn't be dinner without ramen no would it?" She told him.

"Nope and how could I say no to a face like hers?" Naruto said jesting towards Asa who was jumping with joy.

"I can see why she looks more like her mother ever passing day." Ichigo's mother stated as Naruto sighs.

"Tell me about it if she starts to act like her when we first met I'm going to have my hands full scaring her boyfriend's away." He groaned as Ichigo's mother laughed at him.

"Hey oto-san can I go over to Ichigo's house and wait for you a kaa-san." Asa asked her father as she stuck out her lower lip and cupped her hands together.

Once again, Naruto sighed in defeat, as he could not say no to her no matter how hard he tried.

"If Mrs. Kurosaki says it's alright." He told her then looked to the said women who nodded to both of them. "Well there you go but you have to listen to what she says alright."

"K." She tells her father as she and Ichigo go wait outside.

"So what time do you want us to be there?" He asked Mrs. Kurosaki who put a finger on her chin.

"Hmm…I say around seven thirty, eight o'clock should be good." She told him as he gave her a nod and an okay.

They both walked outside seeing their children both playing in some puddles Naruto ruffled Asa's hair and said he will see her around eight. Most kids would hate to have their hair ruffled like that but for some reason she liked when her father did it.

The three of them were now walking down the sidewalk on their way to Ichigo's house with Asa on Ichigo's mothers left side and Ichigo on her right. They were talking about what happen in karate practice when car drove by diving over puddle on the side of the road splash Ichigo luckily he was wearing a raincoat so his cloths did not get wet however, the water did splash his face.

"Oh Ichigo are you alright." His mother asked him as she fished in her dress pocket for a napkin/cloth to clean his face as Asa was trying not to laugh at him but failed.

"I'm fine kaa-san." He said as his mother finished cleaning his face.

"How about I walk by the street that way you won't get splashed." His mother suggested but Ichigo shook his head.

"That's okay, I don't mind besides I have a raincoat and I can protect you from the cars splashing water on you." Ichigo said to her that made his mother smile.

"My little hero." She said as she stood back up as they continued their way despite what her son said she still to the edge of the sidewalk so the two kids were away from the road.

As Asa and Ichigo talked about what they were going to do once they got to his house Mrs. Kurosaki just listen and kept on walking. They walked by a river where both Asa and Ichigo saw what looked like a girl who was going to jump in and without warning they both charged after the girl to stop her ignoring Ichigo's mother pleading for them to stop. No matter what she said the two kept on running just before they could reach the girl she disappeared and were both tackled to the ground. Ichigo was somehow knocked out however Asa was not so she was the only one to her a bloodcurdling scream come from Ichigo's mom. What she heard next scared her even more.

"**So I got three for the price of one but that little girl smells like a shinigami with the mixture of a… DEMON!**" Asa heard dark voice say to itself.

'De-Demon I am not a demon.' Asa thought to herself.

"**I thought they were all extinct guess it must be my lucky day. If I eat her I surly become stronger Hehehe.**" The kept talking to itself.

'I have to get some help but if I leave what will happen to Ichigo and his kaa-san.' She thought as the sounds of something heavy walking towards her. 'I have to save them no matter what that what my oto-san and kaa-san would do.'

With that, she got up as fast as she could and ran away from Ichigo's and him mothers body thinking she was far enough she turned around to look at whom, or what attacked Ichigo's mother. Her eyes widen as she got a good look as it looked like a giant hamster a white bone like mask with bird-like hands and feet, a tentacle-like limb, which hung from his forehead, similar to the esca or lure of an anglerfish. On the end of the tentacle-like limb, she saw the same girl that was going to jump into the river.

"It was you who made that girl appeared wasn't it." Asa asked the hamster-like creature.

"**Hahaha aren't you a bright one, so what it was me.**" The creature answered her taking a step closer to her.

"Why, why would you do something like that?" She asked completely unaware to what she was taking with.

"**A hollow as to eat as much as a shinigami demon half breed does. I wonder how a demon is still alive I have heard the last one died three thousand years ago. So tell little girl how can you be half demon.**" The now revealed hollow asked her.

"I'm not a demon or a shini-whatever you called me. I am nothing but a human." Asa exclaimed as the hairy creature laughed at her.

"**It doesn't matter if you believe me or not you will still be eaten by me so die.**" The hamster-like hollow said as he lunged at her if it was not for her karate practice and her quick agility she would not be able to dodge the attack luckily she was but not unscathed as the creature slashed her right arm.

Letting out a scream, she grabbed her injured arm as she fell to her knees tears forming in her eyes, as the pain was too great for her but she had to get this…this thing away from Ichigo. Ignoring the pain, she got back to feet and stared down the monster that just attacked her.

"Is that all you got, I stubbed my toe that hurt worst then that." She said trying not to sound like she was in pain and ignoring the blood that was seeping through her hand.

"**You will regret those words little girl.**" The hollow said as he once again charged Asa but this time she was ready and just as it's attack was going to hit her she jumped on to its arm.

Not stopping there, she jumped at his mask like face and kicked it as hard as she could as it cracked its mask making the creature hiss in pain. Landing back on the ground ignoring the pain coming from her foot from kicking that this face she stood up and turned to face the overgrown hamster. She stuck her tongue out and moved her lower eyelid down (whatever they do in most anime's to get someone mad) then turn back around and ran off which mad the creature she just kick pissed.

"**Why you little bitch I will enjoy devouring you.**" The hollow roared as it chased after Asa just as Ichigo woke up.

Running as fast as she could not daring to check to see if that thing was still chasing after her since she could hear loud stomping she guessed it was still following her. It was amazing she was able to out run the giant creature as she ran across streets not caring to see if a car was coming since running was more important. Eventually she came to a park where she ran through since it was the fastest way to get back home but the next thing she saw was the hollow appearing in front of her and its bird-like hand smacked her sending her soaring into a tree as she coughed up some blood on impact. Falling to the ground, she struggled to push herself up but her arms gave out and fell back down. Her vision was getting from losing too much blood so all she could see was a blurry image of the hollow that was trying to kill her that it will probably do since she could not fight back even if she tried.

"**End of the line little girl.**" the Hollow said as it closed the distance between the two. "**It was fun while it lasted but everything must come to end.**" It finished as it brought its bird-like hands now claws towards her prone body but her body them disappeared shocking the hollow. it searched the area and spotted a blonde man with a purple haired women about twenty yards away.

The two new comers were in some dress cloths as the blonde-haired person was holding the hollows meal that made him wonder if the two were the demons parents.

"**How sweet the kaa-san and oto-san come to save their child Mwahaha.**" The hollow laughed but the two just ignored him.

"Asa I am so sorry I didn't come sooner but don't worry your oto-san and kaa-san are here." Naruto whispered to her even though she could not see that very well she did heard her father's voice and smiled.

"I was able to get that thing away from Ichigo and his mother. I tried to make it home but it stopped me." Asa forced herself to talk even though it hurt her to try. "But I think that monster or hollow as it called itself attacked Ichigo's mother you have to see if they are…" that was all she was able to say before she passed out for the both the pain and blood loss.

Yoruichi gasp fearing the worst but Naruto told her that she only passed out he then placed Asa in her arms and told her to take her to Urahara while he deal with the hollow who was waiting patiently. Doing as her lover asked she left leaving the two one which was beyond pissed as he wanted to tear the hollow that stood in front of him to shreds.

"**Judging by how mad you look you must be that demon gaki's oto-san.**" The hollow asked Naruto did he did not respond instead he balled his hands into fist as he glared the hollow that was in front of him to death (if that was possible). "**What cat got your tongue or do cower in fear in front of the mighty Grand Fisher. I really don't prefer to eat males I rather eat that little girl but I think I could make an exception just for today.**" The hollow known as grand fisher said.

Just before Fisher could make a move the blonde man that was in front of him disappeared from his sight as he fist punched his left side of his mask cracking that side too. Sliding about thirty yards away, Fisher got back to his feet a glared at the blonde-haired man but noticed he had changed he now had two blonde fox ears on top of his head with nine-tails swishing behind him but when he looked into his eyes, his crimson eyes. The hatred he sent froze him in place his hollow body failed to comply with what his mind told it to do. He watched as Naruto slowly made his way towards him it felt like an eternity as he took every step. His hands that he had still balled up hands had blood dripping from them as his nails dug into palms but what really shocked him next was his right up to his forearm turned pitch black.

"**W-What are you doing.**" Fisher asked him.

"I would kill you but that would let you of easy so I will be sending you to neither heaven nor hell. Instead I will send you into the deepest pit of the demon world where your soul will never rest as it will be devoured by the demons that are long gone from this world." He told as he kept walking towards him. "However, before I send you there I shall cleanse all the souls you have devoured beforehand as they don't dissever the same punishment as you."

He then shoved his right arm into Grand Fishers hollow hole then removed it as he did Fisher let out a bloodcurdling scream as all the soul he had ever devoured were suck out of him and took the shape of a pure white orb that was now in Naruto's hand.

"**What…what did you do to me?**" Fisher asked him as he felt as if a thousand zanpakutos have sliced through him.

"What I did is what I call **Kukkyou no Kiyome** (_Ultimate Purification_). It is a technique I been developing for the last two hundred years and I just recently just perfected it. If you are wondering what this orb is well let us just say it is the collection of all the souls that you eaten in your lifetime. My Kukkyou no Kiyome is one way to collect all the souls from your body/soul and cleanse without doing the same to you." Naruto explained as he put the white orb in his pocket then turns around and walks a few yards away his back still facing Grand Fisher.

"And now time for your punishment for killing Masaki Kurosaki and attacking my daughter." He said in a cold icy tone as he brought his right arm holding it out from his side, digging his nails into his palm drawing blood and let a good amount drip on to the ground.

The blood on the ground started to take the form and shape of Naruto as the blood cleared the clone was wearing the same thing he was an orange button up short sleeve shirt and some black cargo pants with no trace of any blood on them.

"**What can't defeat me on your one so you make a copy of yourself some demon you are Mwahaha.**" Grand Fisher mocked him but was silence when Naruto sent an icy glare at him over his left shoulder.

"Humph…you don't deserve to be killed by my hands and weren't you listening I wasn't going to kill you since I am going to send your soul to the deepest part of the demon world. However, to summon the gates to demon world it requires a sacrifice that is why I made a **Chi Bunshin** (_blood clone_) it is like an exact copy of me mage from my blood. However, what is special about this clone is it can take the place of the sacrifice i need. So have a pleasant trip." He finished as he shunpoed away.

The clone then started to levitate off the ground suddenly it body split in half from the top of his head down the middle as one half slid up while the other slid down. Both half's moved apart from one another as they separated Grand Fisher who was still standing could only watch as the two half moved apart and saw what looked like a doorway but pitch black about thirty feet tall and ten feet wide appear while Naruto's blood clone separated. All he could hear was Naruto's voice echo around the in area.

"**Akuma's Seki!**" (_Demon's Gate!_)

However, nothing happened.

"**That's it! Hahaha…I thought you were going to send me to the demon world but I guess all you couldn't do that too could you.**" He laughed but it cut short once a demonic arm short out and grabbed hold of him that made him grunt in pain as it was crushing him. Without warning the arm rushed back in taking the hollow with it into the gate as it was closing, once it closed it disappeared as if it were never there just in time as two shinigamis arrived.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a hollow here." One the shinigami asked his comrade.

"Yeah the seireitei messaged it was one that kept escaping from every encounter but…what happen to it?" the other one replied.

"Maybe it went back to hueco mundo?"

"That could be but we still should report this to the head-captain." The second one said as they both left the area.

**(With Naruto)**

After he left his blood clone to finish of the hollow who dared to attack his child he went to find Ichigo and his mother who he knew was most likely dead. He found the two by the river with Ichigo's head down his hair coving his eyes as he stood over the lifeless body of his mother. As if the sky could feel the pain and sorrow that the boy felt, it started to rain Naruto then walked up to the sad looking boy. Placing a hand on his shoulder startling him Ichigo then looked up to see who it was next to him and notice it was Asa's father. Looking back at his mother, he asked him something.

"Why…why did she have to die?" He asked him.

Naruto could understand his pain it was something similar to what happen to his sensei but he knew who killed him as for Ichigo he had no clue.

"I don't know why…I guess the world works in mysteries ways." He told Asa's friend but it seemed the boy did not like his answer.

"But why did it take her she didn't do anything to anybody all she did was love and care for us along with everyone around her. What did she do to deserve to die… it's not fair." Ichigo cried out as he fell to his knees and cried as Naruto let him vent it all out, as he took out his phone and called the police.

After reporting it what happen the police came to take her body away Naruto then took Ichigo home and told his father Isshin what happened he thanked him for what he did to the hollow that killed him his wife. They both said their goodbyes as Naruto left and hoped his daughter was okay he then left to check if his daughter was okay.

As he arrived at his house, he went straight to his daughter's room to see her laying down sleeping her right arm bandaged up other than that she seemed okay. Yoruichi who was lying next to her softly stroking Asa's hair as she slept noticed her lover's arrival and told him what she knew.

"She is fine all she had was a deep gash on her right arm and a fractured on her right foot as well." She informed him as he released a sigh of relief.

"That explains why that hollow's right side of its mask was cracked." He told her as he smirks. "Even without her active powers she still as a mean right kick." He added which made Yoruichi smile but it then disappeared.

"That means we will have to tell her about what we are and what she is." She said to him as his smirked disappeared too.

"Yeah it was bound to happen but I wish it was on better circumstances." Naruto told her as he moves next to his daughter as kiss her forehead as they both headed towards the door.

When Naruto and Yoruichi left their daughters room and closed the door, Asa mumbled something in her sleep.

"Oto-san am I demon."

XXXXXX

**A/N: Well there you go I hope you enjoyed and I will probably start to work on my chapter for my other story. Not much to say this time so I will talk to you next chapter. Linkmaster out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry, for the wait I was working on my other story once I finished it the new Zelda game Skyward Sword was just around the corner. I didn't have any time to write as I was playing the said game, which I beat in like thirty or so hours, and I say it was worth every penny. It was also the longest and most hardest game in my opinion in the whole Zelda franchise but enough about that most of you probably don't care. Anyhow, about this chapter I had to change almost half of it so I hope you like this version and you will see what Asa's zanpakuto spirits are. I'll explain what I have plan for the next chapter in my Author Notes at the end so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything I use from any anime, game, or movie. (This goes for the last two chapters that I forget to put in a disclaimer.**

**Chapter 9**

'Thinking'

"Someone talking"

"**Zanpakuto spirit talking/****Zanpakuto spirit talking.**"

"**Kido/Zanpakuto move/Cero**"

[Flashback begins]

[Flashback ends]

Hnaruto = Hollow Naruto "**is Hollow Naruto talking.**"

Cnaruto or anyone's name = a clone of that person

"**Hollow talking**"

"_**Someone important talking.**_"

"Someone talking in the back ground."

**XXXXXX**

**(The Next afternoon)**

It was about midafternoon when Asa finally awoke groaning as she looked around finding herself in her room she guessed her parents must of have bought her home after they found her at the park then suddenly. Remembering what happened yesterday she was going to get out of bed, but stopped once she heard the door open revealing her father. The two-made eye contact, Naruto's tired eyes soften as he stepped into her room closing the door quietly behind him. Asa watched her father walked from the door and sit next on the edge of her bed as neither one spoke a word as she looked at her blanket that had a purple baby fox laying next to what she could tell was its parent which was an orange fox with nine-tails. She though it was wired since she never seen a purple fox or any with nine-tails but never gave it that much thought though as it was a gift from her father. Speaking of her father he looked a bit tired, as he couldn't get any sleep thinking about what conspired yesterday, as to what could be going through is daughter's mind, and there was only one thing he could do was to ask.

"Asa I-" he began but she cut him off.

"Otosan, can you tell me something?" She asked still looking at her blanket.

"Sure just asked." Her father gently replied with a smile though he knew she would ask what attacked her.

"Is it true?" She asked him.

"Is what true?" He asked her.

"That I am…" She started but for some reason her eyes started to water. "I am…" She tried to ask again but her voiced started to crack, as she was afraid to find the answer Naruto seeing his daughter eyes start-forming tears moved a hand and wiped them away.

"Asa what's wrong why you crying." He asked her thinking the hollow attack was starting to sink in.

Instead of answering and telling her father, she was fine she grabbed her father's hand removing it from her face and looked into his eyes.

"Am I a demon?" She final asked

Naruto eyes widen his pupils shrinking to small dots to stun to answer her sudden question he wasn't suspecting then he remembered what that hollow said.

'_Judging by how mad you look you must be that demon gaki's otosan._'

He must have been too angry to pay attention to what it meant and because that, he wasn't ready for what his daughter just asked. Asa on the other hand saw her father shocked face and assumed the worst believing what that thing said to her was true.

"So it's true then." She whispered as Naruto shook off the sudden shock.

"Asa let me explain?" He told her but she wasn't listening as she looked away from him in a shock of her own.

"I'm a demon." She said to herself unable to accept it she always thought she was a human. She didn't what to believe what some overgrown hamster said she smelled like however, after seeing her father's shocked face. It made her believe what it said was true and had to wonder how was that possible if her parents were human then her eyes widen a bit more as she began to think.

'What if they aren't humans as well?' She thought but her father shook her snapping her out of her thoughts forcing her to look at him.

"Asa I can explain?" He told her but she didn't care, as she wanted her questions to be answered first.

"No, first tell me how's it possible that I'm a demon." She demanded but all Naruto could do was open his mouth a bit. "Or if kaasan and you are even human."

"Asa clam down and I'll try to explain." He said trying to get her to calm down.

"Calm down how am I supposed to calm down when I find out that I might not be human." Asa exclaimed not giving her father a chance to explain as Naruto sighed, as the only thing he had to do now was explain everything to her.

Combing his hand through his blond spiky hair, he stood up, walked towards the window in her room, and watched as the trees danced while the wind blew through them. A few minutes later, he then turned towards Asa with serious look plastered on his face.

"All right I'll tell you everything." He told her.

True to his word, he began to tell her everything all about who he was along with her mother, Kisuke, Tessai and Kuroun. Telling her all about the Soul Society to the Seireitei, about shinigamis and hollows to the point as what they are. She couldn't believe when he told her that their bodies were fake, only to serve as a way for them to interact with people in the living world. However, once he started to explain how she was a demon she found it hard to believe it was when he showed her his demon form shocking her as it was her first time seeing it. She noticed his ears and nine-tails then everything started to make sense as she started to remember how she acted when she was a little younger how she would curl up into a ball whenever she was on her mother's or her father's lap. Another was whenever her father ruffled her hair she seen most kids her age hated whenever their parents or older sibling does it to them however she like/loved when her father does it not to mention her blanket.

Letting all this new information sit in there was one thing her father failed to mention and that was why have they failed to tell her anything about who, or what she really was instead of her living a lie.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" She asked her father as they both were now sitting next to each other on the edge of her bed.

"Of course we were." Naruto told her as he looked down at her. "We just wanted to wait until you were older."

"But why wait." She replied.

"We, well I wanted you to have a normal childhood before we told you about what you what you were." He said as she watched her as her eyes narrowed a bit.

"So much that turned out to be. How can someone have a normal childhood if they weren't normal to begin with?" She shot back.

"Well I'm sorry." He said to her as she snorted.

"For what, lying to me my whole life making me think I was human then telling me I'm not just so I can have a childhood" She exclaimed. "I'm probable the reason why Ichigo and his kaasan were attacked too." She whispered to herself but Naruto heard her.

"You're right." He admitted as he stood up looking at the wall. "Maybe I've should told you but was it wrong of me to let my only child to have something that I never had the luxury when I was a kid." He told her as he headed towards the door however; he added one more thing before he slid it open. "For that I'm sorry."

Naruto then slid opened the door and walked out living his daughter to ponder what he said to her.

**(In the living room while Naruto was talking with Asa)**

Just as Naruto went into Asa's room by himself telling Yoruichi to stay since he wanted to tell the truth since it was his idea to let her have somewhat of a normal childhood. At first, she protested but soon gave up since she known him he was always stubborn about things like this. Therefore, she stayed in the living room with Kisuke, Tessai, and Kuroun as the four of them sat and waited for Naruto to come out Asa's room. It felt like time stood still as they waited, Yoruichi couldn't take it anymore as she got up and headed towards her daughter's room. However, before she could reach the hallway someone grabbed hold of her wrist stopping her she turned to tell at Kisuke who she figured was the one who was trying to stop her but was surprised to see it was Kuroun.

"Kuroun let go of my wrist." she told him firmly but he didn't say or do what she asked. "I'm not going to ask again so let go." She said this time with more of a threat behind her words but again Kuroun said or did anything.

Yoruichi's golden cat-like eyes narrowed dangerously at him as she tried to free her hand however, when she tried, his grip drew tighter which just made her even madder as she balled her free hand into a fist. Just before she was going to sock Kuroun, his words stopped her.

"Yoruichi-sama I'm sorry but I cannot let you go in there." He told her with a straight face as he started into her eyes that showed how furious she was at him. Urahara's along with Tessai's eyes widen as they both slowly scooted away the two knowing just how their purple haired friend gets once she's mad.

"Tell me one good reason I should listen to you since she is my daughter and I have a right to be in there or have you forgotten that." She informed him her fist still balled up as everyone in the room could feel the anger coming off her in waves but Kuroun kept his ground not flinching once nor letting go of his master lover's wrist.

"No I have not since I was there when you gave birth to her." He shot back calmly as he stared into her raged filled eyes ready to tear him apart. "This is something Naruto-sama has to do alone." He told her as he kept staring into her eyes.

Yoruichi was now beyond pissed as she wanted to deck Kuroun and make her way towards her daughter's room but before she could Kisuke decided to say something.

"He's right Yoruichi if you forgot it was Naruto's decision to let her have normal childhood instead telling her that she not human but a hybrid demon shinigami." He spoke fearing what he said might bring the wrath of the purple haired goddess on him but she had to know. "My guess is that he feels guilty for what has happened to her and her young friend's kaasan which is not his or Asa's fault." He added that just made the enraged Yoruichi confused by what he said.

"What?" Yoruichi said now with a confused look on her face as she pulled her hand free from Kuroun grip and looked at her other blond friend. "Why would he feel guilty and what do you mean it's not Asa's or Naruto's fault." She asked.

However, before Kisuke could answer the sound of Asa's door opening then close interrupted him as Naruto walked out from the hallway making his way towards the front door but stopped when he heard Yoruichi call his names.

"Naruto is everything alright?" She asked him but Naruto put on one of his foxlike smile and turned to look at her.

"Yeah everything's fine; just feel like taking a walk to clear my mind so I'll be gone for a while." He told her as he continued his way towards the front door. However, Yoruichi didn't buy it knowing that look all too well, as he would put on that mask so others would worry about him.

"Naruto wait…"She called out to him but he didn't hear her or just ignored her as he walked outside sliding the door behind him leaving everyone to wonder what happen. Yoruichi was the first one to head towards her daughter's room and opened the door seeing her daughter sitting at the edge of her bed looking at the floor. She then walked towards Asa's bed sitting next to her daughter with her hands on her lap as she looked at her.

"Would you tell me what your otosan and you were talking about?" Yoruichi asked her gently at first Asa didn't want to but nodded her head knowing her mother would get it out of her eventually. Therefore, Asa began and told her mother what the two talked about leaving nothing out and judging the face her mother had she could tell that she was a bit mad.

Yoruichi now understood why Naruto acted the way he did before he left it was true that he only wanted their daughter to enjoy and have something he never had. He wanted her to have friends, not having to worry about if she would have something to eat or if she was going to be attack for something, she had no control over as he did. All he wanted for her was to have somewhat of normal childhood and to have a family. The one thing he truly wanted when he was a kid to be loved and acknowledged by someone. It must have hurt Naruto to have his daughter to say and acted the way she did yes she should have the right to be angry but she couldn't see what her father was trying to do but if she knew why he did what he did she would most likely understand.

While Yoruichi was pondering about what Asa just told her the said little girl thought about the last thing her father said to her before he left her room. She wanted to know what he could have meant by that so she decided to ask her mother since she would be the one who would mostly know why.

"Kaasan I was wondering what otosan meant when he said he never had the same luxury I did when he was a kid?" She asked her mother who let out a sigh, as she had no right to say but she needs to know.

"I shouldn't tell you this but it is the only thing I can think of." She said as she thought on how she should tell her. "You see your otosan didn't have what we call a normal childhood. From what he has told me for most of his life he had to hide in fear in the village he grew up in as for the villagers that resided in would beat and torture him for something he had no control over." She told her daughter making her eyes widen in shock. "Because of that he never had the chance to make any friends as the kids his age parents would tell to stay away from him. They also kicked him out of most stores and the ones who would let him in over charged him that made cloths and food scarce as he would have to search in garbage cans for food or new clothing if he was lucky. Sometimes an owner of a ramen shop that was in his village would give him free bowls a ramen, which is probable why he likes it so much but what I'm trying to say is he never had the chance to make any friends when he was a kid. When he told me that he wanted us not to tell you about what you were so you could experience that I agreed with him since I didn't have it easy myself." She informed her making Asa regret what she said to her father.

"How bad was it for you?" Asa asked

"I'll tell you when you're ready to know." She said, as she didn't want her to know she was part of one of the four noble clans in the Seireitei. "Now I think you should go find your otosan and apologize to him." Yoruichi suggested getting a nod from her daughter who got stood up and left to search for her father.

**(With Naruto)**

Once Naruto left his, home which not that long ago was remodeled into a candy like store to help keep them from being discovered. He could care less what is home looked like since he was with is soon to be wife and child that was all he needed having a nice home was a luxury in his eyes. Any home was as good, or better than the one, he had when he was still alive but none of that really mattered only one thing did. Pondering what was on his mind, he walked aimlessly across the town of Karakura with nowhere in particular destination in mind just walking to help solve the question that kept popping up.

His aimless walking finally ended in the one place that started his troubles and revealed the one thing he never told his daughter because he wanted to give her the one thing he never got to experience as a kid. Walking into the park where Asa was attacked by the hollow that called itself Grand Fisher he found an empty bench to sit down on as he watched the kids play with one another unaware of what truly goes on in the world. It brought a smile to his face as he remembered the time as if it were yesterday he would bring Asa to this very park, she would play with her friends she made at the dojo and some other random kids who were playing in the park at the time. However, it soon went away as he saw a kid with green hair and eyes; he has two bangs that frame his face to his cheeks and a bang that forms between his eyes. His hair also formed two like spikes that poked out on both sides of his head; he also wore a white T-shirt with blue jean shorts and black sneakers. He was sitting on a swing by himself it brought memories of himself with the same look on his face wanting to join the other kids. Memories he wish he could forget but those memories are the very same that made him who he is today and forgetting them would change his very core. As they help him understand others who are in the same boat as he was therefore, he stood up and walked over towards the lonely child.

The said child never sensed his presence, as he was startled when Naruto spoke to him.

"Tell me child why is it that you're not playing with the others?" Naruto asked but the child just looked at him then back towards the group of kids playing tag and then towards the ground not saying a word. "I can see it in your eyes you want to play with them but something is holding you back?" He added but the child kept staring at the ground below him as if it had the answer.

"It's just that I recently moved here two days ago so I'm new here and I'm afraid they will make fun of me because of my green hair." The boy said in a sad voice but Naruto just smiled as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"So what if they make fun of you that only means they were never meant to be your friends in the first place. Besides you'll never know until you try, am I right." Naruto said trying to encourage the boy to go over and talk to other kids, which seemed to work as the young boy got up and nodded his head.

"Your right mister I don't know until I try." The boy exclaimed as he gulped and made his way towards the group of kids.

Naruto stood by the swing set and watch as the boy ask the other kids if he could play with them once the kid's face lit up he guessed they said yes. The green haired boy then ran back towards Naruto with a happy smile on his face.

"They said yes mister." The boy told him "And they didn't say anything funny about my hair either." He added as Naruto smiled down at him.

"Then what are you waiting for. Go and play with your new friends." He told him as the boy nodded then turned around and took off however; he stopped himself and looked back at Naruto.

"I'm sorry I never got your name mister." The boy asked him.

"The name's Naruto." He told him.

"My name is Guren (Japanese for Glenn) and thanks again Naruto-san." The now known Guren said as he ran back to the other kids waving goodbye to Naruto as he did.

Naruto waved back at him as he made his way back towards the bench he was sitting at, sat back down, and watch as Guren and the other kids played together. It made him think about the choice he made that concerned with his daughter the same one he questioned.

'Was I wrong to have let Asa have a childhood or should I have told her what she was and taught the ways of the shinigami? She would've been able to defended herself much better then she has but would she still be the same little girl she is now?' He thought to himself as he kept watching the kids play.

He lost track of time, as the sun was soon about to set as the parents of the kids who were playing came to pick them up Guren who notice Naruto was still there waved goodbye one last time before he left with his parents. He had to wonder as he notice neither one of his parents had green hair so why did he but then again Isshin boy had orange hair while neither Masaki nor Isshin have any trace of orange. Therefore, he put it as one of those genetic kinds of thing and left it at that as he tried to clear his mind while looking up at the red-orange filled sky. He decided it was time to return home as he spent too long sitting here in the park Yoruichi was probably getting worried but just when he was about to leave someone called out to him.

"Otosan." The voice called panting as if they had been running a marathon.

Naruto look over his shoulder to see his daughter hunched over her hands resting on her knees as she looked like she's been running all over town most likely trying to find him. Asa who finally caught her breath looked towards her father who made a gesture for her to sit next to him, which she complied. Sitting next to her father who looked back up at the sky while she looked around at the now empty park that was the same park her parents rescued her form the hollow that almost tried to kill her. Looking up at the sky as her father was doing she noticed how beautiful it looked as she could stare at it all day or until sunset but her father interrupted her asking a serious question.

"Asa tell me, are you upset with the chose I made?" He asked her making her look at her hand that was on her lap.

"Are you talking about not telling me that I was not human?" She answered her father in a low tone.

"Yes, you see on the day you were born I had to make a decision, should I tell you about what you were or let you have something I never had the chance to experience to have a childhood." He told her that made her remember what her mother told her about how her father was treated when he was a child.

It made her think about all the things she did with her friends that she has now and what it would be like if she never had them she now understood what her father tried to do for her. Then wondered how her father could live a life as he did and act the way he does now always happy as she never once seen him sad or angry until now.

"I did at first but that was until kaasan told me about how you were treated when you were my age." She said making Naruto stiffen as his eyes widen a bit.

"So… your kaasan told you about that huh." He said looking down at her as she looking down at her hands answering him with a nod as he let out a sigh. "I didn't want you to hear about that but it helps explain the chose I did and I see you understand why too." He added as she nodded again then looked at her father.

"Tell me otosan, how could you live like that. Going days without food, not having a single friend, and always getting beat up." She asked as tears formed at the corner of her eyes again as she pictured seeing her father being beat up by some random people.

Naruto wiped the tears away with his thumb before they could fall and smiled at his daughter.

"I just did, I knew they weren't mad at me but what I had inside me." He told her which confused her, as she didn't know anything about the Kyuubi.

"I don't understand what was inside you." She asked as he laughed and ruffled her hair as she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling.

"I'll tell you once we get home." He told her then an idea popped into his head. 'Or I can show her and in a way, see her again.' He thought as he stood up from the park bench dusting the back of his pants off. Looking back at his daughter, he notices she was still sitting on the bench with her head down. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Otosan…" Asa said as she trailed off.

"Yes, what is it." He answered her as he turned his body to face her.

"… I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what I said to you." She apologized getting a smile from her father. "I'm also grateful for what you've done for me. If you haven't made the choice that you did, I most likely wouldn't have met Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, and all my other friends. What I'm trying to say is…" She said as she got up as fast as she could and hugged her father. "…Thank you." She finished as she hugged him harder.

Naruto just kept smiling, stroking her head then placing his hands on her shoulders as she breaks away from her hug and kneels down in front of her.

"How about we head home your kaasan is probably worried." He suggested as she nodded so he stood up but just as the two were about to leave Naruto hear a rumbling sound. Looking at his daughter he could see her blushing not that anybody else could tell because of her chocolate colored skin however, Naruto could as he spend a lot of time with Yoruichi. "Sounds like someone hungry." He said as Asa rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"You think we can get something to eat before we go home." She asked.

"Sure what do you have in mind?" He asked her as she smiled.

"How about some ramen." She exclaimed as her father looked at her funny.

"You know how mad your kaasan gets if we go out to eat ramen without her." He informed her but she kept her smile on her face.

"All we have to do is not to forget to bring her some." Asa lied but hoping her father would buy it, as he was gullible when it came to ramen.

Naruto was stroking his chin debating whether he should but the sound of getting some ramen made his mouth water and eventually he gave up and made his decision.

"Aw what the heck I'm in the mood for some ramen and I bet your right if we bring her some she won't get made." Naruto exclaimed as Asa sighed in relief as her father bought her lie therefore, the two made their way to Naruto favorite ramen shop in town.

Once the duo made it home, they forgot one thing Yoruichi's ramen who was furious once she found out that they wentout to eat without her sending Asa to her room as she punished Naruto one he would never forget.

**(Three Months Later)**

Three months have passed by since Asa was told that she was demon with shinigami powers she asked her parents to train her so she could defend herself along with those she cherish. Her parents agreed to but not until school was out which she agreed, with that in mind she quit the karate dojo seeing it would only give her less time for her to train. It was also the same day Ichigo quit the dojo too and after that the two haven't seen each other since which made her a bit sad as she it felt like she lost someone close to her but vowed to never let anything like that to happen again. She tied to keep in touch with Tatsuki however, going to different schools made that kind of difficult so whenever they could they would meet up at the park after school. She also introducing her to Orihime since she didn't have many friends because of the color of her hair hence why she wanted her to meet Tatsuki, as she knew she wasn't judgmental about people's hair color.

Nevertheless, more importantly, her father told her about Kyuubi how she was sealed inside him on the day he was born and the true reason he was treated the way he was. Also telling her that she was the reason the two of them were demons once he finally accepted her last gift for him when she died turned him into a demon he is now. It was a lot for her to take in just as it was when she was told she wasn't human but she would rather have been told now then later. She did find it weird that her father disappeared a couple of days later after he told her who Kyuubi or Kyuubi-chan as he calls her she asked her mother but all she told her was he went to find a very close friend of his and would be back by the time they will start training her. Therefore, she left it at that and let time take its course as she waited for school to end so she could begin her so-called training with her parents. She would soon regret even wanting to train with her parents as for what they have planned for her not even Soi-fon would go through with it.

**XXXXXX**

The day finally came Asa was in class staring at the clock watching as it made ticking sounds she sore it was going slow then usually. Not paying any attention to her teacher saying his final words before school was over it was as if she was in a trance that only broke when the person next to her poked her cheek with their pencil.

"Asa are you alright you been staring at the clock all day now?" the person next to her asked as Asa blinked her eyes.

"Hmm you say something Orihime?" Asa asked her orange haired friend as she turned her head towards her.

"I asked if you were alright since you have been staring at the clock as if it were going to attack you or something." Orihime asked but before Asa could answer her, Orihime went into her own little world. "Or maybe they can by using their hands to hypnotize us one by one so no one gets suspicious and have us make more clocks. That way it would make it easier for them to take over the town, then the all Japan and soon enough the whole world." She exclaimed standing up from her desk making a scene.

Asa put a hand on her forehead as she shook her head while the class stared at the sudden outburst that came from Orihime as the said girl blushed in embarrassment scratching the back of her head and sat back down. The teacher went back to whatever he was saying as Asa gave Orihime a look she always gives her when she says random things like that.

"What I was going to tell you I was staring at the clock, which by the way I think it moving, slow than usual." She stated as Orihime leaned closer towards her.

"I think that is how they hypnotize you." She whispered to Asa who just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure that's it, anyway it's just I can't wait to get home and start my tr-" Asa began but stopped herself as she couldn't tell her friend that she was going to start her shinigami training so she had to come up with a lie.

"You're what?" Orihime asked her tilting her head a bit.

"I mean to start packing for my trip. You see my parents and I are going over to America for a bit until school starts again." Asa corrected herself as she rubbed the back of her head laughing nervously.

"Wow you're really going to America." Orihime said a bit surprised, as she too want to go there.

"Ye-Yeah we expect to leave in a couple of days." She lied.

"That's so cool." Orihime exclaimed. "They have so much stuff over there and did you know they drive on the right hand side of the road, weird uh." She added.

"Yeah that's weird all right." Asa replied just as the bell rang dismissing the class.

The two made their way to the front of the school where Orihime's brother was waiting in for her she waved goodbye to her as she made her way home. Once she arrived she saw her mother standing there waiting for her as she motioned her to follow her inside doing as she complied she followed her as they made their way to an empty room in the back of the house. Asa was ask her mother why they were there but her mother ignored her as she picked up a section of the floor revealing a ladder leading somewhere. Following her mother down the ladder she was dumfounded once, she reached the bottom seeing a lushes green forest as fare as the eye could see in one direction in another was nothing but a grass with random boulders. There was also a mountain about hundred feet tall with a waterfall and a huge lake at the bottom. Looking at her mother for an explanation to what this place is the said woman just smiled.

"You're probably wondering what this place is and how it's under our house." Yoruichi asked her getting a nod from her daughter as she looked around in awe. "Well to put simply it this place is a training ground your otosan along with your ojisan Kisuke and Tessai build so we could train every once and a while and is the very same place you will start your own training." She informed her daughter who nodded again as she looked around once more.

"However, before we begin your training I want you to meet someone very important to me." A voice called out to her.

Turning in the direction where it came from she saw her father who was walking out of the forest. She ran towards him with Yoruichi walking behind as she gave her father a hug as it has been about three months since she last saw him then looked up at him.

"Otosan, where've you been?" Asa asked her father as he looked down at her.

"Well I had to find someone very important to me the same person who helped me, become who I am today or should I say fox." He told her whispering that last part to him as he looked back towards the forest. "Kyuubi-chan, you can come out now." Naruto said shocking both Asa and Yoruichi.

"So this is the gaki I've heard so much about." A red headed woman said walking out from behind a tree looking at the said brat then to her mother. "Guess you're right she does take after her kaasan." Kyuubi added as she walked over towards them.

Asa who was stunned to see the person who her father talked so fondly about as if she was a motherly sister for him. She also noticed she had a pair of fox ears on her head and crimson colored eyes with black slits for pupils and nine-tails swishing behind her as she walked but she had to wonder how she was here if her father told her she died. Yoruichi was on the same boat as to how Naruto found her then it hit her as the only way he could have was to go into the gates of hell. Narrowing her eyes, she walked over to her lover and smacked the back of his head.

"Baka, do you know how dangerous it is to enter those gates not to mention that you could never get out which I don't even know how you managed to." Said an angry Yoruichi as Naruto rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"I know I've found out once I tried to leave and if I wanted to leave I had to make a deal with Yami." He told her as Kyuubi smiled.

"Yeah he made a deal all right." She said getting Yoruichi's attention. "One that Yami herself won't forget. I swear she moaned loud enough that every soul in the underworld heard her." Kyuubi informed Yoruichi making the said woman eyes widen then narrow dangerously at Naruto as she slowly walked towards him who was slowly backing away.

"Yo-Yoruichi it's not what it sounds like." He said waving is hand defensively in front of him but she didn't care, as she was already mad. "Come on Yoru it wasn't like that I would never cheat on you." He plead but it was still no good as Yoruichi tried to attack him however, he dodged it and started running with his lover right behind him.

As Naruto ran for his life form his angry lover, Kyuubi looked at Asa who was watching her parents act like children at something she did not understand but then the said little girl looked at her.

"Can I ask you a question Kyuubi-san?" Asa asked her.

"Sure gaki what do you want to know." She replied as she folded her arms under her breast.

"Well for starters quit calling me a gaki." Asa said as her eyebrows furrowed making Kyuubi laugh.

"You have to earn it first kid." She told her making Asa narrow her eyes.

"I have a name too you know." Asa exclaimed.

"So what not once did I call you otosan by his name so what makes you think I would call you by yours." Kyuubi informed her.

"If you did call my otosan by his name what did you call him." She asked.

"Kit." She replied raised an eyebrow.

"Kit, you called my otosan a baby fox?" Asa said a bit confused.

"Don't asked I just did and leave it at that so what did you want asked me." She said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask you how did you get here if you died or does that mean my father went to the Soul Society to get you." She asked as Kyuubi frowned a bit.

"Well let's just say that after I died I didn't go to the Soul Society but to a place where evil souls goes once they die." She answered Asa's question turning to watch as Yoruichi finally caught Naruto trying to hide her sadness.

Asa on the other hand could heard it in her voice that made her feel bad for asking.

"I'm sorry." Asa said in a low voice as Kyuubi smiled and looked down at her.

"It not your fault you didn't know." She told her as Yoruichi and Naruto who had a black eye and a few bumps on his head made their way back.

"Thanks a lot Kyuubi-chan you said that on purpose didn't you." Naruto asked as he rubbed his sore eye.

"Perhaps or maybe I just needed a good laugh." She said smiling as his one visible eye narrowed at her.

"Anyhow Asa…" Naruto began as he fished a red glove with a skull with blue flames from his of his pocket getting his daughter attention. "…think fast." He yelled and dash towards her.

Asa who eyes widen once her father came right for her however, before she could do anything to defend herself, Naruto cocked back his right arm that had the glove on and swung it forward connecting with her forehead. Removing her spirit out of her gigai sending her back a few feet but since she was still a bit shocked she stumbled a bit before she fell on the her butt. She stood to her and glared at her father who was laughing a bit then she noticed her body laying lifeless on the ground that made her eyes widen.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She exclaimed.

"Nothing really just separated your spirit from your gigai." Naruto informed her, as Kyuubi took noticed of her new appearance.

"Now I can see more if her in you." Kyuubi said as she eyed her some more. "Just wait until she's older the boys won't be able to keep their hands off her especial in her demon form." She added making Naruto sigh as he dropped his head knowing she was right.

Asa who didn't know what Kyuubi meant by demon form looked at her hands noticing her nails were now looked like claws that reminded of her when her father showed her is demon form. Putting her hands on her head, she felt two foxlike ears making her eyes widen a bit then checked behind her and felt not one but two tails. She then ran over toward the lake checking her new appearance using the refection from the water noticing her whisker marks were darker and deeper than before. Her eyes though were still her ocean-blue color however, her pupils where now slits just like Kyuubi's and her father's. Naruto along with Yoruichi and Kyuubi notice Asa run towards the lake and assumed that she must have felt the new change but didn't pay attention that she had two tails. Naruto and Yoruichi hurried towards their daughter while Kyuubi stood back in thought.

'She already has two tails. From what the gaki's otosan told me they haven't started her training so the question is how she got the second tail unless she was born with it?' She thought as she then made her way to join the others.

"Asa I know you're probably wondering about your sudden appearance but…" Naruto started as Yoruichi and he approached her but she turned around her hair shadowing her eyes.

"I have ears and tails like a fox…this is so…cool!" Asa exclaimed as she looked at her parents who were a bit shocked at her sudden reaction. "But I wish I had nine like Kyuubi and you otosan." She added as she moved her said two tails back and forth for her parents to see.

"You have two, but how? Unless…" Naruto said trying to think of how she could have gotten her second tail.

"I was going to ask you about that?" Kyuubi spoke getting their attention. "Judging by your reaction you didn't know about it but it seems you have an idea to how she obtained it." She asked Naruto who nodded.

"Like I told you we haven't began her training however, she has been doing karate, which might have something to do with it plus, the hollow that attacked probably had some help with it too." Naruto informed her as Kyuubi nodded for what he told her could be true.

Yoruichi on the other hand was confused, as she didn't have a clue to what they were talking about she thought Naruto always had nine tails while she thought Asa had one, but after seeing, she now had two. It didn't make any sense and what Naruto was talking about with Kyuubi didn't make it any easier to understand.

"All right can one of you explain to me why my daughter as two tails instead of one?" She asked both as the two looked at her but Naruto was the one who answered her.

"Sorry I forget you don't know anything about fox demons." Naruto said as she rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You see with fox demon their power is measured by how many tails they have one which doesn't mean you're weak but that is how every fox demon starts. However, the stronger you get the more tails you will have all the way up till nine which Kyuubi-chan and I have as for Asa I think she was able to obtain her second tail from all the karate practice and the encounter she had with the hollow." He informed Yoruichi who got the basic idea.

"So you're saying she is getting stronger." She said as Naruto nodded as they both looked at Asa who was playing with her tails. "So how are we going to start this then?" She asked Naruto who walked up to their daughter.

"Asa..." Naruto said getting his daughter's attention. "It is time for you to gain your zanpakuto." He told her as she raised an eyebrow.

"A zanpakuto? What's a zanpakuto?" She asked he father.

"A zanpakuto is what shinigamis use to fight and protect themselves from hollows." He informed her.

"Cool so how do I get on." She replied excited as too she was finally going to start her training.

"Well there are many ways however…" Naruto started lowering his head letting the shadows of his bangs cover his eyes as his face and posture relax. "…the method I'm going to use will determine if you deserve to become a shinigami." He stated in an icy tone that scared Asa, as she has never heard her father talk to her like that.

Yoruichi who didn't like were this was going watched her lover carefully as he slowly approached their daughter who wasn't sure what to do. She never seen her father like this and it was scaring her then she started to fill as if something was choking her suddenly her father dashed at her in the last second she dodge it but not unscathed as she felt something warm trickle down her check. Touching the liquid with her hand bringing it to her sight her eyes widen a bit as it was her own blood however, before she could ponder just what happened her father attacked her once again. She was able to dodge it by jumping to the right but the next thing she her father punched her midsection sending her soaring into the forest breaking several trees.

Yoruichi eyes widen when she saw Naruto attack their daughter, as she didn't know what he was up to but once she saw him punch her she decided then to try to stop him. However, Kisuke appeared in front of her with his left arm out as he looked over his left shoulder.

"I know it may seem like Naruto lost it but this is the only way he can get her to achieve her zanpakuto without her undergoing the hollowfication process." He informed her.

"How by attacking her!" She exclaimed in disbelief as this is the only way to achieve her zanpakuto.

"It may seem like he his is but putting her in a life threatening situation it will quicken the process to achieve it. Naruto made up his mind and chose to do it this way he knew you would approve so he never told you." He informed her but she still wasn't pleased with his answer.

"You're damn right I would approve there are other ways to get her to gain her zanpakuto!" She yelled at him who nodded his head.

"You're right there are but most of them you would need an already forged zanpakuto to begin with which neither of us has. I could've made one but it wouldn't be like the ones we would get at the shinigami academy. So that only left us with three options one, we could train her until she gained it herself which could take several years, two we could have her go under my method with involves the hollowfication process. That if she would fail she would have turned into a hollow, which I know the both of you, couldn't kill her so that one was out. That left us with one option…" He explained pausing at the end looking into her eyes and for once, he didn't grab one of his fans. "…to force her mind into thinking she is going to die by having Naruto attack her with the intent to kill forcing her to meet her zanpakuto spirit."

Yoruichi who understood still didn't like that fact that they had to try to kill her for her to gain her zanpakuto and was now in a dilemma. One side she could let this continue and hope her daughter will be okay or stop it as she feared her daughter could fail as she could get seriously hurt by her father. Before she could do anything, someone else voiced his or her opinion.

"I know I don't have any real say in this since this doesn't evolve me but I think you should let 'em be. From what I heard this might be the only way for her to gain whatever you two are talking about." Kyuubi suggested making Yoruichi narrow her eyes at her but she didn't flinch.

"You're right you don't have any say in the matter and what would you know as far as I know you don't have any kin so you would now how it feels to see your own daughter being attacked by the very same person who sore to protect her with his life." Yoruichi exclaimed getting Kyuubi pissed.

"So what if I didn't have and children of my own but don't you dare tell me I don't know what it feels to watch someone I care about being attack? You weren't there when Naruto was constantly attacked by the villagers he tried to protect only for them to shun him and after he saves his so-called village using my power they exile him. He had places he could go but because they were in tie with his old village, so he chose not to stay with them so he didn't cause any problems with them that forced him to live alone. It was all because of me and once I died a left with the final thought that he survived and had a better life only to find out he died that same day. So don't tell me I don't know how it feels I loved Naruto with all my heart and it sadness me to think that all he accomplished only to die for a place that could give a rat's ass about him." Kyuubi told Yoruichi as she glared at her then looking in the direction Naruto sent his daughter.

**(With Naruto and Asa)**

Asa was dodging her father's attacks left and right as everyone was one that could kill her she was panicking, trying to figure out what could have made her father do this. Jumping from a tree branch just in time dodging one of her father's tails snapping the branch she was just on in half landing on her feet she looked up to see her father with his fist cocked back. She put her arms up to block his attack but it did very little as the sheer force of the attack sent her flying back destroying two trees as the third one she slammed into coughing up some blood landing face first on the ground. Struggling to get up she heard her father's footsteps echoing in the air as it got louder with every step finally managing to get to her feet she looked in front of her seeing her father stepping out of the shadows of the trees. His eyes where now a crimson color his tails swung slowly behind him in sync with his footsteps as he slowly made his way towards his beaten up daughter.

"Why, otosan?" Asa whispered. "Why are you doing this!" She exclaimed in anger and fear towards her father who kept walking towards her.

"For you." He told her making her eyes widen.

'For me? He's beating the shit out of me and saying it's for me?' She thought to herself in disbelief to think her father was doing all this for her; he had to be joking, right?

"It's the only way for you to gain your zanpakuto and…" He informed her as he trailed off but Asa still didn't understand how this was going to help her gain her zanpakuto. "…your true potential?" He finished as he stopped walking, placing his right arm off to the side in a forty-five degree angle his palm face out.

Asa who didn't know what to expect was surprised once she seen a bluish orb start to form in her father's hand then suddenly turn to a purplish color. Looking back at her father's eyes, she saw no trace of any kind of emotions in them at all nothing but cold blood-red eyes and once he spoke, it was in an icy like tone. She still couldn't understand her farther how all this could be for her who tries to kill their daughter and says it's just for you. However, one thing did cross her mind if she didn't do something she would most likely die.

'**If you wish to survive you must call on our power.**'A voice in her head said making her think she was going crazy especially at a time like this.

"This will be my final attack…" Naruto declared snapping Asa out of her thoughts. "…it will determine if you are have what it takes to summon your zanpakuto and to see if you are worth to carry my blood, in you veins." He finished as he dashed towards his daughter who closed her eyes waiting for her father attack however, nothing happened.

**(?)**

Slowly she opened her eyes and noticed her father was nowhere in sight or that she wasn't in a forest for that matter looking around all she could tell that she was somewhere but the scenery was weird. (Okay I rather find it hard to describe Asa's inner world but just picture a Konohalized Seireitei. It looks like the Seireitei but with Konoha like building structure and on the wall of Sokyoko hill it has the five Hokage's head's on it. I probably could describe it but maybe I'm just too lazy too.) However, she could tell that she was standing in some kind of courtyard still she had to wonder how she got here just a second ago she was in front of her father who was ready to kill her and then she appears in this place. She had so many question she wanted answered the main one was how she got her as if someone could read her mind they answered her.

"**If you are wondering where you are it is simple we are in your inner world.**" A deep voice behind her said as she turned to see who/what it was.

She was surprised to see a reddish-orange looking fox about as tall as her standing sitting strait up staring at her on closer inspection she could see its fur as if it was on fire it also had nine tails with the tips flicking like a campfire.

"**Or to put it simply your mind.**" Said another voice behind her however, this one didn't sound as deep as the first one did it sounded calmer but talked as if he/she were a smartass.

Turning around once more she saw yet another fox however, this one was blue in the same position as the first one, but this one's fur looked like it could freeze the air itself. The air around this blue fox fell as if it's body could freeze the vapor in the air she also noticed that this fox had nine tails as well. Suddenly they both started to circle her as they slowly approached her getting into a fighting stance the blue fox started to laugh

"**Look '…' she thinks she can fight us.**" The blue fox said she assumed it was talking to the other fox as if it said its name but she couldn't hear it.

"**Indeed she does but what makes her think she has a chance against us?**" The reddish-orange fox said as Asa watched them taking note that whenever one of them took a step the ground was on fire or it froze it.

"**Ditto that however; is it true what her otosan said?**" The blue fox asked the orange fox ignoring Asa presence.

"**Indeed '…' she does have some hidden potential.**" The orange fox said as Asa again couldn't hear its name and was getting annoyed as the two foxes talk to one another as she weren't their plus, what was this 'hidden potential' they were talking about. "**I dare say if she could find it she would be as strong as her otosan if not stronger.**" The orange fox said making Asa's eyes widen a bit as the blue fox looked a bit shocked itself.

"**Really now, aren't you giving her a little too much credit. Saying she could be on par with her otosan is one thing but surpassing him, give me a break she could barely last ten minutes against him .**" The blue fox stated as Asa listened even though it was annoying to be ignored especial in your own mind and that last comment even if it were true, still made her mad.

"**Ha-ha you were always quick to judge people '…' if you paid attention you would have noticed her otosan was using all nine of his tails.**" The orange fox stated making the blue fox eyes widen and look towards Asa who didn't pay attention when her father said fox demons powers were measured by how many tails they had however, these two foxes did and knew about it already. "**Even if he was holding back his attacks would have been equivalent to four tails, three at the lowest. Her having two tails and was able to last a total of twelve minutes is a feat itself.**" It complimented her however; Asa had enough of being ignored and made herself known.

"All right can you tell me who the heck you two are and why I'm here?" She asked the two foxes.

"**Oh my apologies it appears we forgot about you.**" The orange fox apologized. "**To answer your question we are your zanpakuto spirits.**"

"**As to why you are here well your mind sent you here.**" The blue fox stated that still didn't answer why she was here.

"**What my otoko kyoudai (brother) is trying to say is that your mind knew you were in danger and sent you here to meet us.**" The orange fox explained.

"**Like it mattered anyway she probably can't even hear are names**."The blue fox said confusing Asa. "**See just looking at her I can tell already**."

"What do you mean I can't hear your names?" She asked them.

"**Like he said are names every zanpakuto spirit has a name mine is '…' and my otoko kyoudai's is '…'.**" It told her and as the blue fox said, she couldn't hear them making her a little depressed.

"**Do not look so discourage most if not all shinigamis never hear their zanpakuto the first time.**" The orange fox told her but it didn't help. "**More importantly tell us why you want to become a shinigami?**" It asked her as she smirked and looked at them.

"That's easy I want to protect those I cherish the most along with those around me." Asa declared.

"**That's all.**" The blue fox said clearly not impressed by her answer.

"What do you mean that's all what else is there." She replied.

"**You see anybody can say they want to protect this or protect that but what we want to hear is something more than a simple oath or vow.**" The orange fox told her which made her think what else could there be other than to protect the ones she cared about her eyes widen a bit figuring out what they meant and looked back at the twin foxes.

"I want to be a shield to those who can't protect themselves, those who are attacked just because they seem to be weaker. I want to be the one who can give them hope and show that everyone is equal, that nobody's different because one stronger or ones weaker than the other. That's why I want to became a shinigami." Asa said full of confidence with no hesitation make the twin foxes smirk if foxes could that is.

"**Then show us, prove it, by defeating your otosan.**" The two foxes said in unison as Asa saw everything fade to black.

**(In the Real World)**

Naruto was about half way towards his daughter and was about to shove his demonized Rasengan into her midsection seeing his daughter close her eye, which he thought she had given up. However, he was wrong as her eyes snapped open turning form her ocean-blue into golden ones just like her mothers with her black silted pupils that made them look just like a cat's eyes. What shocked him the most was she charged at him grabbing his rasengan with her left hand and began trying to crush it. Looking at her hand he could tell it was hurting her but she didn't wince one bit, the next thing he know she crushed it as if it were a balloon making his eyes widen. She didn't stop there moving closer towards him grabbing the hilt of one of her zanpakuto's that mysteriously appeared on her waist with one swift motion she unsheathed one slicing his midsection diagonally from his lower right side up to his upper chest.

Naruto eyes widen as he fell backwards only to poof into smoke making Asa, who was now in her demon mode, eyes narrow at the said smoke as it cleared reviling nothing but a log. She started to look around trying to find Naruto only to see there was nothing but the forest around her. Taking a more relaxed position, she closed her eyes and listened trying to find her target. Seeing as it didn't work she decided to use the one thing that would, her nose. Naruto who was behind Asa kneeling on a tree branch far enough that Asa could not see him, observed his daughter.

'That was a close one.' he thought, as he was just seconds away for being slashed. 'Guess I shouldn't let down my guard who knows what might happen but still… I did not intend for her to awaken her demon state.'

He then stood up and watched his daughter a little more carefully trying to see if she found his location as if she could hear his thoughts her head look in his direction and disappear. Naruto then jumped back away from the branch just as Asa reappeared in his spot as he landed on another branch. Looking at his daughter, who was gripping her zanpakuto in her right hand with her head down not letting him see her face.

"Alright were done for now so you can put zanpakuto away and we can head back." Naruto told her but there was no response instead, he got yet another attack aimed for his neck as Asa once again shunpoed towards him.

Luckily, his was ready for it as he dodged her attack with ease then jumping down to the ground with Asa not far behind. He jumped back dodging a downward vertical slash from her who did not let up her assault swing her zanpakuto wildly desperately trying to land a hit. Naruto figured that in her current state of mind she would not listen to reason, so he had no other option but to knock her unconscious. With no other choice, he dodged her last attack by moving slightly to the left then dashing forward upper cutting her in the gut causing her to gasp. The punch forced her to drop her zanpakuto and fall to her knees holding her stomach as her eyes revert to normal before passed out.

Before she could land face first on the ground Naruto grabbed onto the back of her shihakusho and placing her over his left shoulder then picking up her zanpakuto. He then thought was attacking her with a rasengan overdoing it a bit but he could only wonder as he picked up zanpakuto then made his way towards the others.

**XXXXXX**

Yoruichi, Kyuubi and Urahara were standing in silence neither one decided to talk with one another after that little argument they had the only person who was willing to say something was Urahara. He wasn't even sure, if it were such a great idea as the two women still looked quite made but the silence was getting to him. However, when he opened his mouth it was quickly shut once he felt two strong KI directed his way. Luckily, Naruto walked out from the forest dissipating the KI aimed at him as both women attention were now focus on the other blonde headed man. He let out a small sigh as he watched the two said women made their way over towards Naruto with him walking short after.

Of course, Yoruichi was the first one to arrive and before she could even ask, Naruto answered her question.

"She's fine Yoruichi just unconscious?" He said so she wouldn't worry.

Letting out a small sigh of relief she took noticed of the zanpakuto in his hand and new it wasn't Naruto's so it had to belong to Asa, which meant she'd done it.

"So judging by the zanpakuto in your hand I could safely say that our daughter is now a real shinigami." Yoruichi asked getting a nod from Naruto.

As the two talked with one another Kyuubi on the other hand was looking, at what was Asa's zanpakuto?

'So that is what a Zanpakuto looks like hmm… but what is this feeling it is as I felt it once before when I was still alive. I wonder…' She thought to herself then looked to see what the others were doing saw Urahara about to ask Naruto something.

"So did everything go smoothly or…did something interesting happen?" he asked his blonde friend who hesitated at first but answered his question.

"Well you can say that but I have to ask? Yoruichi did you teach Asa anything once I left to get Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked her who wasn't sure why he would ask something like that.

"No why do you ask?" She replied with a confused look.

"Well you see once she received her zanpakuto she suddenly went into a trance like state." He told them not saying she was in her demon state. Now they were a bit more confused except for Kyuubi who had the slightest idea to what he was saying. "In this state she suddenly attacked me as if she already knew how to use a blade. Not to mention she even used shunpo so I figured that one of you two might have thought her something while I was away." Naruto finished only for both of them to shake their heads.

"That is something but how about we talk upstairs instead and let Asa rest." Urahara suggested with the others agreeing.

They all made their way towards the ladder that lead up to the shop however, Urahara stayed back for a bit.

'We are getting closer towards that day. If what he said was true then I should probably…' He thought as he looked at Asa's gigai that the others supposedly forgotten. 'I'll just have to wait and see.'

He then made his way of towards Asa's gigai, picked it up, and made his towards the ladder.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Before I go on with my real Author Notes, he is something I had in my first version of this chapter I took it out because I felt like it didn't fit well in the story. However, I really like it this art so I kept it and thought I would use it as my first omake so enjoy.**

**Omake 1: What Naruto's punishment was. **

**XXXXXX**

Yoruichi was waiting patiently well she was a few hours ago when it was about sundown however, it was close to midnight and now she furious as she paced back and forth in the living room. Waiting for her daughter who she hoped was with her idiot of a lover that she was going to pummel once he returned home. Hearing the sounds of laughter coming from behind the front door she knew they finally manage to find their way home therefore, she went to see what the hell took them so long. On reaching the front door she notice the two made up as they were still laughing clearing her throat making herself known the two looked at her and noticed she didn't look happy.

"Where have the two of you been?" She asked as she folded her arms under her breast staring at Naruto who now look like he was going to piss himself.

Now before I continue let me tell you why Naruto looks the way he does, you see when Asa and he left to get some ramen at a place called Ichiraku which by the way was owned and run by a descendant of the old man he knew when he was alive. It was ironic though that the owner looked just like the old man and had a daughter who name was Ayame who looked just the same as the one he use to know. Anyway, once they arrived there the place was holding a competition of who could eat the most ramen and the winner would get free ramen for a year after that their ramen would be half-price for life. Now for two people/spirits who were crazy about ramen who will probably die for some heard that they entered, in a heartbeat with a crazy plan in mind. Instead of having, just one winner there were two Naruto and his daughter finishing with a whopping hundred bowls each leaving the crowd dumfounded as to how they could eat that much.

Since they both tied the owner gave they both the prize of free ramen for a year but limited them to about twenty bowls for free as he would go out of business the way they ate. They both agreed since it was still free ramen and even after eating hundred bowls, they both eat their free twenty bowls before they left. However, with all the excitement of winning, they forgot the one thing, to bring Yoruichi some and this is why Naruto looks like he's going to piss himself as he remembered when she asked where they been.

"Well you see we were taking a stroll in the park." He said as she rubbed the back of his head.

"It's close to mid-night Naruto." Yoruichi informed him not buying his excuse as he gulped.

"We stopped to get some ice cream." He lied but Asa looked up at him funny.

"No we didn't we stopped to get some ramen." She let the cat out of the bag making Yoruichi's eyes narrow dangerously at Naruto who was now starting to sweat while cursing his daughter for her big mouth. "Maybe kaasan was right you do need to quit eating so much ramen as it making you say things that aren't true." She added closing her eyes while shaking her head.

"Asa." Yoruichi called her daughter's name making the said little girl open her eyes and answer her mother.

"Hai kaa…san" She said looking at her mother as she could see a black-like aura coming off her.

"Go to your room and get ready for bed." Yoruichi told her, which sounded more like a command as she kept her eyes on Naruto.

"H-Hai!" Asa replied and did what her mother complied as she seen what she is like when she get angry leaving her father to her mother's wrath.

"Now tell me you at least brought me some." She asked him as Naruto once again gulped and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I kind of forgot." He told her laughing nervously as Yoruichi shook her head and turned around.

"Follow me." She commanded which Naruto complied as he hesitantly followed his purple haired vixen towards their room.

Yoruichi was the first to enter followed by Naruto who notice she was nowhere in sight however, the sound of the door closing behind him told him she was most likely there. Turning to face his lover, she attacked him as she kissed him moaning his mouth breaking the kiss she looked into his eyes.

"You had fish flavored ramen." Yoruichi stated shocking him as she could tell what flavor he had just by kissing him.

"You can tell just by kissing me." He asked dumfounded as he could even do that.

"Hai and you know this is going to make your punishment even worse than it already is as fish flavor is my favorite." She said confusing him.

"What punishment?" He asked her but the answer he got was her shoving him onto their bed as she pounced on top of him kissing him passionately.

She broke the kiss and looked at him seeing he was still confused by her actions.

"If this is my punishment for not bringing you any ramen I might do it more often." He said with a smirk, as did Yoruichi as she took off her shirt. Naruto taking the hint took off his shirt as well he them flipped her so he was on top of her and removed her pants along with her orange thong. Using her hands, she started to unbutton Naruto's pants that he finished for her removing both his pants and boxers revealing his hardening member as the two kissed each other once again. Yoruichi then positioned herself on top of Naruto and slowly moved one of his hands towards one of the bed poles tying his hand to it. She did the same to his other hand then broke the kiss Naruto who was too wrapped up in their kiss failed to notice his hands were tied up as he tried to move them.

"Ah Yoruichi what's going on?" He asked as he watched her get off him making her way to her dresser bring out two orange ribbons the one's she uses to keep her hair in a ponytail.

Walking back over to her tied up lover she then ties up his legs the same way she did his arms and looked back at Naruto who didn't know what she was planning.

"Can you tell me what you doing because I not too fond of this kinky bondage kind of thing?" He told her as he tried to free himself but because of his gigai, he couldn't break free.

"This is your punishment." She told him with a cat-like smirk as he raised an eyebrow.

"What to tie me up naked? How is that a punishment?" He replied as she got back on top of him moving her head closer to his.

"No that would let you off to easy. What your punishment is while I have my way with you however." She began in a seductive tone as she moved her lower body close towards his harden member, sending chills up his spine. "No matter how bad you want to, you can't touch." She finished making gasp.

"That's not fair." He winced as she moved back away from his face.

"Who said life was fair." Was her answer as she pushed against his fully erected member making his gasp again?

The one thing Naruto learned after that was no matter what, bring Yoruichi some ramen, or face one of her 'punishments'.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: So how was it I found it a bit funny but that's I so moving on to my real Author Notes? What I have plan for my next chapter is other time skip to where Asa is in high school which will begin the first bleach cannon don't worry I will tell you what Asa's training was like in the beginning of my next chapter. As for Asa's inner world, I wanted to make the idea of what a soul/spirit inner world would look like if they were born for two shinigamis. Hence, why I made it a combine of Naruto's and what Yoruichi's would be like making Asa's if you don't like it well that's you. For her zanpakuto spirits a never thought of what to give her the idea came to me once I finished my last chapter for my other story and I stuck with that. I'm sure you can probably guess their names it's not hard I made it pretty simply but what I have planned for them I'll keep secret. Other than that, I really don't have much to say only that I'll most likely be playing hero mode on The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword or you can call it hard mode where you take double the damage. Therefore, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Linkmaster out. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Guess who's back, yep it's me. It's been like what about three months since I last updated yeah sorry about that you see after Christmas and New Years I started to download some manga I wanted to read and some animes I had to finish. Especially an anime called Tsubasa it's one of my favorite animes/manga but sadly the anime didn't finish so I had to read the manga. Only to find that the ending was carp and disappointed me. Anyhow, before you read chapter ten that I worked all last week on I have to tell you I made two changes to chapter nine. The first is I took out the part with the secret Uchiha meeting as I found I did not need it and I plan to do something different. The second one I changed was the ending which I replaced in chapter nine and put it in this chapter as a recap for you. So here it is.**

**XXXXXX**

_Last time on Kitsune Reaper:_

Naruto was about half way towards his daughter and was about to shove his demonized Rasengan into her midsection seeing his daughter close her eye, which he thought she had given up. However, he was wrong as her eyes snapped open turning form her ocean-blue into golden ones just like her mothers with her black silted pupils that made them look just like a cat's eyes. What shocked him the most was she charged at him grabbing his rasengan with her left hand and began trying to crush it. Looking at her hand he could tell it was hurting her but she didn't wince one bit, the next thing he know she crushed it as if it were a balloon making his eyes widen. She didn't stop there moving closer towards him grabbing the hilt of one of her zanpakuto's that mysteriously appeared on her waist with one swift motion she unsheathed one slicing his midsection diagonally from his lower right side up to his upper chest.

Naruto eyes widen as he fell backwards only to poof into smoke making Asa, who was now in her demon mode, eyes narrow at the said smoke as it cleared reviling nothing but a log. She started to look around trying to find Naruto only to see there was nothing but the forest around her. Taking a more relaxed position, she closed her eyes and listened trying to find her target. Seeing as it didn't work she decided to use the one thing that would, her nose. Naruto who was behind Asa kneeling on a tree branch far enough that Asa could not see him, observed his daughter.

'That was a close one.' he thought, as he was just seconds away for being slashed. 'Guess I shouldn't let down my guard who knows what might happen but still… I did not intend for her to awaken her demon state.'

He then stood up and watched his daughter a little more carefully trying to see if she found his location as if she could hear his thoughts her head look in his direction and disappear. Naruto then jumped back away from the branch just as Asa reappeared in his spot as he landed on another branch. Looking at his daughter, who was gripping her zanpakuto in her right hand with her head down not letting him see her face.

"Alright were done for now so you can put zanpakuto away and we can head back." Naruto told her but there was no response instead, he got yet another attack aimed for his neck as Asa once again shunpoed towards him.

Luckily, his was ready for it as he dodged her attack with ease then jumping down to the ground with Asa not far behind. He jumped back dodging a downward vertical slash from her who did not let up her assault swing her zanpakuto wildly desperately trying to land a hit. Naruto figured that in her current state of mind she would not listen to reason, so he had no other option but to knock her unconscious. With no other choice, he dodged her last attack by moving slightly to the left then dashing forward upper cutting her in the gut causing her to gasp. The punch forced her to drop her zanpakuto and fall to her knees holding her stomach as her eyes revert to normal before passed out.

Before she could land face first on the ground Naruto grabbed onto the back of her shihakusho and placing her over his left shoulder then picking up her zanpakuto. He then thought was attacking her with a rasengan overdoing it a bit but he could only wonder as he picked up zanpakuto then made his way towards the others.

**XXXXXX**

Yoruichi, Kyuubi and Urahara were standing in silence neither one decided to talk with one another after that little argument they had the only person who was willing to say something was Urahara. He wasn't even sure, if it were such a great idea as the two women still looked quite made but the silence was getting to him. However, when he opened his mouth it was quickly shut once he felt two strong KI directed his way. Luckily, Naruto walked out from the forest dissipating the KI aimed at him as both women attention were now focus on the other blonde headed man. He let out a small sigh as he watched the two said women made their way over towards Naruto with him walking short after.

Of course, Yoruichi was the first one to arrive and before she could even ask, Naruto answered her question.

"She's fine Yoruichi just unconscious?" He said so she wouldn't worry.

Letting out a small sigh of relief she took noticed of the zanpakuto in his hand and new it wasn't Naruto's so it had to belong to Asa, which meant she'd done it.

"So judging by the zanpakuto in your hand I could safely say that our daughter is now a real shinigami." Yoruichi asked getting a nod from Naruto.

As the two talked with one another Kyuubi on the other hand was looking, at what was Asa's zanpakuto?

'So that is what a Zanpakuto looks like hmm… but what is this feeling it is as I felt it once before when I was still alive. I wonder…' She thought to herself then looked to see what the others were doing saw Urahara about to ask Naruto something.

"So did everything go smoothly or…did something interesting happen?" he asked his blonde friend who hesitated at first but answered his question.

"Well you can say that but I have to ask? Yoruichi did you teach Asa anything once I left to get Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked her who wasn't sure why he would ask something like that.

"No why do you ask?" She replied with a confused look.

"Well you see once she received her zanpakuto she suddenly went into a trance like state." He told them not saying she was in her demon state. Now they were a bit more confused except for Kyuubi who had the slightest idea to what he was saying. "In this state she suddenly attacked me as if she already knew how to use a blade. Not to mention she even used shunpo so I figured that one of you two might have thought her something while I was away." Naruto finished only for both of them to shake their heads.

"That is something but how about we talk upstairs instead and let Asa rest." Urahara suggested with the others agreeing.

They all made their way towards the ladder that lead up to the shop however, Urahara stayed back for a bit.

'We are getting closer towards that day. If what he said was true then I should probably…' He thought as he looked at Asa's gigai that the others supposedly forgotten. 'I'll just have to wait and see.'

He then made his way of towards Asa's gigai, picked it up, and made his towards the ladder.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Well there was the new ending/recap hope you liked it and now here is the real chapter I would also like to thank ****turki-sama ****for both the idea for the chapter and helping me started it as I had trouble figuring out how to start it. But that's enough of that so now I'll let you read chapter ten. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach or anything I use from any anime, game, or movie. **

**Chapter 10**

'Thinking'

"Someone talking"

"**Zanpakuto spirit talking/****Zanpakuto spirit talking.**"

"**Kido/Zanpakuto move/Cero**"

[Flashback begins]

[Flashback ends]

Hnaruto = Hollow Naruto "**is Hollow Naruto talking.**"

Cnaruto or anyone's name = a clone of that person

"**Hollow talking**"

"_**Someone important talking.**_"

**XXXXXX**

It's been about two years since Naruto came for me from depths of hell its self. At first, I thought he was completely insane, as it was known once you enter through the gates of hell there was no way out, the only way in was if the gates came for you. However, he somehow managed to found a way and to this day, I still don't know how he was able to do it. I can still remember the first thing I did when I saw him, my eyes, they lit up light up like stars as my mouth drooped a bit and I don't know what came over me it was as my body acted to its own accord. I ran towards him and latched on to him as if he were to disappear like before I began thinking it was nothing but a dream and if so I hoped not to be woken from it.

Before I knew it, I was crying into his chest for who knows how long the only thing that stopped me was when he gently placed his hand on the back of my head and whisper "It's okay I'm here now." That was when I knew it wasn't a dream and the man I fell in love with those so many years ago was right there in my arms I then began to squeeze him tighter not wanting to let go. He then did the same with his strong arms softly squeezing me tighter bringing me even closer to him. At that moment, my mind was trying to figure out why he was here and for what purpose. Then it hit me maybe he came for me but then I began to think what would make him do such a thing, what was I to him. The only thing I could possibly be to him was a reminder of all the things he had to go through as a child so why would he risk coming here. Only one thing could come to mind and asked myself 'maybe he truly does love me.' but I push that thought aside.

The only way to find out was ask him which I did once we broke from our hug I looked into his ocean blue eyes and asked him the reason why he came here. The first he did was laugh which made me mad but when he stopped he put on one of his goofy grins and said, "Because, your one of my precious people." When he said that I was touched to think he would risk coming into hell just to get me not many people would. When I asked him how he was going to get us out at the time no own has ever gotten out all he said was that he had a plan and to just follow him. I had a bad feeling about it but I just did as he said and followed him what choice did I have.

I had no idea where we were going but to past the time Naruto began to tell me about his life that when I learned he'd died shortly after I gave him my power. I was pissed that his village would betray him just because they were afraid of his power in fear that he would turn on them after all he sacrifice for them. Eventual I calmed down and he began to tell the rest of his long life/afterlife most of it was dual until he started talking about the Soul Society. At that time, I only knew little about it from stories told by the souls who were sent to hell so it was interesting to hear about that place. From what he told me, he never like it saying they had the right intentions about hollows but said that not every one of them was evil. I never understood what he meant that day and still don't but something tells me he knew something.

The stories he told about his life in the Soul Society were some of the best in his life I could tell just by the way he told them and the look on his face. It made me smile but when he started to talk about a woman by the name of Yoruichi, I felt a pang of jealousy and having him talk so fondly about her didn't help. Still I couldn't blame him how could he know that I loved him I never told him, and never had the chance since I died. From what he told, me they first meet on his first day in class new shinigamis had to go through she was one of the many captains who went to watch his class. After seeing his skills most if not all the captains wanted, him to join their squad but he joined her's because it was the closes to being a ninja. One thing lead to another and they started going out.

My blood was boiling at this point it took all my strength just to hold back my anger but I wouldn't let my jealousy get the better of me so I listen to the rest of his story. However, what he said next shocked me down to my very core, "the two of us have a kid now." Those very words made my heart sink it crushed me but I didn't show it instead I put on a smile and congratulated him no matter how hard it was to do so. From that point on, I hardly paid attention to what he said after that all I remember was something about a man named Aizen and that he plans to kill Kami other than that I have no say. Soon enough we reach are destination, to my surprise we were standing in front of Yami's palace, and I had no clue to why he brought us there.

Before I could ask him he had already kicked opened, the doors to her palace with guards attacking him left and right. Most of Yami's guards consist of all the strongest souls in the hell and Naruto was taking them out without breaking a sweat, which was a feat itself. It didn't take long before we reached the doors to Yami's throne room just before we could open it the doors they opened by themselves. Revealing Yami with all her glory sitting in her throne with her legs crossed her head leaning on her right hand and a smile plastered on her face as if she was suspecting us. She then motioned us to come in which we did once we reached her she immediately congratulated Naruto for his many victory's on his way up here and already knew why we was here.

All she asked in return was if he could do one thing for her and of course, Naruto agreed without hearing what it was. She then told me to wait in the room down the hall as she and Naruto left into a room, which I guess was her room that's when I started to get a bad feeling and tried to stop him but one of the guards stopped me. That same guard also was the one who lead me to the room where Yami told me to wait. I was fine just waiting there but after about an hour or so, I started to get inpatient and decided to find out what was taking him so long. Like most palaces, there were guards in front of the throne room but with my feminine charm, I gotten pass them with ease.

Entering the throne room, the sounds of someone moaning could be heard echoing throughout it, which explained why the guards post out front were blushing. I then followed the source of the sounds which were coming from the same room Naruto and Yami went into so I made my way there. What I saw once I opened it was very interesting to say at least but Naruto sore me not to tell anyone. As promised Yami granted Naruto's request to return back to the human world along with me to tell you the truth I was surprise that the goddess of the underworld granted such a quest. I sure that word about it would soon spread throughout hell and most likely try the same thing.

Now that brings us to the day where I finally meet this Yoruichi now Naruto did described her to me but see and hearing are two different things. She was a looker and I could see why he fell for her with an hourglass figure like hers who wouldn't fall for her. I'm not saying that I don't have a figure that can rival hers it's just that she was with him at the time and I envy that. The time we spent was on training and the only time I have to see him was whenever he came into his mindscape, which wasn't often. Just by looking at her, I could tell she didn't seem to fond of me my guess was she was a bit jealous herself that Naruto brought home another woman that made me smile.

After the quick introductions, Naruto began to run away from that purple haired woman leaving their daughter and me who was a spitting image of her mother except for her blue eyes and whisker marks on her face. Giving her a quick glance, I could tell she was strong and had the same fiery look in her eyes Naruto had when he was her age. However, there was something else behind those eyes as if something was trying to get out. I didn't know what it was but something told me that it wasn't going to be good. It also wasn't that surprising to find out that she was also a half demon, a cute on at that.

What did surprise me was she already had two tails, which meant she must have been in a life-threating situation, which forced her to gain her second tail. They then started talking about her gaining her zanpakuto they later explained what it was after Naruto help/forced his daughter to gain hers. That's when her training started or I should say her torture. Once we began, the three of us trained her until she dropped from exhaustion Naruto and Yoruichi trained her in the arts becoming a shinigami then he and I taught her who to control her chakra. We didn't want her to use her demonic chakra until she was old enough to control let along use it.

All summer we trained her until she had to go back to school which only left us a few hours a day to train the rest was left for her schoolwork. This went on for a year as she was a quick learner it surprising how fast she could learn the basic of almost every jutsu we gave her along with the thing she learned from mother. Apparently, she not only inherited her father's love for ramen but his vast amount of chakra along with his insane ability to heal himself. From what I heard from Naruto and Yoruichi she too is a quick learner when I comes to hakuda and shunpo. I was fine helping them train Asa what I wasn't fine with was that woman spending all that time with Naruto.

I tried to deal with it but whenever I see them huddled up together or cuddling it made my blood boil to the point I had to leave the room. Usually I vented out my anger in their secret training ground destroying everything, eventually that blonde haired man in the bucket hat came to my side. Saying that I needed to tell Naruto about my true feelings about him as it would help the situation. Of course, I lied and told him that there was nothing to tell him and that this was how I always train but the truth was I was afraid. Afraid of being rejected by the man I loved that's why I decided to keep these feeling locked away if I could do it for three thousand years it shouldn't be a problem right?

Was I wrong, all those feeling I bottled up soon exploded out the day Naruto proposed to his new fiancé? Who I guessed was more surprised than I was from what I heard form hat 'n clogs she never had the word marriage in her vocabulary. Once Naruto popped the question, she was speechless it seemed like she was going to say no which would be fine with me. However, that was not the case, she said yes, and not long after that, they got married. It took all my strength just to force myself to go and to make matters worse; I was the one who caught the bouquet. You don't even know how bad I wanted to storm out of there not to mention everyone who was there congratulating me along with all the single men hitting on me.

While the two went on their honeymoon to god knows where I was thankful they had taken Asa along with them, as I was not in the mood to train her. The whole time they were gone I either locked myself in the room they had given me or down in the training grounds venting. The only person who consoled me was that damn scientist, I wasn't sure if he had a thing for me or he was just a kindhearted person. Either way I did not really care as I was only in love with Naruto and all I wanted was be alone. When they were back from their honeymoon, I acted as if nothing ever changed. It seemed to work and everything was going fine but that all soon changed when Naruto overheard a conversation between his wife and Kisuke. Whatever it was seemed to enrage him like never before.

**XXXXXX**

Naruto was just stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist looking at the mirror that was fogged up thanks to the steam. He ran one of his hands over it and stared at his reflection thinking about his life and what will the future hold for him now. Besides the whole killing Aizen then having, the hogyoku take over his body and killing everybody close to him. That part he will change no matter what all he wanted to know was what will happen before and after this so-called future. Eventually his eyes slowly descended from the mirror down to his right hand, his gaze fixed upon his wedding ring.

Just looking at it brings a smile to his face as he could still picture his wife's face once he pop the question it was priceless. He only wished he had a camera but moving on. Taking the towel that was still around his waist, he used it to dry his hair then placed it around his neck letting it drape over his bare chest as he put on some gray sweats. Opening the door letting the cool air hit his body making him shiver a bit as he made his way towards the kitchen for a late night snake of ramen in a cup. On the way to get his delicious snack he could he whispers coming from the room, Urahara uses to do his research. Not wanting to be nosy as he trusted his comrade and friend to the fullest but today something was telling him that it was important.

Pumping some chakra into his feet so he wouldn't make a sound he slowly made his way towards to door so he could make out what it is they are saying.

On the other side of the door, Urahara was sitting down on one side of a table with paper scattered on top of it. Yoruichi who was on the other side of the table was reading a few of the said pages well more like skimming through them as they barely made any sense to her. From what she could gather up was there have been several large reiatsu spikes in hueco mundo over the years and no reasons to why. As for the rest, she couldn't understand what it meant but she was smart enough to figure out the problem.

"As you can see this is a major problem." Urahara informed her as he placed the papers he had on to on the table. "For the last couple of months I've been researching the soul society's science departments data base and found they have no records of any of these spikes in hueco mundo. Which just helps prove how important this really is?" He finished as he started to clear the table.

"So what you're trying to tell me is you want someone to going into hueco mundo and see who, or what is behind these reiatsu spikes." Yoruichi asked her longtime friend who replied with a nod. "And who is it that you're going to send to do this little job you know I am married and do have a child." Yoruichi informed him in a playful manner showing him her ring despite that she knew he was going to ask her.

He chuckled at his friends antics and said, "You of course, the infamous Shihouin princess who can sneak in and out of the soul society undetected…" He said as Yoruichi smirked. "…while naked in her cat form." Urahara finish as he dodged a book thrown at him that Yoruichi somehow managed to get hold of.

He was going to ask Naruto at first but decided against, if his hypothesis is correct Naruto would be the last person to ask so he decided to ask Yoruichi instead.

However, unbeknownst to them Naruto who was just behind the door listening to their whole conversation couldn't believe what he just heard. If what they were saying were true why the hell not include him in this damn meeting the fact of Urahara who Naruto considered one of his closes friends was expecting to send his wife to a place full of hollow. It was enough to drive him over the edge and it took all his strength not to blow his top but once they acted as if it were a joke, he lost it.

"WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY!" Naruto exclaimed sliding the door open causing the two in the room heads to snap in his direction.

"N-Naruto what are you-" Yoruichi tried to say as she stood up but Naruto interrupted her.

"Doing here?" He said finishing her sentence for her. "I should be asking you the same thing." He told her as he stepped into the room. "I heard what the two of you were talking about and if it were so damn important why the hell am I not in this damn meeting?" Naruto asked the two.

Both Yoruichi and Urahara were at a loss of words as neither one could say anything finally Yoruichi was to answer her husband.

"You see… what I mean is-" Yoruichi tried explain but once again Naruto interrupted her.

"Is what? Yoruichi…" He said making her cringe when he said her name. "…that the two of you think this is a joke."

Urahara who was still quite knew Naruto was anger and was getting worse as he was now in his demon form and if he didn't get him to calm down who knows what could happen.

"Naruto…" Urahara said trying to get his attention. "…you need to calm down." He told his friend hopping he would listen but it seemed it didn't work instead it made it worse.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when you trying to send my wife to a hell hole full of hollows!" Naruto exclaimed voicing his opinion on the matter as he was in the right.

Yoruichi knew her husband was right to get mad but she too noticed that he was in his demon form and knew nothing good will come of it when he was mad like this.

"Naruto you have all the right to be angry but you have to calm down." Yoruichi pleaded but to no avail.

"Shut up!" Naruto told his wife, which shocked her and Urahara as it was the first time he said and meant it. "I'm just as mad at you as I am with him."

Now Urahara was mad he knew Naruto would get mad but to tell his wife that he drew the line there. He then stood up and called out to his friend.

"You have every right to be angry but don't take it out on your wife or talk to her like that. Don't you have any shame? If you wanna be angry with someone then it should be me since I was the one who asked her." Urahara calmly told him as he glared at his friend for acting the way he his.

Naruto then turned his attention towards Urahara not caring what he said to his wife as only one thing on his mind was to beat the shit out of Urahara.

"You know… you're right." Naruto said as he turned to face his friend. "I should be angry with you and you know what…" He began then took a step towards him as one of his tails suddenly flip the table off to the said throwing the papers in the air.

Yoruichi cringed once the table hit the wall as for Urahara he stood his ground against his friend even after he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. If he wasn't scared then he was now as he looked into his friend's crimson red eyes but he didn't show it. Urahara had to think and fast as he was running out of time or Naruto was really going to kill.

"You ready for a beating of a lifetime." Naruto warned him as he cocked back his right arm.

"You sure, you can do this…" Urahara said which gave Naruto a confused look. "…in front of your daughter?"

At that moment Naruto froze and as if in slow motion, he turned his head around, and truth been told there was his daughter standing in front of the room in the middle of the hallway in her pjs. Naruto had a deer caught in the headlights look on his face as he didn't know what to do.

"Otosan what are you and uncle Urahara doing and why is kaasan scared?" Asa asked rubbing one eye as she was still half a sleep. "Is something wrong?"

Naruto then looked at Yoruichi and noticed she was scared if not frighten realizing what he's done he came to his senses. Letting go of Urahara he made his way over towards his daughter and kneeled down I front of her.

"No nothing's wrong?" Naruto told her. "It's just your otosan made a mistake which he hopes he can fix."

"Like I do when I mess up on a jutsu and it blows up in my face." Asa answered making her father chuckle.

"Yeah something like that now how about you head on back to bed." He told her as he stood up.

"'Kay." Asa replied as Naruto made a clone to make sure she made it to her room.

There was a pregnant pause until Naruto turned around and spoke up.

"I…I just want to say I'm sorry." He said not really sure, he'd be forgiven.

"It's alright as long as we have the old you back everything's fine right Yoruichi." Urahara said as if nothing happened.

"R-right." Yoruichi hesitated which didn't help Naruto feel any better.

"Anyways why don't we clean this mess up and call it a day." Urahara suggested getting nods from his two closet friends.

Doing as Urahara asked the trio started to clean the mess that Naruto made and speaking of Naruto he was now placing the table back to where it was originally at when he turned around and spotted his wife picking up the last of the paper that were scattered on the floor. He walked behind her; then wrapped his arms around her making her jump and almost drop the papers in her hand as he whispered softly in her ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry." He whispered as he gently squeezed her. "I let my anger get the best of me and… and I understand if you can't forgive me." he said as he squeezed he again.

Her answer was a little unsuspected as he figured she would say a simple I forgive you but instead she turned and kissed him while wrapping her arms around his neck. She then let go of the papers in her hand so she could pulled him deeper into the kiss. They stood there for a good five min before Yoruichi pulled away and looked into his eyes seeing how sorry he truly was.

"Of course I can forgive you…" She said as she smiled. "…besides I know you didn't mean it." She lied with a smile on her face she was a bit frighten by his sudden mood swing but it was best not to let him know

However, before this little lovey-dovey session could go any further they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"I know how important it is for married couples to make up after a fight but what are we going to do about that." Urahara said pointing towards a hole in the wall where Naruto threw his table.

"Duct-tape it." Naruto replied with a straight face as Urahara stared in disbelief. "What it's as everyone says duct-tape fixes anything so why is a hole in a wall any different." He said only to get a shrug of the shoulders from his friend.

"Whatever you say it's your house." Urahara replied.

Several minutes later, and a new patched wall via duct-tape, the trio were now sitting at the table looking over the papers Urahara had out. Well mostly Naruto and just like Yoruichi all he could make out where the sudden spikes of reiatsu he then placed the papers back on the table he let out a sigh as he ran his right hand through his blonde hair.

"I can understand why you think this is important." He told his blonde headed friend.

"Then you understand why asked Yoruichi to-" Urahara started but was stopped slammed his hands on the table.

"No, that part I don't understand." Naruto said his anger rising a bit. "You want to send my wife to a place full of hollows and it never crossed your mind of asking me first. I'm not saying she can't get the job done but we don't know what the cause for these spike are. We don't know if it's because of the hollows what if Aizen is behind it." Naruto voiced his opinion on the matter hitting the nail with the hammer on that last part.

"That is what I'm afraid of but I needed someone to find out the cause." Urahara replied.

"Then you should've asked me dammit!" He exclaimed. "I… I don't know what I'd do, if Yoruichi or anyone I cared about were hurt or worse killed on a mission that I should have gone on." Naruto said in a more relaxed voiced.

Now the two understood why Naruto got so angry all of sudden Yoruichi thought it would be a quick in and out mission just head in find what the cause is and slip out unnoticed. However, the thought of Aizen could be behind it never crossed her mind and it all makes sense now. Urahara on the other hand had a strong suspicion that Aizen was behind this and he knew that sending Naruto would be a mistake but the way it looks, he doesn't have choice.

"That's way I'm going in her place." Naruto declared getting a worried look form Yoruichi as Urahara looked as calm as ever. "If Aizen is behind this then there is no way in hell I'll let my wife put herself in danger."

"Very well." Urahara said as he stood up. "Meet me in the training grounds in about ten minutes." He told him then made his way out of the room leaving a worried Yoruichi who waited for her friend to leave the room before talking.

"Naruto are you sure about this. What about the future you saw. If you kill-" Yoruichi began to say but stopped as her husband stood up.

"Don't worry Yoruichi I know all too well what would happen if I kill Aizen." He told her in some way to confer her. "If push comes to shove I promise I'll run away." Naruto promised as Yoruichi stood up.

"You promise you're not just saying that to make me feel better." She said looking into his eyes trying to find any sign telling her he was lying but instead she got a kiss.

"Of course you know me I never go back on my word." He said after breaking the kiss. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a date with some ramen in a cup before I go on this little field trip."

Yoruichi sweat dropped as she watched her husband leave the room making a B-line towards the kitchen wondering how he could still think about ramen at a time like this.

After having his fill both Yoruichi and Naruto made their way down into the training ground under their house and what they witness was something to behold. In front of Urahara was, a black like tear appeared in front of him then it suddenly opened big enough for a person to enter. The two looked at it in awe as Urahara turned to face them.

"You arrived just in time the preparations are complete." He informed the duo as they recovered from their shock. "So whenever you're ready."

Naruto wasn't sure what to say he knew that Urahara was always doing some crazy stuff but this was not something he suspected.

"So this is going to take me to the world of hollows?" He asked as it reminded him of what hollows use to come into the world of the living.

"Yes, you see this is something I created well more like replicated after studying how hollows were able to enter the world of the living. I began to wonder if there was a way for us to enter; the same way they do that's when I began to observe how hollow were able to. After hours of researching I noticed that hollows use what I've just opened as a pathway to their world to the living world but I should warn you." Urahara explained as he opened one of his fans hiding his lower face. "You must concentrate your reiatsu to your feet forcing it to make a bridge as a way to connect it from here to hueco mundo."

Naruto laughed causing the two too look at him funny.

"If that's the problem then…" He began as he popped a pill in his mouth ejecting him from his gigai.

He then placed right hand in front of his face. Letting his hollow mask form over his face his eyes turned yellow with black slits then two black bat-like wings shot out from his back. He was wearing a standard shinigami uniform with his captain haori that were fitted so if he goes in his vizard mode his wings wouldn't tear his outfit.

"I'll just fly through it." He said his voice sounding a bit deeper.

Even though she knew how strong, Naruto is it still didn't help her from worrying as she turns to face him.

"Just remember your promise Naruto." She said getting the said man to look at her.

"I will." He replied then flapped his wings taking to the air and flew into the gateway Urahara opened.

"Wait I wasn't done explaining…" Urahara yelled but it fell to deaf ears as Naruto went into the portal.

"What else did you need to tell him that you already haven't?" Yoruichi asked him but she then noticed the concern look on his face and knew it had to be important.

"What I was going to say before he just up and left was that I don't know how long I can keep this portal open for." He told her as he looked back to the said portal.

Yoruichi worried feeling just increased knowing at any moment Naruto could be trapped in a world of hollows but just before she could ask if there was something, they could do, someone stopped her.

"You shouldn't worry that much about Naruto safety." A voice said coming from behind them.

Turning around Yoruichi saw Kyuubi standing by the ladder and wondered how long she was standing there.

"No matter how much Naruto's back against the wall he always finds a way out of any situation no matter how bad the tables are turned against him. All you have to do is believe in him and everything will turn out fine." Kyuubi told her then turned around and climbed up the ladder.

Yoruichi just watched as she left the training area back up to the house she began to think about what Kyuubi said and how she could be so calm about knowing that Naruto could be trapped with no way back. For the longest time since she'd meet her she known, she liked Naruto the way she did but kept it hidden. When Naruto proposed it must have been like a nail driven through her heart and now she acting like it's no big deal. She had to know how she could stay so calm. With that she made her way over towards the ladder just as she placed on hand on it Urahara called out to her.

"You know she's right we just have to believe in him and I'm sure everything will turn out fine." He said not bothering to turn around.

"Still how can you both be so calm knowing that he could be trap in that kami forsaken place?" She replied then made her way up the ladder leaving a concern Urahara even though he did not show it.

Reaching the top and entering her house, she made her way towards Kyuubi's room once reaching the said room she stopped and thought about either she should knock or just walking away. She decided to knock and was about to when Kyuubi's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You can come in Yoruichi." She said making the said woman wonder how she knew she was there.

Yoruichi then slid open the door to Kyuubi's room and saw her sitting at the edge of her bed staring off in to space. Stepping in sliding the door behind her, she made her way over towards Kyuubi and stood next to her.

"You mind if I sit down." She asked.

Kyuubi then scooted over as a way to answer her question. Yoruichi taking the hint sat down next to her looking at the floor hunched over with her elbows on her knees. For about five minutes neither one said a word.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Kyuubi asked breaking the silence wondering what Naruto's wife wanted with her.

"I just wanted to know how… how you can be calm knowing that Naruto could be trapped? I lost him once and I don't want to lose him again." Yoruichi asked her.

Kyuubi was not surprised by this she knew about how Naruto left her as a way to protect her from him and ten years is a long time but three thousands is a lot more.

"I heard about that." Kyuubi replied getting a "really" kind look for the woman next to her. "From Naruto… but I have to say ten years is a long time."

"Yeah but you lost him a lot longer." Yoruichi replied telling her that she knew about that. "I know you're in love with Naruto." She said letting the cat out of the bag.

"Wh-What are you talking about I-I only care for him like a kaasan or like an otouto n-nothing more." Kyuubi said trying to hide the blush on her face.

"You can't fool me. I noticed how you looked at him when he brought you here and at the wedding…" Yoruichi said as she saw the face on Kyuubi's face suddenly sadden.

"Fine, you're right I'm in love with your husband." She answered sounded a bit hurt remembering the wedding how she hated being there seeing the man she loved, taken away from her.

"Three thousand years." Kyuubi whispered getting a confused look from Yoruichi. "For three thousand years I regretted not telling Naruto that I loved him. You cannot even last ten years do you know how hard it was for me to see you get married to him. I didn't even want to go to that damn wedding but I kept telling myself 'this is for Naruto, do it for Naruto' and other crap like that." Kyuubi said unloading her feeling she kept bottled up. "And now you come in here asking how I can stay calm well I'm not I just looked like it. To tell you the truth I'm scared, frighten even that Naruto might not come back that he might be trapped in a place full of things that will stop at nothing until he is dead." She told Yoruichi trying hard to hold back the tears that wanted to come out. "So there now you have your answer so now could you please leave me alone."

Without a second thought, Yoruichi left Kyuubi's room and made her way towards her own. Reaching her door she slid it open and stepped in closing it slowly behind her and looked around the room. Seeing the memories, they share in this very same room walking over towards their dresser she picked up a picture frame. The very same picture frame that had the picture with her and Naruto the day he made captain. She was surprised and happy to know that Naruto took the time to retrieve it when he went to get his zanpakuto. Taking the said picture with her to her bed and sat down she thought about what Kyuubi said and tried to put herself in her shoes. As time passed she ventrally lay down with the picture still in her hands she whisper one thing before sleep took her.

"Please come back."

**XXXXXX**

While the others were doing their thing, Naruto was still traveling through the portal that seemed like it went on forever. He was traveling at a fast rate but no matter how far it seemed he went it got him nowhere.

'Does this ever end?' He thought to himself.

The suddenly he appeared in front of a white sandy dune flapping his wings stopping just before smacking into the said dune. He then flaps his wings again ascending into the sky looking around only to see an endless with white sand and trees that looked shriveled. The most noticeably thing he saw was a reverse crescent like moon that hung in the night sky.

'So this is Hueco Mundo? I was suspecting something… different.' He thought as he looked around taking noticed that there was not even one hollow in sight.

He noticed that the portal he came in was still there sticking out like a sore thumb and just by looking around he knew it was not going to be easy to search this entire place by himself. He wasn't sure how long the said portal would stay open so that left him with no other choice. Closing his eyes, he tried to search/sense any large concentrations of reiatsu finding what he was searching for he then made twelve clones that appeared behind him.

Turning to his clones he said, "I want eleven of you to search the area and if you find anything suspicious I want you to check it out and then dispel." He ordered 'em.

"Hai!" they said in unison then shot off in different directions leaving just Naruto and one other clone.

"And as for you I want you to stay here and kill any hollow that appears. I'm not sure how long it will stay open but if it suddenly starts to close I want you to dispel immediately." He said as he turned in the direction where he sensed two large reaitsus as he could tell were fighting one another.

**XXXXXX**

The sounds of metal clashing with metal could be heard throughout the air, as two human looking people one female the other male were in engage in battle. It seemed like a battle to the death as the male, which was the taller of the two by about a foot taller who looked pale and long black hair that hung past his shoulders. Concealing the left side of his face and wore a large white eye-patch with one exposed dark gray eye. He was wearing a white jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He also wore a pair of hakama but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots. His zanpakuto was an axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle.

Out of the two he looked more cut up as for the other she wore something similar however, hers was more fitted for a woman (just look her up and you can find a picture.) She had light tan skin and hazel eyes with long blue-green hair that went down to her lower back but the most distinguish feature about her was a skull with a pair of cured horns that was on top of her head. Her zanpakuto looked like any other zanpakuto however, this one had a green sheath, and a tsuba that resembles a pair of crescent moons joined at the back. She only had a few cuts on her unlike the other who was now on one knee his zanpakuto was impended in the sand.

"Go on finish me." Nnoitra told the woman in front of him as he tried to catch his breath.

"No." She said as she sheathed her sword. "Even though how much I want to but I won't stoop down to your level."

"What you don't see me worthy enough to be killed by your hands, is that it." He asked only to get no response from the woman who stood in front of him. "Answer me!"

"Nnoitra you just don't get it." Nel said closing her eyes as she shook her head.

"Don't act like I'm lower then you! You bitch!" Nnoitra exclaimed as he yanked his zanpakuto out of the sand and charged at Nel who jumped back just in time to dodge his attack.

Knowing that this was going to lead to yet another fight between the two she unsheathed her sword and blocked another attack however, she was pushed back a bit. It was enough to surprise her out of all the battles/fights the two had Nnoitra never once was able to push her back or throw her off guard. It was as if the Nnoitra in front of her was not only getting faster but stronger too as she was now on the defensive.

"What's wrong Nel am I to fast for you!" Nnoitra said as he kept his barrage of attacks not letting up, he wanted to keep her on the defensive. "Hahaha, come on did you really think you were winning when we were fighting earlier?" He asked only to get a confused look from the green haired woman.

Nnoitra then pushed back Nel making her lose her footing and swung his zanpakuto at her. Unfortunately for Nnoitra Nel was able to regain her balance but wasn't able to get away unscathed. Landing back, a safe distance away from Nnoitra she was now on one knee holding her face with one hand as it was in pain. Moving her hand into her view, she saw it covered in her own blood.

She was able to regain her footing and jump back but wasn't fast enough to dodge his whole attack as the as his axe cut her face from cheek to cheek.

"Really Nel did you think I would make you come all this way and not have something up my sleeve." He told her but the pain coming from her wound she barely paying attention. "Just before I killed your fracción which forced you to come find me I meet with Szayel. He then gave me some kind of pill that would in enhance my powers for limited time. Unfortunate it took time for it to take its affect but in the end it was worth the wait." He finished informing her as he slowly made his way over to her kneeling body.

She tried to get up or at least move but for some odd reason her body wouldn't respond.

"Oh did I forget to mention he gave me something else." Nnoitra added. "Some kind of liquid said to lace my zanpakuto with it saying that if I could cut you at least once it would slow your down and given enough time your body will lose all function."

Just then, Nel's body toppled over face first and laid there at the mercy of Nnoitra who didn't have any.

With Nnoitra standing in front of her with now why to defend herself she just gave up on all hope to survive knowing this was the end for her.

"Now Nelliel, it's time to say you goodbyes." Nnoitra said as he brought up he zanpakuto above his head. "Now Die!" He exclaimed as he brought his zanpakuto down with crushing force.

All Nel was able to do was close her eyes as it was the only function she had and wait for the final blow only for it nothing to happen. She began to wonder if Nnoitra did know how to show mercy but that's when she heard Nnoitra's voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Nnoitra asked but got no response.

After hearing Nnoitra, Nel opened her eyes and tried to see what was going on but thanks to the idiot with the axe-like zanpakuto, she still couldn't move. Using her eyes, she tried her to see what happen but from the blood she lost her vision was blurry and all she could see was someone's hand that stop Nnoitra's attack. She tried to figure out who it could be but nothing was ringing a bell and judging by his skin color it couldn't be any of the other espada as she was the only one who had tan like skin besides Yammy. Knowing it couldn't possibly be him she wondered who this mysterious person could be a vasto lorde maybe. As it had a humanoid looking hand it could only be her best guess, as she couldn't see who it was.

"Are you deaf? I asked who the hell you are!" Nnoitra asked again.

"Are you the one who did this to her." The person asked ignoring the question.

"So what if I am. What's it got with you?" He asked him.

"I find it rather unpleasing for a man to attack a woman unarmed and defenseless." The man said not to Nnoitra cared as the man was getting on his nerve.

"Look you spiky blonde headed fuck, why don't you go play hero someplace else." Nnoitra replied.

Nel on the other hand was wondering who this blonde haired person was and hoped he didn't get hurt for her sake.

"Now if you excuse me I have some on finished business to atte-" Nnoitra was saying until the man suddenly punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of him making him loss grip of his zanpakuto which fell and landed a few inches from Nel's face.

'What the hell is he trying to save me or kill me?' Nel thought.

Nnoitra then stumbled back while holding his gut with both arms.

"You bastard I'll kill you." He managed to say while trying to catch his breath.

"Don't make me laugh." The man said as he started to walk towards Nnoitra who was getting pissed being underestimated by this nobody. "You'll be lucky if I let you live after what you did to this lady." He said as he started punching Nnoitra.

All Nel could hear was the sound of the punches hitting Nnoitra and him yelling as she tried to yell so she could stop whoever this mysterious person to stop before he killed Nnoitra. After a couple of minutes later the sounds stopped and she began to wonder if she was to late but suddenly Nnoitra's zanpakuto began to move. Looking to see whom it was that was moving it; she was able to see what was blonde hair and some kind of silver mask on the persons face. Forgetting that this person was trying to kill her comrade, she tried to speak but when she moved her face, the pain increased and caused the blood to flow fast.

"Let's see how you like it when the tables are turn against you as I kill you with your own weapon." The Naruto said to the now beat up Nnoitra who looked like he had more than enough broken bones.

Nel on the other hand was trying her hardest just to speak or move her body but no matter how hard she tried, but nothing seemed to respond.

"Go ahead and kill me. That's if you have the balls to do it." Nnoitra manage to squeeze out even though he was in intense pain.

"As you wish." The Naruto said as he brought Nnoitra's zanpakuto above his head and brought it down.

"Please don't kill him!" Nel plead, as she was finally able to say something.

She wasn't sure if she said it in time but something told her she did.

Naruto who stop just inches of cleaving Nnoitra's head clean off his shoulders slow turn to look at the green haired woman who was trying to get up only able to manage to get to her hands and knees.

"Why would you want me to spare the life of someone like him?" He asked.

"I know he may seem like nothing but a monster to you but…" She began as she managed to stand. "…I know deep down he can change, so please… spear him." She finished saying as she finally got a good look at her savoir and was surprised by what she saw even with her blurry vision.

This so-called spiky blonde headed man wore the same attire that shinigamis do but he had a white haori over his with the kanji for three on it. He also had a pair of bat-like wings sprouting from his back and wore a silver mask with a v shape opening letting her see his yellow hollow-like eyes.

"Don't listen to her just get on with it. Kill me!" Nnoitra told him but all Naruto did was look at him.

"Why are you so desperate to die?" He asked him only to get a chuckle form the downed man.

"Heh, it's my dream to die in battle, taking my last breath by anyone who could defeat me. So hurry up and finish me." Nnoitra said demanding Naruto to kill him.

"It that's truly what you want then…" Naruto said bringing Nnoitra's zanpakuto above his head once again making Nel's eyes widen.

Naruto then brought it down just as Nel screamed for him to don't do it the whole time Nnoitra had his eyes closed with a smile on his face thinking that he would finally get his wish. However, all he got was the cold blunt inside, of his zanpakuto forcing him to open his eyes seeing that the blonde headed man only not kill him but also pinned him to the stop where he laid. With broken arms and ribs, he couldn't lift his zanpakuto up forcing him to stay like that.

Nel tried to run towards the blonde man trying to stop him but her body was still under the side effects of whatever Nnoitra had on his zanpakuto. It amazing that she was able to stand at all though it didn't matter now, the moment she tried to move her body wouldn't listen and she fell. However, this time she didn't fall on to the sand but in to someone's arms.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard. It will only spread whatever was injected in to your system faster." Naruto told her in a deep caring voice.

For some odd reason Nel felt, her face staring to heat up she couldn't tell if it was because of the gash on her face or the man in front of her. All she did was nod, and then remembered Nnoitra but before she could ask, Naruto spoke.

"If you are worried about that man don't be." He said as he turned with her still in her arms so she could see. "I speared him just like you asked so don't trouble yourself over it."

Nel just smiled and whispered thank you before she passed out in his arms from blood lost.

"Hey miss are you alright?" Naruto asked her but got no response. 'So she passed out. Must be from whatever he injected in her or blood lost. Either way I have to get her out of here.'

While Naruto was talking to Nel, Nnoitra was getting pissed from the fact that he was yet once again robbed form his dream/ambition to finally fall in battle. It was all because Nel had to go and stop this man from fulfilling it. Looking up he saw and upside down Naruto scoop up Nel's body into his arms carrying her bridal style and was about to leave.

"Where the hell are you going!" Nnoitra exclaimed getting Naruto's attention. "If you fight with me it's a battle to the death even if it were a one-sided. It's still a battle so finish me off dammit."

Naruto just stared at him in pity even after he was given a second chance he still wants to die.

"I would've but she…" Naruto gestured to Nel's unconscious body. "…asked me not to and it would be wrong to go against it." Naruto told him but it looked like Nnoitra didn't care.

"Fuck her! She isn't the one in control. So hurry up and kill me." Nnoitra demanded.

"If what you say is true, then letting you live is far worst then killing you." Naruto said then turned around and began to walk off but stopped a short distance away. "Just think of it as punishment or karma for what you did to her." He added before disappearing in a yellow flash.

**XXXXXX**

'Hmm… It looks like Naruto decided to come to Hueco Mundo and by the looks of it he appears much stronger then I hoped he would be.' Aizen thought as he watch the battle between his third and fifth espada through some kind of projection in front of him. 'No matter once I get hold of the real hogyoku he will soon become more then a small nuisance in my plan to become kami'

Smiling at the thought of how he would soon become the one who will rule all three worlds caught the attention of one of his most trusted associates.

"Ah, looks like you thought of something Aizen-sama?" Gin said. "Care to tell."

"It's nothing worth troubling you about. I was just thinking of all the loose ends I will soon be rid of." Aizen told him.

Gin on the other hand knew what he was referring to and just played along keeping his forever smile on as he too had his own plans to set out.

"Then shall I retrieve Nel for you." He asked Aizen.

"No leaver her be. I have a felling she will go with Naruto." He replied as the projection turned off. "In the end she shall return."

**XXXXXX**

Nel eyes fluttered open and once they focused, she noticed she was laying on the sand next to a fire suddenly the memories of what conspired a while ago. She sat up and realized that she wasn't alone, not that far from her was the blonde headed man who saved her. Not only that but he wasn't wearing his shirt and his hollow mask was gone, letting her see his hansom face along with the whisker marks that she thought were adorably. Her eyes then drifted down to his toned body with his washboard abs that made her want to drag he fingers over. The thought of it made her blush but she was snapped out of her thoughts once the man spoke.

"It seems like you're doing better." He said with a smile that made her blush deepen. "You should be able to stand now. I healed your wounds and was able to neutralize what caused your body from moving…I think?" He informed her while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thank you…" Nel began but trailed off as she didn't know who the man was.

"Naruto my name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said.

"My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck but you can call me Nel for short." She replied.

"That's a mouth full but any ways like I said I was able to heal you wounds however, the gash on you face…" Naruto began but Nel interrupted him as she put her hands on her face.

"What's wrong with it?" She said as she felt her face only to feel nothing wrong with it.

"Nothing wrong with it I was able to heal it's just that it left a scare." He told her and her eyes widen a bit. "Here let me show you."

Naruto then transformed into a perfect image of Nel, face and all.

"See right here." He then pointed with his right hand showing her where her scare was but Nel was more interested in how he transformed into her then about her scare.

"How'd you do that?" She asked him in awe.

"How'd I do what? Oh you how I transformed into you." He said getting a nod from her. "Well it's kind of hard to explain but it is just one of the many abilities I possess."

"Okay." Nel replied as she still didn't know how he did it as he returned to normal.

She then looked at the cloths she was sitting on and realized that they were his suddenly she remember something.

'Didn't he have a mask and wings?' she asked herself then stood up while picking up his cloths.

"Here your cloths." Nel said holding out his shirt along with his haori to him.

"Thanks." He said then proceeded to shake off any sand and then put them back on.

While Naruto was doing that, Nel was trying to figure out who this Naruto was she knew that there's no way he could be a hollow but she could clearly remember him having a hollow mask and wings. However, he dresses like a shinigami and with that haori; she could tell that he was a captain, which lead her to another question why he was here and why did he save her. Just as Naruto, finish putting his cloths she decided to ask him.

"If you don't mind me asking who are you really?" Nel asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Earlier when you saved me you had a hollow mask and bat-like wings and wear shinigami cloths and now the mask and wings are gone." She told him.

"Well that's because I'm part hollow." He told her.

"So you're almost the same as me." She replied to get a confused look from Naruto. "You see I'm a hollow who is part shinigami."

"What do you mean a hollow that has shinigami powers is that even possible? He asked wondering if it was as it could be possible. If shinigamis could have hollow powers what stops hollow from having shinigamis powers and if it is there is only one why plus this could be what was causing the sudden spikes Urahara saying.

"It's when a hollow removes their mask that they gain the powers of a shinigami. Like myself there are hundreds of hollows who became arrancars." Nel informed him with a smile on her face then cocked her head to the side a bit placing a finger on her chin. "I think I shouldn't have told you that part but there is something about you that I can just trust."

Naruto was processing the new information he just learned about hollows whom removes their masks become these arrancars but he could still remember in the world of the living when he forcefully removed several hollows masks. Not even one became what she said instead they died instantly. He need to know more and who was it that made them remove their mask.

"So tell me who was it that told you to remove your mask." He asked her.

"It was Aizen-sama who was the one who removed my and many other masked." She replied sounding a bit happy.

However, Naruto wasn't he had a feeling Aizen had something to do with this but now he had an army of this arrancars who could take on a shinigami lower than a lieutenant with ease.

"Well I think I stayed here too long if I don't return Aizen-sama will get worried. Thank you for taking care of me." Nel then did a small bow and turned around but before she could leave, Naruto spoke.

"Nel it would be wise not to return to Aizen." He told her.

Nel turned to face him.

"Why is that?" She replied not understanding what the problem was.

"Aizen is not the man you probably think he is. I fear if you were to return he would most likely kill you and I don't want to see that happen."

"You don't know what you're talking about Aizen-sama isn't like that as long as you obey his rules." Nel told him getting a little upset that Naruto was talking about Aizen as if he was some kind monster.

"True I don't know the Aizen you know but the Aizen I know would do anything to remove anything in his way." Naruto told her thinking that Aizen must have used his shikai on her and the other arrancars to make them loyal to him. "And I'm sure telling me what you knew about the arrancars is disobeying him." he added which made her eyes widen a bit.

Nel then realized he was right she probably did disobey on of his rules but she wasn't sure if he was right.

"What if you're wrong?" She said not knowing the answer herself.

Naruto let out a sigh he knew the only thing that would change her mind was to tell her the truth about Aizen. Therefore, he did, telling her about the real Aizen about his zanpakuto's powers, how she and the rest of the arrancars she mentioned were most likely under his shikai's power. He told her everything, and now; she didn't know what to believe it was as if she lost her way.

Nel then fell to her hands and knees as she looked at the sand below her in disbelief. What was she supposed to do now if what Naruto told her was true where was she going to go. If she goes back, there is a small chance that she might be welcome back with open arms but there is a chance she could be considered a traitor and killed.

"What I'm I supposed to do now." She whispered to herself giving up all hope tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

She then saw Naruto's hand and she looked you and saw him looking down at her with small smile on his face.

"Come with me." He told her making her eyes widen a bit.

"But I'm a hollow?" She said to him as she believed that all shinigami's hated hollows and now one was right in front of her asking her to come with him.

"So what? I lived a long time and can tell a good hollow from a bad one. I'm not like most shinigamis who think all hollows are evil. To tell you the truth hollows and shinigamis aren't that different when you look at it, yes, we look more human, but we can act just as cruel. Look at yourself for an example, when I was about to kill your comrade you plead me to spear him even though he was going to kill you. You showed compassion that most if not all hollow never show that shows you we are the same if not similar." Naruto explained.

Nel was shock to be compared to a shinigami but what he said made sense.

'Maybe he's right.' She thought as she smiled then grabbed his hand.

Naruto then pulled her to her feet she then wiped the tears on the corner of her eyes and just before she could thank him Naruto shoved her and jumped back just in time to dodge a large sword like arm form a humanoid hollow. Naruto was surprised by the sudden attack but quickly shook it off and eye his attacker. Looking at this hollow, he could tell it was a woman just by her breast but the rest of her reminded him of a shark especially her arm with she attacked. The only thing that wasn't hollow like was her blonde hair and the area around her eyes that were more human. He noticed she wasn't along as there was a deer-like hollow along with a lion and a snake-like hollow surrounding him. That wasn't the worst of it just then Naruto received the memories of a clone he left by the portal showing the said portal closing.

'Damn first I find the reason behind the reiatsu spikes, then this happens and now my only way back is closing. Can it get any worse?" He thought as he judged the strength these hollow's have together. 'If we fight I know I could beat 'em no problem.'

"I recognized you immediately lady Nel." The humanoid shark hollow said as she kept her eye on Naruto. "Tell me shinigami how did you get here and why are with lady Nel?" The shark-like hollow asked.

"He's probably going to kill her." The deer-like hollow told her with the other two nodded in agreement.

"Wait who are you guys?" Nel asked as she never seen these hollows before and wondered how they knew her.

"Forgive me lady Nel my name is Tia Harribel and these are my companions Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun." Tia said gesturing to each of the other hollows. "We were on are way towards Las Noches when we spotted this Shinigami with you and came to stop whatever he was up to." She informed her as she glared at Naruto. "Now explain yourself shinigami."

"Look I would love to but my time's running out." Naruto said as he placed his hand in front of his face.

The other hollow thought he was up to something and attacked him Tia on the other hand couldn't believe what she saw. The shinigami in front of her suddenly started to form a mask that looked like a hollows with bat-like wings sprouting from his back. She wondered who or what kind of shinigami was this that's when she realized her comrades were already attacking him.

"Wait don't attack!" She exclaimed but it was too late.

After Naruto turned into his vizard form, he flapped his wings sending him into the sky just as the three hollows landed on the spot he was standing.

"I don't have time to fight you guys." Naruto told them as he looked down at them then at Nel. "My offer still stands, Nel."

"What offer?" Tia asked looking back at Nel who was looking up at Naruto then towards Tia.

"He asked me if I would go with him to the human world." She told her.

"You can't be serious? How do you know it's not a trap?" Tia said in disbelief not believing what the woman she looked up to was saying.

"Your right I don't know but there something about him I can trust." She told her with a smile. "But I should advise you not to go to Las Noches."

"Why Aizen said to head to Las Noches if I want the power to protect those close to me." Tia replied.

'So Aizen has gotten to her and it seems like Naruto is in a hurry. What should I do? What should I…ah I got it!' Nel said to herself then suddenly got an idea. "I know you should come with us." She asked Tia who didn't like the idea at all.

"Lady Nel you must be joking, I nor should you be going with this shinigami." Tia replied.

Naruto who was still air born at the time was getting impatient the longer they talked the less time he had to get back to the home. Not caring any more who comes with him, so decide for them.

"Enough with the chit-chat I don't have time for this!" He exclaimed then make four clones. "You four grab the hollows and follow me." He ordered them then flew down and picked up Nel surprising her along with the hollows.

"What's the meaning of this put me down." Tia asked/demanded as the other hollows struggled to get free while yelling at his clones to let the go.

"I don't have the time to wait for you to be talking so I decided to take all you with me." Naruto told her as he and his clones flew off in the direction of the portal.

Tia was going to argue but wasn't able to when Naruto started to fly through the sky faster than they could see. The sand and small trees below them became nothing but blurs in their eyes and in the matter of minutes they stopped. Looking below them, they could see a tear like opening in the middle of the air that was slowly closing and was now the size of basketball.

'Damn am I too late.' Naruto thought but he was not about to give up now.

Naruto then placed two fingers on the forehead part of the mask as he held on to Nel with one arm; his clones took notices and move closer towards him. Naruto's tails then appeared and took hold of his clones shocking the hollows, as they wondered what kind of shinigami was he. Before they could ask what he was up to, they suddenly disappeared.

**XXXXXX**

'Damn it looks like I could only keep it for about five hours.' Urahara thought to himself.

"Urahara what's wrong!" Yoruichi called to him as she jumped from the hole above.

"It looks like the time limit was only five hours." Was his reply not bothering to look at her?

"Five hours is there any way to stall it." She asked him after running up to him.

"No trying to force it open could cause damage to it or speed up the process." He told her.

Yoruichi didn't like what she heard the thought of the portal closing meant Naruto would be trapped in Hueco Mundo for who knows how long she wanted to say something but someone else spoke up.

"Calm down I'm sure Naruto is on his way here as we speak. We just have to put are faith in him returning." Kyuubi said to her as she stared at the portal.

Yoruichi wanted to talk back but she knew Kyuubi was just as worried as she was, so she just nodded and did the same.

Therefore, they waited and watched the so-called portal slowly shrink once it was about the size of a basketball they all seemed to give up. Knowing there was no way Naruto could fit through something that small Yoruichi fell to her knees thinking that this couldn't be happing. Kyuubi was in the same boat but she was still standing; Urahara on the other hand still thought Naruto might be able to make it back in time if he were to use that kido. The only thing he wasn't certain about was if he was able to travel through dimensions.

The three watched as the last of the portal slowly close but just before they were about to give up all hope they suddenly heard a loud thud behind them. See what caused the noise they were shocked to see not only Naruto but also several hollows and woman who were now vomiting. They were on alarm but when they heard Naruto coughing, they knew something was wrong and rushed over towards him well Yoruichi and Kyuubi did. Urahara knew this might happen but was more concern about the hollows and the green haired woman.

When both girls made it, to where Naruto was at, they saw him vomit but they didn't suspect him to puke up his blood.

"Naruto are you alright." Yoruichi asked fear laced in her voice, as she kneeled down placing a hand on her husband's back afraid something might have happened to him then she remembered the hollows.

Without waiting for her husband to answer Yoruichi stood up, turn to face them, and made her way towards ready to beat the answers out of them if need be.

"You four are going to tell me what exactly what happen to my husband." She threatened clenching her hands into fists.

Nel who stopped vomiting whipped her mouth clean and stood up to see a purple haired woman who looked pissed but didn't catch what she said.

"I said what happen to Naruto." She asked her again.

"I don't know?" Nel told her.

However, it looked like Yoruichi didn't buy it and punched her in the face knocking her to the ground surprising Nel.

'She was able to get pass my hierro." Nel thought as she rubbed her cheek.

After the punch, Yoruichi shook her hand trying to shake the pain away it was as if she hit something hard.

'Damn, it was as if I hit a steel wall or something? What the heck is she made of anyway.' She thought as she nursed her hand.

Nel was the forcefully pulled up by her shirt/jacket by Yoruichi so they were face to face.

"Now are you going to tell me what happen to my husband or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" She told her as she glared into her eyes.

"I don't know." Nel replied.

"Fine then, I'll just beat it out of you." Yoruichi told her then cocked her fist back but before she could punch Nel, someone grabbed her wrist. Looking to see whom it was only to find it was her husband.

"Naruto you're okay?" She said sounding a bit happy to see he was fine.

"Yeah I'm fine but if you hit her again I think you might break your hand." Naruto told her.

Yoruichi was happy to see her husband was okay but was confused to why he said she might break her hand if she punched this woman again. She did hurt her hand the first time she punched her and didn't know why but as long as Naruto was okay. She then let go of Nel who then stood up with a big smile on her face like nothing happen.

"Hi my name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck but you can just call me Nel for short." Nel introduced herself to Yoruichi as if what happen earlier didn't happen.

"Uh…my name is Yoruichi Shihouin Uzumaki." Yoruichi introduced herself.

"So you too are married?" Nel asked a bit surprised as she didn't pay attention to the husband part.

"Yes we are." Yoruichi replied narrowing her eyes a bit thinking that there is another woman who was most likely in love with her husband. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no." Nel said waving her arms in front of her. "I was just a bit surprised that's all." She added hiding the fact that she was a bit sad to find out the man she just meet was married.

"So Naruto care to tell us why you were puked up blood." Kyuubi spoke changing the subject to his well-being.

'Who's that?' Nel thought as she eyed the red headed woman.

"Oh Kyuubi-chan I'd like you to meet Nel." Naruto said to her.

'And why is he using the chan suffix with her instead of his wife…unless he is cheating on her and she doesn't know about it' Nel said to herself but pushed the thought aside thinking Naruto not that kind of person.

"I could care less about her I'm more worried why you suddenly puke up your own blood!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

'Man what's her problem I haven't done anything to her I just got here.' Nel thought thinking that they don't like her that much.

"Ah… yeah about that you see the reason for that is…" Naruto said as he trailed off, he did not know the answer himself.

"It was because of the kido he performed." Urahara spoke getting everyone's attention. "What he used was a forbidden kido one that can transport the user along with anyone the user touches. However, it puts a lot of strain on the user's body along with everyone the user takes but more on the user. I'm guessing the side effect of using or being in it is nausea but the body would soon get used to it." Urahara explained.

"But it doesn't explain why he puked up blood." Kyuubi replied.

"I'll get to that." Urahara told her. "You see when the user has to transport more than one object to whatever the destination is it puts more of a strain on that user's body. No one has ever tried to use this kido to travel to and from dimension as it is forbidden to use. However, Naruto is the first and my guess it puts so much strain on his body and bringing along four hollow and clones caused too much damage to his body he coughed up blood. It probably would have done more damage if he didn't have such a fast healing ability. If it were anyone else they would have most likely had died." Urahara finished explaining

"I guess that sounds about right lucky me huh." Naruto joked with a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

He then looked at both Yoruichi and Kyuubi seeing how worried they were.

"I'm sorry I made you too so worried about me but time was running out and I had no other choice but to use it." Naruto told them.

"We know." They both said at the same time.

"Next time try to be more careful okay." Yoruichi told him.

"I will." He replied.

While the others talked with each other, Tia and her followers were talking among themselves.

"Lady Harribel what do we do now that we were forcefully brought here." Mila Rose asked her.

"I'm not sure but what I want to know is why Lady Nel decided to come here with that shinigami and why she didn't want us to head for Las Noches." Tia told them.

"Who cares I say we go back to Hueco Mundo and head to Las Noches." Apacci suggested.

"You idiot Lady Harribel makes the decision not you." Mila Rose replied only to anger Apacci.

"Don't call me an idiot you stupid pussy cat." Apacci shot back getting Mila Rose mad as well.

As the two kept yelling at one another with Sung-sun, just watching as Tia thought to herself.

'I looked up to Lady Nel for as long as I could remember she showed me that women could be just as strong as men and proved it by becoming one of the espada. I thought that with Aizen's help I could become as strong as she is and protect those three but now she tells me not to seek him out. She never did tell me why, and what it was that made her leave in the first place could it have been that shinigami or was it something else.' Tia thought while her companions argued with one another.

Finally, she decided to ask Nel herself, as she is the only one who knows why she left Las Noches. With that in mind, Tia walked over towards Nel and the others leaving her hollow friends to what they were doing.

"You know if you wanted to come to the world of the living you could have asked me." Nel said getting everyone to look at her. "We arrancars can open a path way between Hueco Mundo and the world of the living." She told them but lost them at arrancars well everyone but Naruto.

"What's an arrancar?" Urahara asked as it was news to him.

Before Nel could answer him, Tia interrupted them.

"Lady Nel I would like to ask you something." Tia said not caring for their conversation.

"Sure thing what is it." She said ignoring a very important question Urahara wanted to know.

"It is about why you told me not to seek out Aizen, also why did you leave Las Noches." Tia asked straightforward getting Urahara and Yoruichi's attention.

"Well I should I put this…" Nel thought but couldn't think of a way to tell her.

Naruto was the only other person who knew why she left or had to leave so he decided to help her out.

"How about you tell us what arrancars are and how you became one and then I'll tell Tia about Aizen and she can figure out why you left." Naruto suggested and waited to see if Tia was okay with it.

Getting a nod from her Nel started to explain how she and the many other hollows became arrancars. About how Aizen used a small bluish-purple orb that transformed them into arrancars making their appearance more human like. Also giving them a zanpakuto that unleashes their true form among other things this also help explain to Urahara about the reiatsu spikes. After that, Naruto began to tell Tia about Aizen how he was most likely using the other said arrancars to do his dirty work while he plans to overthrow Kami. Then explains why Nel couldn't go back unless she wanted to die and why she wanted her not to go so she wouldn't be in the same boat. Tia now understood what Nel was trying to do by telling her not to go but now what was she supposed to do now. If she goes, back to Hueco Mundo Aizen would most likely search for her and when he finds her and refuses to obey him, he would surely kill her and the others. If she stays here who knows what would happen, she was truly in a dilemma and her eyes showed it.

"If you want Tia…" Naruto began getting the said hollow to look at him. "…You can stay and live here." He asked her shocking and everyone.

"But… why? Why would you do something like that? I'm a hollow and you're a shinigami we are sworn enemies! So why would you ask something like that." Tia said trying to understand what he was doing this.

"Like I told Nel I can tell a good hollow from a bad one. When you thought I was going to hurt Nel you jumped in ready to save her throwing your life if you had to. Like Nel, you care for others as most hollows don't. Besides, if you were to go back I'm sure Aizen would search for you and if you refused his offer, he would surely kill you. In addition, if you stay here you would be with Nel who I guess you idolize and would be safe so it would be like killing two birds with one stone." Naruto said to Tia surprise but he was right about everything she somewhat understands why Lady Nel wanted to go with him.

After sometime, Tia finally came to her answer.

"I've decided we will stay here if you would let us." Tia said to the group.

"You know I'm fine with it." Naruto said.

"It would be cruel to send you back knowing Aizen will just kill so guess I'm fine with it." Yoruichi added.

"I don't see why not." Kyuubi said.

"There's no point of me then seeing as you three agreed already." Urahara said.

"Now on to the next part Urahara if you can…" Naruto began but Urahara stopped him by putting his hand up.

"I'm already ahead of you." Urahara said as he pulled out the hogyoku out of know where.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked him.

"Don't ask the question you don't want the answers to." Urahara told him.

"What if I want the answer?" Naruto replied but Urahara ignored him as he walked over to Tia.

"Miss Harribel if you please just relax this shouldn't hurt at all according to Miss Nel." Urahara said as he placed the hogyoku next to her.

Tia then started to glow along with the hogyoku she was then engulf in a white light catching the attention of the other hollows who apparently were still arguing with each other. Once the light died down Urahara opened one of his many paper fans placing it in front of his face while the rest eyes widen even the hollows were surprised. Tia who closed her eyes when she felt something warm build up inside her opened them to see everyone's wide-open but for some reason Naruto held out his white haori and was looking away with a small blush on his face. Then for some reason she started to feel the air hit her and she began to shiver which was weird. Looking down she saw that she had skin and worse of all she was naked and realized why Naruto was holding out his haori. Therefore, she quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around herself trying to hide her blush.

"Interesting?" Was all Urahara said as he hid his nosebleed behind his fan?

"Which part the fact that she looks human or that she was naked?" Kyuubi asked him with her arms crossed over her breast.

"Both." Urahara said with a perverted smile.

"I'll go get you some cloths." Yoruichi said as she made her way towards the ladder

"Wow you're so lucky Tia!" Nel exclaimed.

"Why is that?" Tia replied, as she didn't feel luck being exposed like that well at least she looked human.

"Because you don't have any mask fragments like the rest of the arrancars and I do, see." Nel told her as she pointed to her skull on her head, which noted too Urahara's attention. "Also your zanpakuto looks cool too." She added pointing down at the ground.

Tia then looked down and noticed a short broad sword that was completely hollow in the middle and had a western style guard lying on top of its sheath that was surprisingly too short for it.

"I also noticed you don't have a hollow hole like me." Nel told her.

Tia felt around under the haori and found that Nel was right she didn't have a hollow hole.

"It appears that using the real hogyoku on a hollow is different from using a fake one like Aizen." Urahara said. 'I also wonder if it makes them stronger than they would have been if it were the fake one been used on her.' Both he and Naruto thought.

Just then, Yoruichi brought Tia some of Naruto's cloths as Tia's breast size wouldn't fit in hers she also brought some extra for the other hollows once they are become arrancars.

"So what do you plan to do with them?" Urahara asked Naruto.

"I'm not sure but I do know we're going to have to teach them how to control their new powers plus teach them how to use a zanpakuto. After that, I'll leave it up to them if they want to help with stopping Aizen or let them live their lives in the human world. In the end it's up to them." Naruto told Urahara.

Urahara thought the same thing but the thought of hollows trying to leave together with humans was just spelling trouble but only time would tell.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: There you go chapter ten, I really hoped you like what I done, and how I introduced both Nel and Tia into the harem. About the harem, I know I said I would put up a poll for it but I decided on who's going to be in it and they are Yoruichi, Kyuubi, Nel, Tia, and Soi-fon. Anymore and would just make the story harder to write and too much work. With that said, I now have to what about 80gbs of anime on my lap top so suspect for my next update for both my stories in about two-three weeks with that said I'm out? **


	11. The Harem begins!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Bleach. Nor do I own anything I use from any anime, game, or movie.**

**Chapter 11**

**The two who fight, Yoruichi's problem, and Let the Harem begin!**

**XXXXXX**

The five hollows, now arrancars that Naruto brought over from hueco mundo, were now living in a house he had bought, as there was no room for them to stay with him. Tia however, objected, saying they didn't need any more of his kindness, and would figure it out on their own. However, after he explained how dangerous it would be if they did since they didn't have a clue what the world of the living was like. She had no other choice but to accept his help.

The truth was he couldn't let them do as they please especially Mila Rose and Apacci as those two were ticking time bombs. It only took about one insults towards them to set them off, and having them at each other throats or worse, it could be human who could insult them. If that were to happen not only would it cause a panic, but could possibly grab the attention of the Soul Society and he couldn't have that happen. Therefore, he told them to stay in his house until he could find them a place but that proved to be more difficult then he thought. Finding a place for them was the hard part as there weren't any apartments big enough for all five them so he just bought a brand new house for them.

Nel asked if she could stay with him, but told her she couldn't as he knew Yoruichi wouldn't like the idea of more women staying with them then their already was. She accepted his answer with a force smile understanding the position he was in and left with her fellow arrancars.

The house Naruto bought wasn't a fancy one. Just your normal two-story house with about six bedrooms, five for them, and one for any guest they might have staying. It also had a dining room, a living room, a kitchen, and two bathrooms one on the first floor and the other upstairs. The only thing or things that made the place shine was all the furniture and appliances it had that were all up-to-date from a flat screen TV with cable all the way to a stainless steel fridge full of food.

Of course they didn't know that everything that they had was pretty much top of the line and paid off. The only thing he didn't buy them were their clothing, as he didn't have any clue what to get them. Therefore, he left that up to both his wife and Kyuubi to deal with.

Soon after they were settled in, Naruto explained to both Nel and Harribel that they would need to get jobs but only got questionable looks from the two prompting him to explain how the living world runs. With his quick explanation, they had a brief idea of what money is and that working was one of the ways of getting it. The only thing they had to figure out was what kind of job they were going to get but he told them not to worry about it, as he would find them one.

Nel was pleased to hear him say that but Tai on the other hand didn't like the fact he was helping them even more as she didn't want to be indebted to him more then she already was. But knew she had no idea on how she would be able to get a job without his help and kept it to herself. Instead, she asked what he plans to do with her three subordinates once they got their jobs. Knowing that she, or Nel, weren't there with them, they would most likely cause a ruckus.

Naruto only smiled at her question and simply told her that it wasn't a problem and that he had it covered so she didn't have to worry.

It has been four months since then and Naruto has been spending most of it training his daughter, Asa. While Nel would train Tia, Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sun-Sung, on her days off, on how to use their new found powers that only arrancars could use. Whenever she wasn't training them Naruto would take over and spare with them one on one. There would be times he would have them all spare against him to see how they fared and was surprised they work perfectly together even when he would throw in Asa to mix it up. That was until Apacci and Mila Rose would start arguing with on another causing their so-called perfect teamwork to crumble.

Once that happens they both forget they were in the middle of training and would fight with one another. And Naruto would let them seeing as it was great sparing practice for the two them even if they were going all out. Using everything from balas to ceros if they knew how to unleash their zanpakuto he was sure they would have done so. There was one benefit to having them fight each other and that was betting on the winner.

**XXX In The Underground Training Facility XXX**

"There at it again," Sun-Sung said wearing a shinigami outfit as she, Naruto, and Asa stood of to the side watching as Mila Rose and Apacci fought each other for the thousandth time.

"I can see that," Naruto replied dryly with a keen eye.

"1000 yen (about 12 to 13 USD) on Mila Rose wins," Asa voiced getting Sun-Sung's attention.

"1000 says she wins with a cero," she said sitting down on a rock then looks up at Naruto waiting for his bet.

"5000 (about 64 USD) says Apacci wins," Naruto told them just as Apacci was sent flying into a boulder.

"I think you chose the wrong person otosan," Asa told her father.

"I think she's right," Sun-sung added as she watched the dust clear from the spot her comrade was.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up just yet," Naruto said, getting the two to look at him. "She looks determined to win this time," he added as the dust around Apacci cleared revealing she too was wearing a shinigami outfit.

'That bitch!' Apacci thought spitting some blood of to the side then wiped the rest of her chin with the back of her hand. 'It's time I put that bitch in her place!'

With that, she gripped both her chakram-like zanpakuto in her hands and glared at the amazon looking warrior across from her then disappeared with a sonido.

Mila Rose stood there in the same outfit as her comrades with the satisfied smirk on her face as she watched her flat chested friend stand back up. Knowing what her comrade/friend was planning she placed her zanpakuto in front of her with only one hand it hilt and waited for her to charge. But she was caught off guard when she used a sonido instead of blindly charging at her as she usually did. Sensing her comrade reappearing to the left of her she quickly shifted her stance and blocked her attack just in time forcing her to skid back a bit.

She glared at her friend while gripped her zanpakuto with both hands and placed it in front of her ready for the next attack as she planned to counter whatever her friend throws at her. Apacci on the other hand knew how strong Mila Rose was and knowing if it came to strength, she would lose so she needed to catch her off guard. That's where her bala came in and quickly charged one in her left hand and shot it a Mila Rose who blocked it with her zanpakuto while sonido-ing in front of her. Swinging one of her chakram at her with enough force to cause her to lose her footing and then kicked her in the gut sending her flying back.

Just as Mila Rose hit the ground she slid back a good couple of yards before she finally stopped she noticed Apacci in the air above her with a red like orb in her hands. Realizing what it was she was too late to counter it with one of her own as Apacci shot her cero directly at her. Acting on instinct alone, Mila Rose quickly used a sonido to get away just as Apacci's cero hit were she was just at creating a good size creator. Seeing just how close she was to being hit got her looking for her comrade location only to find one of her chakrams flying strait towards her.

Blocking it with her zanpakuto, it flung back to its owner's hand as if it were a boomerang giving away her friends position but before she could act; she had to block another bala sent towards her. Just as she did, one of Apacci's chakrams whipped past her the left side of her face cutting her left check. Ignoring the pain she dashed at Apacci reaching her before her chakram could return. Making her eyes widen as she swung her zanpakuto forcing her to block with the chakram in her left hand.

The force behind the swing was enough to send Apacci flying back but she quickly recovered and stopped herself before she could fall towards the ground below. However, Mila Rose last attack did more than just surprise her as she looked away from the amazon looking warrior down to her left arm.

'Damn! I think she broke it,' she thought as she lightly grasped her arm it with her right hand causing her to cringe on contact. 'Damn it! I think, she broke my hand too in this condition, it won't be long 'til I lose,' she added as she took the chakra from her left hand.

She was amazed that she didn't drop it but guessed it must have been the adrenaline coursing throughout her body. After removing her chakram-like zanpakuto form it, it began to swell up.

Returning her gaze back to Mila Rose she narrowed her eyes at her as she thought of what to do next since her left arm was useless. She then suddenly dashes back down towards the ground with Mila Rose chasing after her. The instant she touched the ground Apacci, in one swift motion, turned around and threw her zanpakuto at the incoming Mila Rose.

Mila Rose first reaction was to block the incoming attack but once she noticed Apacci sonido away and the chakram-like zanpakuto whiz right past her. She realized that Apacci attack was just a distraction so she could probably sonido behind her. With that thought, she quickly gripped her zanpakuto and spun around ready to strike her opponent, which she figured that would be right behind her. And just as she thought, Apacci was standing right behind her with her arm placed out in front of her with her zanpakuto aimed at her throat. While her own zanpakuto was positioned on the left side of Apacci's neck.

The duo glared at one another both of them were breathing heavily as they stared into each other eyes with one neither relieving their weapons nor admitting defeat. It felt as if time itself stopped waiting for one of them to make the next move that was until they heard the sound of someone clapping.

"It seems the two of you have improved," Naruto spoke as he made his way over towards them. "Now…," he started placing a hand on Apacci arm the other on Mila Rose zanpakuto. "Why don't we end this little scuffle here," he said as he lowered both Apacci arm and Mila Rose blade.

Doing as he asked they slowly lowered their zanpakutos then turned to face Naruto and asked, "Sensei, who won?!"

"Well…," Naruto began scratching the back of his head. "No one; since it was a draw," he told them but Apacci didn't seem to like his answer.

"What do you mean no one? Clearly it was me since my zanpakuto was at her throat," Apacci declared in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What are you talking about? My zanpakuto was at you neck before yours ever touched mine," Mila Rose said getting Apacci to glare at her.

"Don't kid yourself. My zanpakuto was at your throat the instant you spun around," Apacci said believing she had won.

"Actually, both your zanpakuto's were at each other's throats at the same time," Naruto voiced getting both their attention. "But the point is; it ended as a draw," he told them then looked at Apacci. "Apacci let me see your hand," he asked getting her to look a bit surprised since she forgot her hand was broken.

"I-It's fine," she told him while trying to hide her hand from him.

"I'm sure it is," he replied holding his hand out asking her to give him her arm.

She was reluctant at first but did as he asked and placed her broken hand in his left one. He then rolled up her sleeve and examined her hand along with her arm finding it already swollen and could tell she had broken both of them. The next thing she saw was his right hand emitting a light green color and him gently placing it on her forearm. She wince once his hand touched her but her pain was soon engulfed in a warm sensation as he dragged his hand up from her hand to her forearm and back down her hand then removed it.

"Yep, you broke it alright along with your forearm," he told her.

Apacci then shot a dirty look over at Mila Rose who wore a satisfied smirk on her face but before she could say anything, Naruto spoke getting her attention.

"This might sting for bit," he told her getting a confused look from her as his hand suddenly turned from green to a red color.

He then placed it on the spot where her arm was broken getting her to gasp. As she gritted her teeth in pain, the red aura around Naruto's hand began to engulf her entire forearm along with her hand. She then felt like her entire forearm down was set on fire and as time passed the pain only increase. The pain was too unbearable for her that tears started to roll down her cheeks as she begged Naruto to hurry up.

Mila Rose watched of to the side while Apacci talked to Naruto about her arm and once she heard she had broken it; she smirked. It only increased when Apacci glared at her but when she heard her gasp in pain at what Naruto was doing she felt a bit guilty. It was the first time she saw her friends in that kind of pain and had to wonder what that red aura was.

Soon as Naruto finished Apacci ripped her arm from Naruto's grasp and said, "What the hell you said it would sting for a bit?! Not like hell?!"

"Would it have it been better if I did say it would hurt like hell," he asked her.

"No," was her only reply as she wiped her tears with her other arm.

"Anyway, how's does it feel," he asked getting her to flex her hand.

"It… doesn't hurt in fact, it feels better than before," she said a bit surprised by it. "What did you do anyways, sensei" she asked having no idea what that red aura was.

"I used my demonic chakra to heal you broken bones, that's all," he replied.

"If it were healing my arm then why did it hurt like hell," she exclaimed while glaring at him.

"What'd you expect? Did you think reconstructing bones was going to be painless," he asked her getting another confused look from her.

"Re-Reconstructing my bones? What are you talking about," she repeated then asked.

"Exactly what it means; I reconstructed the bones in both your arm and hand," he told her but knew he would have to go into more detail. "You see when Mila Rose forced you to block her attack with your left hand it not only shattered the bones in your hand along with breaking your forearm. But it forced the shattered bones to cut and tear up some of the muscle tissue and a couple of veins in your hand. Some even traveled down into your arm, cause of that I had no choice but to use my demonic chakra to dissolve the shattered bone and reconstruct you hand while healing your damaged tissue and your forearm," he explained to her only to get a blank look from her.

"That's why my arm felt like it was on fire," she asked sluggish tone.

"You can say that. Since I did heated up your arm in order to dissolve the shattered bones fragments," he replied then watched Apacci lowered her head.

"Th-Thank you, sensei," Apacci said trying to hide the light blush on her face.

"Sure, no problem," he said while ruffling her hair getting her to swat it away.

"Damn it sensei! How many time have I told you to quit doing that," she exclaimed as she fixed her hair.

"Counting that one about… 168 times," he answered her with a grin on his face.

"You actually keep count," she asked.

"Of course, just in case you'd ask," he replied but before he could say anything else, someone else spoke.

"This suck," Asa voiced kicking a small rock while as she and Sun-Sung walked over towards them getting their attention. "Neither one of them won, which means neither did we," she added getting confused looks from both Apacci and Mila Rose.

"Sensei, what she talking about," Apacci asked.

"Yeah, what did she mean neither one of you won," Mila Rose added.

"Well, you see…," Naruto began rubbing the back sheepishly. "Whenever you two start fighting each other we stand off to the side and watch. One day Asa betted on one of you to win and Sun-Sung and I went along. Ever since then we have been betting on which one of you would win. But you should proud of yourselves for ending up in a draw," he told them but after getting a good look at them he could tell they were pissed.

"So you're telling us you've been betted on which one of us would win," Apacci said clenching her fist.

"What kind of people are you? Betting on other quarrels," Mila Rose asked.

"But were not people," Asa voiced getting both Apacci and Mila Rose attention. "Me and otosan are shinigami demons, while you two and Sun-chan are arrancars," she told them with a confident look on her face getting both Apacci and Mila Rose to stare at her.

"You know she does have a point," Sun-Sung spoke getting the two to know look at her.

"You know what we mean damn it," Apacci yelled getting Naruto to chuckle while Asa and Sun-Sung laughed. "Stop laughing," Apacci exclaimed only to get them to laugh even more.

Before Apacci had the chance to strangle them, Naruto stopped her by speaking.

"Alright that's enough," he said getting Asa and Sun-Sung to stop laughing. "I think we can call it a day. So you guys can relax in the hot springs," he told them getting all of their faces to brighten up.

However, before any of them could make their way towards the hot springs, Apacci said something.

"You're not joining us again, are you sensei," she asked remembering what he did last time.

"No, I have something to take care so you don't have to worry," Naruto replied.

"Good," Apacci said as she and the rest of the girl made their way over towards the hot springs. 'Because I still can't get the nude image of you out of my head,' she thought as an image of Naruto sitting on the edge of the springs naked.

She then shook her head pushing the image away as she tried to suppress the blush that was making its way to her face and made her way over towards the hot springs with the other girls. While Naruto made his way back up to the house.

It didn't take them long to strip down since they were only wearing shinigami-like robes except for Asa as she wore an outfit similar to her mother's. The only difference was her outfit was purple but she kept the orange sweater, obi, and the same style shoes she wore. Once they've taken their clothes off they all hopped into the spring and let the hot water relaxed their sore muscles. It was quiet since there was really nothing for them to talk about well that was until the other three girls noticed Asa was looking them, then at herself.

"What are you doing," Apacci asked Asa with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just wondering if my boobs will grow to the size of kaasan's or at least Mila-chan's," Asa told her getting looks from all of them.

"Why are you so worried about your boobs growing," Sun-Sung asked seeing no importance about having bigger beast.

"I'm not worried in fact, I don't care if they're big or not. All I want to know is when they will start growing," she replied patting her chest with her hands.

"And may I asked why," Sun-Sung asked her.

"It's just, most of the girls in my class breast have started going already while mine… well you know? Are still flat," Asa answered looking a bit down by the fact her breast haven't grown yet.

"There's nothing wrong with having small boobs or a flat chest," Apacci stated folding her arms over her chest.

"And you should know," Mila Rose voiced getting Apacci's attention and tick mark to appear on her head.

"What was that tits McGee," Apacci spat out as she stood up while glared at Mila Rose.

"You heard me washboard," Mila Rose counter doing the same as Apacci.

While those two began calling each other names, Sun-Sung took the time to explain.

"From what I learned women's breast tend to start growing around age 8 or as late as 13. If I'm correct your still 11 almost 12," she asked Asa getting a nod from her. "Well you still have time for them to start growing. It's a proven fact that some girl's breast may grow slower than most so they could be growing even though it may not look like it. You shouldn't worry so much about your breast growing just be patient they'll grow," she explained while ignoring Apacci and Mila Rose who were still yelling. "Besides if you're anything like your kaasan; I'm sure your breast will grow to about her size," she added getting Asa to perk up a bit.

"Wow Sun-chan how did you get so smart," Asa asked her since she only been her for about four months or so and she already knows about women's breast growing.

"Well after watching a lot of TV and using… now what did they call it… I think it's called the Internet. Anyway, after spending a fair amount of time with those devices you tend to learn a few things," Sun-Sung told her.

After that little conversation, Asa began to wonder why Mila Rose was the only one of the three arrancars to have bigger breasts while Apacci and Sun-Sung had little to none.

"If what you said were true…," Asa began getting Sun-Sung's attention while the other two were still fighting. "Then why is it that Mila-chan has bigger breast then you and Apacci-chan," she asked getting the two arrancars to stop fighting and to stare at her.

There was an awkward pause fallowed by the sound of water splashing from the movement of both Apacci and Mila Rose as they sat back down.

It was then Sun-Sung who broke the silence.

"I… can't answer that," she told her since she didn't have a reasonable response as to why.

"I blame that damn hogayo… or whatever that damn orb thingy is," Apacci added.

"The real answer why is because it was what we looked like when we turned into hollows," a voiced called out from behind the rocks that surround the hot spring getting everyone's attention.

Just after the voice spoke, Tia walked out from behind the rocks completely naked with Nel shortly after her naked as well.

"That's what the bucket wearing man said anyway," Nel added as she and Tia entered the spring.

"L-Lady Harribel, Lady Nelliel when did you get here," Apacci asked.

"Just a while ago," Tia replied as she placed a wet towel on her head.

"Once Naruto-kun told us you guys were relaxing in the hot spring. We thought we might as well join you," Nel said doing the same as Tia and placed a wet towel on her head. "Besides, my back was killing me from working all day," she added as she sank into the water until just her top over beast were showing.

"That's one thing that will happen to women with larger breasts. There back will hurt from time to time," Sun-Sung told Asa getting her to nod.

"It's not because of my breasts, Sun-chan," Nel whined as she sat back up making her breast bounce causing ripples to form as they jiggled around in the water. "It's because I was walking all day," she quickly replied.

"Then shouldn't your feet hurt instead," Apacci voiced getting Nel to think of something to say but folded her arms over her chest.

"I guess you're right," Nel said puffing her cheeks as she sank back into the water.

"Lady Nelliel you shouldn't be pouting. You are a grown woman," Tia said in her calm tone as she kept her eyes closed while listing to the conversation.

"But it's not fair. You never get any back problems, and we work the same hours," Nel whined getting Tia to sigh.

"That's because I'm a bartender while you're a waiter. So you tend to walk more than I do," Tia told her but Nel still didn't like it.

"Well it's still not fair," Nel replied sounding like a little kid.

"Before I forget, Asa," Tia spoke as she opened her eyes getting the young girls attention. "Your otosan told me to remind you not to forget to finish your homework," she told her getting the purple-haired fox demon's eyes to widen.

"Aw crap, I forgot," Asa exclaimed as she quickly jumped out of the hot springs and then ran to grab her clothes.

After Asa left, a smirk appeared on Nel face as she sat back up.

"Now that she's gone…," Nel began getting everyone's attention. "Tell me, what do you all think of Naruto-kun," she asked getting confused looks form Apacci and Mila Rose while Tia and Sun-Sung kept their calm look.

However, they were both equally confused as the other two were as to why she would ask something like that.

"What do you mean by what do we think about him," Apacci asked.

"Like what do you think about him? You three are with him almost every day while were working. You must have some kind of crush on," Nel told her getting Apacci's eyes to widen a bit as a light blush appeared on her face.

The same happen to Mila Rose and Sun-Sung however Sun-Sung showed it less than the other two did even Tia had a faint blush on her face but was hidden thanks to her dark colored skin.

"I don't know what you're talking about he's our sensei and nothing more," Apacci answered while trying to hide her face.

"Are you telling me none of you has a crush on him?! You have to be kidding me," Nel exclaimed.

"Then how about you Lady Nelliel? How do you feel about Naruto," Sun-Sung asked getting her to smile.

"I have a huge crush on him," she flat out told them getting them to look at her. "In fact you can say I'm in love with him," she added as she looked up at the fake orange sky-like ceiling of the training ground.

"You can't be serious," Apacci exclaimed in disbelief. "He's married right," she asked her but Nel had a looked as if she could care less.

"So what if he is married? That doesn't mean I can't fall in love with him. Besides, it's not like I going to sleep with him unless he asked me then I might reconsider. Until then I'll just keep my feeling hidden from him," she told them but the other couldn't believe she just said that.

Despite all of it, they all had some kind of feeling towards him that they themselves didn't know how to deal with since it was the first time they felt like this.

With Nel's sudden confession the mood change drastically and sat in silence until Nel began to talk about an anime she watched. It was about how a boy could become either Kami or Yami by marring their daughters.

**XXX Kyuubi's Room XXX**

Kyuubi was in her room lying on her bed with a certain orange little book in her hand and had a light blush on her cheek. It was the latest volume of the Icha-Icha series and the only time, she had a chance to read I was in her room since she didn't want anyone to know she read them. Just as she was getting to a good part in the story, she heard a knock on her door that startled her causing her to drop her book.

"Who is it," she asked as she went to pick up her book.

"It's me, Yoruichi," the said women called from the other side of the door getting Kyuubi's eyes to widen.

"Is there something you need," Kyuubi asked her after picking up her book.

"I wanted to know if we could talk for a bit," Yoruichi replied then waited for Kyuubi's response.

As for Kyuubi, she began to think of what Yoruichi could possibly talk about but nothing could come to mind.

"I guess you can," Kyuubi answered as she still wondered what she could want to talk about that's when she remembered she was still holding her book. 'Oh crap, if she sees me with this there's no telling what she might think,' she thought just as she heard the door to her room about to open.

Darting her head left and right she tried to figure out where to hide her book and after hearing her door open up some, she panicked. She then quickly picked up her mattress and threw her book under it like some teenager hiding his porn mags. After confirming her book was hidden, she quickly let her mattress go and turned to face the door just as Yoruichi opened it.

Yoruichi gave her a wired look as Kyuubi was acting as if she were cough stealing something and asked, "Are you alright? You're looking a bit strange?"

"Who me, no I'm fine I was just umm…," Kyuubi then trailed off trying to figure out what to tell so she would find out she was reading a smut book. "I was just getting ready for bed! Yeah that's it just getting ready for bed," she told her acting suspicious.

Yoruichi just gave her a wired look and asked, "Is this a bad time? We can talk tomorrow if you prefer."

"No, no it's alright just come in and have a sit," Kyuubi told acting even more suspicious then before.

Doing as she asked, Yoruichi came into her room and sat down on her bed after closing the door while Kyuubi sat next to her.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about," Kyuubi asked still trying to figure out why.

"Well, it has something to do with Naruto," Yoruichi told her getting a confused look from her.

"What did you to have a fight or something? If so; I'm positive Naruto will apologize after he calms down," Kyuubi told her.

"No, it not because we go into a fight it's just… well it's a little embarrassing to talk about," Yoruichi said sounding a bit embarrass herself.

"What could possibly get you embarrassed," Kyuubi asked trying to figure at what could make her embarrassed that evolved Naruto.

"It's just… how can I put this… Naruto and I been having too much sex," Yoruichi said bluntly getting a blank stare from Kyuubi.

"Come again," Kyuubi sluggishly asked.

"Like I said Naruto and I been having too much sex," Yoruichi repeated.

"And this is a problem why," Kyuubi asked not believing she is complaining about having too much sex with Naruto.

She should be glad to be able to have sex with a man like him. It's not every day you get to bang a fox demon but the more she thought about it the more she understood what was going on while she listened to what Yoruichi had to say.

"I'm not saying that having sex with is bad. After Asa was born, we have been doing it regularly. However, as time went on we been doing it more and more 'til the point where we would 'do it' whenever the two of us were alone in a room. He also would make some kind of excuse to get us alone just so he could," Yoruichi explained.

After listening to what Yoruichi said, Kyuubi suspicions were answered and knew exactly what was happening but before she told her why she had to know something.

Kyuubi then stood up getting Yoruichi's attention and started to pace back and forth then stopped in front of Yoruichi then asked, "Are their times when you refused to have sex with him."

"There have been a few where I would tell him I not in the mood and then he just leaves," Yoruichi replied not sure why that would matter.

"And where would he go after you say no," Kyuubi continued questioning her.

"I would always find him in the kitchen stuffing his face," Yoruichi answered.

"I knew it he was the one who's been eating all the meat," Kyuubi whispered to herself while narrowing her eyes at the floor in thought then looked at back at Yoruichi. "I know why Naruto is acting the way he is," she told her.

"So there something wrong with him," Yoruichi asked getting a nod from Kyuubi. "Then what is it," she asked her not sure if it were good or bad.

"It's nothing to serious just that he's going through his heat cycle," Kyuubi told her.

Now it was Yoruichi turn to give her a blank stare not understanding how Naruto could go through a heat cycle something like animals would go through.

"His heat cycle you say." Yoruichi repeated slowly getting Kyuubi to nod. "Care to explain," she asked.

"Alright, as you may know Naruto is a fox demon just like I am. And, there are probably things you don't know about demons, especial fox's. So, let me enlighten you…," Kyuubi began as she looked Yoruichi in the eyes. "First off, when a fox demon full matures, that's when receiving their fifth tail, they begin what we fox demons call a heat cycle. Only males go through this since they're the only ones who are capable of marking females as there mates. Don't ask me why it's been like that way before I was born but moving on. Once the male chooses his mate, he'll mark her with his imprint, In Naruto's case it was a symbol of a nine-tiled fox.

Once the female is marked, she is loyal to him and him alone, but there are cases when another male can mark another male's mate, making her his. That's only if that male dies or gives up his mate to that other male but you don't have to worry about that ever happing. Anyway, as the male further matures his heat cycles increase causing him to mate even more and eventually he would have to have more mating partners in order to subdue his cycles. Think of how animals who going in heat after they mated they eventually calm down. Fox demons are similar in that way the only difference is the male need more mates in order to do so," Kyuubi explained.

It was a lot of information for Yoruichi to process and after a moment of silence, she let out a sigh.

"So you're saying Naruto is going to need more 'mates' in order for his cycle, as you call it, to pass," she said getting a nod from Kyuubi. "And how many 'mates' will it take for a full matured fox demon," she asked.

"Let's see… a fox demon starts maturing once he receives his fifth tail. Which only takes one mate to subdue his cycle and when he receives another tail the number of mates increases by two. And since Naruto now has nine tails that means he will need nine mates in order for his cycle to pass," Kyuubi told her.

As for Yoruichi, she didn't like the sound of sharing her husband with any other woman and before she could even think of sharing him, she had to know if there was any other way to deal with this.

"Is there any other way for him besides him having to gain more mates," Yoruichi asked still not liking the idea of sharing her husband.

"Well there is one way that might work," Kyuubi began getting Yoruichi full attention. "All you have to do is mate with him about nine times in one day," she told her getting Yoruichi to stare at her. "That's why it's easier for him to have multiple mates but since Naruto gave you the decision to decide whether he can multiple mates it's all up to you. Do you want to endure the endless sex or share him and end it all at once?"

The answer was simple however; Yoruichi was a woman who didn't like sharing what was hers especial when it came to Naruto. But could she go through with it having sex with Naruto nine times in one day. Her max was about three, four tops, but nine. She wasn't sure she could handle it one round with him was enough to put her out after a while her stamina increased and was able to last longer, but nine. The more she thought about it her answer became clearer and knew what had to be done.

Yoruichi then stood up, looked at Kyuubi, and said, "I know what I have to do. I'm not going to like it, but I have no choice?"

With that, she left Kyuubi's room in search for her husband leaving Kyuubi all alone.

"I wonder how long it was going to take her. Who knows; I might get a piece of blond foxy meat," she said to herself as she went to retrieve her book. "Now it's time I get back to where I left off."

With that, she lied back down and started reading where she left off with perverted smile on her face then remembered something.

"I forgot to mention that female fox demons go through something similar?" She said to herself but shrugged it off deeming it unimportant since it will be awhile before Asa would receive her fourth tail and went back to reading her book

**XXX With Naruto XXX**

Soon as Naruto closed the door that lead to the underground training field he headed down the hallway. Once he reached Kyuubi's room he heard her talking to someone but before he could guess who he heard his wife's voice. Hearing the sound of her voice was enough to make the demon blood in him to stir like any male fox demon's does when they needed to mate. Fighting back the urge to bust the door open and ravish his wife, he made his way to the one place he knew that help calm those desires, the kitchen.

Upon entering one of his most sacred places, he began to go through certain cupboards taking out his stash of instant ramen he hid from both his wife and daughter. After filling up his electric dispensing pot (the device they use to heat up water in anime's and manga's used to make tea, ramen, etc.) he made his way over towards the fridge and began taking out leftovers any leftovers and any else that caught his eye. He stopped once he grabbed a package of wagyu (Japanese beef cattle or Kobe steak) that he buys for Kyuubi for her help with training Asa with her demon chakra and stared at it.

"If I eat this again I'm sure Kyuubi-chan will get mad," he said to himself as he put it back and looked for something else.

After closing the fridge, the electric dispenser's beeper range signaling it was ready. Placing the food in his arms on the table, he grabbed one of his instant ramen cups and let the machine pour hot water in. A few minutes later, he began feasting on the food he taken out and drank some sake to help wash it down. Not long after he started, eating Nel and Tia walked in greeting him as they walked into the kitchen.

They both had a surprised look on their faces once they saw how much Naruto was eating that's when he told them that the girls were in the hot springs and that they can head there if they want. Taking him up on his offer, they left but not before, he told them to remind Asa to finish her homework.

Just as he was started eating his last ramen cup his wife, Yoruichi, entered the kitchen but stopped once she saw the mess on the table.

There were empty containers of food along with empty cups of instant ramen scattered on the table with several empty bottle of sake.

Yoruichi just stared at the mess on the table then at Naruto who had a mouth full of ramen staring back at her with a deer caught in the headlights look on his face. She knew exactly what he was doing since he always eats when she refuses to have sex with him. So she figured that he must have had that feeling again and knew she didn't feel like doing it and came to fill that need with food.

As for Naruto, he just stared at his wife as if he was just caught stealing then swallowing the food his mouth and asked, "Did I do something I shouldn't have? Cause you have that look like you're upset about something?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," she told her husband. "But It does have something to do with you," she added getting a confused look from him.

"And what is that," he asked not sure how it could involve him.

"Well, I just finish talking with Kyuubi about are little situation," she began but Naruto interrupted her before she could say anything else.

"What situation," he abruptly asked.

"About us having too much sex," she told him getting him to place his cup of ramen down on the table.

"So you're saying we're having too much sex," Naruto repeated getting a nod from his wife. "Now that I think about it we have been doing it whenever we wake up, when we are in the shower, once Asa goes to school, and whenever we're alone in a room. Hell, we even done it in the kitchen when no one was home but us," Naruto said listing of the places where or when they have sex.

"My point exactly we have been have way too much sex and frankly, I'm not sure I can take it anymore," she told him while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I can't help it! Ever since I became a demon, I suddenly had to these desire to mate and I don't know why," Naruto exclaimed trying to figure out that answer but always comes up empty-handed.

"From what Kyuubi said it's because of your heat cycle," Yoruichi stated only to get a confused look from her husband.

"Heat cycle? What the hell is that," he asked as it sounded like she was saying he was going into heat like some kind of animal.

"It's something that male fox demons go through once they gain their fifth tail," she said as Naruto thought about what she just told him.

"What happens when they gain all nine," he asked getting Yoruichi to sigh before giving him his answer.

"Their desire to mate increases," was all she said and nothing more.

"So that's the reason I been having these desires because of my 'heat cycle'," he asked again just to make sure getting a nod from his wife answering his question. "Is there any way to get through this cycle of mine," he added and was something didn't want to say but really had choice.

"Well there's one way…," she began but trailed off debating whether to tell him or not.

"And that way is what," Naruto questioned as she waited for his wife to tell him.

"You have to make more… mates," she told him loathing the idea of him with any other women but her.

Naruto on the other hand was dumfounded with her answer and didn't really know what to say.

"You mean…," he began but Yoruichi interrupted him.

"Yes it means you have to imprint your mark on eight other females," she repeated fighting the urge to smack him.

"Eight? Why eight," he question not seeing why he needed to mark eight more women.

"From what Kyuubi said once a male fox demon gains his fifth tail he would only need one mate, but the more tail he receives the mates he'll need increases by two. Therefore, if one had nine it would need nine mates in order to subdue his heat cycle. That's why you're going to need eight since you already have me," she clarified why he would need eight more women.

"Okay, I guess I understand, but the real question is. Are you okay with it," he asked knowing when he marked her first he gave her the decision to decide if he could have any more mates.

"To tell you the truth I rather not share you with anyone, but like I said. I'm not sure if I can take any more of how things are. If this can help you get through this then I can bear if… for now," she told him then turned around and walked off. "I'm going to take a shower," she said as she walked away leaving Naruto to ponder what she just told him.

If Yoruichi were to walk back in she would have seen two crimson orbs that replace Naruto's azure one when he goes into his demon form.

**XXX At The Arrancar's House XXX**

After soaking there sore bodies in Naruto's underground hot springs the arrancars got out and decided to head home since it was getting late. They said their goodbyes to everyone there but when they tried to find Naruto, he was nowhere to be found so they left without saying anything to him. By the time they made it home, it was about quarter till eleven and both Tia and Nel didn't have anything to eat since lunch so they headed towards the kitchen. While Apacci sat down on the couch with Mila Rose doing the same and turned on the TV as Sun-Sung decided to get on the computer.

Apacci was searching through a list of anime trying to find a certain one but couldn't remember what it was called which prompted her to ask.

"Hey Lady Nelliel what was that anime you were talking about at Naruto-sensei's house," she asked but all she heard was muffling sounds as a reply.

"What," Apacci called back.

"Lady Nelliel it's rude to talk with your mouth full," Tia informed her as she sat down at the kitchen table with Nel.

"Sorry," Nel replied after swallowing the food in her mouth. "It's called Shuffle!," she answered Apacci question.

"Okay, thanks," Apacci said.

She then went on to the search part of the menu but then stopped there.

"How the hell do you spell shuffle," she asked getting Mila Rose to roll her eyes.

"It's spelled s-h-u-f-f-l-e you baka," Mila Rose told her getting one of Apacci eyebrows to twitch.

"I said how to spell it not give me an insult you bitch," Apacci spat back as she began to input the letters that's when she heard Nel's voice again.

"Don't forget to add an explanation mark at the end," Nel called out getting an okay from her heterochromia housemate.

Apacci then searched for the show Shuffle! and found what she was looking for then pressed play and let the opening video play. About halfway through the show Nel stood up and washed her dishes then decided to head to her room since she already seen that episode.

As for Tia, she was quite fascinated by the anime so after she washed her dishes she sat down with her subordinates and watched the rest of the show.

Soon as Nel reached her bedroom, she opened the door and stepped in closing the door behind her as she did. She was about to take off her shirt but she suddenly heard someone's voice that sounded familiar.

"Nelliel," the voice called her name getting her to turn around and to her surprise, she saw it was Naruto standing just by her door.

"N-Naruto-kun what are you doing here," she asked a little surprise that the man she was in love with was in her room of all places.

"I have something important to ask you," he told her taking a step towards her.

Once he did, Nel saw that he was in the same clothes he was in when she saw him earlier. The only difference was his eyes as they were now crimson red instead of the azure blue ones he had. There was only one time when she saw those eyes and that was when he was fighting with Nnoitra and now that she seeing the again she was kind of scared and took a step back.

"W-What is it that you need," she asked taking another step back.

"I came here to ask you if you will be willing to become one of my mates," he told her in a serious manner but Nel on the other hand was dumbstruck.

She wasn't sure if she heard him right knew and asked him again only for him to repeat the same thing. It was quite a shock for her not ever would she hear those words come out from the man she loved especially since he was married. However, she didn't know what to say that was until Naruto spoke.

"In the end it's up to you; I will not force you to choose but know this. If you do choose to become my mate you will be loyal to me and me alone," Naruto told her then tuned and headed towards Nel's bedroom window then looked at Nel. "When you come up with your answer you know where to find me," he added and was about to head out the window but Nel stopped him.

"Wait," she called out to him getting him to stop and look at her. "Let's say I agree to become one of you mates. What happens after that," she asked since she didn't know what it meant to become a mate.

"First, I would mark you signifying that you belong to me and only mate with me. After that you will obey any command I give you other than that you'll be the same," he answered her.

"Alright then, how do you mark your these mates of yours," she question but all Naruto did was turn to face her and walked over towards her.

Once he was close enough, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "I mark them during intercourse."

Those words made Nel's eyes widen a bit as his hot breath touch her skin sending chills down her spine. For some reason she was being turned on by the way, he answered her and watched as him stand back then look at her.

"So what's your answer Nelliel-chan," he asked adding a chan suffix getting her to blush since it was the first time he used it with her name.

However, she couldn't seem to find the words to speak but Naruto strong sense of smell picked up the scent of her woman hood and new her answer even if she could put it in words.

"It seems your body knows what you want Nelliel-chan," he informed her and moved in before she could speak and captured her lips with his.

Nel's eyes widen a bit further once he kissed her as her mind tried to process what was happening but the instant Naruto's tongue entered her mouth. She lost her train of thought then wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him more into her as she stuck her tongue into his mouth. Several minutes later Naruto broke their kiss with only a trail of saliva connection their mouths he then pushed Nel onto her bed and took off his shirt. Showing her the muscles he hid underneath it that she could only see if she ever managed to tear up his shirt during sparing sessions.

As she sat there she watched as the man who was about to make her his mate put his hands in some kind of sign. The next thing she saw was the kanji for silence appear all over the walls in her room. She heard Naruto say that it was so no one would hear her moaning, which made her blush when he said it. Then in one quick motion he was pushed her on her back then got on top of her and attacked her mouth again while one of his hands unbutton her top and the other massaged her breast.

Once her top was off he quickly took her shirt of then yanked off her bra and attacked her breast. Biting, pulling, sucking, pinching whatever he desired, and she loved every minute of it. Every once and awhile she would feel his bulged hit her thigh and thought it was her turn to pleasure him like a mate should do. In one quick motion, she flipped Naruto onto his back and began giving butterfly kiss down to his lower region.

When she reached the hem of his pants, she quickly unbuttoned them, pulled them off along with his boxers, and was in for quite a surprise. As he saw his full erect member standing tall and was surprised to see the sheer size of it and wonder if she could take it all. Pushing that thought aside she took hold of it with one of her hands and began to stroke it receiving low growl from Naruto. Nel then began to quicken her pace getting Naruto buck his hips in sync with her stroking and getting her to stroke him fast.

She then positioned her mouth at the tip of his member and took it in her mouth getting a gasp from Naruto as he trusted himself deeper into her mouth hitting the back of her throat causing her to gag. Nel stopped there but after she recovered she started to give him head moving at a slow pace then gradually get faster. Until her head was bobbing up and down, his member and made slurping noises as she did. The sensation of Nel's mouth tightly wrapped around his member made Naruto grip her sheets with his hands and every time he felt, her tongue rubbed the backside of his penis sent chills up and down his spine.

Just when he was reaching his breaking point, he grabbed the back of Nel's head and pushed it down onto him while thrusting his hips into her mouth as he came.

Nel was caught off guard when he did that so when he came in her mouth some of it seeped past her lips and trailed down his penis while she swallowed the rest. Taking his penis out of her mouth she lick up the rest of her prize that had escaped her and swallowed it as she looked back at Naruto who sat up and took Nel's skirt off. He then picked up and placed her on his lap then kissed her while she rubbed up against him getting his member hard again. Once it was full erect, Naruto lifted Nel and placed the tip of his penis at her entrance of her womanhood then push it in her.

She had already lost her hymen from all the training she gone their but that didn't mean she still wasn't tight.

Naruto then let out a growl as Nel's walls squeezed him but once he started to move Nel's body up and down that discomfort changed into pure pleasure. Soon they were in harmony as the two fucked on her bed. Naruto then kissed Nel while on of his hands traveled down her backside down towards her ass. The next thing Nel felt was one of Naruto's fingers enter, knuckle deep, into her asshole.

It made her arch her back while her pussy and asshole squeezed both his penis and finger. It was the first she had anything put in her ass and in some wired way, it felt good making more of her pussy juice seeped past her lips. After that little surprise, Nel continued to fuck Naruto and was close to her release. She then began to move faster while Naruto did the same then used the finger in her asshole to rub the wall that separated her pussy from her asshole getting her to squeeze him once again. When she did, he thrust his penis deeper in her until it was hitting her deepest part getting her to arch her back as she let out a loud moan as she came.

Just as Nel was about to cum, Naruto grabbed hold of her, bit down on the left side of her between the neck and should just as he came deep within her. After coming down from their high Naruto brought Nel down with him while he lied on her bed. Taking a quick glance at her face, he could see she was already pasted out he then placed her next to him and got out of her bed. Next, he covered her and put his close back on and then left.

**XXX With Tia XXX**

Tia was heading towards her bedroom soon as the anime she was watching finished. She couldn't understand how a weak human could possibly become king of the gods of devils with no power at all. She could understand if it were a man like Naruto, but as she thought of that, a faint blush appeared on her face. Pushing that thought aside she walked by Nel's room and couldn't hear any sounds coming from her room and figured she must have went to sleep.

Not wanting to disturber her sleep Tia made her way over towards her own room. After reaching her door, she opened it and walked in closing it behind her as she did. She took a few steps and felt as if she weren't alone in one swift motion she turned around and swung her fist at whoever was there. To her surprise, her attack caught her incoming attack with one hand as if it were nothing. That's when she realized who was in her room.

"Naruto-sama, I didn't know it was you. If I did, I wouldn't have attack. I'm sorry," Tia quickly apologize.

"It's alright Tia, in fact, I commend you for sensing my presence," he praised her after letting go of her fist getting a faint blush to appear on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama," Tia replied but found it strange he was in their house let alone in her room of all places. "Naruto-sama, if I may ask? Why are you in my room," she asked him since she couldn't think of a reason as to why.

"To ask you what you think of me," he replied getting a questionable look from her.

"What do you mean," Tia questioned him not understanding what he was trying to do.

"It's a simple question really. Just tell me what you truly think of me," he asked her again and waited for her answer.

"Well… I think you're an outstanding swordsman and your strength is far superior then any one I ever meet." She said telling him what she thought but after seeing him shake his head, she thought she might have said something she shouldn't have.

"No, no, no… that's not what I meant. I want you to tell me what you feel. The feelings you have buried deep down in your heart," he explained as he watched her get a little uncomfortable.

Tia on the other hand did know how to express the feelings she had for him since it wasn't something she normally felt. This was the first time that she ever felt like this towards a man that she could remember anyways. However, if she had to put it in words only three came into mind.

"I… love… you."

Those were the only three words she could come up with but from what she saw in TV those three words have a strong meaning in the human world. So strong that it has the power to change a way a person feels, acts, or thinks. However, she didn't know if it would change the way the man standing in front of her thinks about her. In truth, she wasn't sure if he had the same feeling for her as she did for him, but he asked her what she thought so she gave him her answer. All she could do now was wait for his reply.

"So your saying you're in love with me, am I right," he asked her but she was too embarrassed to look him in the face and lowered her head.

"Yes, Naruto-sama," she answered him while looking at the floor.

Naruto then placed a finger on her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him.

"If what you say is true then what would you say if I told you. I have chosen you to become one of my mates," he asked her making her eyes widen a bit.

"If… that's what you wish. Then I will accept your offer," she answered him with a blush on her face.

"Straightforward and no hesitation," he told her getting her blush to deepen. "I like that in a woman," he added and then kissed her.

Tia was taken aback by his sudden kiss but the longer they kissed the more she enjoyed it getting her to put her hands on the back of his head and push him more into their kiss. While they kissed, Naruto unbuttoned her top and Tia took it of letting it fall to the floor while he moved to unstrapping her bra. Soon as it was unstrapped Tia took that off and threw it somewhere off to the side just as Naruto grabbed hold of one of her breast and roughly squeezed getting her to moan in his mouth. Breaking their kiss Naruto took off his shirt then put a privacy jutsu around the room and then started kissed Tia again while taking off her skirt.

Once it was off, he picked her up and carried her towards her bed where he lied her down and took his own pants off. After slipping out of them he got on top of Tia and kissed her while lining the tip of his penis at the entrance of her womanhood. With a quick thrust, he pushed his entire member into her getting her to gasp from him stretching her walls to their limits as she dug her nails into his back. Letting her adjust to his size, he began to suck and pinch her nipples until she started to buck her hips signaling she wanted him to start.

Not wasting any time, he started to thrust in and out of her 'til the sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard echoing throughout her room. Tia was almost at her limit and with Naruto, hitting the deepest part in her was pushing her over the edge. He would then angle himself so when he thrust in her his penis would rub up against her clit. Getting her to gasp and wrap her legs around his waist driving him deeper in her.

Naruto kept pounding in her making her moan his name then when they both were at their limit he gave one last thrust and came in the deepest part of Tia's womb while Tia's walls clamped around Naruto's manhood. Milking everything, he had to offer her some of it seeped out and stained her bed but Naruto wasn't done yet. After he was done spurting in her, he took out his member making a loud slick popping sound as he did and then flipped Tia onto her stomach. Next, he grabbed hold of her waist and raised her ass up to his now harden member and placed the tip of his penis at the entrance of her asshole.

Before Tia even realized what was going on she felt Naruto's manhood enter her asshole getting her to scream in pain as his penis stretched it. Luckily, his penis was lubricated with both his sperm and her pussy juice so it slipped in with no problem. At least he waited for her to get adjust to him before he started thrusting in her. As he continued thrusting, Tia was starting to enjoy the weird sensation of being fucked in her ass.

The next thing she knew Naruto pick her body and sat on the edge of her bed with her sitting on his member while his right hand was on her pussy as he wrapped his left arm around her midsection. With a little help form Tia he picked her and slammed her back down onto his dick, he used his right thumb to play with her clit while using his index and middle finger to finger her soaking wet pussy. Causing more of her pussy juice to flow out lubricating his penis while he continued fucking her asshole. Tia's eyes rolled to the back of her head as the feeling of being fucked in the ass while Naruto played with both her clit and pussy coursed throughout her body.

She could feel her next orgasim rising as did Naruto, which only drive the two to quicken their pace. Naruto then pulled Tia down releasing his load deep into her ass and biting her right shoulder where the neck and shoulder meet. While Tia's walls clamped down on Naruto's fingers while her ass squeezed his dick as she came all over his fingers as the rest seeped onto his penis and legs. Naruto then pulled his member out of her ass and lied her down onto her bed seeing as she passed out then covered her sleeping form with her blanket then got dress and left.

**XXX With Kyuubi XXX**

Kyuubi was still lying on her bed reading her little orange book without a care in the world. She was so lost in her book she never notices her door being opened until she heard someone's voice calling her name.

"Kyuubi-chan," the voiced called out startling and making her drop her book.

"Oh crap," she exclaimed as she quickly picked up her book and hid it behind her back as if the person who was their never saw it. "Damn it Naruto! Why didn't you knock," Kyuubi yelled while glaring at him. "Did you see anything," she asked a dumb question.

"No… I didn't see you reading your smut book," Naruto said dryly getting Kyuubi to stiffen a bit.

"So you saw it," she said looking away from him as if she were a shame of herself. "What now? Are you going to make fun of me because read stuff like that," she asked still not looking him in the eyes.

"I can care less what you read on your own time. Just keep it away from Asa and were fine," he told her. "Besides I'm not here to talk about what you read," he added getting her to look at him.

"And what would that be," she asked having only one idea come to mind.

"I think you know why I'm here," he replied as she watched a smirk appear on his fellow fox demon's face.

"Oh, and what could that be," she said innocently playing dumb with him as her smirk grew.

"So you're going to play dumb now," he told her only for her hurt.

"I don't know what you're talking about? But since you know, how about you tell me," she replied still plying the dumb act.

"Why don't I show you instead," he replied as she watched him close the gap between the two and kissed her.

The instant he kissed her, Kyuubi grabbed hold of him and threw him onto her bed getting a confused look from him.

"I know damn well why you're here but before you can mark me. I have to punish you for eating my last piece of wagyu that last time," she told him as she did a few hands signs then her room grew bright red then died down.

"What was that," Naruto asked as it looked similar to a privacy jutsu.

"It's my version of your privacy jutsu. Not only does it block any sound from leaving this room but it also makes anyone who isn't me, powerless," she informed him.

However, Naruto didn't believe she could make a jutsu that could stop him so when he tried to get up he found it futile as if his body weighed a ton and the more he tried. It became that much harder for him to move but before he could get up any further Kyuubi pushed him back down.

"Tsk… tsk… tsk…," Kyuubi made clicking sounds with her tongue while waving her finger at him. "In here I'm the master and you're my slave. Now…," she told her then standing up and taking her clothes off then got back on top of him. "Pleasure your master slave," she ordered him once she placed her pussy in front of his face.

"Whenever I get out of this jutsu Kyuubi you're going to get," he warned her but she just sneered at him.

"Key word 'when.' Now do as I order," she told him shoving her pussy in his face.

Naruto just glared at her even though she couldn't see and did what she ordered and licked between her folds getting her to arch her back and push her pussy more into his face. While he was licking her, she would keep pushing her pussy further onto his face trying to drive his tongue deeper into her. The more she did the more Naruto's tongue would explore her hole and then start to rock her hips causing the tip of his nose hit her clit making her to moan aloud. It wasn't long until she reached her orgasim and when she finally did, both her legs squeeze both sides of Naruto's head as she came onto his face.

As for Naruto he eagerly accept her love juice and drank every drop even if it were Kyuubi who forced him in this position he was in didn't mean he wasn't going to waste what she was giving him.

After Kyuubi recovered from her high, she figured that she should at least reward her slave for getting her off and turned around so she was facing his lower half. Then moved closer towards his pants and unbuttons them bring out his throbbing member that was aching it to be released.

"Since I'm such a generous master; I'll reward you," she told him as she started stroking his penis.

While she was stroking him, Naruto was trying to see if he could use his chakra finding it almost impossible with her jutsu active. And with her stroking him, made it that much harder for him to concentrate, but knew if he wanted to break through her jutsu he was going to need to go into his demon form. Therefore, he tried concentrating on gathering his demonic chakra while Kyuubi jerked him. The minute he had enough chakra for two tails Kyuubi put his dick in her mouth, causing him to almost lost his concentration as he felt her hot tongue slid down his shaft getting hit to thrust deeper into her mouth.

Luckily, he was still able to recovered just in time.

Kyuubi on the other hand was using Naruto's penis as if it were her new toy and once she stuck it in her mouth she felt him thrust deeper in her mouth getting her to started bobbing her head faster up and down his pole. Every time her lips would reach the tip of his member, she would swirl her tongue around the head getting him to jerk his body and thrust into her mouth. As she continued her attack on Naruto's pole, she would use her right hand to play with his balls and lightly squeeze them getting him moan. She then picked up her past and started to deep throat him taking all nine inches of him in her mouth.

Naruto was almost at his limit and still needed one more tail worth of chakra left to have enough to break through her jutsu and fought back a long as he could from blowing his load. Because, if he did, he was sure he'd lose all concentration over his chakra and all his effort would have gone to waste.

However, Kyuubi was getting a little impatient as she's has yet to receive her prize and to make sure she gets what she wanted she started to suck him harder while bobbing her head even faster. Pushing him on the brink of exploding his load in her mouth but before that could happen Naruto opened his eyes that were now crimson red with black silts. Then quickly sat up getting Kyuubi to let go of her hold of his manhood and fall forward towards the floor. Before she could even reach the floor, she felt two hands grab her waist and pull her back.

The next thing she knew she was on her back with a now naked Naruto on top of her and his penis positioned at the entrance to her pussy.

"H-How," Kyuubi asked dumbfound that Naruto was able to break through her jutsu.

As she tried to figure out how he did it, she saw three tails swishing behind him then it hit her.

'That cheeky teme he gave this clone more than one tails worth of his demonic chakra. In fact, he gave it five tails worth,' she thought to herself with a low growl as she watched two more tails appear behind the clone Naruto.

"Remember what I said Kyuubi-chan," Cnaruto said thrusting his penis full length into her cunt stretching it to its limits getting a gasp from Kyuubi. "I said that… you'll going to… get it… once I… got out of… that jutsu," he told her thrusting his penis in her at every pause making her moan with every thrust.

Naruto then continued his attack on her pussy until he blew his load into her but he wasn't done there. Next, he picked her body up and wrapped two tails around her waist with a third positioned at the entrance of her asshole. Using both his hands and tails he picked up Kyuubi's body up and then slammed it down on to his now harden member while thrusting his tail into her ass. He continued pounding into both Kyuubi's pussy and asshole causing her eye's to roll to the back of her head as he mouth droop with salvia trailing down to her chin.

As he continued pounding in her, he could feel the tip of his penis hit her back wall causing her walls to squeeze him and could feel he was close to releasing but fought back so he could keep torture her pussy. The long he pounded the more tightly her walls became and made his member feel as if it would melt in her. He then tightened his grip on her and slammed her one last time onto his dick pushing the tip of his penis past her further most walls and shooting his load into her womb. Filling it to the brim with the rest seeping out and down his thigh as he bit her right shoulder where the neck meet the shoulder.

After he calmed down, he used his tails to lift Kyuubi of his member making a loud slick popping sound as some more of his sperm dripping out and lied her down on her bed. He was about to grab his clothes but there were suddenly set ablaze. Looking over at Kyuubi, he could see a smirk on her face before she rolled over and went to sleep leaving the now naked clone with no other choice but to leave butt naked.

**XXX On The Roof Of Naruto's House XXX**

After Naruto made his special clones, he waited on his roof for those said clones to return once they marked Nel, Tia, and Kyuubi. As he lied there with his hands on the back of his head, he stared up at the starrier filled sky while trying to enjoy the peace and quiet but someone thought otherwise .

"Hey Hokage, why the hell are you lying here instead of going out and banging those chicks yourself," Hnaruto exclaimed.

"They have names you know," Naruto replied ignoring his question.

"I know. I just can't remember them," Hnaruto told him getting Naruto to shake his head. "But you still didn't answer my question," he added getting Naruto to sigh.

"The reason I didn't go myself is if I did my wife would find out," Naruto told his hollow side.

"What? How the hell would she find out," Hnaruto asked.

"I'm not sure myself but I think it's started when I marked her. I think it made some kind of special connection between the two of us letting her know where I'm located. Whenever I stay out to late, she could always find me, when she want's too," Naruto informed his inner hollow.

"Well so what? It was her idea for you to go out and make more mates," Hnaruto reminded him.

"She did, however women tend to say one thing which could mean something entirely different," Naruto stated but his inner hollow wasn't as bright so didn't understand what he meant.

"You lost me," his hollow side replied.

"What I'm trying to say is. Even though my wife gave me permission to make more mates I could tell, she really didn't want me to. Therefore, I made my kurashi bunshins (living clones) which are exact replicas of me and sent them in my place." Naruto informed Hnaruto.

"Aren't they the same as your kage bunshin," Hnaruto asked not seeing the difference between the two clones.

"In a way yes, however this clones have actual living bodies. Think of them as gigais that can move on their own without a mod soul implanted in them and unlike my kage bunshins, they have they have a longer life span," Naruto explained. "The only down side is they use up an immense amount of chakra one tails worth to be exact. So I can only make nine at a time until my chakra replenishes," he added just as the sound of footsteps came from behind him prompting him to sit up.

"It's about time you guys came back," Naruto called out as he stood up. "What did you guys have to muck fu-" he started to say but as he turned around, he noticed one of the three clones he made was naked. "Why the hell are you naked," he asked his clone only for it to glare back at him.

"Kyuubi-chan," was all that Cnaruto said and Naruto understood completely.

"Well anyway, time to get this over with," he said as he and the clone huddled up.

The kurashi clones then placed a hand on one of Naruto's shoulders while the real one closed his eyes and shortly after that, his demonic chakra started to seep out covering his body like a cloak. His chakra then traveled from his body onto his kurashi clone using their hands they placed on Naruto until they were completely engulfed by his chakra. The instant the chakra engulfed them the clones all gritted their teeth as the chakra that surrounded them was literally disintegrating their bodies little by little. Until the only thing left, was three lumps of chakra floating where his clones used to be.

The chakra then slowly receded back to Naruto where it was absorbed back into his body. Soon as it was all absorbed, he opened his eyes but before he could do anything his clones went through came rushing all at once. Getting him to stumble then fall to his hands and knees as he tried catching his breath.

"What the hell did you do and what just happen." Hnaruto asked.

"Well… since my kurashi bunshins have living bodies. I have to convert them back into chakra in order to absorb them," Naruto said between pants as he stood up with his legs still a little wobbly. "And just like regular kage bunshins; I gain all their knowledge and mental stress. So in other words I just went through what it would feel like to cum six times at once," Naruto told his inner hollow who chuckled in response.

"And how did that feel," Hnaruto asked.

"There are no words to describe what I just felt," Naruto replied getting Hnaruto laugh.

Once Hnaruto calmed down he thought about something then asked, "Hey, you said that you could make clones that have living body's right?"

"Yeah, weren't you paying attention," Naruto answered but didn't know why his inner hollow was asking about it for.

"You think it's possible to implant me into one of them. So I can get out of your damn mindscape for once and get away from that damn woman," Hnaruto asked him.

"I think it's possible, but there's no way in hell I'll do it," Naruto said quickly denying Hnaruto's request without a second thought.

"What? Why the hell not," Hnaruto exclaimed as Naruto jumped off the roof and made his way towards the front door.

"Because if I did you would most likely go on a killing rampage," Naruto informed him as to why he denied him.

"I would not… kill that many people. I mean I might kill a few here and there, but not enough for that damn Soul Society to noticed," Hnaruto said literally admitting he would go out and kill a few people if given the chance.

"And that's why it will never happen," Naruto replied.

"You now, one of these days I'm going to gain control over your body and you're going to regret not letting me out of damn your head," Hnaruto warned but all Naruto did was roll his eyes.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Naruto told him breaking his mental link with his inner hollow as he entered his house.

Upon entering his house, Naruto made his way toward his bedroom where he found his wife sleeping form lying on their bed. He then took off his clothes leaving only his boxers on and then slipped under the covers wrapping an arm around his wife's waist pulling her closer towards him. When he did that, he woke her up who then turned to see her husband now in bed with her.

"Naruto, where were you? I was waiting for you to come to bed, but you never showed up," his wife asked him.

"Sorry, but I had a few things I had to do first. It took a little long then I thought," he replied with his eyes closed. "But now that it's finished; I can… finally… go to… sleep…," he added as his words became groggy until he fell asleep.

Yoruichi watched as her husband's eyes slowly closed as he was taking to her and when he fell asleep she tried rocking him to wake him up but he was out cold. She then shrugged it off and would ask him about it later as she nestled closer towards him welcoming his warmth as she went back to sleep.

Little did he know that his action would only infuriate the one he loved.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Well there you have it and I hope it was worth the wait if not I'm sorry. Also I know the lemons might be on the small sides but at least there were three of them and I vow that every girl in Naruto's harem will get at least two lemons scene's. So Kyuubi, Nel, Tia, and Yoruichi will have one more lemon scene. Furthermore, Naruto will only have nine girls in his harem and I gave a reason why he needed one, which I hope my explanation was okay. Most authors' just give him a bunch just so he can bang their brains out. Not saying that's bad it's just they never tell you why but anyway again if you are going to review please review at Fanfiction since I'm am always there.**


	12. Consequences of One's Actions

**A/N: Okay before you, all start saying it's about damn time you updated this story I just wanted to say, I know and it's my fault. I just couldn't figure out and idea for the chapter beside the beginning which you'll read shortly. Then I decided to just hurry up and get on with the canon so as you read there will be a small time skip followed by a major one that will start the main canon of bleach. It will sound like the first chapter of the bleach manga that I used as a guideline for the second half of this chapter just changing most of the dialog with my own and adding a few things here and there. **

**If any of you have read either my Heaven's Fallen Angle or To Loveruto stories then you know how I the second half of my chapter will be like. As I like to use the manga, or anime, as a guideline and change things how I see them I place this person in that part of the story. Therefore, if you read any one of those two stories I'm sure you'll like the second half of this chapter.**

**To be frank, I just putt this chapter together just to move the story along and get into the canon already. I'm not sure if it was worth the wait but you can be the judge of that. The point is that the story is in canon so that mean there will be faster updates but that won't really happen until about December. I'll explain after you read and if you don't know what a character looks like that, I didn't create. Just Google them because I'm not describing them unless I fell like it. Other than that, enjoy. **

**Chapter 12**

**Consequences of One's Actions, The Death of A Loved One, And The Start of A New Beginning.**

**XXXXXX**

Several days passed since Naruto mark Nel, Tia, and Kyuubi as his new mates all without telling his wife about any of it. He planned to tell her but couldn't find the right timing. It wasn't easy telling your wife that you had sex with three other women and marked them as your mates. Especially with an overprotective wife such as his, even if she wouldn't show it to him, he could tell.

Everything was going fine and he planned to tell her but was too late as at that moment she came bursting in to the kitchen, where he was at the moment, demanding he to explain something.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Yoruichi voiced with a hint of anger.

Naruto, who was eating some ramen, just slowly slurped his noodles and swallowing them before speaking.

"Yes."

His voice sounded a bit wary, as he knew why she was here. The reason he knew was not long ago Kyuubi along with his wife both went down into their underground training facility about an hour ago. Usually after they sparred, they take a dip in the hot springs where he guessed she saw the same fox mark on her that she had and probably came up to ask why.

"Would you mind telling me why I saw the same mark on Kyuubi's neck that I have on mine?"

He was right but before he answered her, he finished the rest of his ramen.

"Well, to be more precise your mark has nine tails on it while Kyuubi-chan's has eight."

"What difference does that make she still has the same mark as I do?"

"There's a big difference."

"And what the hell would that be."

"Nine is bigger than eight."

Yoruichi's eyebrow twitched at his answer and released a small sigh to keep calm.

"Like I would care which is bigger. All I want to know is why she has the same mark as I do and don't try changing the subject."

"Fine," he said sighing in defeat, as he didn't like arguing with her. "The reason she has the same mark as you is… because I… made her one of my mates," he told her but mumble the last part.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?"

"I… I said the reason was she has the same mark as you is because I made her one of me mates."

Her eyes widen a bit in shock before narrowed at him.

"Y… You mean… you marked her?"

"Not only her, but Nelliel and Tai as well."

Her head tilted down some causing her bangs to shadow her face making her look like she was just betrayed, which it felt like to her, as she balled up her fist.

"I tried telling you but I just couldn't find the right timing," he told her rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

As he did, he looked away from her feeling a bit shameful for what he did as if he betrayed her and in a way, he did.

"You probably hate me right now, but I truly did plan to tell you about it. I just…."

"You just what, Naruto," his wife spoke getting him to look at her. "You find me unattractive now so you moved to someone else."

"What?"

"Tell me. When did you mark them?"

"I mark them the day you told me I could make more mates."

He wasn't sure if he should've told her that but had to tell her and the soon the better even if it would hurt her.

"So you didn't wasn't any time deciding and hurried off the moment you were told so, is that it."

Naruto could see her trembling and it was most likely in anger and knew he had to make things clear before things got worst.

"Yoruichi, I know your mad but let me explain."

"Explain what exactly! That you went off and fucked some other women just because I said you could."

Naruto didn't know how to respond to that. It was true that he did do what she claimed he did but still he did it for her and he had to explain that. However, she wasn't making it easy for him but before he could try to explain, she continued speaking.

"How… How could you be so insensitive? Did you even consider my feeling before you went off and marked some other women?"

"Of course I did," he sincerely said to her but it only mad things worst

"Then why the hell did you do it then," she snapped back at him.

As he looked at his wife, he could see the anger in her eyes, tears as well, getting him to, almost, regret what his did. However if he didn't do it then they would still be in the same situation as before.

"I did it… for you."

He hoped that she would understand why he did it, but, unfortunately, she didn't. Instead, she unloaded all the anger she held back on him.

"For me… you had sex with three other women for me. Is that what you're trying to tell me," she asked but didn't wait for him to answer her and continued talking. "What would make you think having sex with other women would be for my sake? If you ask me, it sounds more as if you were cheating on me."

"Now hold on! There's no way in hell I would cheat on you so you can just throw away that idea. Not only are we married but we also have a beautiful daughter together and there's no way in hell that I would ever find you unattractive."

"Then why did you do it and without telling me, your own wife, Naruto."

Her anger was completely gone and replaced with nothing but sadness as she stared at her husband.

"It's because I knew how you felt when I was in that heat cycle of mine and I also knew you were getting tired of have sex all the time. Therefore, when you came to me and said the only way to end it was for me to make more mates. I knew whom exactly to choose and knew I had to talk with you about it. However, I guess, my more lustful side took over and acted without thinking of the consequences. For that, I'm sorry. Even though words can't make up for what I did."

Yoruichi was about to give him a reply but before she could they both heard the door open and close. They knew it was Asa and had to stop their conversation, as it wasn't something they should be talking about in front of their daughter.

Soon as they agreed to talk about their conversation later, Asa walked into the kitchen with a spaced out look on her face as she made her way towards the fridge. She never realized her parents were standing their watching her as she grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge but just before she was about to drink from it she heard her mother's voice.

"Asa, what do you think you're doing."

Hearing her mother's sudden voice not only startled her but all most drop the carton of milk she was holding before she turned to face her mother.

"Jesus, you scared the crap out."

"You still didn't answer my question."

Asa then realized what her mother was talking about and hid the carton of milk behind her.

"I… I was just reading the label, that's all," she replied laughing nervously.

"Is that so? Then how about explaining why you were about to drink out of it."

"W-Well, that's because… because dad said I could."

"I did, and when did I say that," Naruto voiced getting Asa to realize he was in the kitchen as well.

"Dad…! W-When did you get here."

"Actually, I've been here the whole time."

"Y-You have?"

She just blushed in embarrassment after seeing her father nod.

"Well, at least you know who it was that was drinking your milk and you didn't believe me when I said it wasn't me," he told his wife who just rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyway, I'll overlook the fact that you were about to drink my milk if you tell us what's wrong."

"What are you talking about," Asa replied not understanding what her mother meant.

"She's talking about the spaced out look you had when you came into the kitchen."

Soon as her father, mention that a worried look appeared on her face getting her parents to worry.

"So did something happen? If anyone tried to hurt you, you tell me right now!"

"Calm down, I doubt anyone is foolish enough to try and hurt her," Yoruichi told her husband but was worried about the look their daughter gave them. "So why don't you tell us what happen."

Asa wasn't sure if she should but new if anyone could help it would be her parents so she decided to tell them.

"It doesn't have anything to do with me, so you don't have to worry but…."

Her parents just raised an eyebrow before her father spoke.

"What is it Asa. You can trust us."

"It has to do with my friend, Orihime."

Now the two parents were confused as to why it had to do with her friend, Orihime. They met her every once and a while when they would pick up Asa from the sleepovers she had with friends. All they really knew about her was that she lived with her older brother and knew nothing about her parents. Therefore, when their daughter said it involved Orihime they were a bit confused as to why but it wasn't until what she said next did they understand.

"I'm not sure but I think one of Orihime's family members died."

"What," both her parents said in unison.

That's when Asa started to explain what she knew.

"It started when she didn't come to school this morning, which I found weird as she never liked skipping school, but as the day went on. She never showed up and I was starting to wonder if she was going to but when I heard someone say that someone in her family died. I didn't know if it were one of her parents since I never seen them nor has she never once mentioned them. That only left her brother but I doubted it would be him. I wanted to go check for myself but Kuroun wouldn't take me there and said to ask you if I could go." She then looked at both her parents before saying, "So can you take me to Orihime's house so I can see if she's alright."

Naruto just looked at his daughter, who was pleading for him to say yes, before he nodded.

"Really, oh thank you daddy! I'll go put my stuff away."

As Asa hurried towards her room, Yoruichi looked at her husband before speaking.

"Are you worried about her as well?"

"Yeah, I heard on the news that someone died in a car accident last night but they didn't tell or show who it was. After hearing Asa's story I have a bad feeling it was her friend's brother and if it was she's probably at her apartment by herself."

"I see. Well, if she is you make sure you bring her here. I don't want her to stay alone after something like, understood."

Before Naruto could give his wife a reply Asa came, running, back into the kitchen.

"I'm ready to leave, daddy."

"Alright, go wait in the car I'll be right out."

Asa gave him a nod and left leaving both her parents alone.

"Don't worry if something did happen to her friend's brother. I'll be sure to bring her here."

With that, Naruto gave his wife a kiss on the forehead before heading out.

Yoruichi then went to the refrigerator and pulled out her carton of milk before looking at it.

'I still can't believe it was her drinking my milk this whole time,' she thought before downing the rest of it. 'I guess I should apologize to Naruto later but not after giving him a stern talking to about what we were talking about before.'

She then walked towards the living room to watch TV until her husband and daughter returned and, hopefully, not with her daughter's friend with them too.

**XXX At Orihime's and Her Brother's Apartment XXX**

Once Naruto drove up to the Orihime's apartment and parked the car Asa, who immediately got out, run to her friend's apartment door before her father could open his door. Shaking his head at his daughter antics, he stepped out of his car and followed her. He could see his daughter knocking on her friend's door asking if she was home only to get no reply. Soon as he was about to reach his daughter, he saw her turn the door handle to her friend's apartment finding that it was unlocked

Before he could even try to stop his daughter from entering, she had already walked inside leaving the door wide open. He quicken his pace thinking he could stop her from doing anything else but when he looked inside he couldn't see her. Instead, he saw a darken apartment making it seem like no one was home as all the light were off but when he looked down. He saw two pairs of shoes, his daughters and another pair that belonged to her friend, Orihime.

'Her brother's shoes are missing? Could it mean that he…?'

He didn't what to finish his sentence not wanting to think the worst as he stepped inside closing the door behind him. Soon as he did, he heard her daughter call out to him.

"She's over here in her room."

(A/N: If you want, you can play the song Star Stealing Girl from Chrono Cross at YouTube. I was listing to this song as I wrote this part.)

After hearing his daughter's voice coming from the hallway, he made his way there and saw that one of the doors were open and figured it was Orihime's room. Then made his way over there and entered the room seeing his daughter standing beside a bed with what looked like a child's body curled up in a ball under a blanket. He could clearly see it was his daughter's friend, Orihime, and just by seeing her, he knew her brother was the one who died. Otherwise, he would be here now consoling her.

He listened to his daughter saying to her friend but got no response from her and just laid there in her bed. She continued trying for several more minutes to get her friend to say something until she finally got a response but not one she was going for.

"Just shut up and leave me alone," Orihime yelled getting a gasp from Asa.

Asa was a bit taken aback from her friends sudden words and was about to say something back if it weren't for her father, who placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Why don't you go make Orihime something to eat? I'm sure she hasn't eaten anything yet."

Asa just looked up at her father wanting to tell him no but after she saw the look he had on his face she reluctantly agreed and left the room.

With Asa out of the room, he was sure he would be able to get Orihime to talk and sat down on the edge of her bed. He then looked at the girl's lying next to him still curled up into a ball under her blanket. He could tell it must have been a real shock for her to lose someone close like her brother and didn't blame her for yelling at his daughter. If he were to lose Yoruichi, Asa or anyone close to him, again, he would probably be in the same position she's in.

However, he would be able to bounce back quicker than others would because of what he went through. Orihime on the other hand, wasn't the same since this was most likely the first time she felt the pain of losing someone dear to her. It would probably take some time for that pain to heal completely. That's if she wants it to if not she might just live with this pain for rest of her life but that was something he wasn't going to let happen.

After sighing mentally to himself, he spoke.

"I know you're going through a rough time and probably don't want to speak with anyone right now but Asa and I are just here to help."

"I don't need any help; I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that because all I see is a little girl mourning over her brother's death."

The moment he mention her brother she curled up into a tighter ball.

"I'm not saying it's bad to mourn, in fact, its normal. It shows that you cared for that person but without someone there to comfort you while you do. You could end up mourning over it forever and that's something I don't what to see happen especial to someone so young."

She may not have shown it but Naruto could tell that Orihime was listening to what he was saying and he continued talking.

"You know, I was once in the same position you're in now. It was a long time ago but the feeling of losing that special person still stays with me."

He was talking about Kyuubi but couldn't tell her that he brought her back however; he did manage to get her to show him her face. Seeing them all red and puffy from crying so much but could also see the sadness in her eyes from losing her brother as well.

It was then that she spoke to him.

"What… What did you do?"

"Well for starters, her death hit me pretty hard and I was doing what you're doing right now. I didn't have anybody to help me through that tragedy so I mourned over her for years until finally snapped out if. Until this day I will never forget the day I lost her but luckily for you. You not only have Asa, Tatsuki, and your other friends to help you along but you also have my wife and me."

"But it's not going to be easy; is it."

"I'm not going to lie. It's going to be hard from here on out but with the help from those close to you they can make it a bit easier. The only way for that to happen though is if you let them, which is all up to you. So what will it be, Orihime, do you want us to help or not."

"I… I… want help but…I don't know what to do…."

As she said that to him, new tears started to form in her eyes has the harsh reality hit her once again.

"My brother's died and won't be coming back. My grandparents already moved away and I don't even know where my parents are. The only person who cared about me in this world is already dead so what am I supposed to do."

The tears that had formed in her eye were now flowing down her cheeks as she reminded herself of what she had lost but that's when Naruto wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace before he spoke.

"That's not true, Orihime. Yes, you did lose your brother however; you didn't lose the people who care about you. You still have Asa, Tatsuki, my wife, and me. Let's not forget about all your other friends too who are probably worrying about you right now wondering why you didn't come to school. So don't say you lost everything because there are still a lot of people around you who still care."

She didn't know what to say and just cried in to Naruto's chest, which he let her. She cried for what seemed like an half an hour until she finally calmed down. Soon as she was calm, he released his hold on her and watched as she wiped the tears from her eyes before he decided to speak.

"I know your feeling lonely right now but my wife and I would like it if you came to our house for a while. That way you don't have to be alone in an empty apartment. Would you like to stay with us for a while?"

Orihime just nodded to his question getting a small smile from him.

"Then why don't you pack some cloths and meet me in the living room, alright."

"Okay."

After that, Naruto left her room but before he could head down the hallway, he saw his daughter standing next to Orihime's door wiping her face with her arm.

"Why did this have to happen?"

"I can't explain why. Things like this happen every day as it's all part of the harsh reality we live in."

"It's still not fair."

"I know it is."

He then patted her on the head before continuing his way towards the kitchen with his daughter right behind him.

(A/N: If you listened to the song, I asked you to. You can stop it right here.)

Once Orihime finished packing her things, she ate what Asa made her and the three of them left her apartment. When they arrived back at the Urahara shop, aka Naruto's house, the all headed inside with Asa and Orihime both making their way towards Asa's room.

Yoruichi, who stood there and watched them run by, waited for her husband to walk up to her before saying, "So her brother did die."

She only received a nod in reply getting a sad look to appear on her face.

"That poor girl…."

"It's sad but I believe she'll bounce back quickly," Naruto spoke.

Yoruichi only looked at him with a raised eyebrow before asking what he meant.

"What do you mean she'll bounce right back. It's not easy getting over the loss of someone you love especially someone her age."

"That's true but Orihime is different."

She could only look at him with a questionable look on her face prompting him to explain.

"You probably can't tell just by looking but I can know she's a strong girl who doesn't want people to worry about her. She might keep to herself at first but give her time and she'll recover. I'm not saying she'll cover completely but enough that it won't cause others to worry about her."

Yoruichi just stood there silently agreeing with her husband believing he may be right but what she heard him say next caused her eyebrows to furrow in anger.

"Well since that's all settled I'm going to go grab something to eat."

However, before he could make his way towards the kitchen Yoruichi grabbed his wrist causing him to stop and look at her.

"Yoruichi, what are you doing."

She just ignored him and started to drag him towards their room where she flung him on their bed and before he could sit up. She jumped on top him pinning him down before staring into his eyes.

"Is there something wrong," he asked not sure what his wife was up to.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier today…"

'What the heck is she talking about… oh about that,' he thought then realized what she was talking about.

"And I come to realize that what you did is… understandable, but it doesn't mean I like it."

"So what you're saying is that you're okay with my other so-called mates then."

"For now, yes, but it you mark anyone else without telling me first. I'll make you regret it; got it."

"Okay, but what was the point of bringing me into the bedroom."

All Yoruichi did was give him a seductive looking grin.

"Oh, were going to have make up sex aren't we."

She didn't give him a response but he could tell by the look in her eyes that he was right.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for!"

In one quick motion, Naruto flipped his wife on her back so he was on top and placed his body between her legs. His sudden action took his wife by surprise but before she could say anything, he kept her silent by kissing her.

Before things could get heated up, Naruto made a clone, which left the room and closed the door, and placed a silence jutsu on the room. From there he took his wife to cloud nine.

xxxxxx

A month passed since the day Orihime's brother died and the day Naruto took her in. Within that time, Naruto had Urahara do his thing and find a way to contact Orihime's grandparents, which was a simple task for him. After contacting them and arranging a time to meet them, they had a talk about what they planned to do with their granddaughter. They decided that they would take her to live with them however; Orihime declined and said she wanted to say in Karakura with all her friends.

Of course, her grandparents said it wasn't a good idea but Naruto told them if she wanted to stay, he would watch after her. Since the past month, she's been staying with them she became more of a second daughter to him. Her grandparents were reluctant at first but eventually agreed seeing as how he took her in after their grandson's death.

With that settled they left Orihime in Narutos care and went back home. It wasn't long after that that Orihime decided to go back home to her apartment saying she wanted to live on her own. Naruto was against the idea as the rest of his family but he could see the determination in the young girl's eyes.

Therefore, he decided to let her despite what the other telling him not to. It was something she wanted to do on her own and he was going to let her even though it might be tough but he knew she would be able to handle it.

He then took her back to her apartment but before he was about to leave he told her not to worry about any expenses as he would pay for everything she needed. He also gave her something special that only she would have in all of Karakura town. She took it from him after seeing how cute it looked and said her goodbyes to him.

With nothing else he could do, he left her apartment thinking that he made the right choice of letting her leave by herself. Well, technically, she wasn't alone but still he had to wonder if it was the right decision.

Only time could tell if his decision was for the good, or the worst.

**XXX 4 Years Later XXX**

Four years had come and gone, like sand flowing through an hourglass, but within those four years, a lot has happen.

Asa who was just a novice when she started her shinigami training was now capable of handle all four arts of a shinigami with ease. Mastering her shikai to the point where she was able to use both her swords released forms at the same time. If they had to judge her strength they would have to say she could handle almost any lieutenant level shinigami and a hollow lower than a Menos Grande.

Despite all that, she still couldn't control her demonic chakra, as it would constantly go out of control causing her to go berserk with only her father, or Kyuubi, able to calm her down. She also wasn't able to do was catch either one of her parents at a simple game of tag.

Her appearance also made a drastic changed looking more like a spitting image of her mother minus the eyes and whisker marks. She even had the same bust size as her mother getting her father to dread the day she tries to bring some boy home, which he would probably kill.

Orihime who, just like Asa, bloomed into a beautiful young woman and was sought after by most boys but it was mostly due to her outward appearance. Who by the way looked a bit more developed them most girls her age and it didn't help that she was a bit of an air head but don't let that fool you. She was actually smart making top five in her class that she shared with not only Asa but Tatsuki and Ichigo as well as a few arrancars.

Tatsuki and Ichigo didn't change that much except that Tatsuki stayed in karate but still had that tomboyish look she had as a child and Ichigo. Well, the only noticeable change he had was growing taller and losing that childlike appearance he had as a kid and replaced it with a permanent scowl.

The group of arrancars, who adapted to everyday life in the human world, managed not to blow their cover and fit in nicely in the society. Nel and Tia worked their way up at the bar the bar they worked at to the point that the two now own it and were managing it fine with a little help from both Naruto and Kuroun. As for Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sung, well, since they all managed to control their new powers they wasn't that much left for them to do. Therefore, Naruto got the bright idea to send them to school.

None of them had an idea what a school was, except Sun-Sung thanks to the internet, and after he explained what it was. Apacci and Mila Rose both agreed against it but fell to death ears when Tia said that they would have to listen to what Naruto said.

In the end, all three of them enrolled into Karakura high and into the same class as Asa, Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Orihime.

You can say it was a once in a lifetime experience for everyone in that class.

Out of all of them, Ichigo was the one who was about to change. For the better or worse, no one could say but one thing was certain.

Fate had decided it before it even happened that what was about to happen to Ichigo was supposed to happen. It was inevitable, but if you were to put the blame on someone, it would be Ichigo himself. As he possessed a huge amount of spiritual pressure but in his defense, he was unaware of it.

However, it was for that one reason, and that reason alone, that everything that was about to happen to him was cause of it.

**XXX Somewhere in Karakura Town XXX**

In the midst of the busy town of Karakura, a tall young high school student who had a face that made him looked mad for some reason. He wore a gray blazer jacket with matching pants, orange color hair, and brown eyes. He was carrying a school bag with him and had a permanent scowl on his face.

This boy was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki a fifteen-year-old high school student who was on his way home until he spotted something that pissed him off.

It was a knocked over glass vase that belonging to a young girl who died there by a bunch of skaters.

Ichigo being the person he was now immediately went over to the skaters and kicked one of them in the back. Sending the man flying of his skateboard and face first into the cement.

"You guys have two option either you leave peacefully or I make you leave," Ichigo voiced getting weird looks from the skaters behind him.

"What the… who the hell is this kid," one of the skaters asked.

"Who I am, is none of your damn business. Now are you going to leave or do I have to make you."

However before any of the skater could answer him the man he kick spoke as he slowly got up.

"You got a lot balls to kick a man when he's not looking and demand him to leave at that."

"I could care less what punks like you think of me. Now hurry up and get the hell out of here before I make you. My patience is running short and you assholes aren't helping."

"What was that?!"

Ichigo just sighed at the man before repeating himself once again.

"I said, I could care less what punks like you think of me. Now hurry up and get the hell out of here before I make you. Did you get it that time or do you need to clean the wax out of your ears."

The man in front of him just snarled at him before charging at him.

"That's it your dead!"

While the man charged at him all Ichigo did was lift his leg up and kicked the man straight in th face stopping him in mid-step getting shocked looks from the three skaters behind him.

"He knocked down Toshi-bro, twice," the three skaters said in unison.

"Who the hell is this kid?"

"I don't know but he looks dangerous. I mean just look at his face. It screams "I'm going to kill you!"

"I think we should get the hell out of here before it's too late."

"What about Toshi-bro?"

"We can come back and get him later. I don't want to end up like he did."

Before any of them could leave Ichigo, who finished kicking the hell out of the man that tried to attack him, pointed towards the now broken vase and spoke.

"All of you idiots look over there!"

As demanded, the three skaters looked to where Ichigo was pointing too afraid that he would attack them next if they didn't.

"What do you think that is?"

He then pointed at the man with a striped headband on.

"You over there with the gay looking headband answer the damn question."

The man he pointed at looked a bit dumbfound at what he said before answer the question.

"Uh… it looks like it was for the kid who died here recently."

In the blink of an eye Ichigo moved and kick the man in the face whilst saying, "That's a damn good answer."

He then looked at the remaining two before he said, "Question number two? Why the hell is it knocked over."

"That's because w-we knocked it over while skating."

"I see… then you should apologize to her then!"

As he said that, he pointed to the area a next to him where a young girl with blood on half of face and two pigtails was floating. Getting the two men to scream before they started to apologize then hurry up and pick up their friends and ran off. The only problem was that they couldn't see the young girl but just the thought alone was enough to scare them.

Moreover, the look on Ichigo's face was fare scarier to them then the ghost.

"If they're this scared they probably won't be coming back. Sorry about using you like that."

"It's fine besides, I'm the one who asked you to chase them away. It's the least I can do," the young girl told him.

"I'll bring you some flowers tomorrow."

"Thanks again, mister."

"Don't mention it but do me one favor though."

"What would that be?"

"Hurry up and go to haven already."

That was all Ichigo asked as he walked away leaving the young ghostly girl as he made his way home.

xxxxxx

Soon as Ichigo arrived at his house, he walked in announcing he was home only to receive a kick to the face as greeting.

"You're late Ichigo," his proud father exclaimed. "Do you know what time it is, you delinquent son of mine. You know dinner is severed at seven."

"What the hell is a matter with you! That's no way you're supposed to treat your son who just returned from preforming a damn exorcism."

"Yeah, yeah, that's no excuse for being late, now is it."

"Why you…!"

"What? You want to go tough guy."

With a fierce yell, both Ichigo and his father charged at each throwing punches left and right forgetting they were in a house.

"Oh, would you two stop it already. Your food is getting cold," Yuzu, Ichigo's younger sister, said.

"Aw, just leave them alone, Yuzu, and give me another bowl of rice," Karin, Ichigo other younger sister, told her.

"Could you give me one as well," Asa voiced, who was sitting at the kitchen table in her school uniform eating, getting Ichigo to stop midway of punching his father in the face.

"A-Asa, What are you doing here," he asked her while Yuzu passed her a bowl full of rice.

"What? A close friend can't come to see you when they know something troubling you," she replied.

However, before he could answer her back his father cut him off.

"You let your guard down, Ichigo!"

The next thing Ichigo felt was a right hook to the side of his face sending him rolling back into the front door.

"You're too weak if a punch like that is enough to knock you down. You need more discipline."

"Shut the hell up, old man."

"Those are some mighty words coming from a brat who just got knocked down."

"I'll show you who the brat is!"

Ichigo the stood up and charged at his father who was ready for him and when he was in range, he threw a punch at him. Only for his son to dodge it who land a punch of his own into is face sending him rolling into the wall behind him.

Seeing that his father was dealt with he turned his attention towards Asa before asking.

"Now would you please tell me why you're really here."

"Like I said, I only came here to see what was troubling you."

"Then why are you having dinner with my sisters."

"Since you weren't here they offered me some and I couldn't turn them down."

"You mean you couldn't turn down free food."

He then saw Asa tense up a bit before she started to eat the rest of her food ignoring his statement.

"It's fine; we have plenty. Besides it was us who asked her if she wanted to eat."

"That's the problem. Once you ask an Uzumaki to eat they'll stay until they're full."

"It's not our fault we have a high metabolism."

"More like an endless stomach if you ask me."

"Sh… Shut up, ghost boy."

"Ghost boy…!"

Before Ichigo could say anything else, Yuzu cut him off.

"Speaking of ghosts you have a visitor, Ichigo," Yuzu voiced getting Ichigo to notice a ghost was floating next to him.

"What the hell! Dammit, every time I get rid of them they just keep coming back. It's starting to piss me off."

"Well it serves you right. Endless stomach," Asa told him mumbling that last part.

"Why can't you all just leave me alone."

"You must feel lucky, Ichigo. Not only can you see, touch, and talk to ghost but they just can't leave you alone." Karin said dryly.

"I'm jealous. All I can see is a blur but you, Ichigo and even Asa can see ghost. It's not fair," Yuzu complained.

"I don't know what you're talking about since I don't believe in ghost," Karin replied.

"Even if you were capable of see ghosts it's not as cracked up as some people say it is and it gets kind of annoying," Asa added placing her chopsticks down.

"You can't mean that and, Karin, how could you say you don't believe in ghost even though you can see them."

"Even if I can see them as long as I don't believe in them. They don't exist."

"Wow. that's cold," Asa voiced.

Whilst they talked among themselves, Ichigo was trying to get the ghost who was following him to go away. Never paying any attention to his father who was slowly making his way over towards him but by the time he did it was too late.

"You left your guard down again," Isshin exclaimed putting Ichigo in an arm lock on the floor.

With his anger already high from what happen already today, his father putting him in an arm lock was the last straw before he blow his top.

"That's it," he yelled sending his father flying back into the same wall as he stood up. "I'm going upstairs to my room!"

"Wait, Ichigo, what about your dinner," Yuzu called out.

"I'm not hungry."

Then next thing they all heard was Ichigo's door slam shut.

"Way to go dad now he's mad," Karin told him getting him to look at her.

"Me, why is it my fault."

"It's because he's already having a hard time as it is. With more ghosts, hanging around him more than usual and having you fight with all the time. I can see why he's mad."

"Wait! He talks to you about these things!"

"Anyway, I'll take his dinner to him later."

"But why does he talk to you about stuff like that and not his own father."

"That because you have the communication skills that of a child. I wouldn't talk to you about any of my problems either."

Hearing his daughter say such words was like driving a nail through his heart causing him to walk slowly towards a giant poster of his wife.

"Masaki, our daughters are being mean to me again! All I'm trying to do is be a good father to them. What should I do!"

"Well for starters how about you take that ridiculous poster of mom down."

'I'm surprised he still has that up,' Asa thought.

She then saw Yuzu fixing Ichigo some dinner and was about to take it up to him before she stopped her.

"I can take that up to Ichigo for you."

"No, that's alright I can do it."

"I insist. Besides I have to talk to him about something anyways."

"Well, I guess it's alright but make sure he eats it. I don't like it when he skips dinner."

"Don't worry I will."

With that, Asa took the tray of food for Ichigo and made her way upstairs towards to his room. When she reached his door she knocked on it before entering and getting Ichigo, who was sitting at his desk, to turn her way as if he was caught doing something he shouldn't.

"Hey, you can at least wait until I tell you to come in."

"Why? It's not as if you were doing anything indecent unless… you were planning to!"

"N-No," he exclaimed with a blush on his face getting Asa to laugh.

"I was just joking so you can calm down."

"Well do me a favor and don't. Most of your jokes aren't funny."

"That's a little harsh, but anyway, Yuzu fixed you some dinner. So you better eat it unless you want to get an earful from her."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. Just put here on my desk."

Doing as he asked she placed the tray of food on his desk before sitting on his bed and gave him a worried look as she watched him eat.

"Is there something wrong," he asked as he felt her staring.

"Are you sure everything is alright."

He just rolled his eyes at her before giving her a reply, "For the thousandth time, yes everything's fine. So quit asking me that."

"If you say so, it's just that. It seems like something's bothering you."

"Well, there's not. Therefore, you don't have to worry about me besides isn't it getting late. You don't want your dad to find out that you were late coming home because you were at a boy's house. He would probably just scold you but if he were to find out it was my house you were at he'd probably kill me. So do me another favor and please go home, for my sake."

"Fine you big baby; I'll go home. It's not as I'm the only girl who's been in your room. Oh, wait, it is," she teased getting him to blush again.

"Sh… Shut up."

"Well just take care of yourself, okay."

"Yeah, I hear yeah."

Asa they stood up and opened the door to his room to see Isshin kneeling on the floor with a small glass to his ear.

"Does your father always do that," she asked getting Ichigo to see his father by his door.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing. Are you spying on us."

Isshin then realized that Asa had open the door and panicked before saying something.

"Nope. Just testing the glass seeing if it works. Right Yuzu."

Not getting a response from his daughter, he looked over to his side to see she wasn't there.

"Yuzu, you traitor."

Isshin they quickly stood up and ran downstairs leaving both Asa and Ichigo who were shaking their heads.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow then."

"Likewise."

She then left his room closing the door behind her leaving Ichigo alone to finish his dinner. Soon as he was done he decided he was going to bed however, before he could he saw something out of the ordinary. A girl, who somehow appeared in his room from thin air, wearing some kind of samurai outfit and landed in the middle of his room then whispered something.

"It's near…."

Before she could finish her sentence, a swift kick to the back interrupted her.

"It's near, my ass," Ichigo exclaimed as he looked at the petty girl on the floor. "Now who the hell are you and how did you magically appear in my room."

The girl was too dumbfounded to answer her but did have one question on her mind that prompted her to ask.

"You… You can see me?"

"Of course I can see you. How the hell did you think I kicked you, dumbass."

Just as the girl was about to respond the door to Ichigo's room suddenly open and his father started yelling.

"Ichigo what the heck are you doing talking to yourself. Is there another ghost bothering you. If so both of you need to shut the hell up."

Ichigo's eyebrow just twitched at his father sudden outburst before speaking.

"No, I wasn't talking to some ghost. I was talking to this chick right here who somehow managed to break in."

Isshin just stared blankly at his son while scratching his face before saying, "What chick? I don't see anyone there. If you have some imaginary friend, I don't know about. You both are going to need to shut up because I'm trying to watch TV."

He then closed his son's door before heading back downstairs leaving Ichigo with a dumbfound look on his face.

"What the heck just happen. Why didn't he see her."

"It's useless. Ordinary humans aren't able to see me because I'm a shinigami."

"A shin… gami?"

The girl only nodded in reply before she started to explain what she was and what her job was.

"I see… so you are a shinigami and come from a place called the Soul Society to exterminate an evil spirit. All right, I can believe you… when pigs fly! Who in their right mind would believe a story like that!"

"What! You're telling me you can see ghost but you won't believe me when I say that I'm a shinigami."

"You got that right! I've never seen a shinigami before and frankly, if I don't see it; I don't believe it. However, since my father couldn't see you I'll acknowledge that you're not human but other than that, I could care less. So how about you go home you little brat."

'L… Little brat.'

The so-called Shinigami suddenly turned around and shouted something at Ichigo he didn't understand.

"Bakudo #1: Restrain!"

Soon as she said those words, some imaginary force pulled Ichigo's arms behind him back causing him to fall face first into his floor.

"What… What did you do to me," he exclaimed, struggling to get his arms free.

"Something called Kido, an advance incantation that only we shinigami can use and another thing. Even though I may look like this, I've been alive for ten times longer then you have. "

Ichigo just stared up at the girl as he wasn't sure what she said were true but how she was acting, he could say she was telling the truth.

"Usually, I'd kill people like you but the spiritual law states that we can't kill human who we weren't ordered to kill. So constricting your movements will have to do."

She then slowly unsheathed her blade getting Ichigo's eyes to widen thinking she was going to kill him after all despite what she said however, that was the case. As he saw her turn her sword around so the bottom of the handle was facing down and brought it down on the ghost that was next to him.

"No… I don't want to go to hell yet," the ghost voiced.

"Do not fear… you're not going to hell but the Soul Society. Unlike, hell… it's a peaceful place."

A bright light suddenly engulfed the ghost before disappearing with only a black swallow-tailed butterfly in its place.

"What did you do…?"

"I set him to the Soul Society. It's called a soul burial or what you humans call "going to heaven." It's a shinigami's duty to not only kill hollows but to send wandering souls to the Soul Society."

"Hollows?"

Seeing the confused look on his face the girl sighed knowing that she would have to explain.

"All right now listen up because I'm only going to say this once."

She then began to explain how there were two types of soul's pluses and hollows. That it was a shinigamis duty to send the pluses to Soul Society whilst killing hollows before they could do any harm. As she explained it, she used kiddy-like drawing to help explain.

"Do you understand now."

"I get the midst of it but can I ask you one question though."

"Yes, what is it."

"Why the hell do you drawing suck so bad."

Her only reply was to draw a French mustache on his face.

"You bitch!"

"I'll ignore your comment since I have to get back to what I was doing before you rudely interrupted me."

"You're talking about looking for those hollow things, right."

He only saw her nod before asking her something else.

"So if you're here then that means there's a hollow around here as well, am I correct."

"Yes, you're correct."

"Then why the hell are you just standing here talking to me instead of do you your job, dammit!"

The girl's eyebrow twitched at what he said before saying, "Well you see… I can't sense its presence anymore."

"What do you mean you can't sense it…?"

Just then, he heard a loud roar getting him to freeze.

'What the hell was that,' he thought before looking back at the girl. "Hey shini-whatever."

"It's shinigami, and what do you want now"

"What do you mean what do you want. Didn't you hear that loud roar just now."

"Loud roar? What are you talking about."

That's when she heard the roar Ichigo was talking about causing her eyes to widen.

'That was defiantly a hollow but why does it sound like there is still interference. More importantly, how was this boy able to hear it before I was,' she thought but the sound of someone screaming interrupted her.

'That was Yuzu's voice," Ichigo thought but then saw the girl about to leave his room. "Hey were the hell are you going!"

"You heard it. That was the voice of a hollow and it's shinigami's duty to kill them. So stay here."

"Don't feed me that bullshit! It's my family who's being attack so hurry up and release me so I can save them."

"What are you saying? Even if you were to fight, you wouldn't be able to do anything. So just leave it to me and stay here and be quiet."

The girl then opened the door to leave only to see Ichigo's sister, Karin, lying on the floor.

"Ichi… go, you're okay. That's good…it hasn't come here yet. It all happen so fast… first blood started to pour out of dad's back. Then Yuzu and I were suddenly attack while we were still in shock. Ichigo you have to get out of here before it's sees you…."

She then fell unconscious causing Ichigo to fear the worst and try to force himself up.

"What are you doing? If you try to force yourself free your soul will…!"

Before she could finish her sentence, she saw the unbelievable as Ichigo broke free from her kido spell.

'Impossible! To break free form a kido spell with human strength alone is unheard of. Just who is this kid…?'

Still in shock from what she witness she just watched as Ichigo grab a bat and run out his room.

Ichigo, who was already downstairs saw his father lying on the floor with blood on his back and fear the worst before he saw what caused all this.

'That's what a hollow is…," he thought as he looked at the monstrosity being before him seeing it had some kind of mask and a huge hole in its chest.

He then felt his body start to shake.

'Why am I shaking? Am I scared of this thing?'

Before he could answer his own question, he saw Yuzu in the hollow's hand. Causing him to shake off all the fear form his body before he blindly charged at the hollow before him. Not caring what happens to him long as he could save his sister from that monster.

Unfortunately, as he charged at the hollow it saw him coming and in one swift motion, it swung its giant fist at him knocking him back before he even realized it.

"Damn…," he coughed as he looked up and saw the hollow was ready to strike him again.

The shinigami girl, who was currently heading towards the hollow after she saw it punch Ichigo, stopped dead in her tracks after she, and Ichigo, saw the hollow's arm that was carrying Yuzu suddenly sever.

The hollow, now with a severed arm, roared in pain as blood spurted from its injured arm as it's hand released its hold on Yuzu causing her to free fall. If it weren't for Ichigo's quick reaction and catching her, she would've hit the ground headfirst.

However, what Ichigo and the shinigami girl both wanted to know was what caused the hollow's arm to, suddenly, sever like that. As they looked around, they both saw a giant four-pointed shuriken stuck to the side of his house.

xxxxxx

Not far from where Ichigo and the shinigami were located was a girl in her teens that had long purple flowing hair tied into a ponytail with a golden ribbon. She wore an orange over shirt with two stapes on her shoulders and a large golden beige sash around her waist. Under the over shirt she wore a back less, black sleeveless, shirt with matching black pants that looked skintight and wore a brown shoes designed for stealth. Another thing she wore was a golden beige-like neck warmer and a fox-like mask to hide her face.

(A/N: For her mask think of the fox mask from the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time but just black and white.)

This was none other than Uzumaki Shihouin Asa who was currently perched on a rooftop as she just arrived after sensing a hollow. It was normal for her to sense them every so often and would sometime take care of them if needed.

However, when she sensed this hollow and realized how close it was to her Ichigo's house she quickly came in a hurry. By the time she arrived, the hollow was already attacking and had Yuzu captive. Before she could make her move, she saw Ichigo run out only for the hollow's fist to plow into him. Next, she saw the hollow about to attack him again but this time she wasn't going to let it.

Therefore, she formed a shadow shuriken and pumped some wind chakra into it before she threw it aiming for the hollow's arm that was holding Yuzu. Freeing her and Stopping the hollow from attacking Ichigo, killing two birds with one stone.

"Man that was close but I better finish it now before anything else happens."

With that on her mind she made another shadow shuriken and was about to throw it at the hollow's mask but someone stopped her.

"That's enough Asa," a familiar voice said to her getting her to tense up.

She then slowly turn to face the person she knew who was behind her.

"H-Hi, daddy," she spoke her voice crackling a bit.

Standing behind her was her father, Uzumaki Naruto, who didn't look like he was happy as he looked down at his daughter.

"Is that all you have to say. Do you know what time it is."

"Late."

"It's more than just late, Asa. It's close to midnight and here your mother and I thought you were at Orihime's, but no. You were out hunting hollows again. Haven't I told you to leave it to the shinigamis from the Soul Society."

"I know, I know, and I wasn't hunting hollows… this time. It's just I sensed a hollow by Ichigo's house and came here to find out why. I was about to kill it before you stopped me," she explained then wondered. "Why did you stop me? You know what, forget it I have to hurry up and stop that hollow before Ichigo and his family are killed."

She then got ready to throw her shuriken at the hollow but her father stopped her once again by grabbing her wrist before she could throw it.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't interfere."

"What? What the heck are you saying! If I don't do anything Ichigo and his family might die!"

Asa then looked back Ichigo's house just in time to see the hollow bite the shinigami's body.

"Look! Now that Shinigami's hurt if we don't do something now they all might die."

"Don't worry about it."

"What?!"

Asa was too dumbfounded to say anything more as she couldn't believe what her father just said.

"Me, your uncle Urahara, and even your mother, knew this day might happen and all agreed if it did, not to interfere."

"How can you do that! He doesn't even have the means to protect himself or his family and you all agreed to let it happen without lifting a finger. That's… That's just not right!"

"Asa, you have to understand…"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because Asa interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear your damn excuses. Maybe you can sit back and watch someone defenseless slaughter right before you but I can't. If you're not going to do anything, then I will!"

Without another word, Asa dashed to where the hollow was leaving her father behind.

"Asa… damn that girl if she just let me explain. I would have told her this was the only way for him to gain his shinigami powers without us revealing ourselves."

He just stood there as he watched his daughter make her way towards Ichigo.

Asa, who was just about to reach where Ichigo was, saw her friend impale himself with the other shinigami's zanpakuto before there was a sudden flash of light causing her to shield her eyes.

xxxxxx

Soon after Ichigo implied himself with the shinigami's zanpakuto, who called herself Kuchiki Rukia, he felt a sudden surge of power flow through him. As if some spirit possessed him, he unsheathed the huge zanpakuto strapped to his back and charged at the hollow before him. Slicing it's arm off with ease like a hot knife through butter before he started chopping it down to size and slicing it's mask killing it instantly.

Rukia, along with Asa, just started at the new Ichigo before them as he wore the robes all shinigami wore but were more surprised by the size of his zanpakuto. As it was about the length of his body.

Once the hollow dissipated, Ichigo turned around to face Rukia but before he spoke, he spotted someone he didn't know.

"Who the hell are you?"

Hearing Ichigo's voice caused Asa to come to her senses and realized that he was looking at her.

"Oh… me," she replied.

"Yeah you. Who else would I be talking to."

"Oh, well, I'm uh…," she began before he voice trailed off. 'Crap what I'm going to do now. I can't say 'oh, it's me Asa your childhood friend. That would blow my cover but what should I say,' she thought before coming up with something . "K-Kumori… my name is Kumori."

(A/N: Kumori is another way to say shadow in Japanese.)

"Kumori? Your saying your name is shadow."

Asa just nodded in reply.

"Kind of lame don't you think."

"Like strawberry is any better," she replied dryly.

"It doesn't mean strawberry! It means 'to protect on thing,' dammit," he exclaimed then wondered how this person knew his name. "Wait, how do you know that my name could mean strawberry. I never introduce myself."

His sudden accusation caused her to realize her mistake, and her father to face palm, as she saw him eyeing her.

"Now that I get a good look at you. You remind me of someone I know. A girl who never stops asking if I'm all right and is always eating my food. Even your hair looks just like hers."

Her eyebrow just twitched under her mask at what he said before saying, "Nope, this is the first time we ever met, but would you look at the time. I should be going since the hollow here is already dealt with."

Not giving him a chance to reply she threw a smoke bomb down at the ground covering her smoke before she shunpoed away.

When the smoked cleared, Ichigo saw that the girl, who was there a moment ago, was gone and only thought of one thing.

'Smoke bomb? Is she some kind of ninja?'

**XXX Back With Naruto XXX**

Naruto just stood on the spot where his daughter was moments ago and watched everything unfold before him. Even the part when his daughter almost blew her own cover getting him to face palm. When she returned to where he was, all he could do was shake his head hat her as she stood up and removed her mask.

"Don't even say it."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

She just started at her father before saying, "So you knew this whole time, didn't you."

"Knew what?"

"That Ichigo was going to gain his Shinigami powers."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly."

"It was fifty/fifty chance he either gained his shinigami powers or died trying."

"What? You mean he could've died."

"Of course he could've died, but lucky for us he didn't."

"But I still don't understand how you all knew this was going to happen and could just sit back and do nothing."

"Don't think to cruel of us but it was the only way for him to gain his dormant powers."

"The only way. That doesn't make any sense. If you wanted him to gain his shinigami powers you could've done it yourselves."

"That's not possible."

"How come and don't give me any bullshit answer either."

Naruto just stared at his daughter before explaining their reasons for not making Ichigo into a shinigami.

"In case you have forgotten we're still in hiding from the Soul Society and to make Ichigo into a shinigami ourselves. Means showing him we're shinigamis as well."

After her father explained it to her that way she felt kind of bad at the way she talked to him and he saw that.

"It's just, unlike you, he didn't have a mother and father who happen to be shinigamis," he lied as he never told her that Isshin was a former shinigami. "That was the only way he could gain his dormant powers but anyway. We should get going unless you still have some more hollows to hunt, Kumori."

Asa just blushed as her father said the name she called herself then heard him chuckle.

"Shut up! I was on the spot and it was the only name I could think of at the time!"

"I wonder what your mother will think about your new name."

She just froze before she said, "Please don't tell mom. I'll never hear the end of it if you do."

"Well I guess I won't. Since you did save Ichigo's sister."

Asa then let out a sigh of relief before her and her father left as if they were never there but little did they know that this was the start of what would lead to a much greater problem.

**XXX Omake 2: Orihime's New Friend XXX**

After her grandparents agreed to let her stay in Karakura she decided that she wanted to live back at the apartment her and her brother shared. It was her way of staying close to him even if he wasn't their anymore and when she asked Asa's father if she could he eventually agreed.

Therefore, she packed her things and said goodbye to her friend and her family then left with her friend's father back to her apartment .

When they arrived, she had this uneasy feeling that crept up from the bottom of her stomach making her feel as if she had to puke. The feeling soon went away the moment Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her reassuring squeeze giving her the courage to go through with what she decided to do. They both then made their way up to her apartment door where she opened it and walked in followed by Naruto. Then noticed that the place was clean as if someone came in and cleaned it for her and when she turn to ask Naruto he spoke before she could.

"I came earlier and clean the place for you just the way it was when Asa and I came a month ago. The only thing that's different is the fridge is full of food so you don't have to worry about that. Cooking is a different story though and I'll ask Kuroun to teach you how tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. Uzumaki."

"Sure thing but before I go is there anything you need."

Orihime just shook her head as he done more than enough.

"Are you sure," he asked again only for her to nod her head. "Okay then."

Naruto made his way towards the door but looked back at Orihime and saw a small look of unsurety on her face causing him to stop.

'I'm not sure if I should give it to her or not but living on her own especially at her age. Is going to be tough and that look on her face is enough to tell me she's a bit unsure if she should go through with it.'

Still unsure if he should give her what he planned to give her, he just sighed and turned to face the small child before calling out to her.

"Orihime."

She looked at him when she heard her name.

"Y… Yes."

"There was something I wanted to give you before I leave."

"What is it."

"It's something special. That only you will have in all of Karakura town."

"Why is it so special.

"I'll explain why after I show it to you but first you have to close your eyes."

Orihime wasn't sure what he was talking about but listened to what he said and closed her eye.

After he made sure she had her eyes closed, he bit his right thumb, drawing blood from it, and went through a series of hand signs before he slammed his hand on the floor. In a silent poof of smoke that appeared where he slammed his hand was a small blond baby fox. It had sky blue colored eyes with the tips of its tails tinted white and was the size of football. Picking up the baby fox he looked back at Orihime, who still had her eyes closed, and spoke.

"You can open your eyes now."

Soon as she did, one of the most cutes things she'd ever saw was there to greet her.

"Is… Is that for me?"

"Yes it is, and his name his Fukushin. I know it's going to be tough to live on your own and I know you determine to do it. Therefore, I thought you might want someone, or something, to stay with you. Now what makes this fox so special is he will do almost whatever you ask him to and will only listen to you or me, and Asa."

(A/N: Fukushin means 'trusted friend' in Japanese.)

"Why Asa?"

"Well that's because this kind of fox is loyal to its master and it's master's kin or whoever I ask it to listen to."

He was the half-truth since he couldn't tell her that the reason it would listen to Asa was because she was the daughter of the new kyuubi.

"Now, if you want. I can let you have it."

Orihime wasn't sure if should take the fox from Naruto and was still debating whether she should until what she heard him say next.

"Don't think of him as a replacement for the gap your brother left. Nothing in this world will probably fill that but think of it as a way to help ease the pain, he left behind. As he will always be there for you and he'll never leave your side. The decision is still yours if you want him or not so I'll let you decide.

After he finished explaining, Orihime looked into the baby fox's eyes, with it staring back at her, and saw just how cute it was. It was as if a small bond formed between the two and she couldn't find it in her to say no.

Therefore, she came to a decision.

"I'll take him."

Soon as she said those words, the small fox jumped from Naruto's hands and right into Orihime's arms and started to lick her face.

"Looks like he wanted to stay with you as well."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to keep him," she asked once Fukushin stopped licking her face.

"Of course it is it was my idea. Well, with that done I guess I should be leaving."

"Okay and thank you for the fox."

"You're welcome."

Naruto then started to make his way towards the door before he remembered something.

"I almost forgot to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about any expenses as I will cover everything for you. All you have to do is ask me what you need and I'll get it for you."

"Are you sure. You're already doing more than enough for me."

"It's fine, besides I see you as another daughter then just one of my daughter's friends. Just remember if you need anything don't be afraid to ask me."

"Okay, I will."

With that said Naruto left leaving Orihime and Fukushin to themselves.

Orihime then looked at the time seeing it was getting late and had to take a bath so she look at her new friend/pet.

"Well Shin-kun, you want to take a bath with me."

Fukushin just yip in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She then made her way towards the bathroom to take bath with her new friend.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Well there you have it the twelfth chapter of this story that I hoped you enjoyed if not, I understand. They're a few things I'd like to say before you leave.**

**First is that I will be putting at least on omakes in the remanding chapters to help explain a certain part in the chapter that will tie itself in later on in the story. Take the omake you just read how I gave Orihime a fox so in later chapters. You'll always see Fukushin with Orihime and if you read my Heaven's Fallen Angel, you'll know that I gave Naruto a chocobo. So if anything happens in an omake it will be part of the main story but I'm still debating whether my first omake happened or not.**

**The Second thing I wanted to tell you is on November 6 and the 18****th**** I will be busy. On November 6, Halo 4 comes out and I will be picking it up at GameStop. Then a couple of friend and I will play the shit out of it then play on line. On November 18, the new Wii U comes out that I have preordered, and paid off, that I will pick up with a copy of The New Super Mario Bros Wii U and the same friends and I will be playing the shit out of that. It's also the premium Wii u, which is the black version with a bigger storage space and comes with a copy of Nintendo land. **

**I will be busy playing those all next month and if I have time, which will most likely not be the case, I will try to update one of my stories, but don't count on it. **

**Other than that, I don't have much to say, Linkmaster out. **


	13. The Two From Soul Society

**A/N: Before you say it, I already know that I lied and said I would update this chapter faster but I got a little side tracked. I started to push it off for later then just never go down to it you could say I was lazy. I also had to figure out where to start it as I was planning to write the chapter when Orihime's brother, Sora attacks her. The decided against it as it wouldn't have that much of Naruto in it, not that his chapter does either, and more of Asa instead. **

**Therefore, I decided to have a two month time skip to were Ichigo and Uryuu are fighting the shit ton of hollows. It not only pushes the story along but also brings it that much closer to when they invade the Soul Society. Where the story will take a different plot twist but not by much. It will start to change more once it enters the fake Karakura town arc and Aizen arc.**

**Until then the story will be the same as bleach but with my own twist to it.**

**Anyways, enjoy the thirteenth chapter of Kitsune Reaper.**

**Chapter 13**

**Uryuu's Grudge Match, The Two From Soul Society, and Let The Training Begin!**

**XXXXXX**

Two months have passed since that day the hollow attacked Ichigo and his family. It was also the same day he became a shinigami by taking a Rukia's powers. Ichigo was the only one out of his family that remembers what happened while they all believed it was an accident caused by a truck crashing into their house. He later found out that Rukia was the one who was behind it by erasing their memories of what really happened.

Asa, who went by the name Kumori at the time, was the only other person who still remembers what happened besides her family.

Once Ichigo went to school the next day, Asa acted as if she didn't know what happen that day. It was also when they met Rukia who was acting as the new transfer student. It was a big shock for Ichigo and a bit for Asa but she hid hers thanks to all the intense training she went through.

Ichigo then confronted Rukia who later told him that he would have to take over as shinigami of her district as he took most of her shinigami powers from her. He refused at first but after a small confrontation with a hollow, he changed his mind but told her it was his choice.

That's when Ichigo became a substitute shinigami and began killing hollows day in and day out.

As he did his duty as a substitute shinigami, Asa would secretly help him under her fake persona, Kumori, well as telling him better ways to kill a hollow.

Rukia under the impression that she was the only shinigami posted in this district asked whom Asa was and why she was in her district.

All she replied was that it was none of her concern and should focus on regaining her powers if she ever wanted to return to the Soul Society.

Rukia didn't like her answer but before she could try to force Asa to reveal who she was, she would always disappear when they finished killing there hollow.

Ichigo, who believed Kumori looked like Asa, didn't really care who she was as long as she would help make things easier for him she was welcomed to help.

Rukia only disagreed with him but dealt with it since there was nothing she could do about it with what power she had.

Everything was going fine until the day a hollow attacked Orihime.

That day Asa wasn't with her and was at home sparring with Sun-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose.

When she realized that the hollow was had appeared near her, she was too late to stop it from attacking. Luckily, Orihime wasn't hurt too badly and Ichigo was there to stop the hollow from killing her.

When she did arrive, she noticed Orihime's soul was out of her body and that Tatsuki was there as well as being attacked.

Enraged that her friends were hurt, she took it on herself to kill the hollow but when she was going to she saw who's face it was under the hollow's masked and froze.

The face belonged to someone she knew and that face was Orihime's older brother, Sora. Now she knew that hollows were human souls who shinigami's couldn't save but even so. She never thought she would ever run into a hollow she knew.

Even Orihime realized who the hollow was and after being attacked again from her hollowfied brother she was able to tell him what she had always wanted to after he had stabbed himself with Ichigo's zanpakuto.

However, that wasn't the only hollow that attacked one of their friends, as there was one more called Shrieker. A hollow that uses his tongue to create a high-pitched sound wave that causes the leaches he uses to explode.

The friend he targeted was Sado Yasutora who went by the nickname of Chad.

The hollow had used a bird that had a small boy's soul inside it that the hollow put in himself and used the bird to kill anybody who tries to help it. Chad just happened to be one of those people causing the hollow to attack him but thanks to his strong body, he was able to endure what the hollow threw at him.

While the hollow tried to kill Chad, Ichigo and Rukia were trying to find him and the hollow but as they were Karin appeared before the two. Ichigo was forced to take her home splitting up with Rukia as she continued chasing after Chad but before she could catch him the hollow attacked her.

After Chad heard the two fighting, he went to help her and the two were able to hold their own only for hollow to trap them by using his leaches.

That's when the small hollows it was using were killed just as Asa appeared and took the birdcage that was help hostage before tossing it to Chad. She then told him to take it along with Rukia and run away.

Doing as she asked, he ran while carrying the injured Rukia as the hollow asked who she was but could smell that she was a shinigami as well as something else. Not caring about the later as he was glad he could eat the shinigami in front him and started to attack Asa.

Unfortunate for him, Asa wasn't your average shinigami as she had mixed blood. Not only was she a part shinigami but she was also part hollow and demon with more than enough training to handle herself.

Therefore, when this hollow started attacking her, she was easily able to dodge all of his attacks as if it were child's play.

It was irritating the hollow to no end before it to shower her with leaches and before she could react, he set them off creating a huge explosion.

Believing he finally got the better of her he laughed but just before he could enjoy eating the supposed dead shinigami, he felt a sharp pain sliced through his mask.

The only word he could spout out was "impossible" before the gates of hell took him.

As it did, Ichigo arrived in his shinigami attire to see Asa standing just as the gate was closing with a zanpakuto that had a blue hilt in her right hand.

She only turned and told him that he was too late and took care of it just before her zanpakuto disappeared.

After that there were less hollows appearing so things started to settle down but as they say good things usually come to an end.

It all started soon after a show called "Journey to Bust Ghosts on Hollow Ground" came to Karakura where Ichigo met a man by the name of Kanoji Misaomaru. After saving him from a hollow attack the said man then made Ichigo his number on disciple but the real trouble had started when a boy by the name Ishida Uryuu who was also a classmate confronted Ichigo.

He also had a secret that he never revealed until he confrontation that he was what known as a Quincy, a race of human mediums that could detect hollows and later found a way to confront them.

Ever since then Ichigo had him on his mind even if he couldn't remember his name as did Asa who had one of the foxes in town to keep an eye on him.

Soon after their midterms were over Uryuu finally made his move by getting Ichigo to agree into having a match with him and not just any kind of match. It was to determine who could kill the most hollows.

To start the said match, Uryuu used something he call hollow bait that he broke and when he did hollows started appearing and putting a start to their little grudge match.

In the midst of their match both Orihime and Chad had awakened their dormant powers. Orihime's awoken when she saved Tatsuki and her fellow classmates from a hollow while Chad awoken his when he save Ichigo's sister, Karin.

They were both later taken to Naruto's house by Urahara, as his shop was located in the same place.

Once they had woken up, Orihime was the one who recognized not only where they were but Urahara as well.

The said man explained what happen to them then told them where to go if they wanted to watch what was going on.

As that the same time, Ichigo and Uryuu were talking about their reasons they were fighting. Uryuu was fighting to prove that there was no need for shinigamis while Ichigo was fighting because he didn't want anyone to become like him and his family.

As they were telling themselves this, a large group of hollows surrounded then and just before they could deal with them, someone decided to join in the fun.

**XXXXXX**

Surrounded by a vast variety of different looking hollows both Ichigo and Uryuu were literally back-to-back as they eyed which hollow to attack.

Right after they took out their targets, a girl with purple hair tied into a high ponytail and had a white and black fox mask covering her face appeared.

"You boys mind if I join."

She asked them as if they could decline while killed a few hollows before Uryuu said something unexpected.

"If this was any other time I would say no but seeing as we are in this predicament. Declining you offer would be stupid therefore, we would appreciate your help, Uzumaki," Uryuu said shooting down a several hollows.

Hearing her last surname being call caused her to tense up a bit before responding.

"Wh-What are you talking about? My name isn't Uzumaki, its Kumori."

"I would have to be a fool or an idiot not to realize who you were especially since you are the only girl I know with purple hair who ties it in a high ponytail."

As Uryuu continued to talk with Asa Ichigo, who was listening, killed the hollow that jumped at him before turning towards the purple haired girl.

"So you were really Asa this whole time."

Uryuu just sweat drop when he heard him say that.

'Ichigo are you really that dense not to recognize who she was.'

Asking himself that, he shot a few more arrows at the incoming hollows while Asa sighed.

"Looks like the cats out of the bag now."

Killing a few more hollows Asa jumped back and removed her mask to Ichigo's surprise.

"So you were really Asa! Why didn't you just say so in the first place instead of hiding it?"

"Yeah, like that wouldn't sound weird. What, did you want me to do go and say, "Hey Ichigo?! Now that you are a shinigami like me, you want to hunt down and kill hollows together."

"When you say it like that, it would sound weird even for you but did you have to use that mask."

"What's wrong with my mask?"

"I don't know it just looks weird on you."

"Really, but I thought it looked cute. I guess I should've gone with the original colors of yellow and black instead of white and black."

She looked at her mask as she thought that while at the same time dodging any hollows that attacked her.

"Who cares about the color?"

"I do, since I'm the one who picked it out."

"Would you two just forget about the mask already? We have something more important to take care of right now!"

"Shut it four eyes!"

Both Asa and Ichigo yell that getting Uryuu who look somewhat hurt by it.

'F-Four eyes….'

Ignoring Uryuu's feelings, Asa continued talking.

"Besides, it's your fault that these hollows are here in the first place."

"She's right! If you didn't use that hollow bait we or this entire town wouldn't be in this mess."

Uryuu's eyebrow twitched as they continued to blame him even if it was kind of his fault.

"We all can play the blame game but the fact remains that the hollows are here and it's up to us to get rid of them!"

He then shot a few more arrows not to just kill the hollows attacking him but to relief some of his anger as well.

Asa on the other hand just rolled her eyes before putting her fingers in a hand sign. The next thing both Ichigo and Uryuu saw were ten more Asa appear from thin air and start attacking the swarm of hollows in front of them.

They both were a bit stunned to see what she did but didn't have time to reflect on it as they had something more important to worry about and that was taking care of these hollows.

With the help of Asa's clones they easily took care of the huge swarm of hollows that surrounded them prompting Ichigo to ask what she did.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't act stupid! I'm talking about the crap load of look a likes that appeared out of thin air."

"Oh, those were my shadow clones. There's nothing to be surprised about."

"Nothing to be surprised about, ten more of you appeared out of nowhere and started attacking! Moreover, what the heck is a shadow clone?"

"It's a technique I can do that lets me make physical copies of myself. I thought ten would be enough and I was right but I can make more, a lot more."

Ichigo was a bit confused by what she said but before he could respond, Uryuu interrupted him.

"As interesting as your conversation sounds but would you mind telling me what the heck is that?"

Looking at him, they saw he was looking up at the sky and when they looked in the same direction, they saw what looked like a huge hollow's head pushing through a huge crack in the sky.

"What the hell is that?! It's so enormous! Is that even a hollow?"

"And how are we supposed to know that."

Asa was the only one who didn't say anything as she was too focused on the huge hollow before them.

'I… I've never seen a hollow that huge before. I didn't know that they could get that huge but I don't feel like I'm nervous, no, I feel like I want to fight it. Maybe I could try that jutsu on it.'

As she thought that both Ichigo and Uryuu were trying to figure out what there were going to do about the sudden huge hollow that appeared that they didn't realize more hollows were heading their way.

"Shit! Were got distracted by that huge thing that we left our guard open."

"Even so, how the heck are we going to fight all these hollows along with that huge one in the sky?"

"How the hell should I know?"

While those two argued, Asa continued to stare at the huge hollow in the sky never realizing another hollow was heading towards her.

"Asa, look out!"

Hearing Ichigo's voice snapped her from the state she was in, to see the hollow a few feet from her. She was a bit slow in getting herself ready to counter attack it but before she could the sound of canons being fired echoed around them.

In lighting speed invisible projectiles hit not only the hollow that was targeting Asa but also all the other hollows that were going after them tearing them to shreds.

When there was nothing left, the three looked where the projectiles were coming from to see a little girl no older then eleven holding an object wrapped in talismans. The object she was holding was twice the length of her body that was torn at the bottom.

The girl herself had black hair that had a purple tint to it with two pigtails and had a bang going down the middle of her face that parted just before her nose and went down to her checks. She also wore a white shirt that said Urahara's shop and had a knee length skirt with white dots on it.

Behind the small girl were three people to tall men and a small red headed child.

"It's not like you to space out like that Asa. Is something wrong?"

Asa looked at the person who asked her that, her uncle Urahara.

"N-No, I'm fine. Just surprised by how big a hollow could get, that's all."

"Is that so…."

Urahara looked at Asa from under his hat.

'That look she had while staring at that Menos Grande. I'm sure she was sizing herself up to it but I wonder if she has what it takes to kill it. She has been training with arrancars for quite a while now but is that enough to beat a Menos Grande.'

He could only ask himself that before changing his attitude into a more relaxed happy one.

"Well then, you can leave the small fry to us and concentrate on that big one over there."

Ichigo on the other hand didn't know what was going on and asked Urahara.

"You're one of Rukia's acquaintances that Geta Boushi guy but what are you doing here and how do you know Asa."

"Well, Ichigo, how Asa and I know each other will soon be revealed but for why I'm here, that I can answer. It's because were the rescue team but to be more precise were here to keep all the small fry off you three while you handle the big one."

"But…."

"Now's not the time to be idly chitchatting."

After interrupted him, he pointed at the Menos Grande that was slowly pulling his way out from the crack that it made in the sky.

"I-It's… coming out!"

Ichigo and Uryuu were both stunned at how big the hollow was getting as it slowly tore the sky apart revealing more of itself but not more than Rukia.

"No way… is that … a Menos…!"

It was all Rukia could say as she finally met up with everyone only to see the huge Menos Grande pull itself from the sky as Ichigo spoke.

"A Menos, what the heck is that?"

"It's a gigantic hollow that's born from hundreds of hollow that were mixed into one creating what you see in front of you. However, I only seen illustrations of it in texts books that gives it the name, "The Great Hollow, Menos Grande!"

Ichigo along with Uryuu were surprised by her words but Rukia didn't finish their and continued talking.

"They say that only the elite forces are able to handle it and that no shinigami alone is a match for it."

"I can see why? The sheer size of it is ridiculous," Uryuu added.

Ichigo could only agree with him but Asa on the other hand was thinking something else.

'So a lone shinigami is no match for a Menos Grande. Unless they are as strong as mom and dad there's no hope in defeating it. I'm sure I'm at least strong enough to defeat it as I can hold my own against Sun-Sung, Apacci, and Mila Rose. Those three are arrancars far above a Menos Grande, I suppose, but I could never really beat them. So to prove how strong I am, I'm gonna have to beat this huge hollow.'

While she thought this, the Menos opened his mouth and its tongue shot out impaling several hollows before it retracted it and eating them.

"It… It eats its own kind?!"

It was yet another surprising fact about this new hollow that caught Uryuu of guard but Ichigo just laughed.

"There's no way we can figure a way to beat a monster like that… therefor, we'll just have to cut the shit out of him until we take him down!"

Right after his sudden outburst he ran towards the huge hollow getting everyone's attention.

"Stop Ichigo, you can't fight something like that!"

Rukia was about to make her way to stop him but was intercepted by Urahara.

"U-Urahara, what are you doing? Do you intend to let Ichigo get killed!"

"Now why would I want to do that."

"Then get out of my way."

Again, Rukia tried to stop Ichigo but Urahara had stopped her by binding her with one of his spells.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do that, miss Kuchiki. If you could, please watch quietly as this is a crucial battle… to you and him."

Rukia didn't have a choice in the matter as she was bound by his spell but there was one thing Urahara failed to mention.

'It is also crucial for you as well, Asa.'

Since he known her she rarely spaced out as she did earlier. The only time he saw her do that was when she saw her father train both Nel and Tia. That was the first time she saw just how strong her father really was even if he wasn't showing his true strength. It was the same when she saw her mother train them and ever since then, she would always measure how strong she was by sparing against the other three arrancars.

After every spar, she would space out and could only guess she was telling herself she needed to get stronger. It could be the demon blood in her telling her to or perhaps something else. There was a chance that she felt as if she was only in their shadows as she is the daughter to two of the strongest shinigamis in Soul Society.

Either way, the gap between her parents was vast especial compared to her father and taking on a Menos is the only way to judge where she stands in comparison.

While Urahara could only guess all that, Ichigo was just about to reach the Menos Grande's foot.

When he did, he leaped into the air and swung his zanpakuto only for it to get stuck in its leg before it kicked him off sending him flying back where Uryuu was standing.

"Kurosaki, you idiot… what did that accomplish!"

Not waiting for a response, he shot an arrow at the hollow only for it to have no effect

'As I thought, I didn't have any effect which means I won't be able to do anything at this rate.'

Looking over at the still down Ichigo slowly getting to his feet he asked him what was going through his head.

"Kurosaki, what were you thinking when you ran off."

"He was probably thinking of chopping it down to size until its head was close enough to strike, am I right," Asa stated.

Uryuu looked back to see Asa calmly making her way over towards them as Ichigo got to his feet.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Were you planning to do the same."

"Don't lump me with your stupid ideas."

"Wha… then what would you have done then, oh smart one."

"I would have run up his body and slammed one of my jutsus into his face ending his worthless existence."

"Ha! As if, there's no way you could do that."

"You wanna bet."

"Why the hell not, it's not like you can anyways."

"We'll see about that."

Will you two stop fighting we have to come up with some kind of… what the?!"

As Uryuu tried to stop the two from auguring with one another, he accidentally touched Ichigo's zanpakuto causing his quincy bow to expand.

"I-Ishida, what the hell happen to your bow?"

Ignoring his question, he looked from his bow to Ichigo's zanpakuto.

"This is Kurosaki's power… it's flowing inside me. Does that mean he's unconsciously releasing a huge amount of reiatsu. If so, then perhaps I could…."

Breaking from his thoughts, he looked at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, I have an idea."

xxxxxx

After being told to stay here and watch what was going on, both Orihime and Chad stood on top of a building a far distance away from where Ichigo and the other were.

It was hard for them to comprehend if what was happening were real but the more they tried to deny it the more it sounded true to them.

It was especially hard on Orihime as she remembered watching Ichigo fight her brother but when she saw Asa with him. She remembered the girl who helped Ichigo fight her brother that day and couldn't believe that it was her best friend.

Chad was in a similar boat as he seen Ichigo transform into a shinigami and was saved by the same girl only for her to turn out to be a classmate.

It was a lot for him to take in but didn't show it as he never really shows any of his emotions at all.

The two continued to watch as everything unfolded in front of them.

"So is this what Urahara wanted us to choose. About which path we should take."

Chad just stayed silent as she asked him that as he didn't know what think.

"Sado-kun what are we supposed to do…."

Again, Chad stayed silent. He wasn't sure what to say he was still trying to figure out what his power meant. At first, he thought he should be using it to protect those who couldn't but now. Now he wasn't sure of that anymore, everything that he was watching in front of him was still new to him and he was sure Orihime felt the same.

xxxxxx

When Uryuu finished explaining his plan, he got things ready and waited for Ichigo to do his part.

"Are you sure this is the best plan you could think of, Ishida," Asa asked.

The reason she asked was cause Uryuu was currently kneeling on one knee with Ichigo's zanpakuto strapped on top of his head.

"I have to agree with her. This isn't a really thought out plan."

"Just shut up and grab hold of your zanpakuto and unleash your full power."

"What do you mean full power? I thought I was always at full power."

"What?"

Both Uryuu and Asa said that as they looked at Ichigo.

"What, so you're telling me you're not always at full power, Asa?"

"No, I know how to control mine."

"Huh… and here I thought you were always at your maximum power."

"So you're saying that you are always at your maximum," Uryuu asked.

He was finding it hard to believe that was true.

"I guess. I don't really know myself. I just figured that if I went full power, I would have no problem fighting hollows.

Even Asa was having a hard time believing it as she would have a hard time always fighting at full power and wondered how Ichigo could.

However, before any of them could argue any further they all felt an immense amount of reiatsu being building up and both Asa Rukia knew what it was.

'He's charging a cero.'

As they both thought the same thing, Ichigo gripped his zanpakuto and looked at straight at the Menos before charging towards it.

All three of them were shocked when Ichigo ran towards the Menos but before any of they could do anything to stop him, the Menos shot off his cero at him.

Somehow, Ichigo was able to stop it from crushing him and held his own but even so, it was still too great for him to handle.

Then form nowhere another pressure could be felt and both Uryuu and Asa could feel it coming from Ichigo.

The next thing anyone saw was the said boy swinging his sword and unleashing an attack that cut the Menos almost in half.

His sudden attack was enough to force the giant hollow back to where it came from but before it could, Asa took her stance and formed a rasengan in her right arm.

"Uzumaki…."

It was all Uryuu could utter as he watched a blue orb appear in her hands just before she took off running at the retreating hollow.

'Alright, here's my chance to determine where I stand with my parents. If I can destroy this huge hollow then it means I'm getting one-step closer towards where my parents' levels are. So here goes nothing!'

She ran towards the Menos with that one thought on her mind and once she reached him. She jumped onto his body and applied chakra to her feet so she could run up and make her way towards its face. Once she was close enough, she jumped onto its nose before she ran towards the main part of its face.

"Take this you over grown hollow."

Thrusting her hand forward she shoved her rasengan right into the Menos's face.

"RASEN…."

As she called out her the first part of her jutsu, she applied some more chakra into her rasengan just before calling out that last part of its name.

"BLAST!"

In that split second, her rasengan shot off a huge blast that was meant to blast right through the Menos's head however, when the attacked finished. There was only a large crack in the Menos's mask instead causing her eyes to widen before she jumped back and watched it disappear.

Urahara who was watching everything realized something when he watched Asa last attack.

'So she still can't master that jutsu as Naruto said. She messed up in the last second causing most of her attacks power to diminish before the final blow. If she had done it correctly, she would have most likely killed that Menos Grande."

Even though she had failed in doing what she hoped, Urahara was still impressed as most can't even harm a hollow such at that. Asa has already proved to be an excellent shinigami as she had already mastered using two shikai at once all that she has trouble with is controlling her power when she needs it most. If she could climb over that obstacle, who knows how strong she could become.

Once she landed back on the ground, Ichigo had a smug look on his face as he walked over towards her.

"Looks like I won the bet."

"Yeah, yeah…."

She just waved it off before turning to face him but once she got a good look at him, he didn't look so well.

"So, what do… I … win…."

Before Ichigo could finish his sentence, he suddenly fell over face first.

"That's weird… I can't move my body."

That's when his zanpakuto started to act weird as if it were changing forms and released a huge amount of reiatsu.

Since Uryuu was so close to Ichigo, his bow expanded again and he realized what was happening.

'It's happening again, but why is Kurosaki's zanpakuto acting this way.'

As he tried to figure you that out he came to one conclusion.

"It's because he unleashed reiatsu causing his zanpakuto to go haywire, which means if keeps this up. It might explode!'

Despite his feeling towards shinigamis, he grabbed his quincy bow and shot off an arrow then continued to shot off more but as he did, his arms started to tear from the immense pressure.

"What… what are you doing?"

"Shut up, Kurosaki. I know what I'm doing."

"But if you keep at it you'll lose your arm."

"I said shut up! I told you I hate shinigamis but if you die, we won't be able to settle things. So you better not die on me because I still have to beat you!"

Silencing Ichigo, Uryuu continued to shoot off his arrow despite the damage to his arms but even after shooting as many arrows he could, it still wasn't enough.

Ichigo's sword was still going haywire and he was going to force himself to continue shooting off his arrows if it wasn't for Asa stopping him.

"Ishida, if you continue as you are you'll destroy your arms."

"I know that but if I don't do this Ichigo will die."

"I know… that's why I will take over."

"Take over, but how…?"

Asa didn't answer him, instead she just stepped onto Ichigo's zanpakuto at immediately felt his reiatsu rush through her whole body.

'Even after what Ishida did you still have so much reiatsu left. Just how much do you possess Ichigo."

Quickly as she asked herself that she pushed it aside as there was more important things to worry about like saving her childhood friend's life.

'If I make a reiatsu version of the rasen-blast, it should have the same effect as what Ishida was doing.'

Going with that idea, she started to form a reiatsu rasengan in her right hand but instead of the usual palm size rasengan a beach ball size one formed instead.

'It's bigger they I usually use but I have no choice right now."

Positioning her huge rasengan above her, she applied her reiatsu the same as she would with her chakra and rasengan shot a huge black whitish beam into the sky.

Since her jutsu was being amplified by Ichigo's reiatsu, it was a whole lot stronger but since she still hasn't mastered it, it was having the same effect as Uryuu. However, instead of having her arm being torn the skin on her right hand was being torn off instead. Right down to the flesh in such a fast pace that even her regenerative abilities weren't fast enough to heal them causing it to tear down to the bone in some spots.

Fighting throw the pain she continued to form more rasengans when they finished but luckily all it took was three. When the final one finished she fell to her knees in pain as she looked at her burnt hand and realized it wasn't healing as it should.

"My… my hand is not healing properly. It must be because I must've used too much power but I'm sure if I go into my fox mode, it would start healing. However, I can't right now since Ichigo and Uryuu are here, not to mention Rukia. I already revealed myself to be a shinigami I can't reveal that I'm a demon too.'

Knowing that she had to get somewhere isolated, she tried to get up but because she used more power than necessary and the pain coursing through her body, she fell back down.

Urahara knew what was wrong and turned to Tessai.

"Tessai, you take care of the crack in the sky."

"Yes, sir."

Even Tessai understood what was wrong and commence with what he was told to do as Urahara appeared by Asa's side.

"We're leaving."

Asa just nodded in reply as Urahara picked her up bridle style and disappeared leaving the other in a dazes.

Once Ichigo could get up, he and Uryuu exchanged a few words before heading home with Rukia as Uryuu doing the same all worried if Asa was all right.

However, Urahara was in a different situation as he shunpoed back to her house thinking about what Asa did before looking down at her.

"You over did it."

"I know but if I didn't Ishida might have lost his arms and Ichigo might have died."

While she talked, she released her fox ears and tails entering her fox mode that started to heal her hand.

"I also know mother and father are going to scold me for what I did… but I… I just wanted…."

"It's fine; I'll try to smooth things over with your parents but don't except much as they are probably going to yell at me for letting you do what you did."

"Thanks, and I'm sorry."

She had to apologies to him as she knew how mean both her parents could get as he shivered at the thought before picking up the pace.

**XXX The Next Day XXX**

The next day Ichigo and the others went to school, even Uryuu but Asa was the only one who didn't because of what happen to her hand she had to stay home.

Her hand was able to heal properly but the trauma that was done to it was still left behind causing her hand to twitch constantly to the point she couldn't use it.

Ichigo felt responsible for what she and Uryuu did even if Rukia told him not to be but even so the fact remained, it was still partially his fault.

As for Urahara, well, as for his punishment for not stopping Asa. He had to spar with both Nel and Tia who were told not to hold back and could even release their resurrccion forms if they wanted to.

Even after what they went through the other day, trouble still seemed to head their way especial for Ichigo and Rukia as the Soul Society was already after them.

Rukia knew that and soon after school was over she went to Ichigo's house and wrote a letter before putting it in an envelope. Kon was with her the whole time watching her write down whatever it was she wrote before she grabbed him and taped him behind the toilet.

After making sure she had everything she needed, she left leaving only that one letter.

Ichigo at the time was taking his time getting home and when he did, he ate dinner with his family before making a plate for Rukia. When he enter his room he found that she wasn't there and figured she had something important to take care of he decided to wait for her to come back.

However, she wasn't and he didn't find that out until it was too late after he found Kon and read her letter saying that she was leaving and not to look for her. Ichigo being the kind of man he is, didn't like the fact that she was in trouble and decided to look for her but with her gone there was no way for that to happen.

It was then that Urahara showed up and separated his soul from his body so he could go after Rukia.

Little did he know that it was all a lost cause.

xxxxxx

While Ichigo took his time to realize Rukia was in trouble, the said girl was being attacked by two shinigamis that were sent to retriever her or kill her if she resisted.

"Tell me, Rukia. Where is the human who stole your powers."

The man who asked her that was Abarai Renji who had brown eyes and long crimson hair that was tied in a high ponytail his hair was also styled in a high widow's peak. There was also tribal like tattoos on his forehead covered by a pair of odd looking glasses. He was dressed in regular shinigami attire and had a slandered looking zanpakuto.

"What are you talking about? I never lost my powers to a human."

"Don't play dumb with me girl and wipe that human expression off your face. We both know it was a human who took your powers, so just call him already."

Rukia didn't listen to the man before her and gave him a look that pissed him off.

"I told you to wipe that human expression off your face! You're from the noble Kuchiki clan and you shouldn't be holding such a human-like expression! I'm sure Kuchiki-sama would agree with me."

The moment he said that name, Rukia felt a familiar presence behind her and when she turned around, she was faced with the last person she wanted to see here in the human world.

"Byukuya-aniki…!"

The man who stood behind her was a man with long black hair being held up by a three white kenseikans. He was wore a shinigami robes that of captains along with a white scarf around his neck and had slate gray eyes.

the now known Byukuya just stared at the girl before him and said only one word.

"Rukia…."

Soon after he spoke her name Renji dashed at Rukia who, in the last second, quickly jumped back away from him but not unscathed as her right cheek was cut.

"Just to let you know, I let you escape that attack. Now, I'm not going to ask you again. Call out the human who took your powers… so that I can kill him and once I do will take you back."

"What?"

"You heard me, now hurry up because my next attack won't miss."

Renji then dropped into one of his fighting stances but just before he could do anything, a light blue flash zipped past him as he dogged it.

Looking where it came from he saw a boy with glasses wearing a white shirt and black pants with a plastic bag in his bandaged hand.

"A man with a weapon attacking an unharmed girl… that's not something you would like to walk in on."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Just a friend from class who hates shinigamis, that's all."

"Uryuu, what are you doing here."

"I just happen to be in the neighborhood and decided to stop by after picking up so supplies is all."

Just as he was finished with talking with Rukia, Renji swung his sword cutting the bag in Uryuu's hands to get his attention.

"I'll repeat it one more time, who the hell are you."

"It seems you are hard at hearing but I'll tell you again. I'm just a classmate who hates shinigamis but if you must know my name it's Ishida Uryuu."

Adjusting his glasses, he gave Renji a serious look before adding one more thing.

"It's the name of the person who will defeat you."

"What was that, you brat!"

Uryuu didn't give him a response and quickly shot an arrow at him only for Renji to dodge it.

"That's it! Your dead!"

Now pissed off, Renji dashed towards Uryuu ignoring Rukia's pleas for him not to as he dodged more of his arrows before closing the gap between the two before slicing his stomach.

It all happened so fast that Uryuu didn't realize he was sliced before it was too late and fell to ground.

"Tsk, that was too easy."

Seeing as Uryuu was finished with he turned to Rukia as knew it was futile asked her to call out the human who took her powers. Therefore, he was left with no other opinion.

"I guess it's time to end things here and now."

Rising up his zanpakuto, Renji looked in to Rukia's eyes.

"Remember this name, Abarai Renji, the man who killed you!"

However, before he could bring his zanpakuto down he jumped back as something crashed down in the spot he was just at causing the cement to break.

"What the… who the hell is this guy."

He was completely puzzled as he stared at man who was slightly taller than he was with orange hair and was wearing a shinigami uniform.

"Looks like I made it just in time," Ichigo stated.

Raising his zanpakuto form the crater he made he placed it on his shoulders before looking over at Renji.

The said man was still in a daze as he tried to figure out who this man was since he wore a shinigami uniform but what really caught his eye was the size of Ichigo's zanpakuto.

"Who's orders are you following and what the hell is wrong with your zanpakuto… why is it so freaking enormous."

"Well, since you mention it… I thought it was big when I compared it to Rukia's but other than her, I didn't have anyone to compare it. Until now…."

Looking at Renji's zanpakuto, he saw that it was smaller and slimmer than his but didn't know what it meant however, Renji did.

'There's no way this guy could have that huge of amount of reiatsu but if I judge by his zanpakuto then there's a chance he could. Just who the heck is he!"

It was then he heard Rukia say the man's name and realized who he was.

"So you are the human who stole Rukia's power, huh!"

"So what if I am?"

"Then you're a dead man!"

In split second, Renji jumped at Ichigo and swung his zanpakuto when he was in range with enough force to knock him off balance.

He continued his assault on him not giving him a change to attack as he ridiculed him.

"What's wrong! Is that all you got or is that big zanpakuto of your just for show!"

"Shut up! you're damn yapping is getting annoying!"

Even though he put on a brave front the truth was Ichigo couldn't do anything but block Renji's attacks before finally getting fed up with it and swung his zanpakuto at him.

Unfortunately, his attacked missed as Renji jumped over him and at the same time slicing his right shoulder open.

Ichigo didn't know what hit him before the pain in his shoulder caused him to fall to his knees as blood spurted out from his injured shoulder.

As he gripped it, Renji stood before him with a cocky look on his face.

"It's over and once you finally die Rukia will get her powers back. Then she'll be executed in Soul Society."

He just smirked when he saw the shocked look on Ichigo's face when he told him about what was going to happen to Rukia.

"I bet you haven't even realized it yet have you. That Rukia came out here alone so you wouldn't try to stop me. You should of just stayed home like a good boy but now you're going to die right where you are. Besides, did you actually think that you coming here would change anything. A crappy shinigami like you couldn't even but a scratch on an experience shinigami such as my…."

Before he could finish Ichigo swung his zanpakuto up cutting Renji's chin.

"Sorry, you were in the middle of saying about me not putting a scratch on you."

"That's it, you're dead."

"You getting too careless, Renji."

"Kuchiki-sama…."

Looking back at his captain, he saw that he had something on his mind.

"That kid who calls himself Kurosaki Ichigo looks identical to the boy in a report exactly thirty three hours ago and was the reason we were able to send the Menos Grande to the void was because of the scar he gave it."

"What? You mean this person but a scar on a Menos Grande. Don't make me laugh, I bet he doesn't even know the name of his zanpakuto. So how could he possibly scar a Menos; it's just laughable."

"Wait, you guys name your zanpakutos?"

"See, that's proves it. He doesn't know it name so what you said about him scaring a Menos is just bullshit!"

As Renji vented, Byukuya failed to mention one other factor behind the reason they were able to send the Menos back and that was the person who gave it that large crack on its mask.

"Now I'll show you are difference in power."

Placing his hand over his blade, Renji called out his zanpakuto's name.

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

The instant he moved his hand over his zanpakuto it changed its shape into a blade with six segments that had six two pick-like protrusions on the front and back on each one.

Ichigo was surprised by the sudden change in Renji's zanpakuto and when he saw him jump at him, he brought his own zanpakuto to block it. However, Renji did something to his zanpakuto that caused to separate and curve so it landed on his left shoulder then pulled it back slicing open his other shoulder.

"Do you see it! The difference in are power! If so, then you know that you will die here, so I'll end it quickly."

As he was getting ready to strike the final blow, Rukia ran and grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Rukia, what the hell are you doing! Are you trying to make this into a bigger crime then it already is!"

She just ignored him and yelled at Ichigo.

"Run, Ichigo! Get out of here before they kill you!"

It was almost as if he were listing to her as he stood up but there was a different air to him as he did.

"What the… so you still have it in you to stand. Fine then, finishing a dead man wouldn't be fun anyways. So let's finish your last moments of being alive."

It was then that everyone felt something was off as Ichigo gripped the hilt to his zanpakuto before they all felt his reiatsu increase.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to catch Renji off guard as he dashed at him giving him no time to block his attack as he sliced his left shoulder. Then before he could recover, he swung his zanpakuto underhanded but Renji was able to block most of the damage only getting away with a cut to the forehead as his sunglasses were cut in half.

'What the hell is going on! He was just about dead a second ago and now he looks like he could take on a whole army and what was the sudden rise of reiatsu."

Renji didn't know what was going on and neither did the others but one person felt good about what happen.

"I can feel it rising. I can feel it course throughout my body and it feels great. In fact, it feels so good that I think I won't lose to asshole like you!"

Overcome by the sudden feeling coursing through him, Ichigo went to finish Renji off but when he swung his zanpakuto, he saw that something was a little off.

"What the… my zanpakuto… it's… it's broken?!"

Looking at his now broken sword, his eyes fell on Renji and knew he couldn't have done it however, when he saw Byukuya with his broken part of his zanpakuto in his hands, he couldn't believe it.

'Impossible… I didn't see him move an inch.'

Before Ichigo could think another thought, Byukuya was already behind him and the next thing he felt was an immense pain course through his chest as he fell.

"You're slow… even while falling."

As Ichigo's body hit the ground, Renji was stopping Rukia from going to his body saying that since it was her fault he was going to die. Then there was no problem with her doing so and Byukuya knew why then turned to face her.

"I can understand why you stayed here as long as you did. It's because this boy resembles him, a lot."

Rukia's eyes just widened when she heard her brother say that and fell silent before Ichigo grabbed Byukuya robe.

"I don't like how you're talking as if I'm dead."

Byukuya just coldly started at him as he spoke.

"Let go of me boy, unless you would like to lose that arm of yours as well."

Before Ichigo could give his reply, Rukia kicked his hand.

"R-Rukia…?"

"How dare you put a hand on my brother's robe you lowly human. A human like you should know your place!"

Ichigo was stunned by Rukia's sudden action and didn't know what to say as he watched her look at her brother.

"Let's go aniki. After seeing such behavior, I've finally come to my senses. So please take me back to the Soul Society. I will humbly accept any punishment that they see fit for my sins."

This time Ichigo had something to say but was stopped when Renji placed his foot on his back and pushed back down.

"Just shut up and die quietly. Nothing you do now will change what has happen. The sooner you realize that the easier it will be to accept it."

"Renji…"

"Yes, sir."

After hearing his captain call his name, he knew what he was asking and made his way towards him while Ichigo just watched him walk away before he made some door appear.

He then watched as Rukia and Renji walk into the door that just opened then noticed Byukuya still looking at him.

"Before you die, boy. Tell me who that girl was that made that huge crack on the Menos Grande's mask. Was her name Yoruichi."

He just stared up at him before giving his response.

"I don't know anybody named Yoruichi and even if I knew. I wouldn't tell an asshole like you."

He lied and watched as Byukuya glared at him before turning to face the door.

"Very well then. I'll leave you be so you can enjoy what little time you have left."

With those last few words, Byukuya walked through the door and after he did, it closed behind him before disappearing.

Ichigo just stared at the spot where the door was at before it started raining.

'So, this is where I'm going to die then….'

He could feel his body getting colder while more of his blood seeped past his wounds as his vision got blurrier by the second.

As he closed his eyes, he could have sworn he felt the presence of somebody by him.

Just beside him was Urahara with Naruto standing next to him.

"Were you sure that it was a good idea to let him fight them on his own," Naruto asked.

"It was the only way for him to realize how weak he is compared to those in the Soul Society."

"Yeah, I understand that but he almost died doing so and I can bet he still hasn't realized it."

"Even so, what's done is done. We'll just take him back and wait for him to wake up."

"Whatever, but he's your responsibility as I already agreed to train the quincy boy."

"Speaking of the quincy, do you mind checking him. I have to stop Kurosaki's bleeding."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it."

Doing as Urahara asked Naruto made his way over towards Uryuu to see he wasn't wounded that seriously and quickly patched him up. he was about to pick him up when he awake and asked who he was.

All he told him that he was friendly and not to worry.

Uryuu was skeptical but thanked him for tending to his injuries then then stood up and was about to leave before Naruto stopped him and asked him if he would like to stay at his house.

Uryuu declined his offer and told him to worry about saving Ichigo and left.

Naruto let him do as he pleased since it wasn't time for him to start training him and went back to Urahara who was able to stop Ichigo's bleeding.

When he was sure that they were able to move him, they took him to his house where they waited for him to wake up.

**XXX Naruto's House XXX**

As Ichigo lied there in Naruto's vacant guest room, he found it strange that his body wasn't in pain anymore. From what he could remember, his body was cold and in intense pain but all he could feel was his body getting warmer by the second. Another thing he could remember was lying in the street bleeding to death in the freezing rain. So why did he feel like he was lying on a futon.

To find the answer to that question he opened his eyes but the only thing he saw was a muscular man's face causing him to scream.

"Well that sounds like a good sign," Tessai exclaimed.

Still on top of Ichigo, Tessai called out for Urahara while someone broke into a fit of laughter.

"HAHAHA! Relax Ichigo, Tessai was only helping your body keep warm. It's not like he going to eat you or do anything indecent to you."

Looking at person who was talking, Ichigo saw Asa off to the side still laughing at his situation in nothing but a purple tank top and orange-stripe panties causing him to blush.

"Well he didn't have to be in my bed. He could've but a heater beside me…ugh!"

As he tried to complain, he felt a throbbing pain in his shoulder.

"Ow… damn my body hurts."

That's when realized it.

'Wait, This means that I'm really not dead? Well if Asa is here then that has to mean I'm not, but how?'

As he tried to figure that out Asa answered his question.

"My father and uncle healed your wounds otherwise you'd be dead right now."

Ichigo looked at Asa to see she had sad smile on her face.

"Sorry I could help you save Rukia but I had a little problem of my own…."

When she said that he saw her right hand lightly twitching uncontrollably causing him to feel even worse than now.

"No… I'm the one who should be apologizing. You hurt your hand because of me."

"Don't worry about it. My dad said it should heal by tomorrow but even if my hand was okay I wouldn't have been able to help since he told me not to leave the house and when he's serious I tend to listen."

"Well it doesn't matter now since they already took Rukia back and are probably getting ready to execute her as we speak."

"Execute her? What are you talking about?"

Before he could explain the two heard Urahara's voice.

"That's were your half right, Mr. Kurosaki."

Both of them looked his way to see Urahara in his normal clothes walk into the room and behind him was Naruto wearing nothing but sweats.

"Geta Boushi and Asa's dad?"

When he saw the two, a sour look appeared on his face.

"Asa said you're the ones who healed my wounds."

"You say that like you regret us for saving you. Is it that you did something you might have regretted."

The only thing that came to mind was how he failed to save Rukia but then remembered Uryuu.

"Oh yeah, what about Ishida. Did you guys bring him here too."

"Don't worry about the quincy boy, he's fine. His wounds weren't life threating, unlike yours, and went home but he did tell us to save you," Naruto replied.

"He… he did."

"Furthermore, you should be glad that you're not dead. Otherwise, what my daughter went through would've been in vain if you did."

When he said that, Ichigo's body tensed before he looked down at his sheets.

"Anyways, what do you plan to do about miss Kuchiki…."

"What do you expect me to do. They already took her back to the Soul Society! How do you expect me to save her if there's no way to get to her!"

Being reminded of that fact just made him feel worse but what Urahara said next change that.

"Do you believe there's only one way to get to the Soul Society."

Just hearing those words was as if some of the weight on his shoulders was lifted as he rose to feet.

"You mean there's another way! Then tell me, please!"

"There is one, but I'll tell you only on one condition."

"One condition?"

Ichigo was a bit worried about what this condition and when he heard it, he flipped.

"Starting from now, you will train with me for ten days and learn how to fight properly against a shinigami."

"You want me train with you for ten days! Are you shitting me! Rukia is going to be executed so I have to get there as soon as possible, not train!"

Soon after he said that, he found himself flat on his back with Urahara pointing his cane at him.

"The point I'm trying to get across is that your too weak and if you were to go there now; you'd die."

"We purposely let you fight those two, well, Urahara did, so you would realize just how weak you were compared to them," Naruto voiced.

"What he says is true but don't worry the Soul Society gives about a month before they will give her, her sentence. That's why I will train you for just ten days. It will take another seven to open a gateway to the Soul Society leaving you with only thirteen days to rescue her."

It was a lot for Ichigo to take in but he wasn't sure if what he said was true prompting him to ask.

"Will I really get stronger in just ten days."

"If it's truly you're desire to save her, then you will but it's not going to be easy. I insure you of that, so what is it going to be."

He thought about what he said before giving his answer.

"If I don't do it then no one else will. So I guess I have no choice but to accept."

"That's good to hear… now I will ask for you to take these pills before you go to bed! Then one every hour and by dinnertime tomorrow your wounds should be fully healed! We won't start your training until tomorrow so enjoy your last day of school!"

With that said both Urahara and Naruto left the room but not before Naruto told his daughter to wear less revealing clothes when she is with a boy from class.

As they walked away from the room Naruto put his hands on his head before looking at Urahara.

"It seems like you're going to have your hands full tomorrow."

"It will take some time before he gets use to fighting shinigamis but I'm more worried about you and Mr. Ishida. Since he hates shinigamis, how are you going to convince him into letting you train him."

"There lies your answer."

"Hmm…?"

Urahara didn't quite understand what he meant so Naruto explained it for him.

"Since he hates shinigamis, what's better than having a shinigami help train him by being the target of his training."

"So you're going to be his dummy?"

"In a way to speak, yes, but not entirely. I will make it so that he believes training with me is the only way he will improve."

"So now you're going to trick him?"

"No, I'm trying to say… ah, just forget it. All you need to know is that I will make sure that he can handle his own against any shinigami."

"Whatever you say Naruto."

With those parting words the two went their separate ways as tomorrow they both gain a new student in hopes that the training they give them will be enough to shake the entire Soul Society to its core.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Well there you have it! I'm not sure it was worth the long wait but at least it got the ball rolling and I will try to update this story faster this time. **

**If you have any question just pm me, Linkmaster out.**


	14. Important Author Notes

**Important Author Notes!**

**Long time no see everybody! I know i haven't been updating in god knows how long but i have my reasons, and a very good one at too. the first on was just me being very lazy and pushing it aside telling myself i will do it later then never getting to it. the other main reason i never started writing my stories was cause of my laptop was acting up. **

**it would run really slow and would sometimes pop up blue screens of death so i wanted untiled i got internet, and when i did i wiped my whole laptop clean whiched fixed my problem, however, after i did a week later it crapped out on me. luckly i backed up all my data before wiping it so i still have my files and everything, it's just i can't use my laptop to type any of my stories until i buy a new one. **

**i won't be getting one of them very soon either, not until a month or so, so all my stories will be on permanent hiatus until then. **

**if you are wondering how i was able to update this author note, well, it's because i used my phone to make this doc and upload it with a app that let me makes this said doc. **

**although, because i haven't updated in a long time, i will be giving out my ps3 and xbox gamer tags. **

**it's my way of saying i'm sorry for the long and still longer wait for any future updates.**

**now here is my ps3 gamertage xXKuroGINryuXx and my now my xbox live gtag Socitalpaper9. yes the xbox one is a weird name but i didn't pick it, xbox live did and i was to lazy to change it.**

**now that i give these to you, please don't start spamming me with questions about any thing about my stories if u do decided to add me as a friend. it is hard to play rpgs when i have to keep answering question. however, if you do, i will answer them without trying to give away too much info.**

**i will also be posting this on all my other stories as well. so if you happen to read more then just this story of mine, and i know there are a lot of you who do, you don't have to check the update cause it will be the same thing you read here.**

**again, i'm sorry i haven't updated because of my stupid laptop cause i know that some of you are really waiting for me to update whichever story of mine you really like. **

**also, if you could, please do not review for whichever story you are reading this on unless u are a guest. if you have something to say, please pm me or befriend me and send me a message and i wil get back to you that way.**

**with that, i will see you all when i get my new laptop unless you befriend me on ps3 or xbox live.**

**linkmaster out.**

**p.s. i don't have a lot of multi player games, mostly rpgs. i only have black ops 2 and ff14 for the ps3 that if any of you have and would like to play with me, and only diablo 3 for the xbox 360. sorry if don't have a game you have and sorry for any misspelled words**


End file.
